


天问（Magweth Pengolodh）

by Ecthelion (Stoner)



Series: 同途·Translations [10]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 17:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 151,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16100471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoner/pseuds/Ecthelion
Summary: 第二纪元，一个本来要去托尔埃瑞西亚的精灵中途在塔尔-米那斯提尔统治时期的努门诺尔下了船……





	1. 序章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Magweth Pengolodh: The Question of Pengolod](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11296653) by [Ansereg (Tyellas)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyellas/pseuds/Ansereg). 



> 【原文作者】Tyellas
> 
> 【原文链接】[Magweth Pengolodh](http://www.ansereg.com/mpqp_series.htm)
> 
> 【分级】PG
> 
> 【翻译】Ecthelion
> 
> 【授权】已授权。
> 
> 【首发日期（译文）】2014年1月

在精灵家园那永远波澜不惊的孤岛托尔埃瑞西亚，朋戈洛兹已经生活了很久。在一片深沉的宁静气氛当中，岛上的精灵居民消磨着漫长的生命，然而这天闯进誊写馆的信使显然带来了十万火急的消息，以至于他一通急奔之后，非得先一吐为快，才肯好好喘上一口气。

朋戈洛兹等信使缓过气来，这才搁下笔，好问个清楚：“你这是要告诉我，有个凡人孤身驾船，成功闯过了维拉的禁制，抵达了这片海岸？居然还到了阿瓦隆尼的码头？”

信使点点头，补充时还有点气喘吁吁：“而他说的话谁都不懂，一个字都不懂，所以我们打算把他交给您。您是位学者，语言就是您的本行。人人都知道，您学过凡人的方言，连矮人的都学过！”

“对，我是学过，在中洲学的，然而那都是多少个纪元以前的事了——”

“您过去师从提力安的儒米尔，而且您还在努门诺尔生活过一段时间！大人，倘若真有人能听懂他说的话，那就是您了。各位领主很快就会把他送过来。”信使见这位身形瘦削的学者因为吃惊而僵住了，连忙又说，“大人，我相当肯定，他们不会把任何危险人物送来见您。那我就……我就告诉他们您在等了？”他终于住了嘴。

朋戈洛兹用吸墨纸仔细地擦净了笔。从信使在誊写馆里找到他那一刻开始，他的神色就一直是柔和的，还含着一点伤感。待到抬头，他眼中闪动着怀念。“别说我‘在等’。这一天，我已经等了很久，久得远远超过你和各位领主的想象。去告诉他们，我准备好了。”

信使无言以对。他鞠了一躬（他进来时忘了行礼），就出去了。等他匆忙走远之后，朋戈洛兹离开大誊写馆，进了一侧的书房。书房是属于他的，屋里有一张很高的书桌，还有一张平整的工作台，布置得正适合一位精灵学者。他一边等待，一边把玩着一些工作台上的物品，努力想控制那些潮水一般淹没了他的回忆。他探手从一个盛着硬币的碗中拈出了一枚。铜质的圆片上铸造着一位逝世已久的国王的肖像，以及一个已沉入大海的骄傲国度的名号。他翻过硬币，想起了那位国王和他的凡人臣民。他们有些与他为友，有些与他作对，而其中的一个给了他这一把硬币——那是他今生最后一次与凡人交谈。

事实证明，信使来找朋戈洛兹的速度，远比那位说话没人听得懂的凡人要快。因此，朋戈洛兹有充裕的时间去回忆他认识的那些凡人。他的思绪渐渐定格在千百年前，他在一座凡人城镇——罗门娜镇里度过的那个夏天，还有他离开时抱持的疑问。


	2. 招牌：一本翻开的书

当朋戈洛兹永远离开中洲，也离开那里的战事时，精灵船并非一路不停。因为就在离灰港一个月航程的地方，有个美丽的地方可供停靠——努门诺尔的大港罗门娜。航行一个月之后，就连精灵船的乘客也巴不得离开波涛起伏的大海，休整一番。

一个阳光明媚的早晨，朋戈洛兹搭载的船驶入了罗门娜峡湾。人人都上了灰甲板，观赏着两岸海水蚀出、悬覆着林木的黄石悬崖，也观赏着那些同样行驶在峡湾中的大船，其中有几艘就连这艘精灵船也相形见绌。朋戈洛兹为旅伴们辨明了船上的旗号：“那边那艘？是努门诺尔军舰，隶属于哈尔洛斯塔的领主。后面跟着的那艘更大的？也是努门诺尔军舰，打出的旗号属于王储‘造船者’奇尔雅坦，再后面那艘则挂着国王塔尔-米那斯提尔本人的旗帜。”每艘船经过时，精灵船员们都默默地扬手致意；那些船的甲板上俨然有好事之徒乱哄哄地出来围观，不过精灵们保持了严肃庄重的风度。凡人的大船经过时激起了大浪，但精灵船的船体受大海保护，几乎没有摇晃。

朋戈洛兹还记得努门诺尔航船寥寥无几的时代。事实上，努门诺尔人花了六百年时间，才学到足以远航到中洲的航海技术。如今，在一千一百零四年后，他们已经有了数不清的船，最大的那些搭载的水手人数足以组成一个村落。那些高船证明，虽然赠礼之地的凡人近来与索隆发生了战争，但他们的国度仍在繁荣兴盛下去。如今，若论舰船和学识，努门诺尔的凡人堪与精灵比肩；若论实力威势，他们已经超过了精灵。这一点，朋戈洛兹悲伤又辛酸地想，精灵也不会去争辩。

在过去的五年中，不过是眨眼之间，中洲就面目全非。索隆彻底破坏了旧日的秩序。精灵王国埃瑞吉安已经被毁。被众多精灵奉为王者的吉尔-加拉德派出麾下的副手前去，企图援助，却是徒劳一场。埃尔隆德的军队和少数难民反而遭到长达数年的围困，被隔绝在埃利阿多的荒山野地中。就连吉尔-加拉德也遭到了攻击，林顿的子民苦苦抵抗，是努门诺尔人的庞大舰队前来帮助精灵，击退了索隆的大军。

战事既已平息，很多精灵就抛下中洲的种种悲伤乘船而去，渡海前往精灵家园。身为精灵，他们有上百个动身离去的理由。据说，孤岛托尔埃瑞西亚远比中洲更适合精灵那持久不灭的灵魂。彼处也会历经春天、夏天、秋天，但只有极短的凉爽冬天。传言还道，迈雅乃至维拉会出于对精灵的爱，前去造访。去了托尔埃瑞西亚的人几乎就没有谁折返，足证它是跟传说中无异的家园。但有些精灵只认中洲为故土，美好的传说并不能减轻离乡的痛苦。朋戈洛兹的眼力是很出色的，出色到能在大战中做一名弓箭手；当他们扬帆起航时，他曾经站在船尾，眺望着中洲，直到就连他的双眼也看不清凡世的海岸。

现在，朋戈洛兹站在船头，迫不及待地捕捉着每一处新的努门诺尔景观。过去，他沉迷于中洲，从不曾搭船来过这里，但此地有种说不清道不明的特质，仿佛给万物增添了光彩。他曾见过庞大的军舰驶入灰港，它们在那里显得太大，装饰也显得委实俗丽招摇，但在这里，它们适得其所。比起林顿那雾气朦胧的美，罗门娜峡湾更宽广、更壮丽，崖上的树木更绿，深处的海水则是一种更鲜明的蓝。就连空中成百上千振翅聒噪的海鸟也显得体型庞大，羽毛光滑；就连照耀着这里的阳光也比埃利阿多海滨的更明亮，更温暖。朋戈洛兹想起，从地图上看，努门诺尔比中洲的精灵国度更加偏南，还有，努门诺尔人总是抱怨林顿太冷。

水中的船只越来越多，他开始瞥见沿着崖壁排列的城堡和小屋，这时精灵船长也来到了他驻足的船头。朋戈洛兹问：“我们要在这里停留多久？”

船长答道：“现在是早晨，港口就在眼前。日落时分，我们将借着潮水再次起航。”峡湾渐渐收窄，两岸的山崖也渐趋低落，降成了平缓一些、杂乱生长着树木的高地。朋戈洛兹对这些未加留心，因为峡湾中惟一的岛屿托尔乌妮就在前方。它坐落在两侧悬崖交会处形成的宽大裂谷中，岛上有座灯塔，标志着罗门娜港的入口。很快，洁白的精灵船就穿过裂谷，如天鹅般尊贵地稳稳滑入了港口，停靠进一处专门预留给精灵船只的泊位，就在一顶四面通风的巨大凉篷边。大多数精灵乘客都下了船。朋戈洛兹惊讶地看到，努门诺尔的官员和仆从前来迎接他们，其中有些人与船长打过招呼，便开始阅读随船捎来的信件。凉篷外沿有几个集市小贩，卖水果和鲜花，收精灵银币。这番忙乱之下，只有一小群精灵离开凉篷，去逛罗门娜集市。朋戈洛兹跟他们一起走了，主要是不忍再听努门诺尔的官员和小贩努力说辛达语时那种要命的口音。

集市的主体就紧挨在码头背后。那是一片四方形的大露天场地，毗连着码头，里面到处响着一种不同的语言——一种被称为阿督耐克语的凡人语，发音干脆，辅音众多。在集市背后，一座有着众多立柱和宽阔台阶，用米黄色的砂岩和红色的大理石建成的巨大建筑巍然屹立，俯瞰着五颜六色的帐篷和货摊。朋戈洛兹掀开薄斗篷的兜帽，晃晃头，让自己那头黑色的长发披散到背后。他告诉其他精灵：“那是王室的宫殿。从旗帜判断，现在王储住在那里。”

对此，其他精灵表现出的兴趣至多算是一般程度而已。四个精灵脱队去看集市里的货摊，寻找别的新鲜水果和蔬菜。又有两个左右看看这熙熙攘攘的场面，就好像在看一个遥远的梦境；他们也脱了队，游荡回精灵船的泊位去了。远足小队的最后一位站在朋戈洛兹身边，瞪着两位坐在一个摊位旁边的老人，僵在原地。“唉！朋戈洛兹，我无法忍受。”他说，“这里到处都让我想起那场长久的别离，想起精灵所承受的宿命和诅咒——反观凡人，他们能自由离开世界的限制，灵魂经由死亡而得到解放。我也要回去了。”他没再说什么，就悄然走开了，边走边拉紧兜帽，遮住了面孔。

朋戈洛兹细细审视了一番那两位害得自己最后一个同伴深陷哀伤的老人。看起来，他们正自得其乐，而且还享受着晌午时分的另外一些乐趣——瞧瞧他们瞅着路过的妇人和少女的眼神就知道了。朋戈洛兹决定，虽说只剩了他一个，他还是要再留一阵子。他在闹市里闲逛，满怀热忱地倾听着阿督耐克语的新鲜音节。当然，他过去从努门诺尔水手那里学过这种语言，但要学好一种口语，能在说它的地方和人群中学起来效果总是更好。他走到集市中心时，已经决定在精灵船的第二段航程期间写篇短文，讲讲阿督耐克语的日常对话，以及它如何使用生动形象的比喻。

广场中心有座足有两人高的巨大塑像，以墨绿的花岗岩雕成，工艺精湛。按照基座铭文的说法，这是迈雅乌妮的雕像。她是所有水手和渔民尊崇的女神，也是城港合一的罗门娜的女神。朋戈洛兹注意到乌妮在这里被塑造成了什么模样，不禁挑起了眉。有那么一两次，他曾在精灵文稿里摹画过她的图案——她当然应该是美丽的，因此她的形象就是一位身姿轻盈的少女，优雅地在海浪中穿梭，长发飘扬直到脚尖。这位乌妮也有长达数呎的头发，但她没有脚尖——下半身自腰部开始都是优美的鱼形。朋戈洛兹往上看去。显而易见，凡人想象当中那种“堪为女神”的美，在腰以下是很有创意，在腰以上则是分外“大方”……到了叫人尴尬的地步，他想。塑像张开双臂，仿佛在深情地拥抱整个港口，虽然空洞的大理石眼睛神秘莫测，脸上却含着愉快的微笑。他向塑像鞠了一躬以表敬意，便走开了。

集市里的凡人大多行色匆匆，无暇闲逛的劳工阶层都是这样。朋戈洛兹信步而行，聆听着，观察着。他停下来向一个女商贩买了一小篮莓果，结果引发了一场波及三个货摊的混乱——他给了她一个金币，害得她不得不匆忙跑去兑换差不多够找给他的钱。他暂时驻足，为的是偷听一群正在吵架的孩子们口中的俚俗说法；他记下了那些多姿多彩的骂人话，以备日后分析。那两位老人令一个精灵伤感，但这些孩子和他们那天真的脏话却令朋戈洛兹忆起了离丧之哀，令他不由得叹息。凡人和精灵，在童年时并没有多大差别。他注意到有几个人朝他这边看来，就转身去看背后什么东西这么有趣。他什么也没发现，于是又漫游下去。

集市的边缘给他带来了另一波心酸的痛苦。他没有向宫殿那边走，而是去了集市的南面，那里有不少小街小巷通出去，引诱好奇的人去一探究竟。朋戈洛兹发现这些街道两旁排列着狭窄的房子，彼此墙贴着墙，三层楼高，底层是商店。他没料到会见到这样的建筑。这令他无比真切地想起了一座他曾经生活过，却业已失落的精灵城市。那座城市的房屋也是这样拥挤，如此才能把一个国度压缩进一座山头的范围。那座城市，后人仍记得它的名字——刚多林。

对一位厌倦了中洲和漫长寿命的精灵来说，即便一抹记忆也有着强大的威力。朋戈洛兹陷入了深深的回忆，伫立了足足一刻钟时间。路人的眼光变得充满疑惑，但他没有相应地看见他们。等他摇了摇头，回过神来，他又闻到了一丝木炭燃烧的味道，听见了铁匠劳作时的叮当声，于是又被各种记忆钉在了原地五分钟。最后，他依恋地叹了口气，唤醒自己，沿着一条街道走了下去。

他回到了现实，抬头欣赏起每家商店标明自家业务的做法。用钩子挂着一个酒壶——卖酒的。一卷绳子外加一个小锚——多半表示船用杂货店。三个篮子成一串精巧地高高挂起……第四家坐落在这条五花八门的街道上的店铺令他吃了一惊。它的招牌是一本木头雕出来的书，翻开呈现出刻字的内页。他扫了一眼商店的橱窗，看见有几卷书被撑开了，摆在一张大地图上。

朋戈洛兹立刻就被吸引住了。不管他在中洲经历了多少变迁，誊写师、学者与语言学家的专业本行都始终未变。他欣赏着日志上那些划分各栏的干净利落的线条，还有装饰正文内页的简洁的红色大写字母。店前的墙上支着一块油漆的木板，他凑上前去，好读出上面的文字。文字是用一种精灵字母表——滕格瓦——写出的，板上向人保证：

\--航海日志

\--地图

\--摹本

\--代写符合阿美尼洛斯要求的信函

\--从事精灵语翻译

下面又用另一种颜色的漆补上了一句：

\----对，我还画招牌

奇怪的是，招牌上方的墙上挂着一套小小的绳子和锚，但朋戈洛兹没看它第二眼。“从事精灵语翻译”这句话让他受了刺激，尤其是在码头凉篷那里听过那吓人的辛达语之后。画招牌的人甚至没区分辛达语和昆雅语，两种主要的精灵语言。那可都是他的母语啊！古雅、优美，他这辈子都用着它们，爱着它们，它们却要这么惨遭一个画地图的半吊子荼毒！光是想想这一点，就足够让他摆脱那堆忧伤的白日梦了。他仔仔细细地把头发全掖到尖耳朵后面，又抖开、抚平了斗篷的皱褶——它是或可称为“学者绿”的苍绿色，这种颜色是最受尊崇的精灵学者的标志，只有他们才有资格加入“语言大师公会”拉姆贝英葛墨[1]。然后，他把腰板挺得笔直，推开了商店的门，准备会会这位所谓的精灵语翻译。

店里的味道——墨水、精制皮纸、胶水、油漆，险些当场把他送进另一波恍惚的回忆中去。墙上钉着另外几页文稿，宽大的柜台上还有一些依次排开。朋戈洛兹端详了一番柜台后的工作区。那里有几张书桌，看得出有些项目正做到中途。店里惟一的活人是个十三四岁的男孩，头发剪得很短，脸上长着青春痘。男孩这会儿停了打扫，正冲着朋戈洛兹目瞪口呆。

“你是个精灵吗？”孩子操着变调的嗓门问。

朋戈洛兹不知道这孩子会不会说辛达语，又忽然对自己说阿督耐克语的口音也不甚有把握，于是就不出声地点了点头。

孩子又从头到脚瞪了朋戈洛兹一回，从长头发一直看到几乎拖地的飘逸丝袍。男孩红红的圆脸开始冒汗，结结巴巴地说：“大人……呃……夫人……呃……您非常……呃……我该怎么称呼您？先生？女士？”

有那么一瞬，朋戈洛兹愕然怔在了原地。然后，自从离开中洲后第一次，他微笑起来，促狭地说：“猜猜看。”

男孩张开了嘴，脸变成了甜菜一般的深红：“呃……呃……”接着他就手忙脚乱地跑到商店的后门口，把脑袋探出去，哑着嗓子大喊：“师傅！师傅——！店里来了一个，一个，一个尊贵的精灵！快回来！”他又尴尬得要命地扫了朋戈洛兹一眼，一边拉着后门，一边缩到了门后。朋戈洛兹瞥见了一个大庭院，院子中间还有一口井。

“来了，小子，你晓得我没法走那么快——啊！大人！”店主热情地笑起来，“我估计，我这小子逗您开心了吧？”他问。因为朋戈洛兹这会儿靠着柜台，已经笑弯了腰。

擦干了笑出来的眼泪，朋戈洛兹打量着来人。店主穿着蓝配黄的衣服，不可能超过凡人的三十岁。他茶色的胡须修剪得很整齐，与茶色的短卷发相配，微笑时露出的牙齿不输给任何精灵。他用那只空着的手紧张地摸了摸自己的小胡子。尽管他看上去正当盛年，但他右边腋下塞着一根拐杖，进店时也瘸得很厉害。

朋戈洛兹答道：“对，他做到了。事实上，我都多少年没这么开心过了。你的学徒委实是机智过人。”

“真的么？”店主挑起了眉毛，“这可是头一回听说。”

在门后，男孩吓得哼哼起来。朋戈洛兹不免心生同情：“真的。他把我当成了我族中的贵族，但我并不是。我并非贵族出身，只是一位学者，写书制书，就跟你一样。”

朋戈洛兹第二次被人从头到脚打量了一番。“依我看，那小子犯下那样的错误，倒是有情可原。你肯定是你那一行的精英人物，恐怕正是拉姆贝英葛墨的一员！”

“你怎么知道拉姆贝英葛墨？”朋戈洛兹问。他暗地里注意到，这个人不但把这个词读得很准确，而且说时还带着一种屏息的崇敬。

店主用辛达语答道：“研究你们语言的高阶凡人学者——就是埃兰迪利——人人都听说过你们那个学者组成的公会，它还包括你们的君王……我希望我辛达语说得还不算差劲？”他看到朋戈洛兹扬起眉，就不说了。

“完全不算。自从我们来到罗门娜，我遇到的凡人就数你的口音最地道。”朋戈洛兹用同样的语言回应，不无嘲弄，“国王应当雇你去迎接精灵船。如果你不是个职业学者——但我认为你是，就像我一样，天生就是——你是怎么学会说辛达语的？”

“我父亲埃亚德威奈是——”这还是第一次，店主一顿，“——是个驾船做生意的小商贩。我们阿督耐克语里有个专门说法。他的父亲从中洲学来了辛达语。我们努门诺尔人不都是埃尔洛斯的亲族，但我父亲的父亲是出身于林顿的渔民。我父亲在本岛西边跟精灵有些生意往来。我是个……就是有这个脚部残疾的毛病（这我们阿督耐克语里也有个专门说法），所以我不能去做生意，但我记得，我父亲曾在夜里卖给精灵灯芯草和灯油，我记得水面上映出的星光，以及他们的嗓音那柔和的韵律。”说到这里，他已经凑到了柜台边，“我还是个孩子的时候，就听身边的人说这种语言，自然就学会了。而且只要我父亲在和精灵做生意，我就决不肯睡；不管多晚，我都要想办法去看。所以我被起名叫‘艾尔夫威奈’。”

这个凡人的名字，意思是“精灵之友”；与很多名字一样，它使用的语言比日常用语更古老，朋戈洛兹惯于理解词义，据此记了起来。“我叫朋戈洛兹。”他隔着柜台，把手伸了过去。

艾尔夫威奈换回阿督耐克语说：“我本来会欣然与你握手，可我满手都是墨水——啊。”他看清朋戈洛兹伸过来的手，就住了口——那些修长优美的手指，也都沾了墨迹。

“都过了一千年，还是洗不掉。”朋戈洛兹说。

“对我来说那可不成问题！”艾尔夫威奈大笑起来，热情地握了他的手。然后他改了语言：“我可真是懈怠，先用了一种语言，又换另一种……精灵语明明好听得多。”

“恰恰相反，我非常喜欢阿督耐克语。”朋戈洛兹说，自己改回了阿督耐克语。借着眼角的余光，他看见那孩子悄悄溜回了店里。“我的船泊在这里过了白天，我今夜就要航向埃尔达玛。我一直在四处游荡，就是为了多听一点这种语言。”

艾尔夫威奈探身靠上柜台：“你肯定觉得，它刺耳得要命——那么多辅音，还有他们在集市里说的各种脏话。”

“刺耳不假，但那不是贬义，就像烈酒那样够味。而且，辅音的用法与昆雅语，甚至维拉语——就是维拉自己使用的语言——都有惊人的相似之处。”

“维拉语？能多说点吗？”艾尔夫威奈渴切地问。

两人友好地聊起了深奥的语言学知识，一聊就是一整个钟头。店里那孩子听得糊里糊涂；他有个冠冕堂皇的名字——艾尔利尼安[2]，是艾尔夫威奈的学徒。朋戈洛兹了解到，艾尔夫威奈其人就像自己一样，出身不高，但天生拥有灵敏的头脑和善加利用它的决心，并且很开明，愿意见识阿尔达的种种奇妙之处。他突然觉得心在绞痛，然而那种痛苦不同于记忆。在这个世界上，朋戈洛兹已经活了超过一个纪元的时间，也已经熬过了很多变迁。他从经验中学到的一条就是，友谊弥足珍贵。他到了这里，正跟一个有可能成为朋友的人交谈——只要他肯花上一夜时间，喝点红酒，再融洽地聊上一番。然而他们这份情谊不等开始，就已经注定了结局。

天光从正午变成下午，他站在这家小店里，觉得自己告别中洲的痛苦全都被这个事实凝聚起来——他眼看就要失去这位差点交到的朋友。艾尔夫威奈接着带他参观商店，还允许他来到柜台后，他则强迫自己保持着轻松的态度。他想，把他那永生不朽的痛苦都发泄到一个对此无能为力的人身上，这无济于事。船将会启航，他会努力借助回忆求得安慰。人们评价，他的一大特长就是从不忘记任何事。朋戈洛兹纳闷，这是否意味着他感受回忆时，印象也比其他精灵更加鲜明深刻。然后他就把注意力转回了主人身上。

“生意大部分都是准备航海的材料，乏味得很，但至少那都是书籍、地图或者文稿。我在招牌上提到了精灵语的事儿，每个星期也多少干一点那类的活儿，主要是起名，或者给求爱的小伙子们写情诗。这个星期我被问到最多的是锚绳。”艾尔夫威奈说。

“锚绳？”朋戈洛兹立刻想了起来，它就挂在艾尔夫威奈的招牌上方，“它说明什么？”

艾尔夫威奈耸了耸肩：“说明我有一个房间可以租给水手，或需要找个地方暂住的人。过去那段时间，人人都为了中洲的战争来来去去，出租带来了稳定的收入，但那正在变少。我开的是家冷清的店，又要照管学徒，因此我不想租给任何品行不好的人。秋天的时候，大船纷纷归航，那时住宿的客流要好些。这个星期，我已经拒绝四个无赖了。”

朋戈洛兹沉默了片刻。他打量着这家小店，那个惊呆的孩子，还有这位友好的男人。五分钟以前，他被自己的永生不朽折磨了一场；但是现在，他察觉了它的优势。如果他选择暂作停留，他就有了时间，而且什么也不会损失。因此他轻快地说：“我一直在考虑，要以阿督耐克语这个主题写篇文章；而且我还一直觉得，或许我动身前去埃瑞西亚有点太早了。你那个水手的房间要收多少租金？那是说，如果我算品行不错的话。”

艾尔夫威奈一直用一只手撑着桌子站着。听了这话，他吃了一惊，晃了晃，然后用两只手抓住了桌边。小学徒倒是开口了，嗓音因为兴奋而有点沙哑：“我们过去收卡普塔尔·努兹拉一星期五块钱。”

“阿汤，闭嘴。”艾尔夫威奈用一种习以为常的语气说。朋戈洛兹估计这是学徒的小名，不禁窃笑。店主回答时，说的话要谨慎些：“如果你肯为我写下精灵的传说和学识，指导我一些拉姆贝英葛墨的专业研究方法，我愿意免去租金。精灵学识书都很昂贵。你要是能检查一下我的中洲地图，那也行。”艾尔夫威奈揪了揪一侧的小胡子，“不过，你要是不但想住宿，还想吃饭，那我就得收点费了。我满足于传说和语言，但卖面包的可只收现钱。你想你大约会留多久？”

“我说不准。或许直到下一艘去往埃瑞西亚的精灵船路过，或许更久。”朋戈洛兹说。

艾尔夫威奈答道：“当然，没听说过你们那支仙灵之民有谁留得太久。但你大概最好先看看房间。阿汤，你照管商店。要是再有精灵进来，别又昏了头。”朋戈洛兹上了一道狭窄的楼梯，探头望进了一个朝向主街、略嫌局促的房间。要不是无可挑剔地干净，它多半就得算寒酸了：家具包括挂钩，一张放着脸盆和水罐的窄桌，还有一张长椅——也可能是床，蒙着褪色的红毯子。朋戈洛兹想起了那些睡在坚硬的树根上或纠结的蕨丛里的夜晚，于是表示非常满意。他付了一小笔钱，作为预付的饭资，两人又握了握手。然后朋戈洛兹就回精灵船取行李去了。

取行李这事，办起来居然比交上艾尔夫威奈这个朋友还麻烦。精灵船的船长等不及要趁着日落的潮水出发，非得事先声明一番，才肯把朋戈洛兹的行李箱卸下船：“你要是想留下，那最好还是待在这岛西边的安督尼依港。那边风景更美，居民也更习惯见到我们的族人逗留。”

“我不是为了这个地方留下，而是为了这里的人。”朋戈洛兹回答。

船长扬起了银灰色的眉毛：“你确定？等到厌倦了此地，你在西边的海滨搭上另一艘船的机会更大。”

“你说得就好像你确信我明天就会厌倦了它。我对自己的事心里有数。”朋戈洛兹针锋相对地回答。后来他意识到，精灵船长本人有可能曾在罗门娜留过一段时间，但那是后来的事了。当时他忙着安排下船，没空多想。从前林顿的图书馆员有一个也在船上，朋戈洛兹就把大多数书箱交托给她照管。他带着一个行李箱，夹着一捆书下了船，挥动那只空着的手告别，不过他没回头看多久。一个还留在附近的官员帮他雇了辆小车，好拖走行李箱。他跟在车后大步走着，从集市里那一座座正空下来的帐篷当中穿过，长腿迈过一块又一块石板，满心渴望，高高兴兴——他又找到了一项工作来做，并且暂时推迟了那场长久别离。

到太阳西斜，沉到罗门娜谷地紧邻的群山背后时，艾尔夫威奈的商店就打了烊。朋戈洛兹好好审视了一番这些建筑。挤在同一个街区里的所有商店都是上面两层用于住宿，共用一个大院子。院子修得不错，围绕一口井和两棵橡树建成，但维护得不是很好，石板缝隙里有野草冒出头来。看起来，每家商店后面都有一小片归自家所有的地盘，朝向中央的大片空地，而在水井边设有一个燃着灶火的炭坑。阿汤被派去火边，拿着一个烧烤篮和一条大鱼。

艾尔夫威奈和朋戈洛兹坐在店后的长凳上，看着那孩子。他虽然有张圆脸，瘦长的四肢却好像每一分钟都在抻长。艾尔夫威奈说他是“半大小子”，这个词充分概括了他从男孩到男人的过渡状态特有的一惊一乍的笨拙。“我腿瘸，所以让他干了很多活，我自己也知道。”艾尔夫威奈认命地说，“他家里人试过把他送去阿美尼洛斯的正规学院。他聪明还是够的，但就连安静坐个十五分钟都做不到。他被开除了，这让他抬不起头来。我提出愿意给他一次机会。他好动，意味着他能好好执行我的吩咐。”

朋戈洛兹鼓起勇气看了一眼艾尔夫威奈那只畸形的脚：“肯定是场可怕的意外吧？要么就是战斗中的好运——你逃得一命。”

“不，其实是霉运，我天生就是这样。我说过，这在阿督耐克语里有个专门说法，叫做‘内翻脚’。”艾尔夫威奈说，“你记得我说过我父亲是个驾船做生意的小商贩吧？我早年曾经试过当个水手，我的脚也阻止不了我爬桅杆。但我年纪越大，就越是被它折磨得厉害。船上的账务主管对我印象不错，当船长的绘图师寻找学徒时，他就推荐了我。”

阿汤拎着热气腾腾的烤鱼篮子摇摇晃晃地走回来时，艾尔夫威奈问朋戈洛兹：“你是怎么成为学徒的？吃饭的时候，你能不能跟我们讲讲？”

朋戈洛兹同意了。下面就是他讲的故事。

* * *

 

我记得很清楚，我的童年时代何时终结，不过那个时候我还没有长到成年。那是超过一个纪元以前的事了，两千两百年已经过去，世界也经历了其它变迁。那时有一片名叫奈芙拉斯特的地区，归后来成为精灵至高王的图尔巩统治。如今，奈芙拉斯特已经沉入大海，但在当年，它是一片生长着松林和蕨丛，海滩平缓的大地。

图尔巩有一条政令是，当地所有的年轻族人都必须学习读写。这很重要，因为图尔巩治下的臣民不只来自一族。他们很多都来自阿门洲，属于诺多，但还有更多是辛达——中洲的灰精灵。图尔巩在辛达的家乡是新来者，但他凭借比他们的王辛葛更宽松的治理办法，赢得了他们的忠诚。两支精灵民族就是通过这种联系融合在一起。我母亲是诺多，我父亲则是辛达。但辛达这个民族是不识字的。他们写符咒或名字时，会使用一种名叫奇尔斯的文字系统规定的如尼文，仅此而已。因此，图尔巩为了平等起见，就下了这道命令。

他这道命令不但给了我一门擅长的技艺，而且给我带来了朋友——沃隆威和埃伦玛奇尔。他们都是大些的孩子，尽管我年纪小几岁，但我被安排跟他们一起学习。我觉得他们胆大又了不起，他们则把我当成滑稽小子、听众和小兄弟。有一段时间，我们三个在一起很开心。

改变一切的那一天，是夏季的一天。外面在下大雨，就连树上还绿着的叶子都被风刮落了，所以我们都待在沃隆威家用作储藏室的顶楼里。我们就跟所有孩子一样，啃着青苹果，说着傻话，消磨时光。他们拿我姐姐辛果蒂尔逗我，她到收获季节就要嫁人了。沃隆威说：“她倒是个不赖的美人儿。为什么她就不能等个几年，嫁给我们当中的一个？这下可好，我只能等着娶她的女儿了。”

“那你可要等得久了，得等你爹训练够了你，”埃伦玛奇尔冲沃隆威丢了个苹果核，戏弄他道，“无论如何，去追求人家的时候，一个为图尔巩效力的铁匠听起来比较像样。”

沃隆威立刻把它丢了回去：“总惦记这事的不是我，是我妈。她想给奇尔丹舅舅送个铁匠去，那样他的族人就不用跟瑙格人买钢铁了。再说，你也别想比我早脱身，你要做王室卫士也得训练，要是他们肯要你的话。”

埃伦玛奇尔转向我：“朋戈洛兹会给我说句好话的对吧？你要是教她，她就会认为我跟一位王子一样棒！”

“那不公平。你该给我们俩都说好话。”沃隆威说。

我满嘴都是苹果，只能摇了摇头，憋着不喷笑。“我真能让你们这两个笨瓜娶我外甥女吗？”我假装思索起来，“也许吧，你们要是好好贿赂我一下……”

这回我成了埃伦玛奇尔的靶子。他嘻嘻哈哈地说：“听听，你这腔调就像个瑙格人！”

沃隆威的想法则一如既往地发散：“如果学者儒米尔还在为图尔巩效劳，我们不如请他写个符咒，好让你姐姐生双胞胎，这样我俩就可以一人娶一个了。”

“那也得我先挑！”埃伦玛奇尔大言不惭。我还没来得及问这个儒米尔是谁，沃隆威的反驳就把这个丢苹果练习升级了。眨眼间，埃伦玛奇尔和沃隆威就在顶楼的地板上扭成了一团，互不相让但又不失分寸地闹着要捶对方。埃伦玛奇尔刚把沃隆威的胳膊按到地上，下面就有人大喊沃隆威。

两个孩子立刻放了手。沃隆威变得紧张又焦虑：“是我爹。”

埃伦玛奇尔手忙脚乱地捡起了那些碎苹果块。沃隆威小声说：“我下去了，你俩别出声，等我们走了再走。要是我不倒霉，咱们就一会儿见。”然后他就从阁楼荡了下去。而他父亲立刻就告诉了他，是什么消息让他回来找自己的儿子。

结果，我们这两个朋友都跟着听到了那个可怕的消息。沃隆威的母亲是一位出身法拉斯民的女水手，她的船遭遇海难，全船的人无一幸免。埃伦玛奇尔和我吓得面面相觑，与此同时沃隆威的父亲解释说，她因为心软，收了太多诺多水手当船员，结果激发了大海的怒火。在那时，大海憎恨诺多，因为他们袭击过海洋精灵泰勒瑞。

他们走了以后，我俩悄悄地爬了下来，被震惊到了骨子里。失去母亲这件事触发了最幼稚原始的恐惧，但我们离开时，各自的反应都很成熟，迅速奔回家去，看看自己的家人是否安然无恙。

这个悲剧拆散了我们这三个天天在一起的伙伴。沃隆威的父亲失去了妻子，如今牢牢管住沃隆威，让他务正业，教他手艺。哀伤至麻木的沃隆威默默地服从了。埃伦玛奇尔被录用了，去继续训练，以加入王室战士的行列。如此一来，我就成了孤家寡人。我经常想起我们那最后一次无忧无虑的闲谈。我的朋友们已经知道了他们要从事什么行当，我却没有。

有几个星期的时间，我基本没人理睬，只忙着自己的事。我已经提前学完了图尔巩要求必修的功课，我父亲又觉得我要给他做学徒的话，年纪还不够大——其实，我姐姐的未婚夫巴不得给我家的人留个好印象，事实也正在证明他是我父亲的好助手。虽然我从来都不热衷于当个绳匠，但这事还是让我受了刺激，于是我就忙着四处游荡，给人送信，赚点小钱。不过，当时那个即将决定我未来的消息，我倒不是那么知道的。光是琢磨来自王本人的通告，就已经够重要了。

这项通告是在第三场大战——荣耀之战后，颁布出来以振奋人心的。图尔巩的军队加入至高王芬国昐的阵营，参加了那场大战。对抗奥克的战争固然是赢了，然而我们自己的精灵族人也有一些牺牲或失踪了。但是，其中一个回来了，而且他还很有地位——提力安的学者儒米尔。正式说法是，他遭到俘虏，在魔苟斯的地盘上被迫做了奴隶，但他凭着耐心，又巧妙运用语言方面的学识，发现了一条逃离那些深窟的路。现在，他又能辅助王，出谋划策了。

接下来，不那么正式的说法就像着了野火一样疯传开来。儒米尔失去了双脚，是用残肢蹒跚走回来的；儒米尔发现了桑戈洛锥姆深处那些奥克的起源；儒米尔自己也被变成了一个奥克，外出走动时穿着有兜帽的斗篷，好遮住可怕的外表；儒米尔曾受维拉祝福，因为他们赞赏他的技艺；儒米尔被王审问过，罪名是背叛。那时，儒米尔只不过是个名字，是一大票盛装华服的贵族当中一张模糊的面孔；所有这些谣言，我那活泼的一家人都听得津津有味。

消息传开一星期后，我父亲说他要交给我一个重要的任务。他后来承认，这是因为他发觉我在辛果蒂尔的婚礼临近时差不多就是个多余的角色。他派我去温雅玛的王宫，去见图尔巩大人的总管，交给他一封信，询问图尔巩的船是否需要订做绳子。我在信使生涯中还从来没去过这么高贵的地方，也不曾办过跟我父亲的生意这么息息相关的事。

轮到我被接见时，总管漫不经心。他读完我父亲的信，只说：“将来，我们会需要绳子，但不是为了造船。等我们了解详情，我会派人去找他。”他把信递还给我——那封我父亲那么认真地写成的信。

这个人轻慢打发的态度先是令我困惑，继而惹恼了我。我把自己的年龄和地位抛到脑后，说：“如果那就是你想说的话，你应当把它写下来，盖上你的印鉴。我父亲特意不怕麻烦地给你写了信，你也应该同样——同样对待他！”说到最后一句，我已经开始意识到自己在说什么，突然间，我的嗓音因恐惧而颤抖了。

紧接着，我就窘迫得满脸通红，因为我身后有人爆发出一阵哈哈大笑。“总管，你可被这孩子抓了个正着。都已经跟你一样熟悉你的行当了。去动笔在他父亲的信底下多少写个一两行，再回来吧。我打算跟他聊聊。”总管倒抽一口冷气，才镇定下来，而我转过身，就明白了缘由。这个人必然是儒米尔。谣言说，他穿着有兜帽的斗篷，但天气太暖和，他已经掀开了兜帽，斗篷也撩到了背后。

我这辈子都没见过这么难看的精灵。在你们眼中，他应该就像一个战斗中负过伤的老人，一张瘦削的脸满布皱纹，头发灰白凌乱，不过人仍然挺拔高大。当时，我们精灵还不知道有衰老这回事，因此在我那年轻的眼中，他看起来就跟谣言说的一模一样，被魔苟斯的地牢里那些酷刑和巫术变成了一个不折不扣的奥克。他全身最可怕的残疾是半边脸上一道极深的大伤疤，那一侧的眼睛尽管还在眼眶里，却混浊不堪，死气沉沉。但他另一只深陷在皱纹中的眼睛，闪着足足两倍于常人的智慧。我瞪着他，根本移不开视线。

“孩子，你是谁？我以前没见过你。”他问。

我恢复过来，说了我的名字和我父亲的名字。我生怕会做什么错事，或是已经做了什么不妙的事，引来他的注意，结果儒米尔不费吹灰之力就问出了我的年纪、我对书本和传说的爱好，以及我的家庭状况。他的嗓音低沉而富有韵律，跟他交谈一阵之后，我适应了他那与嗓音很不协调的悲惨外貌。他追问时，我提到我家与贵族丝毫不沾亲带故，用辛达的说法就是“跟树叶一样平常”。

“我不知道你是平常还是不平常，但你母亲给你取名叫朋戈洛兹——她是诺多出身，对吧？”我承认了，而儒米尔显得若有所思，喃喃地道：“精灵母亲的预见，就连为母者宁愿永不知晓的事也能揭示。”那是我们族人当中流传的一句格言。然后他用更清楚的声音问：“你从父母两边学来了两种语言，辛达语和昆雅语？”我说是的。

儒米尔独眼一闪：“要是可以问我任何事，你想问什么？”

“你究竟是怎么逃出来的？还有，你现在是个奥克吗？”

儒米尔喉间笑了一声，但脸上没露出笑容：“毫无疑问，他们尝试过要把我变成奥克，但我并不是奥克。你去参战的话，就会知道奥克究竟是什么货色。”

我热切地说：“下次我就去参战。我在卫队里有个朋友，我还有一个朋友会打造长剑。我也要去。”

“那么你一定会知道。至于我是怎么逃脱的……我们坐一会儿如何？”我们到大厅边上的长椅上坐下。我发现儒米尔腿瘸。艾尔夫威奈，他比你瘸得还厉害，拐杖就是他的第三条腿。所有的流言在我脑海中脉络，我明白了这就是为什么谣传他没有双脚。“我在荣耀之战里挨了狠狠一击。奥克把我从一堆尸体里拖了出来。我半边脸都被劈开了，我以为我很快就要死了，死得跟那些尸体一样硬。可我没有。他们用一种恶心的饮料弄醒了我，逼我卸掉了装备，强迫我走路。我还以为这就是酷刑了——直到我们抵达桑戈洛锥姆。我们被带去见他。见魔苟斯。”在夏日阳光照亮的大厅里，儒米尔低下了头。过了一刻，他忽然一抖，挣脱了回忆：“我们当中那些被认为无关紧要的，就被发派去当奴隶。”

我大惑不解：“但您是图尔巩的学者，您是位重要人物。”

“对，而且我很庆幸我成功地守口如瓶，尽管我为此失去了很多。”那时，儒米尔一句也没提魔苟斯的奥克用来恐吓、残害奴隶服从的折磨手段。他只说：“我被派去挖掘，开采金属矿藏，好制造将会屠杀我亲族的武器。矿井里其他精灵比失去了肉体的灵魂还糟糕——他们是没有灵魂的肉体，空虚的躯壳。我知道，我要是久留，也会变成那种模样。”他停顿一下，说了古怪的话，“我非常喜爱动物。我在阿门洲学会了所有鸟类的语言。它们一直都是我的最爱。当然，在矿井里没有鸟，但我能观察老鼠和甲虫，听它们吱吱叫、嚓嚓响，心想它们至少可以自由来去。

“有一天，我又饿又累又痛苦，到了神志恍惚的地步。我的目光追随着甲虫爬行的轨迹。我敢发誓，它们在用那愚蠢的嗡鸣声和来回飞掠的途径，向我透露一条出去的路。或许我疯了。我无疑是饿坏了，饿到了可以从锁链中滑脱。我摇摇晃晃地走进了黑暗，跟着甲虫，聆听它们的嘁喳响声，觉得那种曲调比任何鸟儿能唱出的都悦耳。那些甲虫，它们没有领错路。它们通过山体中的一条裂隙来去。我当时那么瘦，得以像甲虫一样挤出去逃脱。尽管有一条腿坏死了，我还是坚持走到了这里。”儒米尔讲完了，目光锐利地看着我，“你觉得我疯了吗？”

我最后开口时，目光离开了他，盯着自己的双脚：“有时，我父亲跟鸟儿交谈，我母亲则是跟猎犬。我猜，本地的甲虫都不说话吧？”

“啊，它们也说。朋戈洛兹，这是个不回答问题的机灵办法。你这样说，如果我疯了，你不会侮辱我，如果我没疯，当真在辅助图尔巩，你也不会侮辱我。而且你还问了一个好问题。我肯定，每个努力不瞪着我看的人心里都想问同样的问题。”

总管已经又出来了，我和儒米尔交谈时，他不得不站着等待，看起来正在忍受巨大的不便。儒米尔叫他过来，然后问我，仿佛我是个值得商谈的人：“这封信可让你满意了？”我读了那几行字，说满意了。

“那就把它给我，我要添上些内容。”儒米尔从衣袋里掏出一支削尖的炭笔，在长椅上展开了信纸。他在我父亲小心翼翼的字迹和总管难以辨认的潦草答复下面添上了几行流畅的文字。“你觉得我这附注怎么样？是否也让你满意？你若不满意，炭笔字是可以擦掉的。”

儒米尔写的文字，以最正式、最礼貌的措辞，询问我父亲是否愿意准许他的儿子朋戈洛兹成为提力安的儒米尔的学徒，在温雅玛图尔巩大人的王宫中效劳。我读着那些细则时，把纸都捏皱了：我将如何效力（被描述为“帮忙”的低级差事，学徒惯常的职责）；我将学到什么——语言和歌谣，历史和智见，图书和卷轴的制法，优美书法；以及他想把我培养成什么人——助手，教师，学者。

这样的奢侈，我从不曾想象过。去做我最爱做的事，整天与书籍为伴，与知识渊博的成年精灵为伴，而且自己也将成为其中一员。然而这些，我要依靠这个令人生畏的陌生人儒米尔才做得到。他的丑陋叫人恐惧，他那不可思议的聪明头脑也一样——他看得透任何遁词。我比他料想的更快抬头看他，发现他显得严肃又悲伤。他惊觉了，把丑陋面容上的神色重新调整成含着嘲弄的无动于衷。我回过神，说：“我希望今晚就把我父亲的许可带回来。”

儒米尔微笑了。他微笑时，尽管脸带伤痕、头发稀疏，仍然千真万确是个精灵。“明天早晨就好。”

这项提议冲淡了总管那平平无奇的消息带来的失望，解决了我家的许多问题。这一来，辛果蒂尔的未婚夫就可以正式给我父亲当学徒了。辛果蒂尔亲自从嫁妆里拿出好料子来给我做衣服。经过一大通忙乱，我直到背着装有随身物品的麻编背包站在儒米尔的工作室里，才真正意识到自己答应了什么。

“准备好了？”儒米尔并没等我回答，“我这就给你布置作为学徒的第一项任务。不管你去哪里，工作都是一回事，而你已经是个送信的老手了。”儒米尔点了一根小蜡烛，用蜡封好了一封早已写好搁在桌上的信。他把它递给我，问：“你听说过竖琴家族的领主吗？”

我说不出话，只点了点头，因为我心生敬畏——儒米尔凭借自己的学识，赢得了可以给图尔巩麾下那些骑士家族的领主送信的尊贵地位。

“把这封信送去，等他回复。他读了信会相当恼火。因为我要婉拒他的建议，就是收他儿子萨尔甘特当学徒。如果他问你谁抢了他儿子的位置，告诉他就是你。你做得到吗？”儒米尔问。

仍然说不出话（这次是因为震惊），我又点了点头。

“这很难。而且这就是人情政治。”儒米尔叹了口气，“就像我的学问一样，那也是我的职责。我很高兴你似乎有本事应付。我当初就知道你能。”

“但是，大人，您本来可以收下一位领主的儿子，为什么要收我？”我问，“就为了气他吗？”

儒米尔笑了一声：“我不否认有这个因素。当时，既然推荐给我的孩子不合意，我就得尽快找个别的什么人收下，一个合适的人，我得能说：‘不，我已经有人选了。’我找了一大批孩子都不合适，然后我就碰巧见到了你，你正为你父亲那封信辩护。这种初次见面的方式还不赖。你认为写下来的信最重要，比总管还重要。你读着你可以成为什么样的人时，眼睛发亮。你懂得什么是努力工作。而且，你能毫不畏缩地看着我，而另外那个孩子不能。”儒米尔挥了挥手，“去吧，傍晚前你就能回来。”

我去了。我完成了使命。我成功应付了竖琴家族领主的不悦，至少我带着他的亲笔回信离开他那木材建造的住所时，举止还显得很有尊严。儒米尔读回信时点了点头，我从来都不清楚竖琴家族的领主写了些什么，不过我倒是可以猜测。我在往返竖琴家族领主宅邸的途中，可没少思索。

儒米尔把回信撕成三片，立刻丢进了火中。纸片在火焰中卷曲，他说：“现在你我都有了个对头。欢迎来到温雅玛。”

就这样，我开始了学徒生涯。

* * *

 

朋戈洛兹讲完故事的时候，夏季那姗姗来迟的黄昏正要化作夜色。夏季白日漫长，这意味着时间已经很晚了。他们三个人道过晚安，就各自歇息去了。朋戈洛兹独自躺在那张当作床用的长椅上，如释重负地吸了口气。他从前也做过某种意义上相差无几的事——与陌生人相处，如饥似渴地学习新的语言和那种赋予它意义的生活。朋戈洛兹纳闷，他们三个是不是都在故事中看到了自己。它全是真的。很有可能，他思忖着，是过去的余韵，让他能够欣赏艾尔夫威奈和这处有趣的住处。

在陷入精灵睡眠那种回忆织成的梦境之前，他最后一个清醒的想法有些不安。有艾尔夫威奈相陪，在努门诺尔暂作停留，他感觉这和当年给儒米尔当学徒一样理所当然。但他离开的那艘船上的精灵船长会给出警示，肯定不是毫无缘故的。 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [译注]  
> [1] 拉姆贝英葛墨（Lambengolmor），由“语言”（lambe）加“学者”（ingolmo）构成，意思就是“语言大师公会”。该词并没有在《精灵宝钻》中出现，但《中洲历史》第十一卷中提过它的存在，其著名成员包括费艾诺、儒米尔和朋戈洛兹。  
> [2] 艾尔利尼安（Aerlinion），意思是“生于大海之歌”。他的小名“阿汤”原文是Soup。  
> 是的，作者和我们一样清楚，儒米尔（Rumil）最有可能——但只是“最有可能”——从没去过中洲。


	3. 在罗门娜的日子

第二天，夏日的朝阳刚刚升起，艾尔夫威奈就起了床。朋戈洛兹也醒了，听着他那不规则的脚步声从狭窄的楼梯下去。他还不清楚这家的规矩，于是一直等到有人来敲门。来的是阿汤，少年哑着嗓子说：“大人，这是洗脸的水。”朋戈洛兹打开门一看，一个装满水的瓷罐和一条亚麻毛巾就搁在门口，但害羞的阿汤已经撒腿跑了，叮里咣啷地下了楼梯。朋戈洛兹认真地盥洗了一番，因为他已经计划好了当天要干什么。他打算吃早饭，然后就出门去罗门娜花些时间转转，晚上再为艾尔夫威奈做些书写的工作。他打定了主意，就也下楼去了。

他一到楼下，就发现店里变了样。艾尔夫威奈已经开始工作了。他在黄上衣外面罩了条亚麻围裙，卷起了蓝色的袖子，坐在那里给一叠纸画精确的直线。艾尔夫威奈先是确认了朋戈洛兹睡得很安稳，对房间也很满意，才解释道：“我们这里正有个特大的项目。他们正在造一艘大船，需要地图和航海日志。这种项目一般都会交给大些的誊写店来做，但最大的那家店里正流行热伤风，而据说疾病会附在皮纸和布料上，他们可绝对不希望新船沾上一点点病气。就跟所有的好项目一样，这项工作来得很迟，但一星期内就要交货。我昨天就该多做一点，但是，啊，谁能错过结识一位精灵！”

朋戈洛兹一看见笔和羊皮纸，就被吸引住了。他问了些有关航海日志和地图的问题，以及艾尔夫威奈可能得到多少报酬，然后才想起早餐。艾尔夫威奈对此的说法是：“工作日的话，我们会吃一顿正式晚餐，但因为我还没结婚，早点和午饭我们就像劳工那样对付一下。会有小贩上门，上午有卖松糕的女人，下午有馅饼车和卖水果的。但你要是不吃那类东西，我们也可以弄些精灵的食品？”说到最后，艾尔夫威奈语气里含了担忧。

“水果已经很适合精灵了，至于别的东西——我在船上一连吃了一个月精灵食品。行路干粮，行路干粮，鱼，更多行路干粮。换个花样的话，我求之不得。”外面街上响起一阵小铃声，朋戈洛兹转过身，然后店门吱嘎一声开了。

铃声跟人一起进了门。“松糕，松糕。写字的，你不想把门敞开，好让店里通通风，来点新鲜空气吗？——老天哪！”新来的人在门廊里停住了脚。她是个矮小的老妇人，脸带皱纹，但精神矍铄，脸色红润，戴着蓝头巾，颈上用皮带挂着一个硕大的圆篮子。

在工作区的艾尔夫威奈一点也没显出腿瘸的迹象。他从桌前跳起来，迈出必要的三步站到隔在店中的柜台后，说：“这位是寡妇埃泽兰。寡妇，这位新来的房客是林顿的朋戈洛兹，仙灵之民的一员。”

“维拉发发善心哪！”埃泽兰倒退一步叫道，“你当真是个精灵？”

朋戈洛兹抬手摸了摸头侧，又摸了摸下巴：“没有胡子，有尖耳朵，人又太高，不可能是卡扎德人——我只能是精灵。”

埃泽兰被他的滑稽举动逗乐了：“没啥，我就是头一回看见个稳稳站着的精灵。他们总是在船上，要么就是到处走，要去比这里更美的地儿。你该不会想买个松糕吧？”朋戈洛兹表示要买，虽然很没把握自己这买的是什么东西。

事实证明，松糕是种圆滚滚、分量足的面制糕点，里面掺有香料和水果。埃泽兰从篮子里拿出的松糕还带着烤炉里的热气。她无论如何也要等着他咬上一口，并且宣布它们跟精灵糕点一样好吃，才眉开眼笑：“今早这些啊，其实都不是我自个儿烤的。炉子倒是五年来都没换，但我已经把这小生意的经营法子、篮子、方子之类的统统卖了。这些松糕都是新人烤的，就是寡妇洛辛齐尔啦。”

“她还是明天开始接手吗？”艾尔夫威奈问。

“没错，就是。她会先照着我卖货的法子来，等找到她自个儿爱用的法子再说。至于我，我巴不得歇个几年，一直歇到我妥妥当当地入了土。我要把那些赖账的家伙的名儿全都说给各家酒馆饭店知道。”她补充道，冲艾尔夫威奈不客气地摇着一根手指。

“告诉他们我还额外多付了。”艾尔夫威奈说，递给她几个铜币。

“那他们就要以为你是我的心肝宝贝儿了，还要叫我——咳，咳！精灵大人，别怪我口无遮拦，我一定得走了，一定。洛辛齐尔要是不妥当，你们尽管告诉我。”埃泽兰从前门出去了，这时阿汤从后门进来了，拿着另一个大肚瓶，倒出了一种茶。茶味又苦又浓，但这股涩味正配甜腻的糕点。

朋戈洛兹喝茶的时候又留了一会儿，向艾尔夫威奈问了问材料来源。他一看见布置停当的誊写桌和一页页诱人的正在等待的上等羊皮纸，手就发痒。他得知，艾尔夫威奈的墨水是用佛洛斯塔的橡树汁制成的，皮纸则是来自牧场地区埃梅瑞依，结果更手痒了。他决定投降：“或许我今天可以帮你的忙，好弥补昨天损失的时间？”艾尔夫威奈先客气地推辞了一番，等尽到了礼数，就让朋戈洛兹去给一本账本划线、写题头。这是项专家的工作。阿汤在旁给他们提供足够的墨水、羽毛笔，以及给写好的书页用的细沙，并把完工的书页拿到一边晾干。朋戈洛兹在忙碌的间隙看见阿汤开始在碎纸上练习书法，忍不住窃笑。给学者当学徒，有些事从来不会变。

上午的前半段，明亮的商店里很安静，工作也卓有成效。过了一阵，朋戈洛兹抬起头来，看见卖糕的老妇人正从店前装着竖框的窗子往里窥视。他对她点点头，她高兴地挥挥手，就轻飘飘地走了。朋戈洛兹评论道：“看样子，她这一拨是卖完了。”很快，他们三个就发现，她卖糕这一路，嘴可没闲着。她刚走，门就开始被打开，店里迎来了川流不息的人。

头一个进来的是个女人，拖着三个孩子。艾尔夫威奈沉着地接待了她。朋戈洛兹的眉头打了个结。当然，离不开怀抱的婴儿她只能带进来，但店里有宝贵的文书之类物品，她一个做工的女人，肯定可以让那个年纪最大的——看起来有八岁了——留在外面照顾四岁的吧？那两个孩子可显得有点过于活泼了。朋戈洛兹刚想着他们看样子就要调皮捣蛋了，那个女人就用口音很重的阿督耐克语说：“瞧瞧哈，这店里可有个精灵，你们最好给我格外老实点，否则他就会告诉维拉说你们全是淘气包！”然后她转向艾尔夫威奈，“店主，早啊。你还做起精灵名的生意吗？”

“不错，我还做。是给这个小家伙起名吗？”艾尔夫威奈问，冲着那个婴儿一点头。

那个大点的孩子扭了扭，好像憋不住了，接着就大叫：“我也要一个！你答应过的，我们也都有！”

当妈的点了点头：“给全部三个。”她又不胜其烦地对那两个孩子说，“你们一有了精灵语名儿，就得好好表现，这才对得起那些名儿。喂，你俩听清了？”朋戈洛兹把笔搁到墨水瓶边，试图引起艾尔夫威奈的注意。

艾尔夫威奈注意到了。他看到朋戈洛兹的表情，用辛达语说：“这里的人有个风俗，就是不但要用阿督耐克语或类似的语言给孩子起名，而且要给他们起精灵语名。人们认为这很尊贵。但如今，我们这里大多数人都一点精灵语也不会说了，因此他们就请那些懂精灵语的人来起名。我以为我要是收点费，大家就不会来了，结果来的人反而更多。”他一边说话，一边从柜台下取出一个破旧的记录本，然后换回阿督耐克语，热情地说：“好啦，这个漂亮的小娃娃是谁啊？”

当妈的骄傲地把那个大块头的活泼婴孩放到了柜台上：“家里就管她叫祖多。”婴孩立刻从小胖脚上脱下一只小鞋，然后又脱了另一只，拿在手里挥舞着大笑。“别，祖多！不准脱衣服！”当妈的责备道。

“你觉得，叫她‘洛林达尔’怎么样？”艾尔夫威奈提议，“意思是‘金足’。”

当妈的立刻点了头：“这个我喜欢。但愿她能托那双脚的福，嫁个好男人。喂，轮到你俩啦。站直，别拿袖子擦鼻涕，跟有学问的人说说！”艾尔夫威奈跟另外两个孩子谈过之后，给年纪小些的安静孩子起名“曼茹明”（意思是“蒙受祝福的轻声细气的人”），给吵闹的那个起名“苏尔帕蓝”（意思是“漫游四方的风”）。

艾尔夫威奈把这些名字都记在本子里，在后面补上了孩子们的生日。他对旁边的朋戈洛兹解释道，他要是起重了名字，就会招人抱怨。他一边把三个名字写在纸上，一边跟那女人说了这些要收多少钱。她似乎想要讨价还价，但看了朋戈洛兹一眼之后，她说：“好吧。”她那两个孩子好似粘在了柜台上，毫不掩饰地瞪着朋戈洛兹看。他得到的印象是，她大概觉得只要自己这几个孩子能安静不乱动，哪怕就一会儿，也算值回价钱。

艾尔夫威奈如释重负地目送他们离去，然后看了看柜台，发现刚才婴儿的屁股所在的地方有一片潮湿，不禁摇了摇头：“阿汤，擦干净柜台，务必快点。再用硬肥皂好好刷刷。”

“这种事很常见吗？”朋戈洛兹总算说出了话。

“一周一两回吧。他们如果自豪到肯为孩子花这个钱，通常就会把襁褓中的婴孩带来。你刚才看见的这种倒不那么常见。”艾尔夫威奈把手里的硬币弄得叮当响，然后把它们塞进腰带上的钱包里。

没过多久，他们就意识到，卖糕的老妇人把艾尔夫威奈店里招待着一个精灵这事宣扬得尽人皆知。有几个人进来买了些空白的小本子，或者库存的几种地图。一个衣着俗丽还撞色的富裕商人自命不凡地进来了，但艾尔夫威奈不肯卖给他所谓“你那边正写着的精致大书”，惹得他很恼火。那个最先来的女人动起脑筋很快，嘴里传起谣言多半也很快，因为当天下午，似乎每个当爹或当妈的只要有个孩子还在摇篮里，就觉得非得给小娃娃起个精灵别号不可。

朋戈洛兹欣然看着，听着。他根本没必要出门去罗门娜转转，因为全罗门娜的人都上这里来了。有靠劳动讨生活的人，也有游手好闲的，有皮肤晒黑、头发褪色的渔民家属，有从山里来镇上卖葡萄酒的，还有各种级别的水手和军士。最后这批人没带孩子来，但他们要求把亲生但未曾见面的孩子的名字写了下来。那些不识字的人大声重复着名字，直到沉浸在回忆里不能自拔，把写了名字的纸当作护身符拿走。朋戈洛兹和艾尔夫威奈用辛达语说的闲话也同样取悦了顾客。两个女人拖着小孩出门时，两位誊写师费了不少力气才保持严肃——一个女人对另一个说：“我们可不只买到了名字，还免费听到了他们说所有那些精灵语！不错，够划算啦。”

朋戈洛兹有着精灵的听力，比艾尔夫威奈这个凡人耳朵更尖，因此，只有他听到了接下来另一个女人在外面街道上说了什么：“仙灵之民的一员居然住在一个天生内翻脚的残废家里，这谁想得到哇！我可一直都听说，他们讨厌丑陋的东西。”

他很高兴听见另一个女人反驳道：“你这话可真难听——天生的毛病，他有什么办法？而且，你又啥时候在家里招待过仙灵之民，啊？自从大战以来，来找过你的最好看的男人也就是……”口角声渐渐远去消失了。艾尔夫威奈已经把注意力转向了一个声称家里有双胞胎的水手，这些话他一点都没听见。

抓紧为数不多的安静时刻，他们两人一起成功绘制了抵得上艾尔夫威奈一个人一整天工作量的日志书页。港口钟声响起，表明晚餐时间已到，艾尔夫威奈闩上门，放下了窗帘。他疲惫地靠在门上，摇了摇头，又一次用抱歉的语气说：“店里通常比这冷清些。”

朋戈洛兹举起了手：“不好意思！我一点都不知道……啊……”

艾尔夫威奈撑起身子，穿过了商店。朋戈洛兹上午得到的印象是艾尔夫威奈在自家店里几乎一点也没显出瘸腿的迹象，而事实证明，他一整天都是这样没错，不过走的距离一长就显出来了。他注意到，艾尔夫威奈去院子里走一趟时用了拐杖。朋戈洛兹看着看着，回忆又一次萦绕在心头，因为他那调整过的步伐和一个纪元以前的儒米尔是那么相似。不过他别的方面看起来就不是很像儒米尔了。见过罗门娜的居民这样一整天络绎不绝地前来造访，朋戈洛兹得出了结论：艾尔夫威奈虽有脚疾，但其实相当有人缘。

“你看上去在沉思。想什么呢？”艾尔夫威奈问。

“我在想，也许我对你立刻就有好感，是因为你让我想起了很久以前我的老师。只不过，当然，你更受人欢迎。”

艾尔夫威奈叹了口气：“对，但你过去的老师儒米尔拥有勇气。而我要展示勇气，惟一的机会就是等索隆来到努门诺尔海滨了。四年前，传令官动员为了大战募集士兵时，我去了。那时阿汤还不是我的学徒，我当时正培训的那个学徒跟我一起去了。他是个好孩子，被录用了。当然，奇尔雅坦手下的军士长拒绝了我。周围有这么多老兵和他们的故事，光是说‘我本来也能去’也没什么意义。”

朋戈洛兹在问出下一个问题之前，先斟酌了一番。他没为不祥的预感发抖，所以问道：“你可知道你从前那个学徒在大战中怎么样了？”

艾尔夫威奈闻言高兴了些，抚摸着小胡子：“他设法给我写了封信，那时他们的羊皮纸都是带去省下的。为吉尔-加拉德王作战之后，他就被派遣到林顿驻守，因为会说辛达语，军衔还挺高。我从来没从他家人那边收到信，这说明他从大战里活着回来了。”艾尔夫威奈提高了声音，“阿汤，过来！你今天干活辛苦了，我们赚了不少钱。你说，从酒馆里买点烤肉来吃怎么样？”阿汤欢欣鼓舞地接受了这个任务，去买吃的了。

他一溜烟出去之后，艾尔夫威奈一瘸一拐地走去落座，说：“大战彻底改变了我们的生活。”

“我注意到，你们全都说‘大战’。没有别的叫法吗？”朋戈洛兹问，“我们精灵给每场战斗取了名字：‘林顿之战’，‘埃利阿多惨败’，‘伊姆拉缀斯解围’。但我留待其他种族的历史学者给整场战争命名。”

艾尔夫威奈往铺着垫子的工作椅背上一靠，手指叩了一会儿木头：“这我还从来没想过。没有别的叫法，它就是‘大战’。或许，或许……”他思忖着，继续说，“这是我们打过的惟一一场战争。”

的确；因为太真实，朋戈洛兹遇到的大多数努门诺尔人反而都不曾意识到。为此，他愈发尊重艾尔夫威奈。“你的族人表现得极其出色。假如没有你们那些勇敢刚强的战士，我们很可能就被消灭了。”朋戈洛兹说。直到这些话出口，他才意识到那给自己带来了多么沉重的歉疚。

“那就是说，这仗打得值了？真叫我高兴。我见证了它对我们这里，对家乡，造成了什么影响。你瞧，罗门娜是首当其冲。塔尔-米那斯提尔的舰队和大军就在这里集结。我们说，去战斗或航海的人，罗门娜比岛上别处都多。我们商人倒是获利了——我撰写了很多信件，还有很多遗嘱。但对很多人来说，他们的儿子有的死了，有的回来就变了一个人，有的仍然在服役。”

朋戈洛兹想起自己见到的女人们，就问：“那他们的女儿呢？”

艾尔夫威奈赞赏地笑了：“你这么问，果然是位有识之士！女人的脾气让罗门娜变了更多。商人的女儿们变得脾气严厉，精明能干——”

“战争年代，女人确实会变成这样。”朋戈洛兹说。

“……要么就变得怨恨其他那些来到罗门娜，等待自家男人归来的女人们。现在寡妇空前地多，就连水手的妻子都不例外。”

朋戈洛兹保持着聆听的姿势点了点头。现在他明白了，为什么罗门娜人记忆中的时间本身会被这场大战分割开来。他们说起往事，要么是“大战以前”，要么是“大战之后”。他沉吟道：“必定有很多人的命运因此而改变……”

艾尔夫威奈说了句出乎意料的话：“我听过我祖父的故事。他还记得索隆又回来了的消息传遍林顿的时候。他的亲生父亲来自罗门娜，不过，”艾尔夫威奈清了清嗓子，“我这位曾祖父没娶我曾祖母。我祖父想方设法说服了船员，上了一艘大船，借此来到了这里，但他照努门诺尔的标准来看，寿命不长。他说，在和平年代当个贫穷低贱的人，也好过在战争年代腰缠万贯，因为那时你可能失去所有的财富。”

“或许你的智慧就是从他那里继承来的。”朋戈洛兹说。

“智慧？什么智慧？我这就给你看看我有多睿智；我们要敬所有睿智的人一杯。”艾尔夫威奈开了一个锁着的柜子，取出一瓶加了香料的蜂蜜酒，外加两个精致的瓷杯。他们说了祝酒辞，大笑起来，然后各自把蜜酒一饮而尽。

朋戈洛兹摇了摇头，开始说：“真是好酒！它让我想起了……”不等他说下去，阿汤就从通往院子的后门进来了。他胳膊下夹着一长条面包，仍然端着盘子，不过盘子里此刻盛满了香喷喷的食物。中午时分店里太忙，他们没空理睬卖馅饼的，因此这会儿吃起晚餐都是迫不及待。

艾尔夫威奈和阿汤上床就寝之后，朋戈洛兹也回了自己的房间，但他没睡。昨夜的精灵睡眠仍然让他精力充沛。他想，要是天天都像今天这样忙碌，那就太好了。他可以利用夜晚的时间，写下他答应给艾尔夫威奈写的精灵学识。

朋戈洛兹用任何凡人都无法企及的动作下了楼梯，没弄出一点声响。微弱的月光从店后面的窗子照进来，足以让他敏锐的眼睛找到墨水、笔和一叠次一等的苇草纸。他明天会解决谁出钱买纸的问题。精灵能借着微光做很多事，但详细书写并不包括在内。朋戈洛兹点起一支小蜡烛，特意把它放进了一个蜡烛罩。他想了想，就开始写他认为艾尔夫威奈会感兴趣的内容——一篇有关精灵不同民族的命名演变的短文。它是拉姆贝英葛墨的高阶学生要学的一系列文章之一，标题是“昆迪与埃尔达”。

朋戈洛兹刚写好第一页放到一旁，就听见楼梯以一种均匀但笨拙的节奏吱嘎响了起来。不一会儿，阿汤那不成比例的大脚就探了出来，接着是睡袍下的瘦削小腿和骨节分明的膝盖。阿汤双臂交叉着抱在胸前，看上去半梦半醒，但他一见朋戈洛兹在工作，就清醒了些：“晚上好，大人。”

“但愿不是我吵醒了你？”朋戈洛兹问。

“没有，我只是，只是要去院子里上厕所。”阿汤停下不动了，好像那事儿不是特别紧迫，“还有……还有，谢谢您，昨天没让我师傅对我恼火。”

“恼火？为了什么？”朋戈洛兹问。

“就是我不知道你是，呃你是不是，或者不是……就是你刚进来的时候。大人。呃，先生。”阿汤绞着手，顿了顿，接着说，“你没有胡子，你的头发和裙子——我是说，袍子——都那么长，而且，啊，你还那么好看，真是个奇迹。”

朋戈洛兹憋回了另一声笑：“我向你保证，我在精灵当中就是个普通人，绝对不算出众。”

“但现在你在这儿，跟我们人类在一起了。”阿汤说。

人类——朋戈洛兹乍一听到这个新的阿督耐克语词，不禁一怔。这跟精灵语中对凡人的称呼不一样：除了独特的“费瑞玛”——本身意思就是“凡人”，还有“次生儿女”、“会生病的”、“自我诅咒的”。人类。这孩子的意思，显而易见就跟他说“族人”一样。朋戈洛兹正在写的那些自己种族的名称也有着相同的假设，他指的也是“族人”。精灵是“能言者”，是“星辰子民”，是“光明子民”，是“知识渊博的子民”。凡人还自称什么？精灵给他们起的名字带有多大负担？他们私下里又是怎样称呼精灵的？

朋戈洛兹判断，这些问题全都不适合拿来问眼前这个睡眼惺忪的孩子，他只不过在借着表达谢意来努力做件好事而已。“我族人当中的菁英人物要好看得多。”

“你说过，你过去的老师不好看。”阿汤说。

“的确。但我为他做学徒时，见过很多好看的贵族和女士。”

阿汤看起来更清醒了些：“你能不能什么时候给我们多讲点你当学徒时的事儿？你的老师有没有揍过你？”

朋戈洛兹大吃一惊，搁下了笔：“从来没有！你的老师揍你吗？”

“没，他没揍过。”阿汤显得满失望，“他说那么做很可耻。编篮子那家的学徒基姆拉普说，整个国王镇里数他师傅手最狠，所以他就是这地方最坚强的孩子。”

“国王镇？”

“就是这一带啊。五十年前，国王下令给劳工修了这个地方。”

朋戈洛兹把这件事暂且记在了心里：“啊，我得说，艾尔夫威奈没错。我会给你讲一点我的学徒生涯，以及我在那些年间见过的贵族。然后你就会明白我为什么不自诩好看了。”阿汤坐在柜台上，晃着小腿聆听。

* * *

 

按照传统，精灵的学徒生涯要持续一百四十四年。我们把这样一段时间称作“一整岁”，这是我们计算重要日期的单位。你要是觉得这段时间很长，那是因为我们精灵照你们的标准要花很长时间才能成年。我去给儒米尔当学徒时是二十六岁，但我当时的成熟程度就跟你们十三岁时差不多。不过我到八十岁时，培训期就满了。下面我就说说它的始末。

我的老师儒米尔已经重新赢得了在图尔巩宫廷中的地位。他不完全是那类努门诺尔人印象中的贵族——出身高贵，拥有船只或土地，还有人供他差遣。他只有“提力安的儒米尔”这一个头衔，他也不需要别的任何头衔。他深受尊敬。他生于奎维耶能湖畔，那是精灵被伊露维塔唤醒时所在的湖泊；他参加了那场伟大迁徙，去了阿门洲。到了那里之后，他成了第一个发明文字的精灵。那是在双树纪元中，在美丽的提力安城里。他把这项技艺展示给了一位名叫芬威的精灵王。他先是说服了芬威文字极有价值，然后就把这项技艺教给了芬威和芬威的儿女们，以及他们的后代。他心情好时会跟我讲起那些王子和公主——越是看重，就越迟提到。

所有的学生中，他最看重的是一位性如烈火的贵族，芬威的长子费艾诺。有关费艾诺，儒米尔说：“他向我求学时已经是位成年的王子，还是一个脾气火暴的金属匠。两天之内，他就学会了我的字母，第三天，我就没有什么可教他的了，于是他就坐下来，把我的工作改进了一百倍。我当时是多么愤怒啊！我花了一整岁的时间才完成了我的字母，他却凭着自己的创造天赋，把它们造成了我本来想要的样子——清晰，简洁，贴合口语。我们为此争论了整整一天一夜，到了最后，我的骄傲平息下去，因为他确实改善了我的工作。我很快就原谅了他。他希望我在学者公会拉姆贝英葛墨中享有一个荣誉席位。他的笑容与操纵铁锤的臂膀一样强大，而且也不容拒绝。有一段时间，我们是朋友。但早在他死前很久，我就不再赞同他的做法，我把忠诚移交给了那些更温和的人。”就这样，为了忠诚，也为了再度目睹诞生之地的群星，他加入了诺多的流亡，来到了中洲。

儒米尔很快就定下了我给他当学徒的日程。早晨，我与其他学生一起学习知识，听他授课、讲解，惟一的区别是我要同时为他准备任何需要的材料。下午，他安排我去帮助誊写师们，从头开始学起他们的本行技能。我在碎纸上写了一行又一行，直到儒米尔满意，认为我的书法足够好了。“孩子，书法对学者来说绝对是必不可少的。”他说，“你写下的文字将流传开去，对那些永远没有机会见到你的精灵而言，它就是你的嗓音——不，它就是你本人。有些人判断的根据可能不仅仅是你所写的内容包含多少智慧，还有字迹的美观程度。我对镜自照，见到的是个废人，但我要祝福所有维拉，因为我还能一如既往地写出优美的字迹。”这番话给我留下了深刻的印象。

晚上，我有时可以自由支配时间，但我经常在儒米尔的房间里伺候他，就像侍从伺候一位贵族。儒米尔对这项晚间职责的说法是：“这没什么可耻的，除非你觉得自己太优秀，不肯屈才给奈芙拉斯特的王和公主斟酒。”事实是，他定期为图尔巩和图尔巩的妹妹阿瑞蒂尔出谋划策。关于我的在场，儒米尔是这么解释的。他指指我，说：“他家没人参与宫廷政事，并且他跟各个领主家族都不沾亲带故。因此，他没理由不像我一样为您保守秘密。”图尔巩并无异议，而我也进一步理解了为何儒米尔要选择我这个学徒。

图尔巩失去了妻子，只有一个女儿，就是伊缀尔女士。尽管阿瑞蒂尔是温雅玛名义上的公主，但她把大部分时间都花在狩猎和其他娱乐活动上了。温雅玛的日常生活中，很多公主该做的事都是伊缀尔在做，图尔巩和儒米尔的私人会议，伊缀尔也比她姑姑更常参加。我认为伊缀尔是我这辈子见过的最美的女性。她的眼睛是矢车菊的蓝色，衬着白皙红润的皮肤，格外灵动。她纤细的脖颈似乎不可能支撑住金色发辫的重量。

在后来的岁月中，我见到伊缀尔悲哀又饱受困扰，被预见的景象折磨，被迫去对抗不止一种可怕的命运。然而我对她的第一印象始终不改，她后来的行动也证明我一点都没错。

好了，说回这些会议。它们的目的可不仅仅是让我有机会瞻仰那些高贵美丽的人物。因为图尔巩负有一项使命，一项命运的召唤，必须尽可能秘密地达成。它是通过预见的景象传达给他的：长远看来，温雅玛不是避风港。他独自外出探查，一走就是两个月。那场探查有了结果。我看见他在一张当时的中洲地图上标出他说新国度应在的地方。荣耀之战后，他就带领工匠前去彼处，他们驻扎在一座与世隔绝的山谷里，妥善隐藏在群山中，开始修建一座城市。不久，图尔巩就宣布温雅玛的全部居民必须迁去那边，并且要尽可能小心谨慎，以保守秘密。就连其他国度的精灵族人也不能得知这座隐匿之城位在何处。图尔巩解释完，问：“儒米尔，你认为我的计划如何？有人说，你必定已经在安格班的深坑里发疯了。如果你认为我的计划疯狂，那么是否反而说明它很理智？”

儒米尔端详着面前的地图，轻拍着嘴唇沉思。然后他说：“我见过安格班的威势。我感受过魔苟斯有多想消灭我们的族人。这么说，您要造一座隐匿之城，好保护我们，受乌欧牟的庇佑？我过去的学生啊，除非我们能上船返回提力安，否则我认为这比什么都理智。不过，这一来，你这个计划到底算疯狂还是理智呢？”二人都大笑起来。“王上，这座新城将叫什么名字？”儒米尔问。

“我要叫它‘岩石之歌’，昂多林迪。”

“好名字。”儒米尔说，礼节性地鞠了一躬。

图尔巩走后，儒米尔在我走之前对我抱怨说：“图尔巩各个方面都很有智慧，只有一点不然——他不是个语言大师。那个城名绝对没法用。”

“为什么没法用？”我问。

“大声念念看。昂德-欧-林迪。中间有那个短音节隔断，说起来就跟我的腿脚一样不利落。啊，算了，我是不会去纠正他的。毕竟，他在冰海上展现了勇气，我之所以选择追随他，正是源于他那时的作为。那个城名如果应该改动，使用它的人们就会改的。等着瞧吧。”事实证明，儒米尔是对的。山谷中的建城者很快就发明了一个新的昵称。他们把图尔巩取的昆雅语城名翻译成辛达语，变成了“刚多林”。

不久，这个名字就成功地写进了他们送来的信件。等到人们说起城名的时候也只用这一个，图尔巩就接受了它。他本来可以强迫人们沿用他取的旧名，但当儒米尔终于向他提起此事，我还记得他是怎么回答的。那是我所听过的最高贵自信的说法之一：“他们已经领会了那个名字包含的精髓和意义。我并不介意——为什么要介意呢？他们的做法，就好比他们认为‘图尔巩’和‘王上’两个词代表同一个含义。他们是在服从我；他们离开在此修建的殿堂，离开海滨那自由自在的生计，全是为了我一句话的缘故。无论他们叫它什么，到头来，我的正确都毋庸置疑。”

如果你想听那些好看的贵族的故事，我就必须说些别的人物，不限于图尔巩的私人议会。我听凡人说，精灵五十岁就被认为成年。其实，那可以是四十八岁到六十岁之间的任何时候。精灵女子倒是被认为成年更早，但我们俗话说，她们天生就更有智慧。儒米尔要我陪他去参加一场盛宴时，我在世上活了六十年。

图尔巩的子民并不是惟一一批选择大兴土木的。那时精灵在新升的太阳下，仍然年轻又强壮。另一位君主芬罗德麾下的子民挖空一座大山，掘出了一个国度。芬罗德因此赢得了“洞穴之王”费拉贡德这个名号，他的国度便是纳国斯隆德。芬罗德办了一场宴会来庆祝纳国斯隆德落成，图尔巩和他的亲属都在受邀之列。图尔巩带去了妹妹，但把女儿作为监国公主留下，此外还留了麾下领主之一格罗芬德尔处理政事。他带着口风最严的侍从和参谋前往纳国斯隆德，随行的人中就包括儒米尔，而我作为他的助手，也得以前去。

在后来的岁月里，我非常遗憾自己没能多看看贝烈瑞安德的壮丽景色和各个精灵国度的盛世荣光。纳国斯隆德的宴会，只是让我略见其一斑罢了。至高王芬国昐留在自己的要塞中统辖军队，没有出席，但多数诺多贵族都到了，其中有杰出的艾格诺尔，他是位头发好像青铜色火焰的战士，还有他的妹妹，如同一棵金树般高挑美丽的加拉德瑞尔。她刚嫁给一位辛达贵族——英俊的凯勒博恩。她新婚燕尔，非常自豪，服饰也选用了辛达风格的丝绸和珍珠，在我们这一行人的女宾当中引起了轰动。贵宾席的一端聚集着费艾诺众子中的几位，英俊得各有特色——黑头发的卡兰希尔，白皮肤的库茹芬，还有双胞胎阿姆罗德和阿姆拉斯。他们的兄长玛格洛尔以一曲拉开了欢宴的序幕。

儒米尔有幸在贵宾席上拥有一个座位，坐在那里的人大多数都是真正的贵族。当时的习俗是，席间由侍从伺候，每位贵族有一个仆人。我仍然是个学徒，服侍是义不容辞的责任，因此我也在侍从行列里。我刚为儒米尔拉开座椅，接过他的拐杖，就听到有人叫出了他的名字。一个清晰的声音喊道：“提力安的儒米尔！如此说来，传说是真的，我不是惟一一个从安格班活着回来的人。我要坐在你身边。”

儒米尔坐直身体，压低声音对我说：“是迈兹洛斯！那个被褫夺的家族的长子。”

我立刻热切地转过身去。那时，诺多人人都知道迈兹洛斯的传奇故事。他从魔苟斯的折磨中幸存，被他最亲密的朋友芬巩救回。那场救援本来毫无希望。芬巩发现迈兹洛斯被吊在一面残酷的悬崖上，不得不砍断朋友的手腕，才解救了他。迈兹洛斯周身惟一的缺陷就是断腕，除了那一点，他可谓光彩照人。他高得像座塔，黑与银灰搭配的合身服饰衬出了优美的身形，更有甚者，他还有一张正派坚定的面孔，一头浓密的长发因为赴宴而没有束起来，色彩醒目得如同红狐的皮毛。确实，他光彩照人，眼里的光辉令人生畏，就像阿门洲的光变得过于纯粹——等等，你从没见过那样的光。它就像锋利的纯钢边缘反射出的闪光。我熟悉儒米尔，因而就倍加感觉迈兹洛斯是一个奇迹：他从桑戈洛锥姆的折磨中脱身，却保持了那样的美——那种美超越了英俊。我被折服了，半鞠了一躬，回到我那伺候的位置站好。而迈兹洛斯压根没看我第二眼。

不过，那位高贵的王子落座以后，他的侍从过来站到了我身边，友好地眨了眨眼。当时，为这样一位王族成员效劳的侍从须得仪表堂堂，他就是这样，尽管他不如我高。从他的红褐色头发来看，他很可能是迈兹洛斯的远亲。他告诉我，他叫洛登迪尔。见我这么年轻，他问我是不是第一次参加这样的宴会，还说当晚他会向我演示该怎么做。他说到做到，相当出色。那时我很感激有他示范。而且，那两位非凡的幸存者讨论各自的痛苦经历时，我们就在旁边伺候，听起来再方便不过。

“我听说，你靠自己从桑戈洛锥姆逃了出来，这可比我强得多。”迈兹洛斯说。

“真奇怪，我一点都没有那种感觉。你瞧，我只需要忍受他短短一刻而已。”儒米尔答道。他没有解释“他”是谁，因为让一个邪恶的名字给宴会蒙上阴影是不吉利的。“那一刻就几乎让我崩溃了。而且，我们这些当奴隶的不是像你那样被囚禁在悬崖上，我们有东西可吃——要指出的是，并不多，”他说，又拿了些面包，然后把盛面包的托盘递向迈兹洛斯，“光是想想那时，我就有了饿狼一样的胃口。我很惊讶你不多吃。”

“我从来没有那种习惯。”迈兹洛斯冷冷地说。但他毕竟曾是儒米尔的学生，还是接过了递来的面包。“此外，你是做苦工，我则是受折磨。”

“知道吗，我们这些当奴隶的谈论过你。”儒米尔继续说，“我们的看守也一样。”

迈兹洛斯神色一亮，带着一种痛苦的渴望问：“他们说什么？”

“那些还没有垮掉的人说，你的幸存和逃脱都证明，哪怕被他注目过，幸存和逃脱也仍有可能做到。看守则咒骂你的名字，因为你激发了希望。他们说，驯服我们要花的时间变长了那么多。”儒米尔嘲弄地咧嘴一笑。

迈兹洛斯倾身靠近，脸距离儒米尔伤残的面容不过寸许。“我的逃脱，是否意味着旁人受的折磨更多？”他悄声问。坐在他右边的那位王族在聚精会神地倾听。

儒米尔喝了口酒，辛辣地答道：“比什么更多？比你受的折磨更多？比奥克奴隶更多？早在你出生以前很久，他就在残酷对待我们的族人。我得说，我们这些后来的奴隶遭受的对待，跟过去并没有区别……与那些从奎维耶能被抓走的族人遭受的一样。”他缓和了语气，“痛苦和折磨是相对的。假如我像你一样失去了右手，我就会放任自己倒下死去，因为那会毁掉我身为誊写师的技艺。我不是过去的我了，但我为还剩下的心存感激。”

迈兹洛斯眼中的奇特光采变亮了。他坐得更直了些。“你所说的，我都明白。他的折磨并没有令我损失，相反，我有所收获。我既然知道我们被如何憎恨着，整个世界又被如何憎恨着，就必要坚持我的誓言——他必须被消灭，我们的珍宝必须被收复。你告诉我的一切，向我证明了那是多么正确。我希望，有朝一日我能见到其他奴隶重获自由。”他的仪态风采是那么强大自信，我听了这些话，不禁为之颤抖——费艾诺一脉的伟大誓言就在我面前重申。我对自己说，这是值得铭记的一刻，将被载入史册。万分不幸的是，我是对的。

坐在迈兹洛斯右边的王族开口了：“儒米尔，你是睿智的。我们不会忘记你的真知灼见。但是，我们或许正在破坏你的胃口。”

“一点也没有，芬巩。今天已经有这么多人礼貌到了腻味的地步，有人肯直白说话，可真叫人松一口气。”

他们两人大笑起来，但迈兹洛斯没笑：“我并不介意跟你说得更直白些，然而我被提醒了，在席间那么做不妥。”他对好友点了点头。他们谈到了过去，之后，儒米尔重新讲了我给你讲过的费艾诺的故事。迈兹洛斯听得聚精会神，因为费艾诺是他父亲。他们三人提前离了席，这样迈兹洛斯就可以私下里向儒米尔继续征询，我们这些助手也自由了。洛登迪尔邀请我跟他走。那个晚上，我算是充分领教了：费艾诺众子的手下欢宴庆祝起来，热烈程度不亚于他们维护自家主上的誓言。我回到客房时，已经是凌晨时分了。

我一大早摇摇晃晃地进门时，儒米尔并没有责备我。他正透过客房的窄窗朝外眺望。“啊，你回来了。我自己也刚回来。我希望你好好庆祝了一番——假如我还有那张一整岁前的面孔和适合跳舞的双脚，我就一定会那么做。”我窘迫地红了脸，问他是否需要什么。“不要。或者确切地说，我要的不是你能给我的。”他叹了口气，“我过去的学生是对的。他现在对自己更有把握了，但只是某一个方面而已。费艾诺的七个儿子里，是他继承了他父亲的魅力。他和我，我们都有过面对魔苟斯的疯狂经历，此后我们都变了，都蒙受了巨大的损失。我失去了我曾有过的俊美外表，我的肉体毁了，”儒米尔带着承认现实的苦涩说，“而迈兹洛斯失去了他的欢笑。我有种感觉，那反而会让他残废得更厉害。但我说不清为什么。”他回过神，看着我说，“喝点水，去休息一下。我还要好好想想。”我醒来时，天已大亮，窗前仍映着他的身影。他在沉思，但没打算多提他的想法。

在那之后，十二年时间迅速过去了。我与其说是儒米尔的学生，更像是他的助手。要做的事很多。我的大部分书记员本事都是在那时学会的，这项技艺让我在后来很长一段时间里受益匪浅。刚多林即将落成，这意味着有无数实际的档案和公文要完成。一点一点地，我们的子民经过普查，被派去新的居住地，这样他们的离去就不会被邪恶大敌的探子发觉。我们打点起行装，把不需要的物品换成了可以带走的物品。

儒米尔在最后离开的那批人之列，这既是因为他身体虚弱，也是因为他是出面接待其他使者，同时又为图尔巩保守秘密的最佳人选。我留下陪伴他。在温雅玛那些宁静的夜晚，我记得多么清楚啊。他给我讲了很多故事；我们玩字词知识的游戏；我们有时会争论，但纯粹是出于维护各自的观点，而不是出于内心的敌意。冬季渐渐逝去，一天夜里，他对我说：“在刚多林，一个伟大的任务有待我们完成。图尔巩王要求，那座城得拥有中洲最好的图书馆。尽管你还年轻，但我认为你已经和任何拉姆贝英葛墨的成员一样胜任这项工作，而这趟旅途就是你证明自己的机会。如果你成功完成任务——照管最珍贵的文稿和卷轴，管理这支庞大的旅行队伍及其供给的杂务——那么当我宣布你成为真正的学者时，新城里的人就不会有任何异议。”我感激得溢于言表，开始致谢，但儒米尔打断了我：“孩子，我不知道你为什么要祝福我，我给你布置了一项艰巨的任务，相比之下，给魔苟斯挖石头都显得容易些。把那酒拿来，给我俩都满上。我们不会带它上路；我们的职责就是把它喝个干净！”

那夜我喝干了好几杯酒，但我还是意识到，儒米尔这么做不只是要表彰我所拥有的勤奋和天赋，也是要激励我去做面前的困难工作。儒米尔从安格班带出了相当程度的狡黠，他也没清高到不肯利用自己的地位去帮助他喜欢的人。（他曾让我去鼓励我的家人——我的父母和姐姐——加入第一批去刚多林定居的行列，说这会提高他们在城中的地位。他们去了。）我衡量着此事的价值，喝第四杯酒时决定接受。第二天早晨，这项任务仍然显得不错，因此我不顾头还疼得要命，就投入了工作。

三个月之后的仲春时节，最后一批旅队也要出发了。我觉得我这一整段时间就没闲下来过。图尔巩回来了，我们每件事都得尽最大努力做好，还得妥善收尾。我少年时代的朋友们还有一些留在这里，但我很少见到他们，直到最后一天的下午，沃隆威拖着埃伦玛奇尔来找我。我偶尔能跟埃伦玛奇尔聊聊，因为他人在温雅玛王宫，在最受信任的王室卫队中效力。沃隆威比较不容易遇到。他父亲是第一批被派去建造刚多林的工匠之一，但沃隆威仍留在奈芙拉斯特，已经悄悄地从铸造船用的烛台改去从事水手行当。他久在海上，然而他向我打招呼时就好像我们昨天才分别：“朋戈洛兹，幸会。”又问，“我走之前，你能帮我个忙吗？”

我忙得几近发疯，实在没心思帮忙，直到听了沃隆威打算干什么。他接下来说的就是典型的沃隆威做派——把不切实际的念头搞成了高贵的诗意举动。他一直不确定要怎么处置家人拥有的一只小船——一艘双桅帆船，因为他不愿意抛弃它。它还泊在一处树木围绕的水湾里，很可能也会留在那里。现在已经来不及把它驶去南边海岸卖掉再返回了，它的龙骨又太深，不适合在西瑞安大河的浅水里航行。此外，沃隆威近来饱受困扰，他不愿离开这片母亲去世的海滨。他想在走前安慰她的灵魂。为此，他打算用鲜花覆盖她驾过的船，让它自由地漂进大海。我是不是愿意帮这个忙？

谁能不愿意帮助一个精灵告慰他的母亲？我同意了，不过那意味着我当夜要辛劳工作很久，直到很晚。沃隆威以自己的名誉发誓，到日落之前的几个小时就足够了。

从你的表情，我看得出你认为摘花这类行径不够有男子气概。不过你要记得，我们是在纪念一位精灵女子，而且，摘下足够覆盖整片甲板的花其实是件颇具毁坏性的事，以至于我当夜后来不得不给雅凡娜奠酒赔罪。我们忙碌时，三个人又找回了一些童年时的情谊。埃伦玛奇尔致力于拿回最多的花，一如既往地争强好胜。在我们把花一捧一捧带来的时候，沃隆威又分散了注意力，开始在船上把那些花布置成美丽的图案。对我来说，在童年时玩耍过的谷地和温雅玛的花园中走动，寻找花朵，这项任务成了我个人对奈芙拉斯特的生活的告别。

到了日落的时候，银灰的甲板已经铺满了鲜花，有芬芳的鸢尾和丁香，还有整枝整枝的樱桃花和苹果花，缠绕在桅杆上，环绕着船头。一切安排妥当后，沃隆威上了船，小心地走在花丛间，把船帆张好，就像要鼓满风一样。他下船后，尽管船帆几乎完全垂着，但小船微微摇摆了一会儿，就平稳地漂进水中，直到被缆绳拉住。那真灵异，仿佛真有一位水手的灵魂在掌舵。我们谁也没有出声，与此同时沃隆威解开缆绳，任它滑出掌心，滑进了水中。

我们三人静静地望着盛满鲜花的小船漂远。我看着看着，蓦然感到朋友的哀伤和我自己突如其来的不安激起了一阵剧烈的心痛，在那一刻，我真怀疑那座岩石包围的城究竟是不是及得上我所知的惟一家园奈芙拉斯特一分一毫。正值退潮，被落日染成金色的海浪把小船径直带向了西方。沃隆威的嗓音打破了寂静，他唱着一串不期然涌上心头的歌词，当太阳沉落到海平面以下，他最后的歌声也渐渐低落消失。

埃伦玛奇尔拍了拍他的胳膊，说：“朋友，做得真棒。我们肯定该走了吧？明天一大早就要启程。”沃隆威跟我们一起走了，不过他走得很慢，而且不断回顾。

我让埃伦玛奇尔大步走到前面，然后对沃隆威说：“你在南方海滨还有亲人，奇尔丹的子民不会拒绝你，而且你生来就是个水手。所以，我必须得问，你为什么要去远在内陆的刚多林？”离开了被夕阳镀成金色的大海，鲜花船也已离去，我感觉我的工作又在催促我，而那条带我前往刚多林的道路又显得富有吸引力了。但是，即便有那么多故事讲述刚多林的美好前景，我仍然觉得热爱大海的沃隆威在那里不会开心。

沃隆威从海滨的小径上捡起一根长长的海鸟羽毛，边走边在指间玩弄。他看着羽毛旋转，喃喃地说：“我不知道。我只是觉得我必须去。”

那时，我以为他感觉到的是要尽子女责任的煎熬，或者他是为了追随某个他秘密爱慕上的人。过了很长时间，我们才知道究竟是什么让沃隆威离开了他所爱的一切，但那是另一个故事了。我们有俗话说，允许一个学者说话，你就会巴不得他从来没开过口！我看得出你已经睡眼蒙眬。快去做你本来要做的事吧，然后回去睡觉。艾尔夫威奈明天会需要你帮助。

* * *

 

第二天早上，朋戈洛兹从阿汤那里得到洗脸水时，还得到了一句不那么窘迫了的“大人，早上好”。他盥洗完毕，就开始在行李箱里翻找。今天他打算做昨天就想做的事。推迟一天是有好处的，因为他晓得了要怎么才能在罗门娜不引人注意地游荡。他挂起苍绿色的学者长袍，换上过去骑马时穿的衣服——贴身的上衣和紧身长裤，以及过膝的靴子。外面披上绿斗篷后，就多少更接近努门诺尔的服装风格了。昨天，他已经见惯了罗门娜的居民穿各种鲜亮的颜色，他们攀比着要穿最鲜艳的衣服。而他们为什么不能呢？在宁静的城市里，没必要低调掩饰什么。罗门娜最大的危险就是掉下船去，而那样的话，鲜亮的衣服还可以清楚标明人在水里什么地方，很可能会救了某人的命。相比之下，朋戈洛兹的精灵服装就十分不显眼了。

尽管如此，他下楼的时候，从后院里一瘸一拐地进来的艾尔夫威奈还是表示了赞同：“这就好了，你可以看看，而不是被人看。要是把斗篷的兜帽拉起来，你就差不多像个从阿美尼洛斯来的游客了。”

“为什么是阿美尼洛斯来的？”

“宫廷中的人天天都把脸刮得很干净。我听说，老女王统治的时候，他们还没这习惯。”艾尔夫威奈指的是塔尔-泰尔佩瑞恩，“这个习俗是国王开的头。它让人类看着更像精灵，而国王既然带头……”不必艾尔夫威奈说完，朋戈洛兹就理解地点了点头。“你现在就外出的话，会错过那些去做工的人群。”

“可以的话，我会同你一起吃早餐。卖松糕的小贩天天都来吗？”

“只有劳工休息的星之日例外。新人随时都可能到。我会想念寡妇埃泽兰的。一个叫人愉快的小贩似乎没什么大不了，但一天伊始时听到消息和欢笑，确实是件好事。我希望新来的女人不刻薄也不吝啬。”艾尔夫威奈刚说完，小铃的声音就在街道上响了起来。他仍拄着拐杖，走到柜台后，就像前一天接待不熟悉的顾客时那样，摆出了一副正经的架势。

恰如昨日，铃声开路，大圆篮子和蓝头巾紧接着从门里进来了。拿着东西的人摇晃着进了商店：“松糕，松糕——啊，我犯不着说这些。你们听见铃声了。我是新来的卖糕的。”

朋戈洛兹站在艾尔夫威奈身后，因而看不见朋友的脸。艾尔夫威奈花了好一会儿才清了清嗓子：“啊。没错，没错。寡妇埃泽兰说你会来的。我们通常——现在我们买四个松糕，不多，但我们是常客。”艾尔夫威奈说话时，朋戈洛兹注意到他把腋下的拐杖悄悄挪到了柜台以下。就好像不相信自己说了什么，艾尔夫威奈又说：“她说你叫……寡妇洛辛齐尔？”

年轻女人雾蒙蒙的蓝眼睛里不见畏缩。她把一长绺从头巾里冒出来的黑卷发掖回去，说：“对，就是我。”

朋戈洛兹自己也讶异于她的年轻，但他紧接着想起了大战。他对它记忆犹新，因此，他那天早晨没有对卖糕的女人说笑。 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [注释]
> 
> 精灵语中对“人类”的说法，源自《精灵宝钻》第十二章“人类”：“第二支子民”阿塔尼、“病弱者”恩格瓦、“次生者”阿帕诺纳、“必死者”费瑞玛，以及“精灵还称他们是‘篡夺者’、‘异乡人’、‘难以揣测’、‘自我诅咒’、‘笨手笨脚’、‘惧怕黑夜’、‘太阳的儿女’。”除了最后一个，全都相当糟糕！


	4. 船场宴会

艾尔夫威奈合上新装订好的账本，满意地说：“王储的新船定制的航海日志，这是最后一本了。”他从崭新的纯皮革上擦去了自己的指痕，“我们来整理所有的成果。阿汤，我们得把它们包装好，明天送去造船场。”

朋戈洛兹已经在艾尔夫威奈这里寄住了一个星期。他把那张大工作台清理出来，退后几步，欣赏这项他帮助完成的工作——共有两叠空白的书册，外加半个蒲式耳那么大一堆的卷轴。“那边那些都是给船上的会计、厨子、医者以及大副和二副用的账本。这边三本皮封面的是船长自己用的。这些卷轴，”艾尔夫威奈展开了其中一个，“是给高级船员和瞭望海员用的海湾图。那些描绘着各片大陆乃至全阿尔达的大地图都是王室工匠制的，”他承认，“不过我倒不怎么在意，因为我负责做了这个——”艾尔夫威奈双手齐用，才捧起了一本大书。它横向比竖向宽，用光亮的棕色油布装订，书角饰以纯金。桌上还有两本跟它一模一样的书册。艾尔夫威奈异常自豪地说：“这就是船本身的日志。”

第二天，师傅和学徒一样焦躁不安，好容易才捱到送交这批重要订货的时候。他们走时，上午才过了一半，艾尔夫威奈穿得比朋戈洛兹平常见过的更考究，阿汤用一辆手推车运走了那些书册，脸比往常更红。

这还是第一次，朋戈洛兹独自留在艾尔夫威奈店里。店本身是一排联建的房屋之一，底层是一整个房间，被柜台和承重梁隔成了店面和工作区两个部分，一侧嵌着很多壁橱。住在这里的人倘若更重视家居生活，可以把店后那处铺着石板的小露天门廊布置成厨房。房子的二层被墙壁和一道狭窄的走廊分成了两个房间。朋戈洛兹还没进过艾尔夫威奈的房间，不过他知道那个房间俯瞰着院子，比他那间朝向街道的客房安静。最高层是更小一点的学徒房间，以及储藏室。整体来看，这个地方对一个商人来说有点太大了。朋戈洛兹能听到，从两侧的房子里传来更多人的忙乱喧闹，院子里还响着孩子的叫嚷和他们喊妈妈的嗓音。朋戈洛兹孤身坐在那儿，觉得自己能想象艾尔夫威奈为什么要收学徒，甚至向房客敞开大门。

寂静中，朋戈洛兹的思绪漫游开去。过去的这个星期，他是那么忙碌，一次也没想过要继续那场前往托尔埃瑞西亚的旅途。他精力分散得太厉害，没能给自己那篇“有关阿督耐克语的论文”写出一个像样的开头。不过，他每夜都为艾尔夫威奈写出一篇有关精灵学识的短文，并且在朋友早上阅读的时候分享了发现的喜悦。朋戈洛兹知道，对艾尔夫威奈来说，这些短文（除了一篇）固然全是新的，但对凡人来说，它们并不是。他从前也讲过那些故事。它们大部分流传下去都没有害处，有些内容非常单纯，比如精灵在奎维耶能湖畔苏醒的传说，其余的则只有学者才不至于读得腻烦。

朋戈洛兹独自一人留在店里，还注意到了另外一点，那就是一种克己节俭的习惯。无论艾尔夫威奈怎么处置赚来的钱，他都没有拿它来享受奢侈的生活。他之所以招收房客，或许不只是因为寂寞，还有精神上的需要。如果是那样，他通过和朋戈洛兹的交易满足了求知的渴望，但因此失去了什么？

朋戈洛兹决定给他留点东西，其价值就连塔尔-米那斯提尔的幕僚参谋们也不能忽视。他楼上的行李里有本大厚书，他曾经怀着自豪向艾尔夫威奈展示过——它用绿色皮革装订而成，而且独一无二地概述了精灵的历史。他会提出给艾尔夫威奈誊写一份副本，而不仅仅是那些短篇。

 

中午，艾尔夫威奈和阿汤回来了。艾尔夫威奈兴奋地挥舞着拐杖：“他们满意地收下了！我们这就赚够了一年缴给国王的税金，而且还有盈余。”

“他们正把船上所有的帆都升起来，那可是头一回！还重装了所有的索具。桅杆昨天才竖起来。”阿汤满怀憧憬地说，活像个思春的少年。

艾尔夫威奈听了这话，揪了揪小胡子，这个小动作意味着他忽有所悟：“新船要命名，要首次用欧幽莱瑞的树枝祝福，所有参与造船和相关工程的人都会到场。我的街坊邻居全被邀请去参加庆祝竣工的宴会了，你既然帮了忙，当然也要去。”艾尔夫威奈咧嘴一笑，“我们有两天时间可以给你弄些颜色鲜亮的好衣服。”

朋戈洛兹报以会心的一笑；他那“罗门娜服装简直鲜艳到刺眼”的评论，已经成了二人之间的例行笑话。“朋友，别担心，我可不会穿得灰不溜秋，给你的装订事业蒙羞。我除了身上这些灰色和绿色的衣服，还有别的衣服可穿。不过最好还是继续把我伪装成阿美尼洛斯来的游客。”

朋戈洛兹所言不虚。他行李里有几套好衣服，本来是为他在托尔埃瑞西亚的生活有个美好开端而准备的。除了每天穿的灰色和苍绿色便服，他还有一套白袍，以及一套吉尔-加拉德赠送的盛装——并非私人的礼物，而是赠给那些效力已久的人，以资嘉奖。它以华丽的丝绸制成，采用了吉尔-加拉德的纹章配色——天蓝和浅银灰。艾尔夫威奈和阿汤达成一致，认为这套衣服够鲜艳了，而考虑到他们自己穿了什么，朋戈洛兹鞠了一躬，说他们真是非同寻常地厚道。

艾尔夫威奈仍作稳重生意人的打扮，他最好的一套衣服用了明亮的蓝色和金黄色。腰以下都是蓝色或黑色，这样人们就不会注意他的跛脚；上衣的躯干部分也是蓝色的，这样就不会把他的黑拐杖衬托得太显眼。这些还是因为朋戈洛兹感叹了一番他那戏剧性的金黄色袖子以及袖子上那些蓝色和橙色的系带，他才解释的。阿汤的好衣服则是哪个好胜心盖过了品味的人选的。上衣颜色绿到了极致，用紫色的锦缎条滚边，腰带和鞋带上还有很多银灰色搭扣。这套衣服穿在阿汤这个瘦长的半大小子身上，袖子嫌太短，颜色又和他的红脸冲突，但阿汤说他挺满意，因为他现在知道了，绿色是精灵的颜色。

宴会在造船的地方，也就是造船场举办。朋戈洛兹还是第一次和艾尔夫威奈一起走这么远的路。他特意放慢了自己那两条长腿的步伐。他已经得知，国王镇的人绝大多数都在造船场干活；而从街头巷尾的人流来看，他们几乎全应邀去赴宴了。一路上，很多人向艾尔夫威奈打招呼。年纪还小、欠缺考虑的阿汤常常自己撒腿跑到前面去，又兜回来找艾尔夫威奈，如此一来，他们有那么一两回差点在越来越多的人群里走散。朋戈洛兹敏感地察觉了向他们这边投来的目光，便拉起了兜帽。

就这样，他们到了宴会的中心地点——水边的大造船场。他们成功进到一座木材建成的宽广大厅里大约三分之二的地方，就被挤得动弹不得了。庞大的船厅直通水边，大门敞开着，他们看得见新船的船尾，它连泊在那里的时候都要高过国王镇的很多房子。一大群人已经先到了，从船边的码头到他们所在的地方，一概挤得水泄不通，他们后面还有更多的人正聚集起来。这偌大的一群人穿得五颜六色，散发着用来掩盖夏日汗臭的肉桂油和丁香油味道，跟大厅里装饰的花环散发出的清香树脂味儿很不协调——那些花环是用一根根常青树枝和一束束开着花的长穗芦苇编成的。阿汤爬到了一条长凳上，其余年纪小到不在乎面子的孩子也学了他的样。

等待的时间很长，朋戈洛兹在这段时间里搞清了几件他一直不好意思问的事。艾尔夫威奈虽然腿脚不灵便，但他站着的时候不同于走路，几乎没流露出痛苦的迹象。一家专门制作插图书本的体面市民跟艾尔夫威奈相谈甚欢。人群中几个挨着他们挪蹭的码头装卸工人说起话来，远远不如艾尔夫威奈那么有教养，跟那家市民口齿不清、故作风雅的谈吐相比，口音很是粗俗。从那家市民矫揉造作的言辞中，朋戈洛兹听出了罗门娜的官员说精灵语时掺杂的那种可怕口音的源头。这种纯系臆想出来的所谓正确做法取了辛达语中的浊音s，把它强加在阿督耐克语上。朋戈洛兹想，这可真奇怪，因为任何学过阿督耐克语的精灵都会特意去发那个有力的z音，恰如他们说另一种精灵语——昆雅语时那样。

终于，新船落成的庆典开始了。大厅里的人听得到典礼的情况，但看不到。外面传来一串拖长的铜号声，还有海螺吹响。一阵欢呼从码头上传回了大厅里。阿汤说：“王储到了！他从外面坐着另一艘船走水路来了。”他跟着人群一起欢呼起来，喊着王储的名号：“奇尔雅坦！奇尔雅坦！”直到喊哑了嗓子。

巨大的鼓声穿透了喧闹，人群渐次安静下来。鼓声继续敲响，直到沉重的咚隆声和风中旗帜招展的声音盖过了所有嘈杂。

接着，一个经过喇叭放大的空洞又洪亮的嗓音响了起来，高声说：“努门诺尔！罗门娜！注意听。海洋之主乌欧牟和四海的夫人乌妮，请听我说。我乃塔尔-米那斯提尔之子奇尔雅坦，赠礼之地的舰队长官。在此，我们祝福面前这艘历经一年时间造成的舰船。我手中是金子，大地恩赐的金子；乌欧牟，我把它投入您的海水，请您不要带走船只和凡人的生命，以及这片大地上的生命。”一阵沉寂。“我手中是银子和水晶，美得如同至美的浪花飞沫。乌妮夫人，我把它投入您的海水，表明我们有多么尊敬您的美和您对我们的爱。”又是一阵沉寂。“请容许这艘船在你们的大海上航行，享有荣誉尊严，满载财富——特别是财富！”奇尔雅坦说完自己先笑了起来，激发了一阵笑声，“她的名字是——携阳。”

一个小些的嗓音高叫：“定下来了！我们造的船就是‘携阳’。”

奇尔雅坦的嗓音再度轰响起来：“携阳舰将在一如莱塔列之后进行处女航，但现在我们就要请劳琳魁女士把第一枝欧幽莱瑞安设在携阳舰的船头上。”几乎没人能看见那个把常青树枝固定到船头的女子；那位女士似乎不声不响地完成了这项任务。之后，船停泊的地方传来一阵微弱的欢呼，很快扩散到全体观众当中，变成了巨大的声浪。乱纷纷的号角声大作，大鼓先是放任喧嚣持续了一阵，然后再度敲响，平息了混乱。

尽管还有少数人在跺脚吹口哨，但奇尔雅坦照样说了结束语：“没错，携阳舰将是第一艘给我们的舰队作出新一类贡献的船。其他舰船曾经载着探险者为我们带回了有关世界的知识，还曾经运送我们的战士前去参战，但携阳舰有所不同。她的货舱将装满中洲的财宝，更多的金子，更多的银子，比我们过去抛下的更多。近年来，我们努门诺尔人已经回归中洲——在那里，我们取得了胜利。我曾亲眼见证，我们如今已经成为世界上最强大的民族！携阳舰将为我们带回应得的一切。”他话音一落，立刻响起了大片兴致勃勃的窃窃私语。

“下面，宴会开始！”欢快的嘈杂喧嚣又回来了，人群从船边涌回了大厅里。很快，大厅里人更多了，但随着人们散开聚成小群，舒服安顿下来，厅里的空间也宽敞了些。艾尔夫威奈在有点学问或有点家财的小生意人当中如鱼得水，朋戈洛兹一直紧跟着他。大批的木匠和其他从事体力劳动的人，有很多都渐渐挪到大厅后面去了。

人群重新安顿好后，朋戈洛兹对一些路过的人讶异地眨了眨眼。他认出了某人的蓝眼睛和蜂蜜色皮肤——她没抱着那个大篮子，所以脚步很轻盈。“艾尔夫威奈，我看那肯定是洛辛齐尔吧？”她没戴蓝头巾，长长的黑发无拘无束地蓬松卷曲着，披散在背后。

艾尔夫威奈转过身：“可不是吗。”他揪了揪胡子，“看样子她跟朋友在一起。”她没看见她的主顾们，正关注着身旁一个人高马大的男人，跟他去了大厅后面。

刚才跟艾尔夫威奈聊过的那家市民的女主人已经自发当了朋戈洛兹的顾问。她说：“他们先把酒类饮品摆在后面。然后，一等餐桌布置好，就会上菜。”她说话间，仆人们正在放好桌子、支架和更多长凳。她抽了抽鼻子。“真是粗俗啊。这种宴会其实都是给平民准备的。但是当然啦，我们必须摆出体面的样子，而且我们要支持王储——光是为了这一点就值得来了。船上的高级船员也会出席，而且你当然还会遇到干这一行的体面人。我们应该马上就能坐下了。”

又一声号角吹响，这次干脆就在室内，走调到了刺耳的程度。大厅中心传来一个声音，盖过了安放桌子的声响，呼唤所有人注意：“女士们先生们，小姑娘小伙子们，主妇们丈夫们，泼妇们绿帽们！”

最后这套称呼引来了一阵大笑。那个挑剔的女人嗤之以鼻：“更粗俗了。”但她依然转身去看，“是小丑们，滑稽表演。你瞧，他们不敢用献礼招来欧西大人的注意。他掌管着风暴，脾气狂暴，他那么变化无常，任何正式的举动都说不好会冒犯他还是取悦他。所以，这些玩杂耍的就在仪式过后演些闹剧，好分散欧西的注意力，让他大笑而不是发怒。”

这一次，朋戈洛兹能看见了。那群滑稽小丑当中打头的人滚进了餐桌中央的空场。说他是“滚”，几乎不能算是比喻，因为他长了个大肚子，手脚被肥胖的四肢一衬，又显得很小。他那副黑胡子垂在颜色尊贵得惊人的罩衣上——通身都是紫色。他头上戴了顶破破烂烂的锡王冠，王冠底下压着乱七八糟的扁塌塌的黑头发。

他一边大步走动，一边大声吼道：“好人们啊，船在哪？我说，船在哪啊？袖珍王有东西要给她！真正的王储已经用金子和银子浇过了船头，还成功找了个处女给挂上了树枝——处女近来可不好找啊。但我要是不好好调教这船一番，她就休想好好航行，哦没门。”他举起一条生姜和一长串干辣椒，“我会像佛洛斯塔的生意人对付他们的良马那样，剥了姜皮塞进船的屁眼！再补上辣椒，海上就没哪艘船能比她跑得快！她会蹿得飞快，快到只有货真价实的水手才扒得住甲板——就是说，你们这帮人大多数都没戏了，哈？”

人群里有人回了句难听的，袖珍王从容应对：“我出海可没啥问题，哪艘三桅船的肚子都没我大。我可装得下好大一批给养，我的帆也吃得住好大一阵风。我的好先生，托您那嘴——还是屁股？我耳朵不大好使——的福，我是不会缺什么的。我的船员都在哪？我的伙计们都在哪？袖珍朝廷那些亲爱的二流子都在哪？那帮人就跟随便哪位你们自家收什一税的主上一样，真叫人发疯啊！”走调的号角吹响，一伙五花八门的人物从人群后面冒了出来，有的骨瘦如柴，有的脑满肠肥，还有一两个只有正常人一半那么高。袖珍王冲他们一指：“看，他们到啦！跟过去一样慢腾腾，只有钱才能让他们精神点，也就证明了他们都是真正的贵族大人！来来，我的大臣们，你们有没有听到我们仁慈的王储说的话啊？我们出航，打仗抢钱去！”

那队破衣烂衫的人物马上纷纷转身，作势要溜。人群开始大笑。

袖珍王反唇相讥：“你们这帮懦夫，并不是说今晚就去！我们得先大吃大喝一顿。”

他们露出夸张无比的狂喜，折了回来，连滚带爬，蹦跳雀跃，摇摇摆摆，在袖珍王面前聚成了乱七八糟的一群。袖珍王越过他们的脑袋冲着人群说：“看见了吧？像样的宫廷就得这么治理！但这是怎么回事？你们这群人里最美的那个呢？我那长着金头发，美得像乌妮，轻盈得像瓦娜的夫人呢？我的袖珍王后呢？先生，她躲在你上衣后襟底下吗？没有？我可惊讶死了！我听说，第一个该找的地方就是那儿！你呢……”袖珍王钻到人群边上，戏弄着劳工们。人人都摆出了满怀期待的架势。

在人群后面，也就是那参差不齐的袖珍朝廷冒出来的地方，一个魁梧的人影挤过了人群。来的是个男人，从那身发达的肌肉来看，是个靠着力气在码头上讨生活的人。他的脸刮得干干净净，但跟他一比，别的小丑简直都要算端庄高贵了。他穿着松垮垮的粗棉布白长袍，系着条女人的腰带，最抢眼的是秃脑袋上晃晃悠悠地扣着一顶长长的假发，草率编成的辫子支出来，扎煞在那张浓妆艳抹的脸周围。他一走动，周身上下挂的玻璃珠串就哗啦哗啦作响。

这个丑得出奇的活宝猛然张开双臂，用粗嘎沙哑的嗓音大叫：“我是位美丽的精灵女士！”

一听这话，人群登时爆发出一阵狂笑。

袖珍王后备受鼓舞，又喊道：“我是位美丽的精灵女士！但是，啊呀！我那英俊的爱人，我们的袖珍王，他抛弃了我。”他夸张地模仿着女人的腔调抽泣起来，袖珍朝廷的人赶快围上去谄媚，安慰这位哀戚的丑角。第二群滑稽演员出来了，同样都穿成了妇女和姑娘的模样。这些人多数都跟那位中心人物一样不适合穿女人衣服，但其中有些倒还经得起一看，有两个甚至勉强能算漂亮。他们全都行了个屈膝礼，其中最难看的那个捏着夸张的假嗓宣布：“快让我们这些太太小姐帮帮你！我们会给你找个新情人！”

“对，对，新情人！要年轻英俊的！要这里最英俊的男人！”女装小丑们一哄而散，就像袖珍王那样冲到人群边，但他们的目标集中在体面人士聚集的地方。

朋戈洛兹面对这幕奇景，不知道该作为学者欣喜若狂，还是该作为精灵毛骨悚然。艾尔夫威奈咳嗽了一声：“他们会挑个俊俏的年轻人拽出去，他会不得不给个吻。这主要是因为，人们认为精灵美得就像——”不等他说完，就被前面一声捏着嗓子的尖声怪叫打断了。两个女装小丑发现了他们这几个人，其中一个吹响了一声刺耳的口哨。

“看，这儿就有个阿美尼洛斯来的贵族小伙儿，脸刮得干干净净，跟有学问的人在一块儿！”他们尖叫。顿时有三只手抓住朋戈洛兹的手腕，把他从人群里拖了出来。艾尔夫威奈喊叫着，阿汤企图抓住朋戈洛兹的蓝披风，不让他去，结果这孩子帮了倒忙——不但绊住了朋戈洛兹挣扎的动作，还造就了更大的灾难。要是阿汤没把蓝袍子的长兜帽拽下来，朋戈洛兹本来还可以继续假装是阿美尼洛斯来的，可是这一闹，他那一头长发全都自由披散下来，没散的只有耳边那些，还是特意编结起来好露出耳朵的。转眼之间，他就现出了精灵的真面目，置身于一群小丑当中。

看见一个真正的精灵被卷进这场滑稽闹剧，人群惊骇之余，大笑拔高成了尖叫。那些拉扯他的人化着浓妆的脸上露出了惧意，他们松手退了回去，但这太迟了。那位粗野的杂耍剧团王后听见了哨声发出的信号，循声朝他们凑了过来。“哦，帅哥！”他低声吼道，“亲美女一下吧，亲一下，给个面子！”他挤到朋戈洛兹旁边，俯下身，撅起了涂抹得通红的嘴唇。人群一大半都跟着起哄，跺着脚喊了起来，不断叫着亲一个，亲一个，亲一个。

刹那间，好几种做法蹦进了朋戈洛兹的脑海。他当机立断，举起一只手，喊道：“迷人的女士啊，我受宠若惊！”然后，他往前跨了一步，（非常之紧地）闭上了眼睛，嘴唇（非常之轻地）碰了下小丑的嘴唇。

全场先是一静，紧接着爆出的喧闹俨然更上一层楼。

“怎么啦这是，怎么啦这是？”他们身后有人拿腔拿调地说，袖珍王又出现了。他直凑到近前，冲着这个精灵入侵者伸出一根手指点点戳戳，以示警告：“我呸，你这精灵汉子竟想拐走我可爱的王后！滚回真正的国王席上去。跟那帮人你就用不着出卖色相来讨人欢心啦，他们全都会对你这类货色点头哈腰！”点戳的手势改成了打发的手势。他走过去，拽着袖珍王后走远了一点，就开始慷慨激昂地向她描述他的大业，那都是为了给她从中洲带回一颗钻石。而袖珍王后见袖珍王给了她一大块线扎起来的瓶罐玻璃，顿时感激涕零，宣称她彻底原谅了他。等到袖珍王把脑袋埋到王后那塞得鼓鼓囊囊的硕大假胸上，朋戈洛兹也得以溜回了人群当中。

袖珍王显然和宴会的仆人有默契，他叫人又吹响了走调的号角，宣布人人都得向真正的朝廷和那艘伟大的新船致敬，方法么，就是狂吃到撑实。至此，一张张餐桌已经摆得满满当当，人群纷纷涌过去落座。

朋戈洛兹放任自己跟着艾尔夫威奈和别的商人一起随大流行事，结果他又坐到了那位挑剔的女人旁边。她表现得比起初友好了些，说：“我们认为，一个俊俏的年轻人能得体应付那种事儿，对他来说是好运气。我不知道我们为什么还允许他们继续干那类傻事，我猜，就因为那是习俗。”

“而且，它管用啊！他们演这滑稽闹剧有三百年了，这段时间欧西一直没有打扰我们的船。这帮人可真是好笑得要命，”她丈夫隔着桌子说，“但好运这事确实不假。你会成为今晚的大众情人。”

艾尔夫威奈表达同情的方式更令人愉快——他递来了一瓶子酒。这给当晚种种拍案惊奇又添上了一项——酒着实特别出色。朋戈洛兹为此感到庆幸，因为这让他有了别的话题可聊，得以不提刚才那场大戏。他周围那些竭力要表现得体面的努门诺尔人也欣然扮演了慷慨主人的角色。

他们要慷慨是再容易不过，食物多得令人目瞪口呆。大坑里烤好了全羊和乳猪。罗门娜的日常主食是平平无奇的白鱼肉，今天这里来来往往的盘子上却盛着整只的大虾，现吃现砸开的贝类海鲜，还有放在大浅盘上的金枪鱼，同样是整条烤熟的，鱼皮因而成了金黄色。用来给肉类调味的调料碟子和瓶子数不清，每个人都可以选择咸海菜片、醋泡辣椒、浓味泡菜、甜酸辣酱、一种黄绿色的油、炖鱼酱汁或香料糊。大量送上的葡萄酒和麦芽酒也加了香料。朋戈洛兹想用面包清一下口中的味道，可就连面包都不是天天配着鱼和肉来吃的普通大麦面包。这种宴会面包呈黄色，又甜又香，里面还嵌着葡萄干。最后，又有一盘盘别的甜点送了上来，到了这时，朋戈洛兹已经忍不住了。

“谁为这场宴会买单？”他问艾尔夫威奈。

“我相信就是国王的财务部。这艘船是奇尔雅坦赞助造的。”

“他因此得名‘造船者’。”朋戈洛兹喃喃道。

坐在他们旁边的一位年纪大些的市民开口了：“奇尔雅坦自己只有五十岁，但他在过去的三十年里促成了很多变化。塔尔-米那斯提尔关心的都是那些有学问的人，大多数都是。他之前那位女王塔尔-泰尔佩瑞恩，她最爱的是佛洛斯塔的山岭和骑马。等奇尔雅坦即位，我想他最注重的会是船，既是为了他自己，也是为了国家。他的爱好已经给罗门娜带来了很多贸易。”市民举起了杯子，向他那无动于衷的儿子和面色苍白的女儿点了点头，“敬奇尔雅坦！愿我的子女见证他成为塔尔-奇尔雅坦！”艾尔夫威奈重复了祝酒词。朋戈洛兹只是举杯致意，然后饮了酒。凡人的祝酒词不适合他。

宴会继续，乐手和其他艺人在人群里穿梭。很多赴宴的人都出去观看抛锚停泊着的新船了，艾尔夫威奈这一行人也在其中。市民们惊叹于新船船体的宽度和高度，艾尔夫威奈解释了船头刻满的精细如尼文。朋戈洛兹则对船头另外一样东西点了点头——月光下的欧幽莱瑞。他说：“努门诺尔的舰船驶入林顿海港的时候，我曾多次见过你们的常青树枝。”

但他那讲故事的冲动平息了，因为只有艾尔夫威奈对他这些话背后的回忆感兴趣——船厅里的音乐声变大了，女人们想要跳舞。意外的是，那位市民催促他女儿去跟艾尔夫威奈跳。女孩先是吃了一惊，然后就鼓励地微笑起来。艾尔夫威奈好不容易才能开口：“这个，啊，不过我……那就跳一支好了，如果你愿意的话。”

朋戈洛兹知道那一支舞会给艾尔夫威奈带来多大痛苦，因而暗想：你要证明自己有勇气，那就随你好了。但他大声说：“去吧。我很快就会进去找你。”他很高兴能有机会跟人拉开距离，透透气。

他想看看船的全貌，于是沿着码头边那条用木板铺成，环抱着大泊船场的人行道走去。他走向码头尽头时，迎面碰上了一大群寻欢作乐的人，他们与他擦身而过，这一来就几乎只剩下了他一个人，他得以回望，看清整艘船的模样。她的风帆都卷了起来，高高的桅杆映衬着群星，显得黑沉沉的；她镀金的栏杆反射着大厅中的灯光，微微发亮。朋戈洛兹回忆起了他印象中的努门诺尔海军舰队。这应该是奇尔雅坦的第五艘大船。他皱起了眉。是的，第五艘，而且要装载足以赎回一个国王的财富也绰绰有余。携阳。奇尔雅坦打算装什么货物？他又要怎么取得它们？

“晚上好，大人。”一个声音说。朋戈洛兹听到有人用辛达语跟自己打招呼，不禁吃了一惊。

他转过身，想看看这个有着优美的嗓音，说着具有努门诺尔特色的精灵语的女子是谁。“幸会，女士。”他用同一种语言答道。

一位漂亮的女士就站在他身后，她穿着一袭白裙，披着星光。朋戈洛兹的精灵视力分辨出她的长发是金红色的，眼睛则是一种浅浅的银灰。她的美和她的朴素衣袍都让他想起了自己的族人。他想，她那故作典雅的口音真是太令人遗憾了；与此同时她说：“今夜真是美好啊，不是吗？我爱看水面映出的月光，还有海湾附近的天鹅。”

“确实非常美。”他答道。

他正要问她的名字，她就又开口了：“我父亲很富有。我们的住处之一就是一栋船屋。”

朋戈洛兹生出了兴趣：“真的吗？我房东的父亲是个生意人，就驾着这样一艘船来去。”

“哦！我们的船可高档得多。它就在附近，在旁边的码头边。看见了吗？”她走过来停在他身边，暧昧地微一扬手，指向那艘船。

朋戈洛兹问：“那艘有着红帆的？”

“夜里您也能看见，目光真是敏锐啊。”她说得几近私语，他不由得靠近了一点，好听清楚些。她抬头看看他，又垂下眼睛，微微一笑。这下，朋戈洛兹觉得颈后的汗毛都竖起来了。他可不是没本事看出卖弄风情的迹象，而他得断然打消她这念头，而且要快，原因不止一个。

然而她并不是傻瓜，她知道该怎么玩这个游戏。她下一句话是：“在大厅里，那些捉弄人的滑稽角色把您拖出来，强迫您亲吻他们那位袖珍王后的时候，您是那么宽容又彬彬有礼。真的，您就是今夜这里最俊俏的男人。或许您会希望得到一个真正的女人的吻，来弥补您忍耐的那场闹剧吧？”

朋戈洛兹生硬地说：“女士，您真是太好心了。您这些赞美的话就足以令我深感荣幸了。”

她不理他的拒绝，靠得更近了：“我向来都听说，你们精灵对待女人的态度是正派可敬的。现在我也看出来了。但是，一个女人若是心甘情愿地委身示爱，这肯定是不损荣誉的吧？”她伸出手，上下抚摸着他外袍胸前衣襟开口处的丝绸边缘。她朝他倾过身去，从睫毛下抬眼看他，低声说：“我家的船屋里没有人。那里可以非常舒适。”

朋戈洛兹抓住衣襟，把它从她手里拽了出来，然后跟她拉开了相当一段距离：“女士，所有的精灵男子对待一切种族的女子的态度都是正派可敬的。但是，无论她们多么美丽，我们从来不与那些外族人通过……不正当的亲密行为……混杂了命运。”幸运的是，他所言不虚，所有的精灵男子确实都是这样，她不会认为他分外奇怪。他鞠了一躬：“女士，请原谅。”

她漂亮的面孔因愤怒而僵硬了：“大厅里随便哪个男人都会感到一千倍的荣幸——就连最尊贵的也不例外！你就留着你那荣誉好了！”她提起裙摆，决然倨傲地走掉了。

朋戈洛兹第一个不无嘲讽的念头是，她表现得就好像她很少遭人拒绝。他第二个念头就不无忧虑了——倘若有人看见这个戏剧性的场面，会出什么事？他可不能指望刚才就只有他俩在场。船尾附近那些寻欢作乐的人安静了片刻，他听得到一个人踩在木板人行道上的脚步声，而且也不远——近到了一个耳朵灵或眼睛尖的凡人完全能察觉出了什么事的地步。他没法像那位遭到拒绝的女子一样，不遇到这个人就离开。

他缓步朝携阳舰的船头走近了些，仿佛在专心欣赏。脚步声更近了，潜行狩猎一般平稳。朋戈洛兹漫不经心地拨回了一绺头发。这是精灵的经典伪装——貌似被环境分散了注意力，与此同时却准备好要接战。他不知道自己得继续这么等上多久。

事实是，不太久。“精灵，晚上好啊。一个并非朝廷引见的精灵来参加我们的宴会，这可真是不寻常。”

当晚这是第二次，朋戈洛兹听到了这个声音。上一场对话之后，他又听人用了辛达语，已经警觉起来，不过这次它由这个人说出来，听起来很自然。朋戈洛兹猛吸了一口气，镇静地转过了身：“奇尔雅坦大人。”

在他面前，努门诺尔王子扬起了浓眉。他拥有埃尔洛斯一脉众所周知的高大身材，比面前的精灵男子更高也更强壮，堪比一位精灵王。他金色额环下的头发像艾尔夫威奈一样是棕褐色的，但胡须就渐变成了一种红棕色，修剪得方方正正。显然，王储无心追捧阿美尼洛斯的时尚。他的服装包含了多种生动的颜色，红、橙、蓝，编织和染色都极其精美，给人的印象不是鲜艳冲突，而是华丽无比。“你记得我？”

“大人，您曾经取得那样的胜利，谁会忘记您呢？我是林顿的朋戈洛兹。我在大战中是吉尔-加拉德的近臣。我这个人很少忘事，尤其不可能忘掉指挥军队攻破伊姆拉缀斯之围的人。一颗星照耀着我们相遇的时刻。”

奇尔雅坦点点头：“她真令人惊叹，是不是？”他说，朝两人附近的大船一指，“我等不及要乘她出航了。尽管我已经周游过世界，但罗门娜造出的船是独一无二的，你在此地码头上见到的美人儿也一样。不过，或许你身为精灵，见惯了更美的人物？”他最后这句话里含着狡猾的腔调。

朋戈洛兹敢拿自己的笔打赌，奇尔雅坦看见了刚才那一幕。

学者倒退了一步：“大人，我对船算不上了如指掌。我在旅途中，目的地本来是托尔埃瑞西亚，但我认识到了您所说的事实：罗门娜独一无二。这座城镇极美，我想在这里暂留，了解您的子民。我坦白，经历过伊姆拉缀斯之围，我对宴会十分热衷。有关围困期间挨饿的回忆仍然会不时刺痛我。今晚这么丰盛的食物，着实令人印象深刻。”

奇尔雅坦轻声笑了：“既然一个精灵来参加凡人的宴会，并且还对食物称赞有加，那么中洲的形势确实在改变。我还记得三十年前，我第一次坐在吉尔-加拉德席上的经历。有了那次经历，然后又见到你今夜为那群取悦欧西的滑稽演员添上出色的一笔……当然，我希望你没受冒犯。”奇尔雅坦说完这话又轻笑了一声，就好像他觉得发生的事莫名地令人满意。

朋戈洛兹绽出一个转瞬即逝的微笑：“恰恰相反，我认为那是一场精彩的演出。他们在暗喻你们的历史，就是塔尔-阿勒达瑞安追求他的新娘埃仁迪丝那一段，这真是妙不可言。整体来说，他们是夸张了些，不过当然，那都是为了幽默。”他指了指附近的船，“就比如，他们说要去打仗，好用财宝装满您这艘新船的船舱。”

奇尔雅坦胡子下的嘴唇勾了起来，貌似在笑，但衣袖下的双拳却攥紧了。“依我看，那些演员可算不上我偏爱的消遣。他们那些荒唐的笑话常常引出没有根据的谣言，传得沸沸扬扬。我不希望像你这样的访客得出错误的结论。我肯定，你对我们的印象会有所改观。现在，我必须回到席上去了。Navaer，林顿的朋戈洛兹。”朋戈洛兹说了同样的道别语，并且鞠了一躬，但奇尔雅坦没有报以相同的礼节。

朋戈洛兹又在码头待了一阵。他面对奇尔雅坦那种奇怪的洋洋得意，居然表现得这么鲁莽，他为此痛骂了自己一番。他听天由命地回到了船厅里，回到艾尔夫威奈重新落座的桌边，引得人人都问起了同一个问题：我们这位精灵访客是不是很开心？朋戈洛兹说是的，暗想将来回忆这场宴会，把它当作故事来讲时，自己会更开心。他真希望有人能收拾一下七零八落丢得到处都是的肉屑和贝壳。

有同感的似乎只有艾尔夫威奈。他凑近说道：“阿汤发现了啤酒，明天他还会发现头一次宿醉的后果。我得带他回家了。你如果愿意，可以留下跳舞到早上。”

朋戈洛兹松了口气：“不，我跟你一起走。这场宴会真是丰富多彩，我已经体验得够了。”这说起来容易，做起来难。他们挤出去时花的工夫跟来时一样多。另外还有几个商人抓住机会拎走了自己的学徒。对此，大家都你来我往地说了些宽容的戏言，表明这种男孩子的淘气行为在这种宴会上也不是什么意外。

终于，二人自由了，一左一右架着艾尔夫威奈那个摇摇晃晃的学徒。艾尔夫威奈说：“你可走开了很长一段时间。小丑们选了你拽出去，你没什么事吧？”

“啊，其实，”朋戈洛兹正要开始说，又住了口，然后放低了嗓音，“有人在跟踪我们。”他没有补上“又”，只是警觉地转过了身。

“抱歉，先生们，抱歉！我们只是跟你们同路，要回国王镇。”来的是另一个女人，她是个健壮的女工，长着一张大嘴，步态相当警惕。相比之下，她身边的洛辛齐尔显得矜持又端庄。

“普达妮，他们跟我是同路。”朋戈洛兹听到她对她的朋友耳语，“他们不是坏人。”

“对，我们之前在宴会上见过你们。和你的男伴在一起？”艾尔夫威奈说。

“哦，他不是我的男伴。”洛辛齐尔说。

普达妮把拳头猛地往掌心一击：“说的没错，明天早上等我的兄弟姐妹们搞定了他，他就谁的男伴都别想当了。他只能出海去西岸，要是还想找到——”

“普达妮！这两位都是绅士，那个蠢货不是。”洛辛齐尔说。朋戈洛兹看见她紧张地抚摸着一边手腕。她正摩挲的腕上有一圈深深的淤青，就好像她不情愿地被人拽住过。“所以，我要回家了。”

艾尔夫威奈和朋戈洛兹不约而同开了口，向她保证他们十分愿意和她一起走。普达妮嗤之以鼻，但当洛辛齐尔决定跟他们走时，她对他们说：“等会儿我的朋友要是没有好好在家，我就会让我家男人去修理你们，叫你们的脚都跟你这写字的瘸腿一个样。”她大大地露出一个微笑，补充道，“晚安啊！”

剩下洛辛齐尔跟三个男性在一起，她走过好几条街道都没怎么开口，显然在为她的朋友泄露的事而尴尬。最后，她喃喃地道：“你们这些体面人肯费这么大的事，我很荣幸。”

艾尔夫威奈和朋戈洛兹又一次忙不迭地抗议起来。“你也是体面的人。假如你不是，埃泽兰也不会把生意卖给你。”艾尔夫威奈说。

“哦，不。我不是。我家人甚至都不是努门诺尔纯血，我母亲一家子都是泥巴地出身。”

艾尔夫威奈立刻对朋戈洛兹解释：“啊，咳咳，中洲介于土和水之间，所以我们日常就叫它泥巴地。”他又向洛辛齐尔补充道，“我跟你一样，我祖父也是。”

洛辛齐尔看起来很吃惊：“真的吗？你家里那些人是哪里来的？”

“林顿峡湾。”

洛辛齐尔又一次忧郁下去：“那跟努门诺尔出身几乎没有区别。我家人来自哈拉德以南的群岛。”

“哈拉德以南的群岛？”朋戈洛兹问，“有法斯提托卡隆游弋的群岛？”

“正是。我母亲的母亲就是那里来的，她给我们讲了好多故事，有这里的水手取名叫‘法斯提托卡隆’的大海龟，有树上长的充满香甜汁水的大坚果，还有很多鲸鱼。但我是在这里出生的。”她坚定地说。

朋戈洛兹说：“我出生在一个地方，但有趣的是，我总是说我来自另一个地方。”

艾尔夫威奈点点头：“那一定是你的精灵城市刚多林了。”朋戈洛兹承认了。

“它离林顿很近吗？”洛辛齐尔问。

“它从来都不在林顿附近。”朋戈洛兹答道。

“或许，你可以在走路的时候跟我们讲讲？”艾尔夫威奈问，“你已经提过它很多次，但我自己一点也不了解那个地方，只知道你称它为最美、最壮观的城市。你可欠我们这个故事很久了！”

朋戈洛兹很想听洛辛齐尔说说更多有关她外祖母家乡的群岛的故事。他希望自己的故事能帮她做好准备，于是就开讲了。

* * *

 

我刚才说，一个人可以在一个地方住上很多年，但仍然说自己来自全然不同的另一个地方，这真是有趣。这个纪元，也就是第二纪元的绝大部分时间，我都生活在林顿。我在刚多林生活的时间不到我今生的四分之一，而刚多林也已不复存在；但如果你问我是从哪里来，我会不假思索地告诉你，我来自刚多林。在一个美丽的地方度过的一段幸福时光，就是能够这样给我们烙下一辈子的印记。如果你们耐心听，我就给你们讲讲那座城的故事。

刚多林是有史以来中洲最伟大的精灵城市。它仿照另一座坐落在山丘顶上的城市而建，那就是位于大海彼岸的图娜山顶的提力安。我们很多人都应精灵王图尔巩之命，迁去刚多林那片隐匿的山谷中生活，因为那里比旧日的国度更安全。海滨的奈芙拉斯特群山环绕，我随最后一批旅队离开奈芙拉斯特，前往刚多林，路上走了两个月时间。

那场旅途几乎叫我焦虑得发疯。我负责管理我们最珍贵的书籍和卷轴，还要照顾我的老师儒米尔。儒米尔曾被奥克残害成瘸腿，跟他旅行真是件头疼的事。他本该缓慢地骑马前行，但这种劝告他置之不理。为了观赏风景，他会纵马快速冲上高坡或山丘，用趣事逸闻来逗我们开心，但用不了多久，他就会为那种不顾一切的举动付出痛苦的代价。他要么借着颐指气使的暴躁脾气转嫁痛苦，拿助手（就是我）来发泄，要么就忍耐着痛苦，变得沉默寡言，而后者要糟糕得多。扎营时我要处理哪种情况，我从来都心中没底。旅行时，我们理应尽可能地谨慎。等儒米尔终于在过去和现实之间找到了平衡，他才变成一个容易相处一些的旅伴。

这是好事，因为旅途越来越艰苦。出发一个月后，我们除非绝对必要，一律禁止生火。白日是容易泄露行踪的时候，我们休息，改在傍晚和夜里前进。我们事先的安排就是趁着月亏期间旅行。地势变得陡峭又崎岖。

旅途最艰苦的一段要从悬崖和岩隙中经过，我们并不知道，那也是最后一段。图尔巩骑马当先引领着旅队，一天，我们看到他的坐骑冲上前去，一头扎进了一个大山洞口，不禁大吃一惊。但片刻之后，图尔巩就出来了，坐在躁动不安的马背上微笑。“从这里过！”他喊道，“来，看看我们已经建成了什么！”闻言，我们知道终于到了目的地，都很高兴。

不久以后，我们所走的小路沿途就将修起七道壮观的大门。过了一条幽深的隧道之后，将有石之门、木之门、青铜之门、绞铁之门，还有一道太阳之门和一道月亮之门，以及最后一道也是最晚落成的主门——钢之门。不过，当时修好的还只有石之门。

我们穿过狭窄的隧道，走上一条马车和步行者通行都毫无困难的平整道路，在高峻的崖壁之间迅速前进。我们在哨卡处受到了一些先来的族人的欢迎。而不久，不到半天时间，我们就出了群山，来到光天化日之下，来到绿色的草地上，抵达了将会成为我们家园的地方。

我曾见过地图上标出的埃霍瑞亚斯——意思是“环抱山脉”——它封住了一片名叫图姆拉登的圆形平原。在那些地图上，在接近平原中心、略偏西南的地方，标出了一座山丘。群山雄伟壮观，尽管是仲夏时分，但诸多尖峰顶上仍然覆盖着皑皑白雪。平原就深陷在群山当中。山坡上的树木渐渐被青绿的灌木和草本植物取代，接着又化成一片开阔的草地——在那个季节还是草地。这些全都美丽又辉煌，然而它就像匣中的天鹅绒，簇拥着一颗精美的珠宝。这片大地不再荒芜，它被驯服了，得到了特殊的关注，并且被中央那座山丘顶上的城市赋予了荣光辉煌。

刚多林！它是“岩石之歌”刚多斯利姆巴，洁白的城墙光滑陡峭，高耸在平原之上，无数美丽的屋顶镀了青灰与金色的光辉。高墙大门之内是一栋栋精心建成的房屋，又高又美，样式是我和很多辛达族人都从不曾见过的——它们修得很近，紧挨彼此，就像罗门娜这里的房屋一样。它们美丽又宽敞，我们很高兴能成为这些石屋里的居民。我的家人过去住惯了单坡棚屋和林中的树屋，他们能住上这样一栋房子，直到我来都还喜不自禁。他们开心地迎接了我，给我看了我姐姐辛果蒂尔新生的两个孩子，我的两个漂亮的外甥女。他们还向我提供了一个一直给我留着的房间，以防我来刚多林时还没结婚。房间居高临下俯瞰着一处花园，有自己的阳台和楼梯，它的位置是那么好，我欣然接受了它，作为自己的住处。

那座城市后来又被取名为“隐秘之地”，因为它隐藏得又深又好，所有生活在城中的人都可以无忧无虑——然而人们并没有忘掉忧虑。它也是“守卫之塔”格瓦瑞斯特林，因为从城头望去，整片平原都尽收眼底。那些偏好武艺的人加入了人数众多的王室卫队。等到将来时机成熟，就是他们修建了七门。我的朋友埃伦玛奇尔在卫队中如鱼得水，他给我讲了很多他们要做的事。我们当时相信，假如有必要防御，我们已经准备好了。

我们的城市尤以“平原上的百合”洛丝-阿-拉德温著称，它就像国王花园中最繁复华美的花朵一样盛放，纯洁无瑕，令人陶醉。在那里，我们各自的技艺也发挥得淋漓尽致，因为我们拥有和平，也拥有时间。巧匠利用岩石和木料工作。我的家人种了须根植物，用来制作精灵绳索和各种各样的线绳，并把它们编结得又长又美。舞者和乐手更是大获成功，还有擅长针线的，精于绘画的……合在一起，令整座城市美不胜收。

我给你们讲述的是我记忆中的欢乐，然而我必须承认，刚多林早年也有过艰苦的时候。在我们摸索着耕种图姆拉登平原那段时期，收获时多时少。在那些石建的高屋里过冬，也有点太冷。其余那些不如我幸运的人，在住所里为了重新安顿而拌嘴争吵。有些东西过多，有些又太少。我们学者也不能幸免。即便我们在为王室图书馆书写、制作书籍，也是被迫用苇草纸书写的时候居多，因为有很多人也想要那些可以用来制造羊皮纸的兽皮。最大的变化是，我们为了共同的利益工作，依赖贵族领主们重新分配食物和其他必需品，如此一来，图尔巩的统治就大大加强了。

我的老师儒米尔遵守了他向我做出的承诺。待到我把那些珍贵的文本尽数拆封，安置在新的大图书馆里，我就得到了任命，成了真正的学者。你问我做这项工作得到了多少报酬？我不需要王宫提供食宿，因此每年都能得到三十个金币的津贴。此外，每隔一年，我或者得到一套新的制服，或者得到四十厄尔的细布和亚麻布，以及诸多用于我自己工作的材料。后来我还得到了一项特权，那就是在安格哈巴尔服役的时间不是每三年一次，只是每六年一次，这是因为我的学识至关重要，儒米尔也说我近乎不可替代。我们带到刚多林的书籍仅仅填满了四分之一的书架。儒米尔极为满意地评论：“我们要写上很多年，记下每一点有用的学识，好照图尔巩的吩咐放满这些书架。”

什么？不，我所做的并不只限于工作。随着时间推移，刚多林的平原丰饶起来，以城市为枢纽，道路为辐条，形成了一圈田地、果园、牧场。那些田地也激发出了各种运动，我参加的包括骑马和射箭。投奔到不同领主麾下的平民在盛大的游戏和比赛中竞技。很多人坠入爱河，很多人结为连理；可爱的孩子们在广场和街道上玩耍，而大道两旁的树木渐渐长高。图尔巩在高处立起了两尊美丽的雕塑，就是银树贝尔希尔和有着金枝的格林加尔。入夜，街道上有灯笼照明，借着亮光，我们坐在山坡上，欣然喝着黄色的葡萄酒。

在第一个整岁的时间里，城中只发生了一件巨大的哀伤憾事，白城失去了公主阿瑞蒂尔。她迫使哥哥图尔巩允许她去探访外面贝烈瑞安德的亲族，但出到野外，她就摆脱了护卫，下落不明。两个月后，护卫骑手们羞愧地回来了，他们不清楚她是活着还是死了，也不清楚她可能在哪里找到了托庇之地。

就是在那时，图尔巩的女儿伊缀尔公主第一次亲自来找我们这些学者。她敲响儒米尔的门，拉下穿来掩盖身份的仆人斗篷的兜帽时，拉姆贝英葛墨的会议刚刚结束。见我也在，她打量着我，皱起了秀美的双眉：“儒米尔大人，我必须单独和您谈谈。”

“公主，小声些，”儒米尔说，“您在旁人面前说这种话，显然还不习惯秘密行事。但不要紧。或许别人能更好地为您效劳。”

“不，必须是您，我十分肯定。”他们关起门，密谈了片刻。她很快就走了，满脸忧思。她走后，儒米尔说：“你已经听见了，这再好不过。伊缀尔要我举行一次占卜。我要为这件事做准备，三天不见外人。告诉人们，我在自己的房间里工作，不容打扰。我不会进食，只会久久思考。”儒米尔坦言，伊缀尔要求他去尝试预见一下失踪的阿瑞蒂尔是否还能回来，她希望从中汲取力量，好缓解父亲为失去妹妹感到的哀伤。

到第三天晚上，我去了刚多林中心的雄伟王宫，带伊缀尔来到了儒米尔的私人住处。那里并不远，他的房间就在图书馆外。他的占卜过程是这样的。

儒米尔三天没有进食，沉思不理外事，灵魂已经半脱离了残废的肉体。他已经做了几件事，其中之一就是在香炉里点了味道浓郁的香。我把伊缀尔带进来时，儒米尔正坐在一块花纹地毯上，来回前后摇晃着，嘴里低声念念有词。他面前有个盛满了水的大银碗。伊缀尔进来时，他抬眼看了看，点了点头。低声念诵慢慢变成了吟诵。他在用维拉彼此交谈时使用的刺耳语言向维拉乞灵，吟诵时在喉中半唱出奇怪的发音。我听得懂的不过一半，只够看出他准备好了。

我已经指示过伊缀尔，她这时依言跪在大碗前。我在她身边，递给她一个小银水罐，里面装满了黑色的墨水。我告诉她：“公主，问题要由您来问，因此也得是您把这墨水倒进水里。”

伊缀尔咬住红润的嘴唇，举起银水瓶，向碗中注入一条细流。墨水在清水中凝聚又盘卷，形成了图案。儒米尔猛然睁大了眼睛。他纹丝不动，凝视着液体中的图案，仿佛他透过它们看到了异地他乡。

儒米尔没看多久就摇了摇头。他的表情恢复了正常。他断然说：“对，阿瑞蒂尔将返回刚多林，再度站在她哥哥的王座前。”

公主顿时微笑起来，容光焕发：“那样的话我就可以抱有希望了！谢谢您，大人。”

她走后，儒米尔阴郁地对我说：“她是可以抱有希望。我看到，此地的所有人，她拥有最大的希望。但希望并不会通过阿瑞蒂尔的回归而降临到她身上。”他不肯进一步回答我，也不肯结束为占卜而行的禁食。他说他有心情的时候就会吃东西，然后就打发我走了。

我没别的差事，就出到了城里。我知道有种黑暗不祥儒米尔不准备说出口，但我还是情不自禁地感染了伊缀尔的兴高采烈。那夜，我因为太熟悉儒米尔这个人，对他的谨慎司空见惯，结果没能察觉我本该察觉到的。刚多林的洁白岩石披着满月的光辉，纯净而美丽，笼罩着图姆拉登的夜空如同靛蓝色的穹顶。正值丰收佳节，好几个地方都有亲切的人们在等我，这帮助我把老师那模棱两可的话抛到了脑后。

虽然刚多林的全套明珠中失去了一颗宝石，但它仍然闪闪发光，而且自从那天之后，它还保持了很长时间的辉煌。

* * *

 

洛辛齐尔听得入了迷。艾尔夫威奈向她投去渴慕的一眼，然后对朋戈洛兹说：“你说，那座城已经不复存在。”

“那个故事我们另找时间再讲。”朋戈洛兹说。他已经改善了当晚的经历，无意再用沉痛的回忆毁掉它。

洛辛齐尔一点都没注意这些：“我住的街道到了。多谢你们好心陪伴，还有这个故事。”

“那，我们就等星之日再见？”艾尔夫威奈问道。

“没问题。”洛辛齐尔同意了，然后就走了。

阿汤站着打晃，打了个嗝儿：“我感觉不太妙。”

艾尔夫威奈说：“我们这就把你弄回家，让你吐个干净。”

朋戈洛兹举起手：“不用，尽量多喝水，让它清洁肠胃就是。”

艾尔夫威奈说：“看他这模样，两者可能都有必要。”他温厚地大笑起来，跟朋戈洛兹一起把那头晕要吐的孩子护送回了家。

第二天，阿汤头疼了一整天。好在这是每星期一次的维拉日，是努门诺尔的休息日。艾尔夫威奈已经同意了朋戈洛兹提出的计划，朋戈洛兹独自在房间里书写了一天。跟人打腻了交道的艾尔夫威奈也有自己的任务。朋戈洛兹怀着好奇，迎来了接下来的一星期第一天。洛辛齐尔会怎么跟他们打招呼？艾尔夫威奈那个摸胡子的习惯已经到了不由自主的程度，但朋戈洛兹忍住没去开他的玩笑。

第二天早上，店里来的第一个人却不是洛辛齐尔。朋戈洛兹从头到脚打量了来人一番。这人穿着灰色的制服，这种制服朋戈洛兹在船场宴会上见过人穿，就是塔尔-米那斯提尔宫廷中的仆从，来自阿美尼洛斯。来访者直视着朋戈洛兹：“您是吉尔-加拉德的顾问，刚从林顿来的贤者朋戈洛兹吗？”

“我是。”朋戈洛兹承认。

“大人，塔尔-米那斯提尔向您致以亲切的问候。他说：您若肯前往阿美尼洛斯，作为贵客参加蒙福之日一如莱塔列的庆典，随朝圣的人群一起徒步登上圣山美尼尔塔玛，见证仲夏日对伊露维塔的祈祷，他将感到荣幸。”他递上了一个卷轴。

艾尔夫威奈和阿汤都凑到朋戈洛兹身边阅读请柬，怀着肃然起敬的惊奇，保持了沉默。

朋戈洛兹想起的头一件事是奇尔雅坦那没能彻底藏住怒气的面容。也许宴会上还有其他多嘴的人让塔尔-米那斯提尔知道了罗门娜有个精灵，但这一纸请柬背后的促成者极有可能就是奇尔雅坦。可这是为了什么？不是因为奇尔雅坦有多喜欢他，肯定不是。

朋戈洛兹微笑起来，以精灵的优雅仪态接过了使者递来的请柬，并决心去找出答案。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [译注]
> 
> 法斯提托卡隆（Fastitocalon）：这是一种出现在The Adventures of Tom Bombadil里的生物，形如巨大的海龟。
> 
> [注释]
> 
> Naevar：辛达语，意思是“再会，别了”。


	5. 一如莱塔列

收到国王的请柬后，艾尔夫威奈店里又一次开始门庭若市，好事之徒络绎不绝。朋戈洛兹躲在楼上自己的房间里，用书写打发了这一天的时光。眼看再有一个钟头，夏日的夜幕就要降临，他还在书写。他一边誊写，一边止不住地想着种种麻烦事。他相当喜欢罗门娜，因为它让他想起了刚多林。然而在宴会上王储那样的言行之后，接踵而来的这份邀请更是让他想起了业已失落的刚多林，但却是关于它不那么令人愉快的一面。

朋戈洛兹听见艾尔夫威奈迈着不规则的脚步爬上了楼梯。他维持了要叫他得先敲门的礼貌假设，一直等到敲门声响，才为艾尔夫威奈打开了门。“我们很快就要吃晚餐了。你谢绝了午饭……一切都还好吧？好几个钟头了，你都没出声。”

“有好几个钟头了？”朋戈洛兹这才注意到天已经暗了下来，“我不觉得这段时间很长，但精灵有时就是这样。我已经为你写完了相当多的内容，好弥补我错过的——”

艾尔夫威奈摇了摇头：“楼下一直忙得一塌糊涂，难怪你不想搅进来。”

两人都尴尬地沉默了片刻。

朋戈洛兹感到，他们之间那种不确定的气氛变浓了。他们曾一起调侃笑谈那次宴会，但自从收到国王的请柬，他们就没无拘无束地说过话。“艾尔夫威奈，我们是朋友对吧？”

艾尔夫威奈答道：“当然！”然后他似乎吓了一跳，仿佛十分惊讶自己竟会不假思索地说了这话，“当然，我不是要高攀，你是要去宫廷了，但我不是因为你要去宫廷了才这么说。我们能自在地交谈，我们有同样的爱好，这难道不是足以让人们成为朋友了？”

朋戈洛兹松了一口气：“那样的话，我很高兴。因为在船场宴会上，有些言行我没对你提起，而我认为其中有些促成了塔尔-米那斯提尔的召见。我想听听你怎么看。也许我们可以进屋去谈。”

“就是说，阿汤不能听喽？”艾尔夫威奈说，嘴角一翘，扯起了一侧的小胡子。

“绝对不能。”朋戈洛兹让艾尔夫威奈进来，然后关上了门。

他回到自己书写的地方坐下，而艾尔夫威奈就在也用作睡床的长椅上坐了下来。不久，朋戈洛兹就起身来回踱着步，讲起了他在船场宴会上的经历，包括他被小丑们拽出来后作何感想，以及他那两场私下的遭遇——先是那位漂亮的女士，再是他与奇尔雅坦的针锋相对。他讲完后，艾尔夫威奈说：“我明白阿汤为什么不能听了。呃。”他交叉搭起双手，倾身向前，“你想必会错了我们那位王储的意思？我自己从来没见过王室成员，他或许只是用对待平民的态度跟你说了话，仅此而已。促使国王送来邀请的可能不是奇尔雅坦。罗门娜从来都像筛子一样藏不住消息，而且镇上到处都是国王的属下和水手，其中很多人都有本事看出谁是出身于仙灵之民。”

朋戈洛兹脚下一顿：“的确，米那斯提尔的属下在码头迎接了我搭乘的精灵船。他们的举止言谈也和今早来的使者很相似。”

“无论何时何地见到精灵，国王都希望他们得到尊重礼遇。而且，假如奇尔雅坦对你心存芥蒂，他为什么要邀请你参加全年最崇高的盛事？要知道，一如莱塔列就是这样的节日。”艾尔夫威奈欢喜又自豪地说，“国王要去圣山美尼尔塔玛，为努门诺尔本土向伊露维塔和诸位维拉致以谢意。努门诺尔任何人都可以参加，并且可以把自己的良好祝愿加进国王的祈祷。我们的传统习俗是，一生中要在儿童、青年和壮年三个时期去参加三大仪式的登山朝圣之旅，也就是每种仪式要去三次。我虽然腿瘸，也已经去了七次。在罗门娜，你会见到很多奇事，就连法斯提托卡隆偶尔也会来港口游弋，但那些全都不能跟一如莱塔列的喜庆相提并论。”

朋戈洛兹不再踱步：“很有道理。这么说，我是警惕过度了。我以前曾经体验过一位王子的恶意，那可不是小事。”

艾尔夫威奈忍俊不禁地抽了抽嘴角，牵动了胡须：“我喜欢你这人的理由又多了一个。到这会儿我已经知道了，你总是藏着精彩的故事。你这个有关恶毒王子的故事适合吃饭的时候讲吗？”艾尔夫威奈边说边撑起了身。

朋戈洛兹忽然意识到，他也在渐渐理解这位朋友的处事之道。到这会儿他也已经知道了：艾尔夫威奈有自己的骄傲，不希望朋戈洛兹伸手帮忙；他最好迅速下楼，让艾尔夫威奈从容不迫地自己走。他没等多久，同伴就跟了上来，他只来得及思忖这份友情中一些无法言传的默契。对他来说，这仍然是一个谜——为什么有些人一见如故，另外一些人则照面成仇。他想，假如这不是那么神秘，当年我也许就会跟迈格林相处得更和睦。

* * *

我已经提过，有位贵族对我没有好感。要解释这是怎么回事，我得先给你们多讲讲这些是非发生的地点——刚多林。

我上一次讲到刚多林时，已经告诉你们，儒米尔预言阿瑞蒂尔公主将会回到城中。他预言后不久，我们这些刚多林的学者就完成了那项伟大的工作——为王室图书馆写下尽可能多的历史和传说学识。图书馆拥有成千上万的书籍和卷轴，壮观非常，堪称空前绝后。我们结合了埃尔达的才艺与辛达族的创新，耗费了数百年时光才完成任务。协助我们的人有些改了行，但我接受了图书馆书记员和监管员的职位，儒米尔则是负责人——名义上的负责人。

儒米尔可不是为了老老实实当个保管员才来中洲的。他一直想出去探索，获得新的智慧和知识。起初，编写书籍填满图尔巩的书架这项巨大的挑战令他很满足，但任务完成后，他的情绪就低落下来，身体也虚弱下去。我们精灵的灵魂和肉体是紧密联系在一起的。我私下里以为，儒米尔这种新出现的消沉态度，部分要归咎于他身在刚多林这个事实——此地所见的一切都美不胜收，艰辛和痛苦都渐渐滑进了我们的记忆深处。后来我才明白，是他在占卜时所见的景象给他带来了悲伤和疲惫。当时我只发现，儒米尔深居简出，绝大部分时间都留在私人房间里。

儒米尔对伊缀尔作出的预言在八十年后实现了。阿瑞蒂尔真的回来了，立在图尔巩的王座前。她在旅居期间成了婚，并且带来了自己那个岁数已够成年的儿子——迈格林。但事与愿违，她的丈夫埃欧尔尾随她而来。在王座前，埃欧尔怒极成狂，企图杀死自己的儿子，却错杀了阿瑞蒂尔。图尔巩下令处死埃欧尔抵罪，迈格林对此并无异议。在我们这些刚多林的平民看来，这真是一系列令人费解的恐怖事件，我们为此深感哀伤。

我姐姐辛果蒂尔已经养大了四个孩子，然后就一直从事记录家系亲缘关系的行当。她拿出了自己那一本本记录，想看看我们能否通过辛达族各个部族追查出这位埃欧尔的背景，但我们没找到，我们问到的人也没人找到。我从来没见过埃欧尔，但城中传说，迈格林只有黑眼睛和黑头发长得像父亲。他来了一个星期之后，我见到了他，从而领略了他的作风和为人。

我们的君主图尔巩立刻就喜欢上了迈格林。他的外甥无论面容还是举止都让人想起他妹妹阿瑞蒂尔那种骄傲的烈性之美，而且图尔巩认为迈格林的冷峻也十分得体。迈格林将会拥有一切生来就该拥有的王子特权。图尔巩指派麾下的首席铁匠做他的导师，并吩咐带他参观这座他有权统治的城市。

正是在这次参观途中，迈格林被引到了图书馆的工作室里。他来看我们那天，我正忙着给旧书粘上新封皮，因此他和陪同的人找到我时，我穿着污迹斑斑的围裙和我最糟糕的衬衣。我这个人还算好看的特色就是头发（虽然这是我自诩的），但那会儿我把头发拢到脑后编成了一束，这是我从我的辛达父亲那里学来的习惯。

迈格林的导师是位资深巧匠，他引见我时怀着敬意，然而那位新来的贵族大人对我眼皮也不抬一下——老实说，我倒没觉得这有什么不寻常。他黑如午夜的眼睛里闪动着冷淡的神色，一点不掩饰无聊。他穿了一身宫廷里的华丽衣袍，甚至还配了半甲，带着剑，因此他一直离我的胶水罐子远远的。直到首席铁匠补充说“殿下，他有一半辛达血统，就和您一样”，迈格林才开始注意我。他听了这话，上下打量了我一番。

与地位相差巨大的人相会时，往往没法说出任何明智的话。我问迈格林：“殿下，您是怎么找到刚多林的？”

迈格林语气平板地说：“是我那去世的母亲带我来的。”我和首席铁匠听了这个回答，都不由得畏缩。他那锐利的眼光紧紧盯住了我：“你是个学者。这说明什么？你曾是我母亲的仆人吗？她的读写在我父亲家中都是顶尖的。”

我强忍住没有再次畏缩，因为阿瑞蒂尔的书法不是一般的糟糕。我回避了第二个问题，告诉他我教学、书写，懂得不止一种保管书籍记录的技能，并且解释了我那天在做什么。等迈格林意识到我显然没什么关于他母亲的话可说，他的倦怠态度就回来了。我远远听见儒米尔拐杖拄地的声音往这边来时，不免欣慰，赶快给我那不受欢迎的独白收了尾：“统领图尔巩麾下所有学者的人马上就到。过去，他曾教过您的母亲。”

“好极了。”迈格林用高傲的称许语气说。

儒米尔那天状况还好，我听见他才一会儿，他就到了。“朋戈洛兹，幸会。这是在闹什么？粘书这天来了客人？你们这些人没晚点来，可真是遗憾，等会儿我们就要拿酒出来了。”当时是盛夏，儒米尔在图书馆后面的房间里已经脱了斗篷和兜帽，他所有的伤痕和丑陋都是一目了然。

迈格林显然大吃一惊。他目瞪口呆，慌乱地退开，然后握紧了剑柄。他的向导赶快介入，向他介绍了儒米尔，盛赞了我的老师那实至名归的智慧和勇气，并歉意地说：“大人，这位是阿瑞蒂尔之子迈格林。您知道，他刚来我们的城市。”

儒米尔用那只完好的眼睛看了看迈格林：“没错，你肯定是。你的相貌——”年轻的精灵贵族仍然惊恐地瞪着他，儒米尔见状，立刻收起了亲切态度。他傲慢地说：“您能来访，我们真是荣幸。”然后又对我说，“我很快就回来，到时候我们有些事要一起处理。大人，容我告退。”他老练地离开了。

迈格林和他的向导压低嗓音交谈了片刻。迈格林为自己的恐惧和厌恶感到尴尬，在指责那倒霉的人没有事先警告他。我搅拌着小火上冒着泡的胶水，努力不去听他们说话，直到有人清清嗓子，说：“朋戈洛兹大人，多谢您抽出时间。”迈格林经此提醒，也僵硬地感谢了我，而他的向导努力想在儒米尔回来之前把他带走。

迈格林临出去前，回头看了我一眼。他恢复了冷静与敏锐，问道：“有人批准你这样扎头发吗？”他自己的黑头发也是这样编成一束，但不如我的长。

“殿下，这不需要批准。这种办法是典型的辛达习俗——我记得我的辛达父亲在我小时候给我编起辫子。”我说，试图表明这件从来没人质疑的事是无可厚非的。

迈格林打量着我，嘴角微翘。他看看给他引路的铁匠——那位铁匠是短发，或者我应该说，头发是像你这样齐肩而剪。然后，他又看了我一眼，二话不说，拿起旁边一把大剪刀，就把自己的长辫子在后颈下四英寸处剪断了。我们两个旁观者都倒吸了一口冷气。

迈格林漫不经心地把剪断的发辫丢进了我加热胶水的火盆里。“既然这里风俗如此，那么谁也不会把我错认成辛达或仆人。”他抖开剩下的头发，人也显得如释重负。头发摆脱了长度带来的重量，微卷起来，黑色的发丝衬在他的面庞周围，软化了他的表情。“好了，铁匠大人，我们走吧。陶艺工匠和珠宝工匠我们就不用看了。我渴望再看看熔炉。”我忙着扇走迈格林的头发烧焦时冒出的黑烟，也没注意他们是怎么走的。

儒米尔回来了，这次披着斗篷和兜帽，而我还在咳嗽。“原来，这就是阿瑞蒂尔的儿子。有人告诉我，竖琴家族领主的儿子萨尔甘特已经开始和他来往了。”

我靠上了桌子：“维拉啊，没错。这个故事萨尔甘特想必会爱听。”过去儒米尔在我成为他的学徒的第一天时就说过，我在竖琴家族里有了个敌人。他是对的。

我给家人讲了迈格林这回事，他们都非常感兴趣。他们得出的结论跟我一样，那就是他仍然不熟悉新家，等他了解我们的习俗，人就会温和一些。当时这种事相当常见。刚多林对待这位父母双亡的年轻贵族的态度，就好像他是只可爱的幼犬，种种过失冒犯都可以宽容原谅，而当我们得知他其实更像头狼崽时，为时已晚。平民的奉承，高手工匠的倾囊以授，贵族的结交来往，还有图尔巩的放纵，这些全都像肉一样滋养了他。但是，假如迈格林不是那样一个天赋出类拔萃的铁匠，这些或许也不会造成什么后果，顶多只是图尔巩宫廷中的阴谋而已。

他靠着那项特别的技艺赢得了什么？我这就告诉你。他不仅是一位铁匠，而且是一位探矿师，他要他的导师把有关环绕刚多林的群山的知识倾囊相授。这在那年秋季一场重大会议上展露了成果。当时我们在讨论如何发放和分配近年来的收成。我也在场，做的是我各类工作里最枯燥的一种——书记，迟来的迈格林走进议会大厅时，我正奋笔疾书。

迈格林砰的一声推开了门，怒视周围，仿佛在场的人个个都亲自侮辱过他：“图尔巩吾王，我想说，您的臣民全是蠢货！”

一波震惊在议会成员中传开，图尔巩大吃一惊，离座起身：“此话怎讲！”

还穿着外出旅行那套装束的迈格林大摇大摆地走进大厅，肩上扛着两个粗麻袋。四个月前给他当向导的那位铁匠现在目瞪口呆地紧跟在他身后，迈格林高声说话时，他一言不发。“刚多林建国这么多整岁的时间，您的铁匠们都一直在凑集沼铁矿石，您的子民都一直像胆小的林中部落那样，节省着用泥炭和木炭渣子烧火！然而大地中的宝藏却一直都在等着您发现！”迈格林甩下麻袋，掏出一大块土样的东西，“这里有谁能告诉我这是什么？”

“是块石头，并且堪称石头的典范。”竖琴家族的领主打趣说。他儿子萨尔甘特面露忧色，捅了捅他。

迈格林冷笑道：“‘是块石头’——你会这么评价金矿石么？你也就认得那么一种财富罢了！但是没人需要金子。这是铁矿石，优质纯净的铁矿石。奥力钟爱的矿工卡扎德人向我展示过如何找到这样的矿石。图尔巩，丰富的铁矿正等着您；没错，有了我的技艺，您还会有大量的钢材。”

他打开了另一个麻袋。“也许，你们这些节省木炭的人没去炼钢是因为缺乏燃料。您那些铁匠的熔炉熄火的时候太频繁。不要让它们再闲置下去！矿脉里蕴藏的燃料，足够您的国度烧上一千个整岁之久！图尔巩，我为您献上卡扎德人的石头燃料，他们称之为‘煤’。看着。”他大步走到大厅的壁炉边，把麻袋里的东西统统倒在炉中的木材上。他用黑色的石头覆盖了火焰，有几个人见状叫出了声。然而，奇迹发生了。这些石头本身竟然开始闷烧，散发出热量。它们变成了燃烧的炭火，恰似优质的木炭。

迈格林选择了完美的时机来做这番展示。齐聚一堂的贵族和智者不但印象深刻，而且立刻就决定给迈格林分派人手，开掘矿井。迈格林在那场会议上看准了时机，谦恭地询问图尔巩，可否让他将来出席贵族会议，好保证自己的利益。图尔巩准许了。等到会议结束，迈格林打心底里燃起了胜利之火。他走时愈发大摇大摆，首席铁匠仍然跟着他。我和其他书记员一起在门口，听到他说：“我当然拥有超出年龄的智慧。我可是严师教出来的。”听了这话，我因为怜悯而心软了。毕竟，我那好心的一家人，温和慈爱的一家人，都还在世。

迈格林的严厉天性和他的发现促使刚多林进入了一个新的阶段，一个矛盾更激烈的阶段。他通过自己的知识获得了很大的权力。我告诉过你们，刚多林起初有过几个饥饿的冬天。一旦迈格林的矿井开始出产煤炭，这种情况就很少发生了，因为我们不再需要那么多木材生火，从而可以把面积有限的谷地里更多的田地用于耕作。这一切都令图尔巩获益，而他提拔了这位外甥，以示嘉奖。人情政治变本加厉，对那位年轻王子和他的创新，一个人要么支持，要么反对。我以前压根想不到谣言还能更多，但事实是，真的更多了。

不久，迈格林的地位就稳固到了需要专用书记员的地步。我不在他招募的人之列；我们见面的机会不多，但他的态度相当明确——他对我十分反感。我就不对你们说我因此遭遇的一长串不快和倒霉事了。儒米尔和另外几个人安慰我说，我只是运气不好，亲眼目睹了迈格林惊慌失措的一刻，就是这事为我招来了他的反感。但无论如何，这份反感都已经存在了，对我来说，刚多林的欢乐有所失色。

* * *

朋戈洛兹讲完故事，他们开始吃饭，但比往日安静。后来，艾尔夫威奈把朋戈洛兹拉到一边，好私下里说几句话。

“你这个故事让我重新考虑了一下。我无法想象一位努门诺尔的王子会对你存有恶意，除非他是嫉妒你成功得到了那位漂亮女士的青睐。如果是那样，有个方法可以让你安全些。带阿汤去参加一如莱塔列，你看如何？”

“阿汤！”

“我们不想在他面前谈政治；而我敢打赌，无论是奇尔雅坦还是尊贵的国王也都不想。他是阿美尼洛斯来的，但他自从跨进青年的门槛，还没去参加过那些伟大的仪式。你这一路上和节日前夜在营地住宿时如果有他在身边，他的天真就可以做你的上好挡箭牌。”

朋戈洛兹思忖了一分钟。这个男孩的年纪，正好是谁都没法跟他轻松相处的时候。他在这个年龄会仔细聆听任何有助于长大成人的点滴学识，但他个子高到了不能像孩子那样打发，年纪又实在太小，不能被当成大人。他明显不谙世事，对身边发生的一切又眼尖敏感，这些奇尔雅坦是不会不顾忌的。“好极了。”

他们把这个决定告知阿汤，说这是艾尔夫威奈对他帮工的奖励，阿汤为此欣喜若狂。这一周余下的几天，他加倍勤快地跑腿干活，以表达感激之情，并且把朋戈洛兹的白丝绸袍子和他自己借来的亚麻布长袍送到洗衣妇那里，洗得雪白无瑕。国王保证，他们此行不必搭乘那些把朝圣者们运到圣山的颠簸马车，而是骑马前往阿美尼洛斯和美尼尔塔玛，因此阿汤来回跑了王室马厩三次。

去阿美尼洛斯骑马要花一天时间，他们一大早就离开了罗门娜。朋戈洛兹自从来到罗门娜，还是第一次骑马外出。他纠正了阿汤在马鞍上的糟糕坐姿，然后一路都很开心。阿汤这个岁数，给他一个机会，只要有人肯听，他就会喋喋不休。有关路上见到的牛栏和平民，朋戈洛兹问了个痛快，而阿汤的坦诚回答里往往透露出了这孩子自己也没意识到的信息。“不，从山上到峡湾出口的土地全都是为国王和阿美尼洛斯的人耕种的。它叫阿兰多，就是‘王室领地’。罗门娜只有港口和渔民。山上阿美尼洛斯那边的人是不是富裕些？我猜是。我一开始觉得罗门娜挺寒酸的。看，那就是阿美尼洛斯。它就坐落在那片岩架上，在圣山东边坡上，比罗门娜地势高，所以夏天也可以很凉快。城里的房子都是用大车从北方运来的灰石建造的。”哪怕离得这么远，阿美尼洛斯仍然显得规整又正式。守护在它上方的，是绿色的美尼尔塔玛山。

朋戈洛兹意识到，努门诺尔人说美尼尔塔玛很高，是因为它是岛上最高的山峰。比起他见识过的埃霍瑞亚斯或迷雾山脉的高峻群峰，美尼尔塔玛虽说也能算一座大山，但只是堪堪数得上而已。低处的山坡缓缓爬升，形成光滑的圆锥；有一条路绕山而上，直通一处向南、东、西三个方向敞开的高地。山峰自高地上拔起，为空地遮挡了北风。这条路走起来很累人，但无论男女，只要健康硬朗，就能沿着它上山。朋戈洛兹注意到朝西的山路边有些凹陷，不禁好奇那都是什么。在大山和城市之下，有一大片营地。人们从努门诺尔各地来到山下，准备第二天早上登山，罗门娜的小贩几乎个个都来向他们兜售商品了。

他们骑马从人群中穿过，这里的人很像艾尔夫威奈店里来往的各色人等，但还更杂些。有很多是来自不同地区的贵族。有些人的眼光里流露出不自在与不信任，看得出是刚刚退伍回家的。有些人神色茫然，想必是在那场大战中失去了亲人。过去中洲的影响也仍然可见一斑。从北部地区佛洛斯塔来的人明显是哈多的金发家族的后裔。从岛国西部来的人眼睛深陷，头发乌黑，显然是承自贝奥家族。朋戈洛兹在人群里还难得地瞥见了五短身材的德鲁伊甸人，他们仍然是一支特立独行的民族。阿汤见了他们，目瞪口呆：“他们住在努门诺尔中部的森林里，那里看不见大海。想想吧，竟然从来都不想看海！”

他们抵达国王的营地后，就作为客人被送到一顶贵族帐篷里过夜。国王虽然是款待他们的主人，但他当夜要禁言独居，在一如莱塔列之前祈祷。他们两人那个晚上除了有仆人来来往往，堪称清静得令人感动。过了一段时间，接待他们的人说，朋戈洛兹若是有心造访阿美尼洛斯，国王会感到荣幸，而那位年轻的艾尔利尼安的亲属已经听说他来了，会欣然招待他，直到朋戈洛兹返回。朋戈洛兹说：“我决不会给国王添麻烦。”但接待他的人保证说，国王其实极其渴望见他，向他展示阿美尼洛斯的辉煌奇景，尤其是图书馆。朋戈洛兹成功地做到了既不置可否又表达出热衷之意，直到半夜都在反复考虑这第二个邀请。

第二天早上，谁也没再提这事，但有别的事需要考虑，因为他们加入了庆祝一如莱塔列的庞大行列。

他们跟着那数千人之众刚开始登山，朋戈洛兹就拍了拍阿汤的肩：“我们路过的这些洞穴是怎么回事？”

阿汤低下头，悄声道：“是诸王的陵墓。”

朋戈洛兹立刻就懂了。这些陵墓位于山路的西侧，面朝阿门洲。第一座必定是埃尔洛斯之墓，入口堆满了路过的人们放下的鲜花。随着道路蜿蜒向上，他也见到了其余陵墓，每座都有雕凿出的拱门。有些刻着名号和面孔，但由于每位统治者都有自己的墓穴，很容易就能把陵墓和统治者的身份联系起来。他们沿着小路上行，发现陵墓前的雕刻无论规模还是华丽程度都在增加。除了埃尔洛斯，过去历代国王只有两位赢得了人民敬献的祭物——一位是在塔尔-米那斯提尔之前统治的塔尔-泰尔佩瑞恩，她从那些缅怀她统治时期的人们那里收到了水果和鲜花；有趣的是，另一位是阿勒达瑞安。他的陵墓入口堆满了卷轴和刻字的石头，还有青翠的欧幽莱瑞树枝。朋戈洛兹拾起了一块石头，上面刻着一个普通人的名字。他把它放下，继续前行。

数千位登山者人人身穿白衣，鸦雀无声。人们拉起白色的兜帽遮住泛红的面孔，搀扶着儿童和老人同行。但在最陡的地方，登山的人们忽然急切地加快了速度，先前的沉默沾染了迫切的愉悦。朋戈洛兹来到人群聚集的高地后，就理解了这是为什么。

一到山顶，便有一阵清新凉爽的微风自更高处吹来。及膝的青草摇曳着，每片草叶待脚步过后，都静静地重新直起，令众人仿佛置身于一片生机勃勃的绿色海洋当中。朋戈洛兹注意到有些人在仰望天空，于是也抬起了头。高空中，在凡人的视力绝对无法企及的地方，盘旋着三只鹰。他敢发誓，尽管仍是白昼，但它们上方的蔚蓝天穹显得比山脚下颜色更深。这片空地上的风和草、岩石和天空，都有种朴素的纯净，异乎寻常地和谐。站在美尼尔塔玛山顶的圣地上，每一股清风都含着圣洁的气息，脚下起伏的草皮也蕴藏着圣洁的气氛。

朋戈洛兹被深深地打动了。这样的圣地，这种反映着阿尔达不曾被邪恶伤毁的本来面貌的美景，他只在中洲感受过一两次，但它们从来都不是属于他族人的圣地。他想：精灵千真万确违逆了维拉，既然我们从不曾拥有如此神圣的地方，我们也千真万确不是超凡脱俗的。

静默的人群几乎站满了这片高山圣地。招待朋戈洛兹的人把他和阿汤引到了空地的西侧边缘。他们在那里等了一段时间，然后人群无声地让出道路，迎来了国王。

朋戈洛兹再一次被意想不到的敬畏打动了。在场所有的凡人当中，惟有塔尔-米那斯提尔一人前来圣地时有所装饰。他腰间佩着收在象牙剑鞘中的剑，一手拿着顶端嵌着宝石的权杖，还举着一根开着红色花穗的绿色树枝——盛开的欧幽莱瑞。身穿白袍的米那斯提尔显得比奇尔雅坦瘦削，年轻的时候想必极似埃尔达。他坚定的面孔果然刮得干干净净。他刚刚开始显出年长的迹象。他的黑发用一根饰有一颗白宝石的银色发带束好，风掀起发丝，在脸边拂动，但他的灰眼睛保持着超然的深远神采。他的神色恰似怀着无上的严肃喜悦，期待这个与至尊者交流的时刻。

国王所到之处，人群像长草一样纷纷拜倒。国王一直走到高地的西侧边缘。阿汤跪了下去，并且保持着跪姿；朋戈洛兹感到他拉了拉自己的袖子，这才意识到自己也该效仿。待到国王就位，众人已经全都跪了下去。然后，国王代表众人，开始致辞祈祷。

国王说的话很简单，一半都淹没在无休无止的风声中。塔尔-米那斯提尔以许多名字呼唤了一如：伊露维塔，至尊者，造物主，永恒者，宏乐，以及光明。他为至尊者赐予人类的诸多赠礼而表达感激：他们有幸获得阿尔达中的生命，世界有维拉的守护，夏季和大海继续带来丰富物产，近来的战事中那场恩赐的胜利。

塔尔-米那斯提尔举起开着花的树枝，然后把它放在一块平凡的灰石上，此地只有寥寥几块大石，它是其中之一。他这样做时，三只鹰从高处俯冲而下，在塔尔-米那斯提尔头顶上空盘旋，就连眼力最差的人也看得一清二楚。四下里仍然鸦雀无声，甚至不闻鼻息，但这个神圣的预兆使得一波欢欣之情传遍了人群。之后，由国王领先，所有跪着的人都向灰石所在的方向拜倒。朋戈洛兹跟着人群照做了。致敬与臣服并不可耻。他觉得自己全副身心都奉献给了此时此地。

第一个起身的也是国王。他举起权杖，向人群致辞，所言同样简单：“我们生活在赠礼之地上，在此得到的一切都是至尊者伊露维塔和诸神维拉的恩赐。愿你们蒙受祝福。去吧，愿你们幸福有成。和平已经再临。”说完，他垂下权杖，又一次举步穿过人群。他过去之后，人们开始起身，但站在原地不动，直到国王离开高地下山。

朋戈洛兹观察着人群。有些人幸福得晕眩，有几个人在哭泣，其余的人若有所思。很多人去了塔尔-米那斯提尔站过的地方，向西眺望了片刻才走。朋戈洛兹怀着一如既往的好奇心加入了耐心等待的人群，想知道能看见什么。阿汤留在他身边。尽管仪式已经结束，但朋戈洛兹察觉，孩子仍然满怀渴望，不过圣地的规矩使然，他不能开口解释人们在看什么。等他们来到圣地边上，阿汤抬手指示该往哪边看。

朋戈洛兹仔细探索着眼前的一切。他看到了努门诺尔的中部平原。就像把美尼尔塔玛称为一座大山，努门诺尔岛其实也比人们常说的要小，在他们下方的土地主要是耕地和牧场，其中零星点缀着界限分明、生满树林的谷地。难怪此地的水手不安于现状。过了平原就是树林环绕的海岸，再越过两道环抱着海湾的狭长陆地，就是大海浩瀚的洋面。在地平线上，朋戈洛兹先是看见了一点隐约的白光，再定睛细看时，便在宽广的大海对面见到了另一片陆地——阿瓦隆尼的海岸。

美丽的阿瓦隆尼，托尔埃瑞西亚，精灵家园。一只鹰俯冲而下，如同一把弯刀，斩断了他的视线，接着再次高飞到两个同伴身边。三只鹰一同振翅，排成箭头形状向阿瓦隆尼飞去。从它们那确定无疑的西行路线中，朋戈洛兹看出了责备之意——他也应当毫不耽延，前往属于他的土地。尽管他十分不愿离开这处圣地，但眼前的一幕伴着精灵对大海的向往，攫住了他。他终于明白了，精灵在中洲自始至终都是何等孤单无助。那里真存在着精灵也能感受到的神圣吗？抑或，那其实是他的族人永远都无缘感受到的？周围的天光变成金黄，他却满心哀伤和恐惧。

朋戈洛兹感到袖子被轻轻拉了一下，然后拉的力道加大了。他回头看看阿汤，意识到自己又陷入了那种在凡人看来时间长得诡异的精灵遐想状态。他稍后一定得问问，阿汤不得不拉了他的袖子多久。太阳正在西沉，只有少数人留在山顶。其中两个一位是他们的接待人，一位是国王的使者，他们都盘桓在此，假定他接受了米那斯提尔的邀请。

纵然如此，朋戈洛兹心中还是颇挣扎了一番，才能离开这个格外崇高的地方。他回头望去。还有一个人留在眺望处，盘腿而坐，面带微笑，神色安祥。朋戈洛兹走时，那人也回头看看，点点头，就合上了眼睛，像是要在走上下山的长路前稍事休息。在那时，朋戈洛兹再也看不到地平线上的阿瓦隆尼，只瞥见那位朝圣同伴的头发被夕阳的光辉镀上了一圈银晕。

他们刚走下一段适当的距离，官员们就重申了国王先前的邀请。朋戈洛兹仍然醉心于那场仪式，终于接受了邀请，并且为自己的戒心深感惭愧。见证过一如莱塔列之后，朋戈洛兹很有把握，与塔尔-米那斯提尔相处时是不会有意外发生的。他看了一眼阿汤：“虽然你快要长大成人了，但我不能把你一个人丢在这里。”

阿汤因为在山顶晒了那么久太阳，脸色发红：“我爸是宫廷里的书记员。使者说，他们为防万一，已经都安排好了，还带来了口信，听着是说我家人在山脚下等我。”他说，显得很焦虑。

“我一定得确定你安全地跟他们会合，否则就是失职了。”朋戈洛兹说。阿汤一想自己见到父母时有朋戈洛兹陪着，顿时禁不住欢呼了一声。那两位国王派来的代表紧跟在精灵和少年身后。

下山的路走起来异常迅速，他们又一次路过了诸王陵墓的入口。朋戈洛兹向一座陵墓里看了看，发现其中只有黑暗。他想，这整座山都是一个谜，等你解开了它，也就准备好了被葬入山的深处。他记得，努门诺尔人十分清楚何时应当离世。他们自愿躺下死去，拥抱那必死的命运。朋戈洛兹像所有的精灵一样，确信今日他有过短暂体验的一切，来日他们会彻底理解。

他脚下一顿。一念及此，他忽然记起了山顶那个人——留在那里，静坐着微笑……直觉令他遍体生寒，他转过身，抬头看着小路。

他的预感应验了。有人抬着一副白色的担架走了下来，他们是最后一批下山的人，神色平静，略显悲哀。担架上的人脸上蒙着白色的斗篷。抬担架的人走路不如精灵那么平稳，担架摇晃着，斗篷滑落下来。那的确就是留在山上的人，在接受了自己选择的死亡之后，面色安祥依旧。

朋戈洛兹不明白，为什么塔尔-米那斯提尔的官员在前往阿美尼洛斯王宫的途中，不停地为小路上那一幕道歉。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [译注]
> 
> 一如莱塔列（Erulaitalë），昆雅语，意为“赞美一如”。这是努门诺尔三大节日之一，时间是仲夏。


	6. 阿美尼洛斯

由于仍然沉浸在一如莱塔列的余韵中，朋戈洛兹见到规整庄严的努门诺尔王城阿美尼洛斯时，不免有些茫然。城中高高的尖顶和拱门以及连成一片的房屋，全都是用细腻的灰岩建成的。为了庆祝感恩节日之夜，街道上装饰着灯笼和树枝编成的花环，身穿白衣的人们让到路旁，向王宫骑兵鞠躬致敬。朋戈洛兹努力想分辨是不是真如艾尔夫威奈和旁人所言，阿美尼洛斯人的服装和举止都像精灵。由于他们也仍穿着庆祝一如莱塔列的白袍，他只能看出他们把胡子刮得干干净净，除非上了年纪——那时再想模仿精灵也没有意义了。他见到的胡子无一例外都是花白的。

王宫就坐落在城中地势开始爬升到美尼尔塔玛山坡上的地方，光滑的石墙上不见任何战事的痕迹，被月光一照，近乎纯白。他们下了马，从一道高门进了王宫。朋戈洛兹回头多看了那道门一眼，建造它时的首要考虑不是防卫，而是美感。拱形走廊里挂着不同的旗帜，但没有盾牌或武器。朋戈洛兹被带进一处绿庭，那里柱子直插开阔的天空。他想，看来从前有位国王去过林顿，并且对那里用石料铺出图案的地面印象深刻，所以才在这里布置了一处如此相似的天井。

米那斯提尔就在花园里，昂然立在两根柱子之间。柱上有藤蔓缠绕，藤蔓中点缀着星星般的花朵。国王一低头，王冠上的宝石随之一闪：“Elen silumen ontaro。”[1]

朋戈洛兹顿时觉得舌头打了结，哑口无言。米那斯提尔一开口，他就明白了：罗门娜所有的使者乃至很多去中洲参战的贵族，都是从谁那里学来了那种可怕的辛达语口音。很久以前，有位导师告诉过他如何处理辛达语里的s音和词末辅音，以缓和它与较为刚硬的凡人语言的差异。米那斯提尔想必把这一条奉为圭臬，结果把话说得过于“精灵化”，反而失去了语言的本色。

幸运的是，朋戈洛兹面对的是一位国王，他因而有片刻时间下跪、默默致敬，并且记起了对这句古老问候语的刻板答复：“Gilthoniel a Elbereth，塔尔-米那斯提尔！您在这片美丽国度的美丽花园里这样说，可谓千真万确。”

米那斯提尔伸出一只手，以示邀请：“果然谈吐优雅。你可知道，仙灵之民当中，你还是第一位见到这座花园的。你的族人来到努门诺尔，大多只在我们的西海岸略作停留，而在我统治期间，你们的至高王一直忙于战事，无法来访。我很高兴，阿美尼洛斯终于有幸迎来了高贵的埃尔达的一员。”

朋戈洛兹笑了笑，低下了头，回应时又一次不无挣扎：“高贵的国王啊……我仅仅是因为出身精灵一族，就得到如斯欢迎，这真是太不寻常了。应该感到千倍荣幸的是我。”他说得固然不假，但他还觉得其中九百九十九倍对他来说都过了头。他想，米那斯提尔这种有关精灵贵族的幻想随时都可能破灭——他会提到自家父亲是个绳匠，或者米那斯提尔会注意到他那双正藏在精灵的大袖里，永远沾着墨迹的手。

朋戈洛兹不动声色地把手往袖子里缩得更深了些，同时米那斯提尔自信地宣称：“朋戈洛兹大人，你身为首生儿女的一员，实在太谦逊了！我曾在我们的一些古籍中见过你的名字，你被称为贤者朋戈洛兹；我的儿子奇尔雅坦也说，你曾在数不清的岁月里为你们的国王担当谋士。我很高兴能给你提供应得的欢迎。来吧，我们今夜举办仲夏感恩节的盛宴。我们这不足挂齿的庆祝活动尽管是为凡人举办的，但我希望它也多少可以满足你的口味。”

朋戈洛兹又微笑了：“我毫不怀疑。”他们离开了花园。朋戈洛兹觉得自己的机智荡然无存，不禁烦恼起来。他觉得自己只会作些听众的空洞附和。

米那斯提尔显然习惯了说话没人打断，口口声声说的全是朋戈洛兹的族人，长脸上洋溢着真诚之色：“我向你保证，我对首生儿女钦佩有加。你们各方面都是阿尔达的能言种族中的佼佼者：美，技艺，手工，高贵的天性，与飞禽走兽和谐相处，还有最重要的一点——你们的子民何其幸运又蒙福，得以在美好的阿尔达永生。”

朋戈洛兹警惕地答道：“塔尔-米那斯提尔，精灵认为凡人值得钦佩的理由也一样多，此外，你们还幸运地不需承受时间的负担。”

“我们这里也有这样的说法。据说，老人更能体会那种自由。我年岁渐长，然而不知何故，我还没有那种体会。”米那斯提尔大笑起来，不过笑声干巴巴的，“而且，你们能结识伊露维塔在这个尘世中的使者——维拉。你们甚至获准，得以在他们的国度里与他们一起生活。我们比其他凡人幸运，因为我们能看见那片大地。我在岛国西部修了一座塔，那是我私人的隐居地。国务不那么繁重时，我就在那里花时间研究神圣的学识，心和眼都望向西方。”

“我从美尼尔塔玛山上清楚看到了阿瓦隆尼。”朋戈洛兹说。

米那斯提尔笑了：“的确！而且我听说，你看了很久。也许，等到冬季，你会随我一起去我的塔，从那里看看阿瓦隆尼——如果你到那时还没动身西去的话。”

朋戈洛兹回避了答复：“您的仪式提醒了我，我还能站在这里观望是多么幸运。我参加了大战。”

“看你现在这淡定俊美的模样，可真是难以置信！我有个理论，那就是一如对你们有着更纯粹、更崇高的创作冲动。”

朋戈洛兹吸了口气，既是觉得被赞扬过度，又是因为他身为战士，感到受了侮辱。有关最近那场战争的回忆在他脑海中一闪而过。他只能想起自己被三个奥克拉下马，拖入泥潭，那些家伙周身散发着浓烈的体味和烂皮毛味，而他又是如何激烈地挣扎，快速猛刺，烂泥满身、怒火冲天地捡回了一条命，双手被他们的黑血蛰得生疼。但他克制了自己，没有出声。他面前这个人是位国王。

又一次，国王没注意到他的沉默：“来！先会会我们的王后，我的妻子。瞧，她就在那儿被漂亮的侍女们簇拥着，她本人也美得就像你们的女士之一。塔琳雅，亲爱的，来会会这位仙灵之民。”

那位坐在长椅上，被一群白衣姑娘簇拥着的女子站起来，微微一笑。她有种朴素的美，像塔尔-米那斯提尔一样比朋戈洛兹高，不过她只是高一点而已。她在另一方面也很像她的丈夫——凡人的衰老已经影响了她。她微笑着打招呼时，脸上和眼角都现出了纹路。这位王后眼睛清澈，看朋戈洛兹的目光却显得悲伤而幽远，她没注视他的眼睛，而是扫了一眼他的皮肤。然后，她迫使自己的面容重归平静，扬起头，神色却有些黯然。“大人，欢迎来到阿美尼洛斯。”她严肃地说道，“这几位如我昔日一般美貌的姑娘来自我们岛国的五个角落：奈莎美尔达，瑁珑，莱瑞洛雪，阿兰妮尔，劳琳魁。”

五位年轻姑娘站了起来，依次行了屈膝礼，看朋戈洛兹的眼神有的好奇，有的敬畏。最后一位显然是这群姑娘当中最引人注目的，她最有气派也最有自信，但却最缺乏好奇。劳琳魁女士一头金红的秀发，穿着朴素几如精灵的长裙，没流露出一点朋戈洛兹曾在罗门娜码头拒绝过她的迹象。朋戈洛兹瞪大了眼睛，不由自主地退了一步。

王后说：“我看出来了，劳琳魁的美貌已经给你留下了深刻的印象。”她的声音里恢复了一点骄傲。

朋戈洛兹勉强镇定下来：“王后陛下，谁能不被如此美丽的姑娘打动呢？”

劳琳魁又屈膝行了一礼：“也许一位埃尔达就不会。从没听说这样的故事。”她低声说，剜了他一眼，“但是，所有的故事都说你们是正派可敬的贞洁种族。欢迎来到阿美尼洛斯。”

米那斯提尔听了这番对话很高兴：“亲爱的？”他让妻子挽住自己的臂膀，向宴会席间走去。劳琳魁举步走在朋戈洛兹身旁，但她目不斜视，如王后一般骄傲地高扬着下巴，并且在以为朋戈洛兹不注意的时候勾起嘴角，露出了一个得意的笑。

他想：欢迎来到阿美尼洛斯——可不是么。

 

第一天晚上过后，朋戈洛兹就意识到，他在这里要做的事和在艾尔夫威奈那里寄宿时没有本质区别——他食宿不愁，受人欢迎，条件是他要提供精灵的学识。艾尔夫威奈给他的，国王全都慷慨地给了，而他也竭尽全力予以回报。从第一晚有个侍臣在他手里塞了一把竖琴开始，他每夜都吟唱古时的歌谣。然而，他这两位凡人房东之间的差异远远超过相似之处，正如国王塔尔-米那斯提尔和学者朋戈洛兹之间存在着巨大的鸿沟。朋戈洛兹仍然经常发现，自己在米那斯提尔身边无话可说，就算说了，也只是些机械刻板的对答。面对盲目的崇拜时，一个人到底该说什么，该说什么呢？他把自己所知的一半学识都咽了回去，免得粉碎了那些努门诺尔人乐于相信的幻想。

也正是在那一天，他陷入了两难境地。米那斯提尔巴不得朋戈洛兹称赞努门诺尔的一切，无论旧的还是新的。先前，其他贵族（也可能是深受信任的仆从，他们有些人拥有的权力比努门诺尔任何拥有领地的领主都大）已经带朋戈洛兹参观了阿美尼洛斯城，包括马厩、较新的建筑，还有图书馆，而朋戈洛兹每夜都尽职尽责地把这些称赞一番。这并不难——凡人充分利用了赠礼之地。而米那斯提尔自称怠慢了他，所以亲自向朋戈洛兹展示了王国最重要的传家宝。

于是，朋戈洛兹见到了阿美尼洛斯宁静的殿堂中惟一一批武器，其中有些他曾经见过，比如图奥的斧头——不像在西瑞安河谷时那样裹在一块油腻毛皮里，而是装在一个定做的镶金皮套里。米那斯提尔听朋戈洛兹回忆起图奥，大为欣喜，从象牙剑鞘中拔出了自己的剑阿兰如兹，让他看看剑上的如尼文能否翻译出来。“我乃代表辛葛王之怒火的武器。”朋戈洛兹朗声读道，但没翻译完整。他没说接下来那些如尼文是什么意思：“造我者，埃欧尔。”见到这行字，他只觉得遍体生寒。几个钟头之后，他还是不清楚自己当时没对米那斯提尔提起那位铸剑的残暴工匠，到底是出于谨慎还是怯懦——那是个沾染了疯狂的杀亲者，偏偏还是个精灵。

等到最后一件珍宝被妥善收好，放回原位，米那斯提尔显得略微挺拔了些：“我年轻一点的时候，以为自己作为埃尔洛斯家族的后代之一，能把大部分时间花在研习精灵学识上。你知道，我当时没想到自己会成为努门诺尔的国王。”

应了朋戈洛兹的催促，米那斯提尔解释道：“塔尔-泰尔佩瑞恩——愿维拉祝福她——活着统治的时间特别长。她准备好交出权杖的时候，我姐姐已经过了精力旺盛的年纪——即便是对埃尔洛斯一脉来说也过了——所以她婉拒了。我接受了权杖，因为……”他深深地叹了口气，“我应该这么做。我要年轻得多。”朋戈洛兹为自己的好奇恼火，差点咬住舌头。你可不能问一位国王他的父母是否争吵过，或者中间是否还有个去世的兄弟姐妹。“等我成了国王，我发现我有了很多想法。为什么努门诺尔不能成为相对于中洲的阿瓦隆尼？我一直在努力改善我们子民的命运，令他们更像精灵。”

“我从来没去过阿瓦隆尼，但正如我从前所说，我对罗门娜和阿美尼洛斯的印象都极其深刻。这里有很多新的建筑，全都修建得无比出色。实用……事务……啊，也看得出是精心设计的。”努门诺尔的下水道系统管理办法由国王立法强制执行，与挑剔的精灵所作的安排十分相似，胜过朋戈洛兹见过的所有凡人居处。他试图把这个不合适的话题导回正轨：“容我直言，塔尔-米那斯提尔，您已经取得了成功。这是我毕生见过的最美的凡人国度。”

塔尔-米那斯提尔略一低头，用他那引以为豪的谦卑态度说：“我只是尽我所能而已。希望我的儿子不会犯我的错误。他一出生就知道，有朝一日他要成为国王。他在大战中取胜之后，我对他拥有十足的信心。”

那就说明了很多问题，朋戈洛兹想。

幸好，米那斯提尔此后就被请走了，朋戈洛兹得以去做逗留期间一直渴望的事——埋头钻进米那斯提尔的图书馆。他很高兴先前被国王召见过，因为如此一来，他就能哄着那些凡人学者给他看了些那位从未登基的国王瓦尔达米尔·诺理蒙的作品。他是埃尔洛斯的儿子，本来可以成为努门诺尔的第二代国王，但他却因为酷爱书籍和学识而青史留名。埃尔洛斯退位并且放弃生命时，诺理蒙也已年长。他也把权杖交给了另一个亲人——他的儿子。

有那么一刻，朋戈洛兹很想知道，国王们这样做究竟是好事还是坏事。塔尔-米那斯提尔本来可以像大方的诺理蒙那样，花时间在他热爱制作的书籍里绘制生动诙谐的插图。诺理蒙的命运令他高兴，但不知为何，塔尔-米那斯提尔的命运既令他高兴，也令他遗憾。这并不是说米那斯提尔不适合当国王；问题在于，他把他自己和他的子民一遍又一遍地与精灵比较，播种着嫉羡的固执种子。不过朋戈洛兹忙着记住诺理蒙那些引人入胜的作品，没被这些想法困扰多久。等晚餐时间到了，他步履轻快地去了宴会大厅，却在门口乍然停了步。

有个新的人影吸引了人们的注意力，改变了厅中的气氛。奇尔雅坦回来了。他那鲜艳的罗门娜装束和红胡子在阿美尼洛斯十分显眼，在一片色彩柔和、模仿精灵的风气当中显得叛逆又新颖。米那斯提尔站在儿子身边，举起一只手向朋戈洛兹示意：“精灵大人！我还未曾有幸向你介绍过我的儿子——王储奇尔雅坦。”

“父亲，我和他在罗门娜已经见过面了。”奇尔雅坦冷淡地指出。他向朋戈洛兹点了点头：“幸会，精灵大人。你还在这里，可真叫人惊讶。”

米那斯提尔皱起眉：“假如你参加一如莱塔列，就不会这么惊讶了。”

“罗门娜也有庆典，而且还有一批士兵就在那个时候回来了。幸好有我在那里迎接他们，主持当天城里的仪式。见谅，我要陪我母亲入席就座了。”王后已经到了。她一见奇尔雅坦就发出了一声欢呼，见到儿子健康地回到面前，她更是容光焕发。他们拥抱时，奇尔雅坦的头发颜色显得只比母亲的深了一点。他在王后身旁落座，而当可爱的劳琳魁貌似端庄地在他身旁坐下的时候，大厅里也没人有异议。朋戈洛兹看着奇尔雅坦欣然处之，只觉得胃里发沉。

这顿饭虽然比前几晚的盛宴简单，但还是足有五道菜。简朴的标志之一是油辣椒酱，跟罗门娜家家户户吃的一样，就连卖肉馅饼的摊上也见得到。在这里，每人都有一份，盛在银子或硬琥珀做的雕花碗里，朋戈洛兹估计这是上这种酱的高档办法。这对他来说是白费心思，因为他已经不指望自己会喜欢上它的味道了。他克制了对这种辛辣调料的好奇心，准备回去后再问艾尔夫威奈。米那斯提尔坐在他身边，但正隔着桌子跟儿子讨论中洲的消息。

仿佛被他的想法触动一般，米那斯提尔忽然转身面对他，令他吃了一惊。国王问：“朋戈洛兹，你怎么看？支持吉尔-加拉德建立新的前哨伊姆拉缀斯，这明智吗？还是应该如我的儿子所说，我们派人去温雅玛的港口援助他？”

“陛下，我不知道。我自从大战之后就不曾去过伊姆拉缀斯，我也不曾听说吉尔-加拉德对它有何计划。”朋戈洛兹假如愿意，是可以打听到消息的，但他没有兴趣。

“不必谦虚，你比任何没去参加大战的参谋都更有发言权。你是怎么考虑的？”米那斯提尔追问。

“陛下，我必须提出异议。过去，我确实根据自己的学识和旅行中的见闻，向我们的王提出了一些建议。但我出海西行的时候，就不再为吉尔-加拉德效力，也不再挂怀中洲的事务了。”

奇尔雅坦把一块面包掰成两半，在自己那碟辣椒酱里蘸了蘸：“那你待在努门诺尔干什么？”

“奇尔雅坦！”米那斯提尔插了进来，“我们的客人说的极是，你我都要从善如流。我们说些大家都感兴趣的事吧。朋戈洛兹，今晚我们餐后没安排吟游诗人，因此我请你现在为我们讲个故事，好让这里所有的贵族都学到智慧，学到对远古时代的尊重。”

席上所有人都扭头去看奇尔雅坦如何应对这样的斥责。他冷静地嚼完面包，清了清嗓子说：“请讲吧，我父亲说得没错。一个故事会令宴席生辉。我们欢迎一切来自我们备受尊敬的盟友的智慧。”

奇尔雅坦面临选择，眼都不眨就表示忠于父亲，此外还视辣酱如甜汤，这两点都给朋戈洛兹留下了深刻印象。他想着要缓和一下气氛，就问：“王储奇尔雅坦，您喜欢哪类故事？我可以讲些您想听的内容。”

“一场叫人血脉贲张的战斗，要么就讲讲大海的故事。”王储答道。王后毫不掩饰地叹了口气，引得一些贵族低声笑了起来。

朋戈洛兹说：“我个人也喜欢这样的故事，而且我们精灵同样尊敬我们的盟友。也许你们愿意听听一位凡人英雄的故事，他曾经像您和您的军队一样，拯救了我的族人。他的名字是——曾是——胡林·沙理安。”

* * *

 

这个故事发生在远古时代，在精灵的隐匿之城刚多林的全盛时期。我生活在刚多林的时候，是学者兼书记员，经常出入我们的王图尔巩的宫廷。你们说，精灵是永生的，但精灵过的日子也有好坏之分。在我提到的那段时间，我们的城市已经稳定，我们的冶金术和畜牧业、艺术家和工匠，水准都达到了我们后来再也不曾超越的巅峰。我们也充满热情，恐惧还不曾进入我们的人民心中，因为数百年来，我们一直避免了战争和伤亡。然而，这一点就在我两次见到胡林之间改变了——第一次，和最后一次。

宣告胡林来临的，是大鹰。

我们的王图尔巩拥有一座高塔，它是全城的至高处，除了他没有人能上去——某种程度上就像你们的美尼尔塔玛，因为他有时会在那里与曼威的大鹰交谈，打听我们那些生活在刚多林外的大地上的族人的消息。春天一个阳光明媚的早晨，大鹰从城市上空飞过，俯冲的高度低得空前，翼翅在屋顶上投下了阴影，并且边飞边鸣叫。街头的人见他们从石瓦上方掠过，不禁窃窃私语，想知道我们是否听到鹰鸣当中夹杂着另一种喊声。

到了中午，大鹰就离开了，盘旋上升到他们至爱的高空中。他们带来的消息不管是什么，都令图尔巩在自己的塔中一直留到下午过半。他下来时并不是独自一人，有两个陌生的少年和他在一起。有个使者跑来召唤在图尔巩的议会中列席的学者，我的老师儒米尔也在其中，他吩咐我跟他去。“来吧，朋戈洛兹。这事我已经听到了传言。这两个新来的人物是坐在大鹰背上来的，拉姆贝英葛墨随便哪个成员都恨不得用舌尖来换取跟他们交谈的机会。他俩要么是迈雅，是取了年轻人形体的鹰之灵，要么就是传说中的阿塔尼。”

凡人！你们努门诺尔人已经向我展示了无数我不敢奢望的奇迹，但那一年——那时凡人在大地上仍然年轻，才从你们的先祖传下五代——对我们埃尔达来说，你们本身就是千真万确的奇迹。我们为这样的希望激动不已，哪怕要见一位迈雅也不至如此。我们动身去见这两位新来者的路上，都满怀渴望地微笑。

我们一见到他们，就立刻明白了为什么传言说他们是鹰之灵的化身——那是因为胡林的凌厉眼神。他的双眼在凶猛的眉毛下灼灼闪亮，面容线条刚硬分明，头发是茶金色，就像阳光下的鹰羽。令我们大为吃惊的是，他上唇长着细细的小胡子，两端微翘，下巴上还长着短胡须。没有哪个故事会说胡林身材高大——他的弟弟胡奥比他小六岁，外貌举止还是个孩子，身高却已经超过了他。然而胡林有着战士的强壮体魄，浓缩在那副筋骨中的男子气概和精力，足可媲美比他高出两呎的战士。他看着围观的精灵人群，不禁皱起了眉头。

但那只是暂时而已。胡林随即露出了微笑，继而开始大笑，欢欣之情溢于言表。他对图尔巩说：“撇开那些石墙不论，我觉得这里恰如家乡——你们的姑娘美得就像我在家乡最喜欢的女孩。我们叫她‘精灵光辉’，现在我明白那是为什么了。”他说的是地道的辛达语，一听就是自幼习得的。

“哥哥，这里的姑娘其实更美。”胡奥目瞪口呆。胡林用胳膊肘重重捣了他一下，两人开始交谈，而那让我更着迷了，因为他们用了另一种语言，很像精灵语，但又不是精灵语，是他们本族的凡人语言。

他俩互相嘀咕的时候，图尔巩开口了：“隐匿之城的法律规定，任何找到来此之路的人都不得离开。我们不曾预见到任何阿塔尼会来到我们城中，但这二位都是被曼威的大鹰带来的；尽管有曼督斯的诅咒，大鹰仍保护着我们。他们二人年轻但英勇，跟着一队凡人去和奥克作战，结果与大队失散，身陷险境。大鹰认为应该拯救他们，并把他们送到了这里，如此他们就不致丧生于邪恶的刀剑之下；而且，大鹰认为我会从他们的知识中获益。为了他们有关当今世间的学识，以及他们的善心，我请你们，我的子民，欢迎他们来到新家。”他说完，人们纷纷彬彬有礼地鞠躬点头。

图尔巩过去向我们的人民介绍过一两次新来的高贵人物。他有智慧，从经验里学到了怎么做最合适，因此他把这两个凡人依次介绍给了我们这些旁观者。我的老师儒米尔伤痕累累，但胡林和胡奥见到他时没有丝毫畏缩。胡奥更外向，不像他哥哥那么凌厉，他问儒米尔是不是城中惟一一位上了年纪的精灵。儒米尔答道：“我的年纪确实很大了，但图尔巩也是这样，这里还有很多人也是这样。”他们听了这话，大为惊讶。然后，我们也第一次听说了凡人的衰老。

后来，儒米尔对我说：“我明白图尔巩为什么收留他们了。就跟我过去收学徒的原因一样，为的是那种年轻人的青涩活力。这里的年轻人千篇一律，都是一个样子成长起来的，不具备那种品质。而你知道，图尔巩从没有过儿子。”

“那不假，”我说，“但他有他妹妹的儿子，迈格林。”当然，你们都知道迈格林的故事。那一天，迈格林来得很迟，他虽没说什么，但他对那两个凡人的傲慢态度多少冷却了人群奉承的热情。因为迈格林拥有权势，他尽管不讨人喜欢，却自有魅力。他高大，黑发黑眼但十分英俊，本人又出了名地意志坚定；他和胡林互相掂量，试探着对方的深浅。那就像灰燧石与黑铁碰撞出火花，双方都纹丝不动，只因对抗而有轻微的伤损。

儒米尔摇了摇头：“迈格林来到我们这里时，已经是个成年的精灵，他父亲的罪行和他母亲的死，又给他蒙上了悲剧的阴影。他已经定了型，成了他注定成为的人。可是谁知道这些凡人是什么人，又能成为什么人？他们拥有的，不只是年轻人的无限潜质，还有来自一支全新种族的无尽可能。也许他们从未感觉到魔影降临的黑暗影响，从来不知道光辉灿烂的维拉所下的诅咒。图尔巩会爱他们的。”

诚如他所言，不到两个月，我们就全都习惯了见到他们跟图尔巩宠信的人一起坐在国王的餐桌旁。他们吃起东西来，一个人能顶得上两个战士。他们爱穿的简朴衣服成了时尚。他们对刚多林惊叹有加，我们因而也觉得自己的城市再度变得新鲜美丽了。图尔巩亲自领他们参加我们那些文雅的格斗比试，并教他们骑马在图姆拉登的田野上奔驰。据说，图尔巩还带他们参加自己的会议。我从来没在议会大厅里见过他们，那肯定发生在那些貌似消遣娱乐的活动期间。我们觉得这两个年华易逝、精力充沛的年轻人就像镀了金一样耀眼。然而，他们同时也是陌生人；有时，我们对这样的人更容易抱有信心。

他们年岁尚轻又心怀敬畏，把图尔巩的建议当作法令来执行，因此，他们来到我平时度日的图书馆，学习读写几种如尼文。在那段时期，尽管图尔巩的子民养成了识字的习俗，但很多精灵和很多凡人都识不全文字。年少的胡奥在图书馆里尤其开心，他惊叹于我们很多作品里那些配有插图的书页。我注意到，对这些，胡林并不像胡奥那样留恋。他从中汲取要学的内容，然后就会翻页。

我偶然听到兄弟俩用本族的语言交谈时，感觉上他们没来多久，不过是一年时间而已。那时我已经学会了他们的语言。他们把它教给了我们学者，因为我们重视一切语言，学起来得心应手。他们可能不清楚我能听懂多少，或者认为我从我坐着的地方不可能听见。国王以及在座诸位高贵的人啊，假如他们还活着，我会为自己这无意的偷听行为而惭愧，但他们都已逝去，只有他们的话语还活在我的记忆中，得以让我向你们复述。

我一听清胡奥在说什么，就留了心。他深深地叹了口气，对他哥哥说：“我想你是对的，我们是得走。”

“别误解我。我会怀念这里的美好生活，很可能比你还要怀念，因为我捏着鼻子吃那种满是虫子的橡子粥的年月可比你多。”胡林合上了正在读的书，“这本书里也没提到怎么离开这座城。”他开始翻阅另一本大部头的书。

胡奥看了一会儿他哥哥翻书：“要是我们给图尔巩的亲族送信，他会让我们走吗？”

胡林哼了一声：“我可不只是打算帮他送信。他问过我们，如果将有一场大战，凡人是否会去参战对抗魔苟斯。他没问我们自己会不会去参战。我们有自己的亲族和盟友——只要他允许我们回去，与他们团聚。”他舔了舔手指，翻过一页，“那才是我们该做的，而不是打猎和用钝刀格斗。假如图尔巩本人得到了孤身一人回维林诺的机会，他难道会接受，留下自己的子民受苦吗？我们的族人还在受苦，是男人就不能待在这里。而且，等你到了该成家的时候，或者一脸皱纹老掉牙的时候，坐在他们的贵宾席上干等着女士们跟你闲聊也就不会显得多么有趣了。”

胡奥难过地环顾图书馆。胡林正聚精会神地读他的书，没注意到，不过弟弟的话他倒是听到了。胡奥的语气比神色轻松些：“你那么说，其实就是因为你矮。”

“我回到布瑞希尔森林的家里，照样还是矮，你还是会比我高。另外，我们仍然会坐在主桌旁，但那是作为领主的继承人，而不是稀奇的活物；我们也能再度拿着刀剑守护我们的家园和族人。”

胡奥还是有点怅惘：“你觉得，图尔巩会让我们从这里带些礼物给我们的亲人吗？”

胡林抬起头，咧嘴一笑，亲切地拍了拍他弟弟。他们放好那几本大部头的书就走了，我再也没有听到别的。

众所周知，胡林向图尔巩请求离去，言语恳切得体，而图尔巩还他们自由，条件是他们发誓保密。不久，大鹰就又来到了高塔，载他们而去，又一次低低掠过城市上空。那时我们已经熟悉了年轻人类的声音，我们听到了他们告别的喊声。

胡林和胡奥离开了我们，但他们的影响却没有消失。他们留下了一种有益的不安躁动。隐匿之城没有现身，但开始从藏身之处向外观望。正是在这个时候，图尔巩派出水手，企图寻找维拉，为精灵和凡人两支亲族恳求怜悯。一系列消息由大鹰和谨慎的信使送了出去，给造船者奇尔丹，给其他王族和领主，以及费艾诺众子。我们听说了贝伦和露西恩的事迹，他们从魔苟斯的魔掌中赢得了一颗精灵宝钻，此后，费艾诺的长子宣布他计划建立一个伟大联盟。

图尔巩召集大议会，传达了此事。迈兹洛斯致力于联合起所有的能言种族，包括凡人、矮人和精灵，然后利用这支联合的大军向魔苟斯发动一场猛攻，将他一劳永逸地击败。辩论相当激烈，因为我们已经有三百多年不曾卷入战事了。然而迈格林王子打破了一贯的沉默，展示了他的火焰烈性。他讲了年少时听说的矮人的故事，讲了那些不停侵扰中洲森林的邪恶。而其余的人也对胡林和胡奥记忆犹新。会议结束后，命令便颁布下去：刚多林将要参战，倘若取胜，我们的城市也就不必再隐藏下去。

我没听说图尔巩随后作出的那些政务决策，因为我忙于跟着一队弓箭手学习如何作战，无暇旁顾。那毫无疑问是艰苦又严肃的一年，而且过得飞快。为了让隐匿之城保持隐蔽，我们的一万名士兵分成小股慢慢出去，向北行军一星期，到艾塞尔西瑞安泉源加入联军。我们在两星期内完成了集结，便十二人一列行军，向北挺进，为本国的军力感到自豪。我们开到希斯路姆尽头和桑戈洛锥姆起点之间的战场上，与其他各方的军队会合。图尔巩的洪亮号声吹响，我们的大军得到了热烈欢迎。然而，我们只给他们增加了五分之一的军力。对，六万多人聚集在那里准备作战，其中相当一部分都是凡人，有哈烈丝和贝奥的族人，有东来者，有外貌丑陋的德鲁伊甸人的队伍，还有多尔罗明的人类——胡林的族人。他和他弟弟都在那里，就像区区数年以前计划的那样，统领着他们的族人。

灿烂的阳光下，五颜六色的旗帜、高杆支起的皮盾和矮人纯钢全都闪闪发亮。如此荣光就像沸腾的潮水，等着猛扑上桑戈洛锥姆的高墙，那座岩石堡垒黑暗又肮脏，散发的蒸汽如同隐忍的邪恶呼吸。

我们在那里进行了一场等待的较量，都在等着对方率先忍耐不住，采取行动。到头来，是魔苟斯胜了，他用一个来自纳国斯隆德的俘虏成功刺激了那里来的精灵。一阵悲痛的怒吼喧嚣，战斗打响了。真是一场大乱！图尔巩和他的外甥率领我们的军队组成强大的方阵，从奥克当中杀出一条血路，与图尔巩的兄长芬巩以及他们共同的盟友胡林会合。他们站在一座小丘上，我们弓箭手站成一圈卫护四周，因而听见了他们的商谈和谋划。

胡林燃起了凡人的熊熊战意，他在凶猛地大笑：“看来，我们今天就能为无数人报仇！看看那些逃窜的奥克崽子吧！”然而就在他说话间，安格班诸门吱嘎作响，先前像生病的绵羊一样被我们砍倒的奥克纷纷逃开，给新来的更强的恐怖对手让路。首先冲出的是名副其实的一大群座狼，嗥叫着扑来，渴望品尝我们的鲜血。我们弓箭手忙得不可开交，而在我们伸手抽箭时，炎魔来了。这些凶残的恶魔足有精灵战士的两倍高，挥舞着火焰的鞭子。在迈兹洛斯那银黑两色的旗帜飘扬的一侧，突然间爆发了混乱。他麾下的精灵军队忙于自卫，抵挡着他们那边所谓凡人盟友的攻击。图尔巩大吼着呼唤胡林，他们二人确认了胡林麾下的所有人都是忠诚的。

据说，假如敌人只有奥克，我们本来能赢。而我还要说，即便面对座狼和恶魔，我们怀着如斯盛怒，依然可能取胜。但火龙在那次战斗中第一次出动了，它们喷火对付我们，就像扫荡着落叶。在它们面前，全副武装就意味着死亡。它们当中最强大的是格劳龙，他散发着恶臭，鳞甲就像黯淡无光的黄铜，他狞笑着，战场上回荡着他那邪恶的声音：“蠢货，竟敢违抗阿尔达之王！你们三个种族的肉正好给我打牙祭。”我一听到格劳龙的大笑，心中就不由得升起了恐惧。屠场上的臭气变得无法忍受，我心头蒙上了一团黑暗。那就是格劳龙全盛时期的力量。等我缓过神，我也没有时间观察战场大势，只能忙着自卫。我们已经牺牲了太多的人，连我都拔出了剑。我的剑技并不高明，但我活了下来。

最终，我意识到我们刚多林的军队脱离了精灵大军的主力，被迫节节败退。我们尽力保持住阵形，集结在诸位领主身边——杜伊林使用大弓，埃克塞理安拿着缀满水晶的盾牌，还有金发的格罗芬德尔和黑发的迈格林，以及图尔巩——他的兄长芬巩已经战死，他就成了全体精灵的至高王，紧追在后的敌军叫嚣着要取他的首级。

我们来到西瑞安隘口的山脚时，有人嘶哑地召唤弓箭手去保护将领们召开会议，我们蹒跚着赶了过去。届时，图尔巩的军队，我的战友们，牺牲的已经超过了半数。在那里，我最后一次听到了胡林的声音。他代表他的族人发言，敦促图尔巩离开，为了各族子民的希望去保卫我们的隐匿之城。当时的争论比众多历史中通常记载的更激烈。最后的共识是，胡林和他带领的多尔罗明的凡人将负责断后，倘若可能就跟着我们撤走。然后胡林劝告图尔巩，如果将来他们允许另一个流浪者入城，那对刚多林有百利而无一害。

我不知道图尔巩是否真的打算打开大门接纳那些从后卫防线中幸存的凡人。因为，你们知道，他们没有一人生还。

他们阻挡着那股黑色浪潮，在我们背后被一个个砍倒。我们的将领们不得不运用权威，强令刚多林民继续撤退，因为我们能从隘口的回声中听到胡林的威武呐喊，胡奥牺牲时他痛苦的喊声也传到了我们耳中。此后，他的高呼就像末日的钟声，阵阵不绝：“Aurë entuluva！光明必要再临！”

我们即便在撤退，也不由得竭力去聆听他的喊声。它饱含所有的希望和所有的绝望，它凝聚着那一天所有善良的凡人作出的巨大牺牲——他们放弃了短暂的人生，迅速去拥抱他们的宿命。我们末尾的部队仍然抱着希望，因为我们仍然听得到那个生猛又鲜明的喊声，直到传来这样的回声：

“Aurë entuluva! Aurë entulu——”

勇敢的呼声低落下去，变成了痛苦的叫声，然后就淹没在食人妖的嚎叫和炎魔的狂暴咆哮中。那是黑暗一方狂喜庆祝的声音。胡林被击倒了。

我们不再回头聆听，迅速撤走，眼中含泪——那是我们第一次落泪，而在那可怕的一天之后，我们还将洒下无数的眼泪。

胡林打算牺牲自己的生命，但他并没有死。那些伟大的传说讲述，他被魔苟斯俘虏，被迫坐上一张施了魔法的椅子。他受到的惩罚是，从那里观看他的亲族家人遭遇的厄运。那是一个很长的故事，十分不幸。据说，他年老驼背时被释放了，他那鹰隼的凌厉变成了乌鸦尖刻好斗的狡智。他此后的经历，我至多能说他再一次见到了那位名叫“精灵光辉”的女子，将她葬入了坟冢，最后他投海自杀。他的灵魂终于摆脱了悲伤，而我们精灵注定要忍受黑暗时代的来临。我们两族短暂的相知相识，减轻了各自命运的负担，虽然就像正午的太阳一样为时不长。

* * *

 

这时，银盘装着的甜点和高脚杯盛着的冰镇饮料已经送了上来，贵族们边听边啜饮咀嚼。朋戈洛兹陷入沉默后，他们礼貌地鼓起了掌。

朋戈洛兹一惊，回过神来。他讲得那么投入，几乎又亲历了一次那个可怕的时刻。

米那斯提尔点了点头：“真是个极好的例子。通过胡林，我们都能看出，凡人即便在那时也钦佩精灵，并为精灵牺牲。”

奇尔雅坦补充：“父亲，确实。我感到高兴的是，凡人即便在那时也因英勇作战而闻名遐迩，尽管我们即便到了现在也只有一世的生命可活。”他向朋戈洛兹那边微一鞠躬，“精灵大人，谢谢你的教导。既然我被提醒了自己那终将一死的命运，您若不介意，我这就要去充分利用这个美丽的夏夜了。劳琳魁女士，我能否有幸邀请你陪我在月光下散步？”

“奇尔雅坦大人，您当然有。他的故事里有一点我不喜欢。”劳琳魁嘟起嘴，下巴冲朋戈洛兹那边一点，“他承认他害怕。”

奇尔雅坦由衷大笑起来：“女士，那有什么？那只说明他确实参加过战斗，他讲的故事是真的，比很多故事都要真实。”他向朋戈洛兹扫了一眼——目光中是嘲讽，还是理解？他们在另外两个使女的陪伴下，骄傲又高雅地步出了大厅。

米那斯提尔似乎很高兴奇尔雅坦说了最后这番话：“朋戈洛兹大人，你看，我儿子先前质问你的时候并没有恶意。你也知道，节日这个星期既然过去了，我们有时也就不那么正规了。我想我会接受奇尔雅坦的建议。好好享受今晚吧。亲爱的？”他向妻子伸出手臂，并吩咐尾随的仆从，“去王后的月亮厅。”在场的人都站起来，陆续离去，仆人们见今晚可能早些收场，如释重负地开始收拾桌子。当夜的公共交际时光显然到此为止了。

朋戈洛兹因为一直在说话，最后一道菜碰也没碰。他让食物留在桌上，回了自己的房间。他为记起那些悲伤往事而茫然，他也很累，累得就好像连续工作了一个星期——他确实忙了一个星期。米那斯提尔或许对有个精灵在侧感到荣幸，但他随心所欲地让朋戈洛兹担任了不同角色——时而是谋士，时而是贵客，每夜的吟游诗人任务也越来越繁重。一边是米那斯提尔的崇敬，一边是奇尔雅坦克制着的傲慢，朋戈洛兹痛苦地觉得，自己成了导致父亲和儿子之间产生摩擦的焦点。

他讲的故事唤回了当初全部驱使他离开中洲的厌战之情。他认识胡林，他听过胡林那渐渐无力的呼喊。如此细致的描述，就像在重温那一刻。直到今夜，他才理解了胡林在刚多林感受到的烦躁不安——被人当作异类来崇敬太久是种什么感觉。他向外眺望，看着月光下的美景，却郁郁寡欢。奇尔雅坦说的没错。我在这里干什么？

他还没来得及考虑原因，身后就有人清了清嗓子。他转过身，只见一个国王的仆人站在那里，拿着装着糖果的托盘和盛有冰镇饮料的水晶高脚杯。“阁下，这是给您的点心。”他说，“要不要我放在桌子上？”

他这样做时，朋戈洛兹只是看着。他留在这里，并不是因为受到了这些米那斯提尔的使者的吸引。他渴望再一次在艾尔夫威奈的商店里吃普通的肉，喝罗门娜的红酒，跟他的朋友详谈这一切。艾尔夫威奈会不会注意到在他的故事里很多人都死了，并且问他是否认识某些战死者？他很希望会是那样，但也许不会。然而根据过去在那张平凡的餐桌旁讲故事的经验，他敢肯定艾尔夫威奈会等到他也吃完当天的餐点才问，就像一位主人和一个平等的客人，而不是一位让仆人照顾客人，只顾自己娱乐的贵族。

朋戈洛兹注意到，由于经常遮挡双手，自己的白袍袖子正在变成灰白色，并且每天都变得更脏一点。他皱起了眉。把衣服送去清洗会引来米那斯提尔更多的盛情款待。到目前为止，他已经问心无愧地接受了两件礼物，因为他一连四个晚上都为米那斯提尔的宫廷提供了娱乐。两千多年来，他已经意识到，跟其他埃尔达歌手相比，自己最主要的价值就在于能准确无误地记住所有的诗句。虽说他没有纯银般动听的歌喉，但歌谣长到足够写满四十五张对开的书页时，记忆的优势就不能忽视了。但无论他唱的有什么不足，那两件礼物作为吟唱诗歌的报酬都是公平的，而且，这种款待也不会让人觉得他把米那斯提尔这里当成了自家。然而精工洗涤衣物——或更有甚者，赠给他衣服——就过分了。是决定他是否继续在塔尔-米那斯提尔这里寄宿下去的时候了。

朋戈洛兹让还在听候差遣的仆人退了下去。他无视那盘甜点，开始整理自己的文献，其中有他从王室图书馆里抄录的笔记，还有塔尔-米那斯提尔为他那平平无奇的吟游表演而赠送的礼物——用银和金扎好的小卷轴。他估计，自己能带回去的最宝贵的东西就是一纸批准，允许他去看探险者公会保存在罗门娜的文献档案。在那里，艾尔夫威奈也可以跟他一起去。今夜余下的时间，他可以拿来给米那斯提尔准备一套得体又充满感激的告别辞。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [译注]
> 
> [1] Elen silumen ontaro：昆雅语，意思是“一颗星闪耀在我们相逢的时刻”。
> 
> 常见版本的年表里，胡林比胡奥大三岁。
> 
> 泪雨之战的描述与《精灵宝钻》和《胡林的子女》都略有区别，或可理解为“非上帝视角的亲历者的回忆”。


	7. 乌妮的竞赛

傍晚的阳光穿过敞开的店门照进来，一同进来的还有朋戈洛兹。艾尔夫威奈抬起头，眯起了眼睛。他说：“幸会！我想，你是回来拿行李的吧？”

朋戈洛兹顿时沮丧了：“你已经另收了房客？”

“没有，不过阿汤两天前被人送了回来，说你现在是国王的贵宾了。”

朋戈洛兹卷起了白袍那泛灰的袖口：“没错，但我回来了——如果你还有地方给我住的话。”

“当然，不过……”艾尔夫威奈迷惑又好奇地看了他一眼，“为什么？你该不会想念大清早手推车吱嘎过去的声响吧，以及招惹得所有的主妇大摇大摆地进来，说你看着简直太像精灵了？”

朋戈洛兹开怀大笑：“我得到了准许，可以去看探险者公会的文献档案，这样我反正也得回罗门娜。从你这里去他们那座水上的大屋方便得很。你肯定想看看我从王室图书馆里抄录的学识——阿督耐克语多年来的演变真是奇妙啊。而且——”朋戈洛兹压低了嗓音，“——而且王宫也有爱偷看的主妇，就跟我们料想的一样。”

“这些你一定得全告诉我。”艾尔夫威奈说，开始微笑。

“我回来就是为了告诉你。”他们坐在店里那张染了墨迹的宽大桌边，吃了一顿包括熏鱼和面包的简单饭菜，把阿汤告诉艾尔夫威奈的和朋戈洛兹做过的作了比较。比起过去那几天，朋戈洛兹对食物、对谈话的胃口都好多了。

他俩重续友情，共饮红酒，一直聊到深夜。第二天，朋戈洛兹大清早就听见手推车吱嘎过去，于是故意抱怨了几声。阿汤送来了早晨盥洗的水，高兴地打了句招呼，而朋戈洛兹好不容易才及时下楼赶去吃早点。他和艾尔夫威奈刚比完谁的头疼更厉害，洛辛齐尔就一如既往地摇铃吆喝着，挎着大篮子进来了。“早上好，精灵大人，”她说，又冲着艾尔夫威奈说，“昨天我不就说过了，对吧？他会回来赶上竞赛的。谁也不会错过乌妮的竞赛，那可是一年里最大的赛事。”

“你还没说你去不去坐船看比赛，”艾尔夫威奈对她说。

“我可不是那种会错过比赛的人！我有几个朋友要租一条船，我就坐那条船跟她们一起去。乌妮日是女人的节日，那天我们爱干什么就干什么，我们可要好好利用。”她答道。

艾尔夫威奈揪了揪胡子，朝朋戈洛兹瞥了一眼：“啊，你……你已经交钱了吗？”

“嗯。我们，我们都是昨天就定下来了。”她说，也向正在倾听的精灵迅速扫了一眼。

“我们或许能在水上看见你们。我自己有一只小船。我希望你们的船非常舒适，配得上你的名字。”

洛辛齐尔脸一板：“我家里人啊！他们觉得起个努门诺尔名字就能藏住我们深色皮肤的来源，但他们没照着这里别的女人那样给我取个树啊花啊之类的名字，反而选了一条船！”

“你的名字非常光荣，”艾尔夫威奈殷勤地说，“也许你会喜欢它的辛达语说法？昆雅语说法是众所周知的——汶基洛特。当然，我不跟你收费。”

洛辛齐尔显然很高兴，伸手环抱住了篮子：“先告诉我怎么说，然后我再看喜欢不喜欢。”

“洛辛齐尔的意思是‘水沫之花’，辛达语叫格温格洛斯。”

洛辛齐尔顿时目瞪口呆，然后直接问朋戈洛兹：“真的吗？”

“完全正确。”朋戈洛兹斩钉截铁地说。

“格温格洛斯……格温格洛斯……听着太可怕了！我还以为精灵语全都很好听！”她抱怨道。

“那个名字你不是非用不可。”艾尔夫威奈赶快说。

朋戈洛兹补充：“精灵语名称还有一些不太好听的，比如埃尔莫，阿尔巩……有位贵族企图把他的辛达语名字翻译成昆雅语，结果放弃了……他说，‘泰勒珀尔诺’听着就像走调的喇叭声。我倒没觉得它有什么问题。”

“泰勒珀尔诺，”洛辛齐尔轻声重复道，仿佛在品味，“不，它倒不算太糟糕，但格温格洛斯——不，我没有冒犯的意思。我要是改了主意，明天会告诉你。”她摇着头走了。

艾尔夫威奈若有所思地望着她的背影，没碰他买的松糕。朋戈洛兹掰开了自己那块松糕。它是新鲜杏子味的，糕点进了他那红酒折腾过的胃，真是种享受，所以他先让艾尔夫威奈沉思了一会儿，才说：“似乎越来越好吃了——她手艺不错。我想，她要是有心，兜售时就可以早一点来这儿，这样就能给你那批最好的。她的耳力和乐感都不错，是吧？”

“据说，从南方群岛来的人有着出色的歌喉。”艾尔夫威奈咬了一大口自己的松糕，“确实，真好吃，”他补充，“也许你是对的。”他从白日梦里回过神来，轻松地笑了，“我真不敢相信，我竟然没告诉你竞赛的事。”

“我昨晚要是肯让你插嘴，或许你就说了。你有一条船吗？你要参赛？”朋戈洛兹问。

艾尔夫威奈嘴里塞满松糕，含糊地说：“不，不，我的船就是人人都有的那种，只是一只带帆的小艇而已，里面能坐一两个渔人。它泊在下面的码头边。我有时晚上会出去钓鱼，阿汤也驾着它出去玩。就是人人都做的事儿罢了。”

“你这一说我想起来了，我们进峡湾时，我看见到处都有小船。”

“参加竞赛的赛艇跟那些可不是一回事，也不像商船、驳船和出海的三桅船。它们是流线型的，船头狭窄，有三张帆。努门诺尔各地的领主都把手下最好的水手派去驾船，有人还动用各种关系，好让自己最好的赛艇手不去参加大战！安督尼依亲王花在一艘赛艇上的钱比花在他儿子婚礼上的还多，他们就是有这么疯狂。这场即将开始的竞赛是全努门诺尔一年中最重要的赛事，中心就在峡湾里的托尔乌妮岛。方圆几里格的人都带着吃的喝的到港口来，要么就坐船下水去看。”

“你的船能多载一个人吗？我虽说没有水手的狂热，但我坐过很多次小船，经历也相当愉快。”朋戈洛兹问。

艾尔夫威奈没有直接回答：“你在阿美尼洛斯的时候，这场竞赛王储一点都没提？”

“一点都没提，完全没提。”

艾尔夫威奈显得若有所思：“赛艇可是他的心头爱。人们甚至传说，他会缩短外出航海的日程，就为了回来观看竞赛。如果他无法参加，他就叫人代他宣读口信，还会派他最赏识的军官去参加。他的驳船上总是坐满了人。”

朋戈洛兹立刻懂了艾尔夫威奈为何转换话题：“他并不知道我会回到罗门娜赶上竞赛。我只有一天晚上见到了他，而那一次——我告诉了你经过。我们都不太喜欢对方，但现在我认识到了他的品质何在。”

“那样的话，他船上的损失就是我的收获啦——我这辈子怕是不会有别的机会说这种话了！”艾尔夫威奈高兴地说，用一块亚麻布仔细地擦净了手，摊开一张羊皮纸。“我的船很一般，但我的酒必定不赖。这条街上的酒店请我在一张宽条幅上画出参赛赛艇的详细图样，好让酒客们下赌注。”检查那张宽条幅引起了有关赛艇的讨论，又引出了送交条幅、收取红酒作为报酬的行动，之后两人在酒店里耽搁了一阵，讨论各种各样的船。这还是第一次，朋戈洛兹置身于罗门娜的人群中，不是保持安静，而是参与交谈。竞赛的话题让他在他们当中放松下来，就像一艘精灵船驶过罗门娜的海港。

竞赛那天早上，师傅、徒弟和精灵访客一起逛去了下面的码头，那里停泊着寻常小船，就像蜜蜂聚在蜂巢边。他们放下绳梯，跳进了艾尔夫威奈的小艇。它的大小正够两个人坐，无论是两个带着装备的渔人还是两个带着食品和酒袋的观赛者（不管艾尔夫威奈怎么夸口，酒袋里装满的陈年葡萄酒还是掺了不少水，以免他们被太阳晒得头疼）。但他们有三个人，阿汤坐在小桅杆旁边的居中座位上，着实局促。艾尔夫威奈坐在船尾，娴熟地操纵着桨，显出了手臂上坚实的肌肉。一群大些的船驶过，激起了水波，小艇在动荡的水中摇晃，直到朋戈洛兹迈了进去。他自己并没多想船怎么突然就平衡了——他以为只要两端重量平衡，它就应该是稳定的。艾尔夫威奈划离码头，说：“今天水面平静得不可思议……要么就是我的胳膊变得比印象里强壮了。船里载着三个人，按理说我得拿出全副力气才划得动。”

“既然这是乌妮的竞赛，我想她也在场，让大家都舒服些。”朋戈洛兹说。他戴着顶借来的帽子，专注于观察人群。海湾里能见度极佳，上千只船在水中欢快奔腾的场面也十分壮观，此外还有独木舟、木筏，以及若干貌似澡盆的东西。这就好像整个罗门娜城镇向大海倾斜，把全城的人都倒进了海里。大家似乎都很有觉悟，没人挡在参赛船只的航路上。穿着努门诺尔军队传令官制服的人乘着轻型的单人独木舟，迅捷地来来往往，大喊着指挥港口两岸的人群。

艾尔夫威奈把船划到一个好位置，投下了起抛锚作用的重物。“小船可以一直凑到最前面。”他解释。

“好兄弟，说的是！”朋戈洛兹吓了一跳，连忙左右看看。他们旁边有一只漆得时髦花哨的小艇，两个年纪大些的富人坐在里面，其中一个拿腔拿调地说：“把小姐们都留在驳船上，没别的法子了。反正她们今天全疯了。我不晓得她们这是要向诸海的夫人致敬呢，还是要跟她讨还一点每回她们的男人出海前她们让给她的东西。”大钟敲响，他住了口。这个信号标志着竞赛开始，水上别的船只一听钟响，就是一阵慌乱，前列的那些很快就被赶了回来。

艾尔夫威奈把桨挨着拐杖在船底放好，这才敢倾身：“阿汤，坐到后面去，好让我给朋戈洛兹解释这是怎么回事。”他们交换了位置，谁也没掉下水，“看，第一批船出来了。”狭窄赛艇的白色船头上刻着名字，但区分它们的主要标志是不同颜色的帆，它们被条形和方形的布料装点得五彩缤纷。“这样你从远处就可以看出是谁领先。”朋戈洛兹欣赏着赛艇那闪亮的流线型船身，它们纷纷破浪而去，艇后划出了泛着泡沫的平滑水痕，掀起的波浪摇动着他们的小艇。一众赛艇翩然出发后，一条有着镀金栏杆，挂着鲜红色三角旗的大驳船滑过水面，引得观众一片欢呼，人们挥动着彩色的围巾和小旗。

奇尔雅坦当先站在那艘金红两色的辉煌驳船上，手里擎着一面努门诺尔的大旗，脸上的笑容是朋戈洛兹从没见过的。朋戈洛兹又认出了几个贵族，他们也显得比在阿美尼洛斯时更轻松开怀。用不着精灵视力，他就认出了劳琳魁那头未加掩饰的秀发。就连他们旁边那些凡人也清清楚楚地看见了她：“那不是我们的姑娘吗！她真漂亮啊，对吧？宫廷也到了再度垂青探险者公会的女儿的时候啦。是个罗门娜的女孩子。”他们低声赞扬着。朋戈洛兹把帽檐又拉低了些，遮住了脸。

他知道，赛艇很快就要从托尔乌妮岛出发，顺着罗门娜峡湾航行到中途，横穿峡湾开始变宽处的宽阔海峡，再掉头从峡湾另一侧回来。王室驳船漂到托尔乌妮岛一侧的泊处，被牢牢绑住，而那些参赛的独桅帆船沿着一根由两个划独木舟的人拉起的黄绳一字排开。观众大喊起来，挥舞得更加起劲，直到奇尔雅坦高高举起大旗，表示竞赛开始，而独木舟中的人则一头潜入水中，把绳子带了下去。乌妮似乎很喜欢她的赛艇手们，因为正在退去的潮水中涌起一股大浪，抬高了他们的船头，一阵含着芳香的风吹起所有的旗帜和围巾，盈满了那些大帆。人群的喧嚣变得震耳欲聋，回荡在峡湾两岸的崖壁和乌妮之岛高耸的岸边。

朋戈洛兹感到艾尔夫威奈捶着船帮大笑，然后就看见他伸手去抓阿汤，赶在那孩子掉下水之前拉住了他。朋戈洛兹先是微笑，接着也大笑起来，因为旁边那只船上的人正在打赌，赌这个半大小子什么时候会掉进海里。

大批人在水上等候的时候，休闲娱乐成了主题。灵活的小艇在大些的船之间穿梭，送人来去，还有些是热爱自由航行的人驾驶的。他们一路交换着食物和饮料。第一次有人掉下水时，大家都欢呼起来，并且不管在喝什么，都抓住这个机会又干了一杯。

有人划到艾尔夫威奈的船边，问朋戈洛兹：“你就是那个精灵，对吧？”但还有别的人来，这些划小船的同伴是艾尔夫威奈在水上生涯中交的老朋友。原来，他下水划船比他向朋戈洛兹透露的频繁得多。意识到这一点，朋戈洛兹不知为何有种上当受骗的感觉。他思量着，直到洛辛齐尔她们雇的低舷长船滑到他们的小艇旁。

她们那艘平底船吃水相当深，十多个女人都卷高了袖子，把胳膊浸在水里晃来晃去。洛辛齐尔是前面两个拿着长桨的人之一。她们泛泛地打着招呼，艾尔夫威奈摘下帽子还礼回应。朋戈洛兹赶紧依样照办，与此同时艾尔夫威奈轻轻推了一把张着嘴的阿汤，叫他别死盯着那群晒着太阳、沾着海水，并且松开了头发的女人看。洛辛齐尔站在船头向他们打招呼，船上余下的女人也都半调侃地学舌。掌舵的女人低声吼道：“嘿！跟先生们说话客气点，你们这些——”一听掌舵女人那严厉的谴责，有人就尖叫了一声，淹没了最后那个对同船女人的侮辱字眼。掌舵女人揭开草帽边缘，露出了一张太阳晒红的脸，正是船场宴会上见过的普达妮。她喊道：“你们要是有什么好东西喝，我就让她们走人。坐船就要喝啤酒，没错。”

艾尔夫威奈举起一只皮袋。“我们带来了最好的墨水！要不要来点？”

大多数女人被逗乐了，假装厌恶地大喊大叫，但洛辛齐尔保持着端庄态度：“我要喝一点。”她探身接过递来的皮袋，尽量高雅地抿了一口，并且不理十四个在背后起哄的女人，问道：“你想要个松糕吗？是昨天做的，但还挺好吃。”

“对，我们带它们来压舱！”船上另一个女人喊道。洛辛齐尔发了脾气，她转身针对某个女人的吃食反驳了一句，她们争得不可开交，直到另一只船里的两个男人开始跟船尾的女人们调情。

洛辛齐尔抓住机会，回头面对艾尔夫威奈，脸上的红潮不只是太阳晒出来的：“我们这就划船走了，不会再刁难你。真的，她们通常比这要体面。”

“通常大家都更可敬。”洛辛齐尔和艾尔夫威奈异口同声说道，“这毕竟是乌妮的竞赛。”这突如其来的和谐令他们都眨了眨眼。艾尔夫威奈把帽子戴回去，借以遮住自己的表情。普达妮大声让划桨的女人动手，她们的船缓缓离开了。洛辛齐尔转身挥手。

那个说话拿腔拿调的人在旁边说：“你们这些访客可真带劲儿。那个满头黑发的姑娘，她可是好样的。瞧瞧，她刚泼了那个划桨的女人一身水，你都能看透她的上衣啦。”阿汤半站起来，企图去看。在艾尔夫威奈的吼声中，小艇抗议地一倾，把阿汤掀进了水里。说话的人点了点头：“孩子，可逮住你啦。”又对船里的同伴说，“快给钱！”

阿汤被捞起来后，正午的阳光也越来越烤人。就在炎热开始令人坐立不安的时候，奇尔雅坦那艘大驳船的甲板上传来了号声。众人纷纷扭头去看，就像一群鸟儿顺应领头鸟的调整而改变方向。“但是赛艇还看不见？”朋戈洛兹问。

艾尔夫威奈指了指奇尔雅坦那艘驳船的甲板，那里忽然站满了只在腰间围着布的男人。“我们等着的时候，可以看游泳竞赛。”泳者跳下水时，他解释了比赛规则——他们要游到托尔乌妮岛最远的岬角，然后返回。另一组泳者深潜下去，要寻回奇尔雅坦扔进水里的镶银贝壳。每个胜者都被拉上船，站在奇尔雅坦身边，而奇尔雅坦从劳琳魁女士手中接过欧幽莱瑞的花环，给他们戴在头上。朋戈洛兹打量着潜水的冠军，那个体型匀称的人喜气洋洋，水珠仍在从身上滴落。“我敢打赌，他今夜不会独眠。”朋戈洛兹敬佩地说。

艾尔夫威奈蓦地转过身：“你们精灵也谈论这种事？”

“我们当然谈了，”朋戈洛兹说，“我没怎么提，因为，就像你也没对我提起竞赛，我们一直在谈别的。”他又向水面眺望，“没有女人游泳？”

艾尔夫威奈咳嗽了一声：“大家认为，男人潜水，咳，跟乌妮的水亲密接触，更能取悦她。精灵，呃，精灵女子也有类似的游泳竞赛吗？阿汤，你要是坐在后面，拜托待在船尾别动，否则我们就得求欧西发慈悲了。”

“她们只要愿意，能做所有精灵男子做的事。我们精灵没有这样的竞赛，不过林顿有很多女子潜水打捞珍珠。水上这又是怎么了？另一场竞赛？”看起来不像。一只宽大的圆舟横冲直撞，进了等候赛艇归来的空场。驳船上的贵族仍在称赞游泳的人，水上的卫士则故意忽略了那只圆舟。

一开始，那只圆舟看着就像另一艘挤满了女人的船而已，直到乘客们拉开要么沙哑要么尖锐的嗓门，开始大叫大嚷——是那群上次在船场宴会里露面的滑稽演员。小丑们打扮成精灵女士的模样，拿真声和假声混合的腔调唱着小曲，冲人群挥动着俗气刺眼的围巾。最高的那个站在中间，又穿了一身白袍，戴着长长的稻草色假发，拨动着一把走调的竖琴，嚎着一首下流小调，洪亮的嗓音远远传过了水面。和从前一样，观众鼓掌大笑，欢迎这群滑稽演员。有那么片刻，圆舟在水中停止了旋转，朋戈洛兹借着这个机会看清了它前面描画着一个拙劣的鸭子头。见到他们这么嘲弄天鹅船首的精灵船，他不由得咬起牙来。

突然间，一些涂着黑柏油的皮艇从船群里冲了出来，像鲨鱼那样向闪闪发光的圆舟飞速扑去。那些假扮的精灵女人有的尖叫有的晕倒，用手蒙着脸。“我们遭到攻击啦！被奥克攻击啦！救命，哦救命啊！”他们哭喊道。操纵奥克小艇的演员在皮肤上抹了核桃汁和黑油彩，身穿破衣烂衫和零碎皮条。他们咧开嘴咯咯地笑，模仿奥克模仿得惟妙惟肖，尽管奥克从来不会下水，还是让朋戈洛兹打了个寒噤。他们的滑稽表演出色极了，减弱了威胁感：有的让皮艇旋转起来，人时隐时现，余下的在皮艇之间抛着假的木剑，快速玩着杂耍。一个人跳下船，游向鸭子船，并且成功地爬了上去，他不怀好意地左顾右盼，吐着染红的舌头。

刚好在这个时候，另一种走调的乐器粗哑地奏响，另一只小丑船破浪而来。那艘长独木舟的船头赫然站着袖珍王的身影，高大肥胖，穿着粗制滥造的绣花外套。他背后有个瘦到不能再瘦的小丑，挣扎着划动那只不平衡的船，人几乎被吊出了水面。“划啊！划啊！划啊！”袖珍王吼道，“我们必须去拯救精灵盟友！快点，我说，快点！”独木舟到了冲突发生的水域，奥克小丑们都转过身，沉下了脸。“黑暗的肮脏生物，滚！”袖珍王拍打着自己那绷紧了尺寸过小的衣服的肚子，“努门诺尔的大军要把你们全赶走！”说完，袖珍王像块大石头一样扑通跳进了水里，溅起的水扑上了每艘小艇。

和从前一样，人群为这种低俗的幽默欢呼，仿佛它滑稽到了极点。奥克小丑们嚎叫着，慌乱撤退了。“我的英雄啊！”那个冒牌的精灵女王大叫，把袖珍王拉上了鸭子船。

朋戈洛兹又扭头去看奇尔雅坦的驳船，想看看贵族们作何反应。大多数人仍然刻意无视这场闹剧，但奇尔雅坦在看，神色虽然哭笑不得，不过他站起来时姿态却明显更挺拔了，还把腰带收紧了一环。朋戈洛兹转向艾尔夫威奈，提高嗓门盖过声浪问：“这些小丑连努门诺尔的军队都取笑了，为什么贵族们容许他们这么做？”

艾尔夫威奈说：“小丑通常是安抚欧西的。他们往往嘲笑任何——”清脆的号声打断了他的话。号声连绵不绝，又一次引出了所有赛艇的旗帜。他们在水上观看着娱乐，已经从早上九点待到了午后一点，赛艇们正在返回。滑稽演员们忽然又能自如驾船了，迅速离开了海港。

在先前的喧闹之外，人群又给加上了喇叭和铃铛的声响。当获胜的赛艇冲入港口时，每一只小船上都爆发出喧嚣，人们疯狂挥手，那些落过水的人反正身上也湿了，就又一次扎进了水里。他们惟一能看见的沮丧面孔就是旁边那只船上的两人。“振作起来，”艾尔夫威奈喊道，“我们也没赢。”获胜的船紧贴着奇尔雅坦的驳船停了下来，但表彰胜利者的讲话几乎听不到。海港里很快就到处都是其他返回的赛艇，它们竭尽全力要减速，有些一头扎进了围观的人群，引发了混乱。艾尔夫威奈摇了摇头：“每年都是这样。一半人留在水上狂欢作乐，另一半则回到岸上狂欢作乐。”他留恋地环顾水面，然后说，“你要是从来没见过，那应该去看看。阿汤，你是留在水上，还是跟我们一起划回去？”阿汤第四次笨拙地爬上了船，害得三个人身上都弄得湿漉漉的。他们从水上抽身，加入了岸上的狂欢。

到了太阳下山的时候，朋戈洛兹如释重负地蹭到艾尔夫威奈店后的长凳边坐下：“我这辈子就从来，从来没见过这么疯狂的欢宴庆祝。滑稽演员，乐手，女人掀起男人的上衣……”

艾尔夫威奈跟他一样疲惫，坐下时痛苦地哼了一声。他把那只内翻的脚扳起来搁到膝头，解开了类似靴子的鞋上的带子。“多亏我俩底下穿的都是长裤，是吧？”他们又笑了起来。朋戈洛兹想，在罗门娜随时都能自由无忌地大笑，这真的很难得。“你一定得理解，这有一部分原因是大战结束了。过去的七年里，这类狂欢没有一次及得上这次的一半。大多数去参战的战士都回来了——当然，是说那些没被杀的——大多数寡妇也过了服丧期。你不介意我脱下靴子吧？”

“不，一点都不。”朋戈洛兹小心地东张西望，惟独不看艾尔夫威奈的瘸脚，直到艾尔夫威奈叹了口气，显然缓解了一点痛苦。

他说：“我真不敢相信，今年女人们居然戏弄我这个瘸腿的人。”

“我没看见的时候她们也追着你不放了？真是庸俗粗鲁。”朋戈洛兹为朋友抱不平道。

艾尔夫威奈啼笑皆非：“我不是那个意思。她们要是对你没有兴趣，就不会那么干了。”他慢慢放下了扭曲的脚，变得忧郁起来，“你知道，我想结婚。”

“真的？”朋戈洛兹觉得，艾尔夫威奈才三十出头，这个年纪就结婚，即便在凡人当中肯定也是太早了。

艾尔夫威奈粗声粗气地答道：“我是个还没死的男人，我当然想结婚，哪怕我腿有残疾。”他安静了片刻，继续说，“你还记得船场宴会那天坐在我们旁边的那一家人吗？你不在的时候，女孩的父亲过来跟我说了些话。他提出要把她嫁给我，条件是我给他的生意做事。”

有一刻，朋戈洛兹就跟和塔尔-米那斯提尔相处时一样，觉得无话可说：“那你会娶她吗？”

艾尔夫威奈轻声说：“我这样一个瘸子，似乎应该认为这是我最好的选择。总比谁也娶不到强吧。”朋戈洛兹点点头，闭紧了嘴，回想着无意中听到的一些有关艾尔夫威奈的刻薄话。“我要是不必放弃自己的生意，很可能就会同意的。”

朋戈洛兹松了口气。

艾尔夫威奈说了下去：“但问题是，大战以前绝不会有这种事。那个女孩才不会情愿到肯让她父亲过来的地步。她没亲自过来，我可不是没注意到！话说回来，今天……我不知道该怎么想才好，我突然间不是受人忽视，而是引人注目了。精灵是不是也这样改变过？在你们的战事结束后——在你给我讲过的泪雨之战里，你们的精灵男子死了那么多——你那位残废的老师儒米尔，啊，他有没有什么浪漫史？”

朋戈洛兹说：“没有。儒米尔回归中洲时，他的妻子留在了维林诺。我们精灵认为婚姻具有永恒的约束力。然而在我遇到他的时候，那其实无关紧要，因为他在桑戈洛锥姆的地牢里被阉割了。”艾尔夫威奈冲着暮色轻声咒骂了一句。朋戈洛兹悲伤地说：“他们惯于这么处置抓来的奴隶，还施以别的伤害，如此一来——他们以为——那些爱过他们的人就不大可能设法营救他们。”他转身面对艾尔夫威奈，“抱歉。这话太不吉利，而我们明明度过了这么快乐的一天，你又那么好心地带我参加了狂欢。我自己还是单身，所以没有详细介绍过精灵的婚姻，但我有个故事你会感兴趣。其实我觉得，比起儒米尔，你跟这个故事里的男人要相似得多。”

艾尔夫威奈注意到了他的用词。他问道：“凡人的男人？”

“没错。因为这是图奥的故事。”

* * *

 

我走之前，跟你喝红酒时，曾经讲过泪雨之战。我在国王的席间又讲了那个故事，不过不如给你讲的那么详细。我自己的亲人里有两个甥孙战死了，我家里为此一直哀悼。城里大多数家庭都遭受了这样的不幸。对那些生在刚多林、长在刚多林，从未见识过外面世界的人来说，此战的影响更是灾难性的——他们的亲人出发进入了神秘莫测的状况，在未知的恐怖当中死去。这些人觉得，图尔巩成了所有诺多族的至高王，他的第一道法令便是关闭大门，这两者都是顺理成章的事。再也没有使者进来或出去了。

泪雨之战过后，刚多林蛰伏起来。起初，城中的居民沉浸在悲伤当中，等我们开始感觉自己被隔绝到广大的世界之外，人们就更热衷于议论本城内的消息，竭力以此来填补空缺。不管多么微不足道的闲话都被夸大了。我们举办了更多较量技艺的竞赛，这些竞赛使用的武器比我们过去惯用的更多。迈格林监督建起了第七道大门，运用刚多林居民鼎盛时期的全部技艺，修成了一道壮观惊人的钢铁栅栏，高得就像你们那些高船。

我以前讲过，儒米尔隐居起来，不再理事。泪雨之战以后，他应我们的王图尔巩所请，为他出谋划策，但他的建议对图尔巩来说并不入耳，他因而失去了一些王的欢心。但父亲置之不理的，女儿却听了进去。伊缀尔被诸多异象困扰，憔悴又不安。她想起了儒米尔那场占卜中的预见，便来找他进一步咨询。我经常让她进来，在他们会谈时望风。几次这样的会面之后，伊缀尔不再露出悲伤的模样。她似乎已经掌握了内心的预感，从中获得了稳重和智慧。在将至的岁月中，这是件幸事。

那段岁月以图尔巩的禁令被打破开始。我说过，城邦彻底封闭，但有两个人成功通过了冷酷的大门。有种力量保护着他们，那是乌欧牟本人的卫护之手，无法拒之门外。所有的传说都提到，凡人图奥就是那二人之一。我听到了欢迎他的喊声，冲到窗边往街上看。图奥穿着一件闪亮的锁子甲，拿着一面绘有白翼的蓝色长盾。图尔巩曾按照乌欧牟的嘱咐，把这些信物留在温雅玛，等待将来受到乌欧牟佑护的使者带来。那是很久很久以前的事了，久到我们都以为自己被抛弃了，然而并非如此，因为一位配得上那些信物的战士来了。图奥不像他过世的父亲胡奥那样是个英俊的小伙子。他一直过着苦日子，年纪还不到三十岁，粗糙的脸上就有了皱纹。但他仍是个盛年男子，维拉赐予的命运给了他潜力。我只见到他扫了周围一眼，眼神惊奇但谨慎。我过去的朋友沃隆威大步跟在他身后，因饥饿而形销骨立，乱蓬蓬的头发编成水手的辫子，眼中有种士兵的神色——就像那些在泪雨之战的战场上失去了一部分神采的人。我大声喊他，但他太震惊也太疲倦，没有回答。不久我就又见到了他们，图奥站在王的面前，传达了忠告——刚多林应该被放弃，城中人民应该回到大海边。

你们努门诺尔人尊崇维拉，我看得出你很纳闷我们怎能不理来自乌欧牟本人的口信。听我解释。能见到我的朋友沃隆威活着归来，真是件幸事，但是，唉，他的回归由于图奥带来的口信，变成了一场政治上的灾难。我们得知，七艘船上图尔巩派出的使者当中，只有沃隆威一人得以逃脱维拉的怒火，只为引导图奥到这里来。他讲了一个可怕的故事：一只船接一只船，旁人都葬身水底。他本意只是要安慰死者的家人，说他们的亲人很勇敢。我们的议会为此哗然，带头的就是迈格林。他说，假如维拉真的眷顾我们，难道不该让我们的水手活下来，再让其中一人带来口信，而不是派来区区一个凡人？有关此事的辩论持续了多日。最后，图尔巩动摇了。他下令我们留下不走，而图奥也一生都要留在刚多林，不得离去。别忘了，那时我们还处在曼督斯的诅咒之下，精灵的诸多作为即便貌似正确（比如泪雨之战），到头来也要么徒劳无功，要么收获恶果。

因此，图奥就跟我们所有刚多林的居民一起留了下来，不得脱身。他随即以不容忽视的存在感向我们证明，胡林离开实际上有多么明智。不止一个人希望图奥别去碍事，于是图尔巩同意让儒米尔和下属去教导图奥。这个建议是迈格林提出的，但图尔巩也赞同，因为他知道图奥不会改变儒米尔的想法——他俩已经达成了一致，尽管这并没令他们获益。此外，儒米尔学识渊博，但武力孱弱，因此不大可能像我们纳国斯隆德的族人那样煽动叛乱。

我们学者为了弄清楚能教图奥什么，必须先弄清楚他已经知道了什么。一连很多天，我们都入迷地听他讲述他在灰精灵当中度过的早年生活，他是如何捱过了为一个残酷的东来者当奴隶的岁月，以及他为找到那些抚养了他却又跟他失散的精灵亲人，所采取的绝望又血腥的行动。他远比胡林和胡奥更像我们，因为他一出生就被灰精灵收养了，他拥有超出年龄的智慧和谨慎。事实上，要应付已经成了马蜂窝的刚多林朝政形势，他早年的奴隶生涯让他简直准备得不能更充分。儒米尔跟他谈了几天后说：“我对你抱有很大希望，你还有可能达成乌欧牟的使命，只要你做到一件事——你必须学会识字，学会说刚多林的昆雅语，这样才能在刚多林的议会当中赢得更大的信任。”你知道，灰精灵不识字，他们也不说昆雅语。图奥能用如尼文写自己的名字，认识大约一半戴隆如尼文的字母，仅此而已。他在遇到沃隆威之前，几乎没跟诺多族正经交谈过。图奥不会说这个城市的昆雅方言，也被迫只能跟那些还坚持说辛达语的人交谈。

学习识字和说昆雅语，除了让他能够阅读和发言，还另有深意。诺多族始终认为，一位贵族必定是位博学之士，通晓语言书写之道。我可以保证，并非总是如此。迈格林拜母亲的糟糕教学所赐，一手书法十分难看，就让旁人代写书信和文件，结果他的签名出现在四种笔迹不同的纸上。他这样做，是因为他懂得维持能写一手好字的形象十分重要。

我们只需要对图奥解释一次，他就以当年追猎东来者的无上热情投身到学业当中。他的无知成了助力。他没有错误的习惯需要改正，初学就是正确的。即便在他掌握了城中的方言，不再需要翻译时，沃隆威也陪着他。我的朋友现在也是图奥的朋友了，很高兴自己能避开是非。他仍为那场海上之旅和失去的同伴而耿耿于怀，也不懂为何他说的话竟会对他不利。

图奥掌握了书写，深入学习了我们的学识和律法。不到两年，他就能在刚多林应付自如了，然而有些人仍然警惕他，还有些人嫉妒地看待他。起初，图尔巩出于内疚与他相处了一段时间，但很快就萌生了真正的欣赏。图奥已经变得足够开朗轻松，令人想起了胡林和胡奥那精力充沛的欢笑。我们学者也特地领图奥参观了城中的军械库，我们说，读出武器上的如尼文是极好的教学练习。正如我们的计划，一位渴望挑战的剑士看到他操纵这样一些“阅读材料”的手法后，收他为格斗陪练的伙伴。因此，图奥从智力到运用武器的体力，都配得上与图尔巩来往了，并且赢得了对方的尊重。

他赢得的还不止于此。

我说过，虽然我的老师儒米尔遭到了冷遇，但伊缀尔仍然征询他的建议。这些会议有些是在图奥仍在我们监护下时发生的。我清楚地记得，这两个人如何首次相见。图奥正在诵读一段文字，忽然瞥见了伊缀尔，她走过时，白皙的赤足在夏日的蓝色裙摆下若隐若现。他的语声低落下去，直至沉默。我清了清嗓子，他回过神来，继续开始诵读。我越过他的肩膀，看到伊缀尔在图奥不再看她时把明亮的目光投向了他，与此同时他坐在那里，朗读他近来帮我们写下的故事，一个灰精灵传说中贝伦与露西恩的故事。见到她这般神色——不知为何她心中所想一目了然——我强烈地感到自己这么做不妥，迅速回头研究起书本。

伊缀尔开始把来访的时间安排在图奥来的时候，她走前会流连一阵，甚至有一两次要求旁听他的课业。图奥可不是个胆小的人。他一意识到她的态度不仅仅是体贴的好意，就对她说了些小小的恭维话。后来他告诉我们，他的想法是，既然他的心反正也不由他了，还不如直说倾慕之情。她回应了他的溢美之词，超过了纯粹的礼貌所需。图奥圆满完成学业之后，仍经常光顾我们图书馆的大厅。那时，它已经成了他俩冠冕堂皇的幽会之地。他们会坐着谈上几个钟头，彼此总有话可说。她哄着他讲了刚多林以外的世界变成了什么状况，并纡尊给他讲了自己年少时在维林诺的日子。毫无疑问，他们还说了不少别的知心话。我直到今天还记得他们两人的模样——他们借口共读一本厚书，坐在一起；他们的头垂着，她的头发是明亮的金色，他的头发是深暗的金色，他们之间从无冷场，二人的声音交替响起，变换的节奏就像一本书中的左右两页。

就这样，他们私会在高高的石书架和染着墨迹的书桌之间，而在一次这样的私会中，他们同意订婚。我身为学者，觉得这比随后的婚礼更迷人。婚礼照例有横幅、鲜花、盛宴，不过我们这些城中居民大惑不解图尔巩怎会同意。在此之前，只有一位精灵女子嫁给了凡人，而一种极不寻常的命运降临到他们两人身上。有人说，图尔巩仍然惧怕乌欧牟的使者，所以把自己的女儿交出去作为祭品，以安抚维拉。还有人说，图奥是凡人，照我们的标准很快就会死，到时丢下伊缀尔，还是图尔巩的女儿。那些心怀希望的人则说，也许这标志着图尔巩终究要考虑乌欧牟的建议了，是打破刚多林闭关锁国的第一步。

总体看来，这种传言似乎没有根据。刚多林的状况基本没有改变。婚姻通常会改变人的生活，图奥自然不例外，但它也改变了我们学者的生活。图奥作为伊缀尔的配偶，开始参与宫廷政事，并且组建起自己的贵族家族。儒米尔更常出席王的会议了。我重新当了书记员，然后运气不妙，被征召前往产铁和煤的矿井安格哈巴尔，劳动了一个冬天。

伊缀尔自己则经历了女性要经历的改变。婚后不久，她就怀了孕。她继续作为白城公主处理政事，这比她那不寻常的婚礼更让一些人震惊。发现她为什么坚持留在这个职位上的人寥寥无几，而我是其中之一。

一位公主不时召见书记员是理所当然的事，因此她来到图书馆，指名传唤了我。她让我到她过去常和图奥一起坐的窗边座位上坐下，说：“我需要你的帮助。贤明的学者，我能否信任你会守口如瓶？”我十分迷惑，但还是告诉她我会为她效劳。她叫我把所有能找到的白城地图都拿来。（多数来大图书馆的人，我们都只是指点他们该去哪里找要找的资料。但对伊缀尔，我会把资料取来。）光是简单的地图还不够，她想看全城那些详尽的工程蓝图，还试探地问我有关地基、排水和隧道的问题，着实挑战了我的知识面。最后，我问她为什么要如此小心地了解这些。

伊缀尔回答我的时候，眼睛没有离开地图：“这么说吧——纯粹是假设——为了防范某种意想不到的灾难，最好修建一条离开刚多林的脱逃之路。一条隧道。一个熟悉本城的劳力和资源的人有没有可能做到？从修建刚多林的过程来看，似乎是可能的，但工人……”

“公主，”我答道，“绝对是可能的。因为安格哈巴尔的缘故，城中几乎每个强壮的精灵男子都能胜任挖掘岩石的劳动。我们不管愿不愿意，人人都学会了如何采矿。我自己最近也在矿井里度过了一段时间。这项工程需要矿工吗？”

伊缀尔声音轻柔，说话的语气就好像在要茶：“假如，这需要秘密进行，那么一个有机会接触到白城财政记录的人能不能做些调整，好挪用工人的劳动时间，提供必要的工具之类？”

我震惊到了骨子里：“要让人伪造国王的记录，掩饰这项秘密工程？伊缀尔公主，为什么？”

伊缀尔双手覆上腹部，望着我的眼睛说：“假如刚多林由于我父亲的骄傲而陷落，我可以直面我自己的厄运，但我不能忍受我的孩子受难。你难道不会为了自己的亲人做这样的打算？”

我不得不承认我会。

“此事必须做到，而且我相信必须秘密去做，直到需求来临之日；如此，那些出于各自的理由可能横加阻止的人就永远不知道它的存在。”她矢车菊色的眼睛看着我，明亮的目光迎着我惊讶的眼神，“你是可以提供帮助的。你会吗？”

就这样，我加入了伊缀尔那群谨慎小心的秘密反叛者之列。我为此要冒的风险非同小可。假如我被发现在滥用国王的资源，我为了保护伊缀尔的秘密，就会说那是为了给自己牟利。我不知道我会受到什么样的惩罚。不管是什么，都肯定会危及伊缀尔的工程。我尽可能地小心谨慎。

她给了我那些她信任的人的名单——儒米尔当然包括在内，而且算起来侍女的人数也委实不少——我就开始了工作。从这里调用一个城中工人，从那里挪用一辆手推车；把伊缀尔名单上的盟友和曾经在安格哈巴尔做过工，懂得石工的人匹配到一起；最后，抹去暗中调派给工人吃的食品的痕迹，他们在深深的地下一挖就是几天。我是从几位同样是伊缀尔秘密盟友的贵族那里征用到这些的。

伊缀尔的隧道就挖在城北一个花园的凉亭下，借口则是要掘一口新井。那个花园面对北风，不是一般地萧条。这项工程规模如此浩大，我非常忧心她究竟预见了什么样的灾难。按照计划，隧道要在图姆拉登平原底下再延伸出一段距离。我竭尽所能，在不露口风的前提下催促我的家人为灾难做些准备。他们赞同，城里的火灾确实可怕，为此随时准备好必需品以备逃跑也很合理，不过他们还是调侃了我突如其来的担忧，而我只要他们肯听，倒也不介意。

伊缀尔的儿子埃雅仁迪尔出生时，这项秘密工程还没有结束。我以一位协助王城公主的正直书记员身份前去拜访伊缀尔时，见到了那个婴儿。无数传说都讲到，埃雅仁迪尔从小就是个漂亮的孩子。图奥碰巧也在，他正看着熟睡的儿子眉开眼笑。这父与子的一幕令我忽然意识到，在生命的这个阶段，精灵和凡人之间的差异何其微不足道。

埃雅仁迪尔迅速成长起来，明显比大多数精灵儿童长得更快。正如他母亲的谨慎，这在将至的岁月中是件幸事。

* * *

 

艾尔夫威奈等到确定故事已经结束了，才说：“我真希望你知道，图奥哪一点让伊缀尔对他动了心。”

“那样的秘密难道不是每个男人都想知道，好赢得他渴慕的人？有人说，那全靠一见钟情，倘若不然，就没了希望。也有人说，那只能是日久生情，扎根于透彻的了解。”

“你觉得哪种更真实？”艾尔夫威奈急切地问。

“两者我都见过修成正果的。”朋戈洛兹见艾尔夫威奈不满地嗤之以鼻，就举起了双手，“我还能怎么说？我不年轻了。俗话说得好，我什么事都见识过啦。”

听了这话，艾尔夫威奈禁不住笑了：“你那些觉得他们结婚没有好结果的族人……这听起来简直就像罗门娜会出的事。有没有人因为伊缀尔这样选择而说她的坏话？”

“有，但何必纠结呢？毕竟结果是好的。蒙福的埃雅仁迪尔出生了，他就是驾着汶基洛特的人——照你们这里的说法，它叫洛辛齐尔。你看，在核桃树的树枝背后，看得到埃雅仁迪尔之星，它正乘着洛辛齐尔越过天空。”朋戈洛兹有意加上了鼓励的语气，心里想着另一位当天乘船驶过水上的洛辛齐尔。他想，艾尔夫威奈肯定足够聪明，能看出他讲的故事和自己人生中正在发生的转折之间的联系。

艾尔夫威奈叹了口气，伸出双腿，双手枕在脑后：“这些美好的老故事啊！其中有些我从童年起就耳熟能详，可是每次听到亲历的人讲述，我还是不能不觉得惊奇。真不可思议，你见证了那颗亮星的诞生。”

艾尔夫威奈非但没有增强信心，反而突然间听起来就像塔尔-米那斯提尔了，朋戈洛兹不免感到失望，发现自己除了晚安无话可说。这还是第一次，他回房间比艾尔夫威奈更早，而艾尔夫威奈仍然在望着那颗亮星沉思。 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [译注]
> 
> 图奥是灰精灵抚养长大的，作者本章里写成了“绿精灵”，疑为笔误，已修正。


	8. 探险者公会

朋戈洛兹带着艾尔夫威奈去探险者公会时，会长并不在家。他们被人引着穿过宴会大厅，那里已经改成了职员管理努门诺尔海军的地方。接着他们又走过了客厅，那里的家具都蒙上了布幔，以免落上灰尘。他们一到目的地，日理万机的总管就走了。

探险者公会的档案馆很安静，但并不是无人问津。负责的馆员再三道歉，说他家大人和夫人如果在场，定会感到荣幸。“大人，我恳请您不要受到冒犯。”馆员巴不得多聊几句，好调剂一下这漫长沉默的一天，“我们的夫人自己就是位学识渊博的女子。她听过埃仁迪丝的故事，决意不让丈夫一个人出海探险。因此，他们整场大战期间都在中洲，而他们的女儿留在阿美尼洛斯，做王后的首席侍女。”

“他们的女儿劳琳魁很好学吗？”朋戈洛兹问道。

“瓦尔妲所有的星星啊！她可谈不上。”馆员呵呵一笑，“像我们的劳瑞女士这么漂亮的姑娘，我可不指望她除了宫廷舞蹈和下一套衣服还会操心什么智慧之类的事儿。不过我敢肯定，她一定很高兴您问起她，如果您在宫廷里见过她。”他说，暗示自己会好心转达朋戈洛兹的“惦念”。

朋戈洛兹咬住了腮帮子，才没把难听的话说出口。

“你们是来看那些旧书的，对吧？我这就带你们去。”馆员引他们进了大阅览室，阳光透过由数以百计的小窗格组成的高窗照进来，书籍都存放在挂着帘子的壁龛里，避免日光直射。馆员看了一眼两位客人墨迹斑斑的手，就给了他们白亚麻手套，好戴着拿取书籍。他在桌上排开若干用柔软的天鹅绒裹好的木块，还拿出了一个天鹅绒垫子和两根裹着天鹅绒的圆棒。然后，他取出一本古书和一个奇特的卷轴，示范了如何让书脊悬空，把书稳稳地搁在两个天鹅绒木块之间打开，以及如何使用天鹅绒垫子和圆棒小心地让卷轴保持展开。朋戈洛兹在这位馆员出世以前已经打理过两千年的文献了，而艾尔夫威奈天天都这样做，写出完美无瑕的文件对他来说是家常便饭。馆员抖抖索索地讲解时，两人都礼貌地听着——他俩倘若要把珍贵书籍交给陌生人看，也会这么做的。

尽管如此，艾尔夫威奈还是在馆员走后嘀咕：“真是个爱唠叨的老家伙。如果他就是会长女儿的老师，也难怪劳琳魁不爱学如尼文。”

朋戈洛兹促狭地说：“你要是给会长当馆员，想必会干得更好了？”他们都憋回了一声笑。

“说真的，我过去的老师说，把自己的知识守得太紧，太迷恋自己的导师地位，这是最糟糕的缺陷。如果别人永远学不到，你就永远是专家，但会年复一年地变得孤立。”艾尔夫威奈环顾图书馆，“也许他不是她的老师。我没法想象让一个孩子接近这些宝贵的东西。我过去的老师还说，我要是什么时候有个孩子，一开始就拿碎纸给她订些小本子好了，这样她就可以随心所欲地把它们撕个粉碎，但她也会因此学着喜欢上它们。”

朋戈洛兹说：“我还真为我姐姐辛果蒂尔的孩子们做过这种事。我永远都忘不了那个场面：她女儿嚼着一本小册子，而她丈夫把它从她手里拿走，换成一张空白的碎纸，说她可以吃这个没沾墨水的。辛果蒂尔听见这话，差点把那可怜家伙的屋瓦掀下来。”

艾尔夫威奈转身打量着一排排书架：“这么多书——我这辈子第一次见到这么大的图书馆。真不知要从哪里查起。对了，你自己没有孩子吗？你从来没爱上过哪个女人？”

有那么片刻，朋戈洛兹抽了抽嘴角。自从三天前那个竞赛后的夜晚他们谈到了婚姻，他就一直在等这个问题。他既然想确保不失去艾尔夫威奈的友情，那么就不好在两人一起喝到微醺，坐在长椅上看星星时给出自己的答案。他冷静地说：“我对所有女性的爱都像对我姐姐的一样。我这种情况，你或许知道精灵的说法，‘无心婚娶’？”

“啊。嗯。”艾尔夫威奈扯了扯胡子，“在这里的水手当中也不少见。我小时候在海上着实见识过一些。我自己的话，向来觉得男人比起女人来实在太难看。自从你在码头上拒绝了那……某位女士，我就一直心里纳闷。”

朋戈洛兹说：“那某位女士没去索取你的青睐，我敢肯定她不知道自己错过了什么。”他见艾尔夫威奈如释重负地笑了起来，又说，“但我没对劳琳魁说谎，我们精灵和凡人要有亲密关系，必须打破命运。任何凡人。”他意味深长地补充。

艾尔夫威奈点点头，然后越过他的肩膀看了过去：“别忘了我们那位好心的嚼舌伙计。”他们在图书馆里说的每一个字都是辛达语，馆员显然十分乐意炫耀自己能把它说得这么流利。“现在准备好去看看书架上都有什么了？”

朋戈洛兹表示赞同，然后问：“你最喜欢哪个古代的故事？也许我们可以找到。”

艾尔夫威奈安静了片刻：“我从来没告诉过任何人，但今天似乎是个吐露秘密的日子。是《胡林子女的故事》。”

听说竟有人最喜欢这个充满噩运和接连的灾难，直到可怕的乱伦的故事，这次轮到朋戈洛兹安静并说“哦”了。“图林的故事？有意思。这是记载比较详细的故事之一，但悲惨到了令人痛苦的地步。”

艾尔夫威奈坚定地说：“我一听到那个故事，就知道它是我最喜欢的。不是为了血腥或者——不幸的巧合。历史上惟有这一个故事讲到一个跟我一样瘸腿的人——族长布兰迪尔。”

“惟一的？”朋戈洛兹问，半是自言自语。他们慢慢地向书架走去。

苦思了片刻后，朋戈洛兹确实没想起别的故事。于是，当艾尔夫威奈肯定“是惟一的”时，他点头表示认可。艾尔夫威奈接着说：“布兰迪尔是个好人，而且出身名门，这让我很欣慰。他是哈烈丝家族的领袖，是位高明的医者，也是个爱好和平的人。尽管那么不幸，他仍然真心又善良地爱过。我听他的故事时，就觉得自己并不是什么不堪一提的废物，而是历史的一部分。你曾经见过布兰迪尔吗？”

朋戈洛兹摇了摇头：“不，我从来都没有机会。他——”

他们异口同声说：“被不义地杀害了。”

朋戈洛兹有一刻显得若有所思：“你要是早些听说儒米尔的故事，或许也会喜欢的。”

“儒米尔的故事是有可能安慰我，但刚多林的故事里从来没提过他。我想这个书架上保存着图林那个时代的故事。”他们合力拉开了保护书籍的帆布帘子。

朋戈洛兹立刻伸手拿下了一本有着烫金皮革封面的乳白色薄书。他拿着那本书端详的时候，艾尔夫威奈仔细查看了书架，从中抽出几卷，小胡子笑得弯了起来：“真是我的幸运日。那个故事他们有三个不同的版本。你找到什么了？”朋戈洛兹举起了书。艾尔夫威奈看清封面，问：“你既然亲历过刚多林的种种，为什么还要读它的故事？是为了确定他们写的没错吗？”

“这本的话，不是。因为这本是我亲手写的。”朋戈洛兹翻开书，看着扉页，“《刚多林的陷落》。吉尔-加拉德曾经送给阿勒达瑞安很多书——我看着这个图书馆，就想起了当初如何把它们包装起来。我想，阿勒达瑞安在他统治的时代既是国王又是公会的会长，很多人来过这里。这本是我亲手写成、装订的。我总是爱给这个故事配上白色的封面，就像那座古时的白城。”

“居然是你写的！”艾尔夫威奈靠到书架上站稳，“但是，那样的话，你书里为什么不提儒米尔，也不提任何你自己的经历？”

朋戈洛兹回身向桌边走去：“有些内容比另一些更适合写成故事。伟大王公贵女的战斗能让听众入迷，一位学者和他的亲人的故事就没那么有吸引力了。”

朋戈洛兹为艾尔夫威奈拉开椅子时，艾尔夫威奈问：“你把我搞糊涂了。我以为儒米尔不是你的亲人？”

“他不是，但他曾好心庇护过我的家人。而且，在刚多林陷落的时候，他对我说——”朋戈洛兹略一沉默，“好吧，我讲给你听。我会讲给你听。就像你说的，今天就是这样一个日子。”他翻开那本小书，扫视了片刻，才开始讲述。

* * *

 

这本书讲述的故事——刚多林的陷落，始自你们努门诺尔人称为“一如莱塔列”的那一天。在一个纪元以前，我们刚多林也庆祝那一天，我们称之为“塔尔宁·奥斯塔”。

塔尔宁·奥斯塔是我们庆祝仲夏日的仪式。我们受曼督斯的诅咒辖制时，并没有特意尊崇维拉，也不像凡人常做的那样，着眼于世界的限制之外，去尊崇那位伊露维塔。我们在这方面所做的，至多就是像塔尔宁·奥斯塔时那样。我们不吝溢美之词，盛赞维拉造来照亮中洲的太阳，颂扬它的辉煌。节日前夕，一旦花环挂起，全城便郑重地保持静默。我们安静地早起，盛装打扮起来。直到黎明都不会有人开口。杰出的歌手们合唱着，用令人陶醉的歌声迎接太阳冉冉升起，越过山岭。我们认为，静默和歌咏一样神圣。那是极美又极庄严的节日。

那是说，除非你家有年幼的孩子。

那一年，我家就有。当时我们已经成了一个不小的家族。对我自己和我的父母来说，我姐姐的儿女、她儿女的儿女乃至第三代儿女，都既叫人开心又令人头大。辛果蒂尔靠着美貌和不失慈爱的严厉，取代我母亲成了这一大家子人的女家长。辛果蒂尔亲自担起了让三个幼童保持安静的责任，因为他们快到但还没到真正懂事的年纪。等着歌咏开始时，孩子们坐立不安，她打了好几次手势示意他们安静。随着天空开始变亮，渐渐现出红色的曙光，孩子们也愈发躁动不安。每当有谁忘乎所以地张开嘴，辛果蒂尔就会嘶声说：“嘘！”结果，在最小的孩子高声说了三次话之后，她的兄弟姐妹们就学着辛果蒂尔说：“嘘！”接着又用清脆的声音说，“我们必须为塔尔宁·奥斯塔保持安静！”

我们也不知道怎么成功做到了没有大笑。我捂着嘴，想着儒米尔要是肯接受我的邀请，该有多好。儒米尔婉拒了和我的家人共度节日，他说久站会让他疲惫，他也不愿因为自己身体虚弱就害我们当天无法尽兴庆祝。王室成员站在东边城墙的高处，我只看了一眼，就知道儒米尔也不在那边。也许我是在想象，但我敢发誓我听到伊缀尔正对她儿子埃雅仁迪尔说：“嘘！”那孩子七岁了，长得就像大多数精灵儿童两倍那么快。她跪下来，抱起他，而他越过她的肩膀，朝城墙外望去。

下一刻发生的事似乎证明我是对的。埃雅仁迪尔发出了一声凄厉的尖叫。人人都循声望去，为如此失礼的行为而张大了嘴，僵立无言。然而同样令人震惊的是，城墙高处的贵族人群并没有立刻叫孩子安静，而是开始互相低声议论。惟有迈格林一言不发。过了一刻，齐齐保持着安静的我们都听见了号角声，来自平原上的一位精灵骑手。

下一批打破沉默的是城墙上的卫兵。他们听出了号角的含义，喊道：“敌人！敌人来了！”一听这话，全城那欢欣的寂静顿时被不可收拾地打破了。惊恐的低语爆发成哭泣和大吼。很多人完全不信我们会被敌人发现——这里难道不是隐匿之城吗？然而事与愿违，图尔巩高呼着命令手下众位领主前来会商，与此同时卫兵叫喊着要所有能战斗的男子去加入守军。那意味着我也包括在内。

我当然会去。面对这看似不可能的情况，我心中熊熊燃起了保卫刚多林的怒火。然而，我为伊缀尔的逃生隧道足足保守了七年的秘密。我考虑了一下儒米尔会怎么做。只是眨眼间，我就得出了结论：儒米尔会选择活下来。“辛果蒂尔！我得告诉你一件重要的事，现在就得说。”我坚持道。我把伊缀尔的秘密告诉了她。我求她，如果战况不利，就把我们的亲人带去那里。

要怎么去，我用不着给她讲第二次。她重复了一遍：“金银花花园，就是那个本来该是玫瑰花园，但玫瑰从来没开过的花园；凉亭下有个梯子，通往水井下。好。”她迅速环顾四周，数着我们的亲人，“这伙人会把那当成难得的乐事。帮我把他们赶回家去。我想，你会带年轻人去加入守军。”她抱起她那满脸泪痕、正在尖叫的曾孙女，大喊一声，叫我们自家这支队伍别乱。

我们走时，我回头望去——仅此一次。迈格林独自立在高墙上，仍在观望，他的侧影映衬着北方的红光。我直到后来才知道，他是在观看自己的杰作。我们当时不知道，他已经把刚多林出卖给了魔苟斯，想要得到不可告人的奖赏——统治这座城市，占有伊缀尔。这些我并不是从他那里得知的，因为我再也没有见过他。

两个钟头之后，对策已定，准备就绪。敌人已经兵临城下，我们也到了城上。我是弓箭手，被派往高处，从那里我能看清那支图谋毁掉刚多林的大军。魔苟斯的爪牙不是在行军，他们一看到刚多林，就像一片声势浩大的烈火和黑暗那样扑上了青翠的平原，人多势众，不可阻挡。率领前锋部队的是巨大的火龙，一边前进一边烧焦图姆拉登的绿野。有些恶龙背上驮着炎魔，那些可怕的恶魔有精灵的两倍高，黑皮皴裂开来，露出底下闷燃的火焰。恐怖的炎魔攻来时，我们能看清他们红热的咽喉和有角的头颅，样貌各自大相径庭。在他们上空，凶恶的有翼怪兽盘旋着，遮蔽了天空，正与保护我们的大鹰争斗。接着是成群结队，数量多到无法想象的奥克，有些成列前行，有些举着盾牌排成阵势向前冲。后方还拖来了庞大的攻城机械。泪雨之战的恐怖逼到了我们的家门前。眼前的景象能让坚强的战士也咬牙呼唤埃尔贝瑞丝的名号。我心头升起了双倍的内疚，既因为我可能不等时机来临就过早泄露了脱逃之路的秘密，从而毁掉了它，还因为在即将到来的混乱当中，或许没有人能成功找到它。

邪恶之众蜂拥而来，在刚多林北部山下一分为二，涌向城门。我们一千名弓箭手就在那里等待他们。然后，战斗开始了，那是一场前所未有的战斗。

我是在战斗的同时见证了那些我在《刚多林的陷落》中记述的伟大事迹。无论我们如何箭如雨下，敌人的大军还是攻下了大门。着火的炎魔之箭把领主杜伊林从高高的城墙上击落，他摔在四十呎下方的岩石上牺牲。我们这些归他指挥的人撤了回去，加入朋洛德麾下，他随即下令撤退。唉，出身高贵的朋洛德不像我们平民那样熟悉城中的小巷，他想寻找一条捷径，却中了侵入城中的敌人设下的埋伏，他也战死了。我们这支部队人数越来越少，杀出一条血路去寻找埃克塞理安和图奥，却只看到埃克塞理安在国王喷泉边正面迎战。他不顾图奥一次又一次喊他退开，杀了那个为首的炎魔，也付出了自己的生命。我把这形容为固执的英勇，事实也是如此。

我们见证了一幕又一幕的恐怖。白与灰的小径通路尽数毁于火焰和血腥，生于也长于安全的刚多林城的精灵女子们在尖叫，然而尖叫声没有一次能坚持到我们找出她们身在何处。自己人不但遭到残杀，还在我们眼前被活生生地吞噬。那种臭味叫人无法忘怀。恶龙和炎魔到处纵火，浓烟很快就遮蔽了晨光，就连喷泉也被烤得冒出了蒸汽。最可怕的是王宫的坍塌。一团大火熊熊燃烧，一道烟柱腾空而起，我们即便在远处也能听到尖叫——唉，维拉在上，那样的尖叫！接着就传来一阵隆隆轰响。王宫被大火和凶暴的生物攻击，终于倒塌，没入黑暗和火焰。就这样，图尔巩牺牲了，我们的君主，我们的王。

我们战斗了那么久，白天变成夜晚，夜晚又变成白天。我们集合在图奥身边，只剩了二百人左右。人人都被浓烟和灰烬弄得肮脏不堪，连家族制服也无法分辨。武器也不能标明我们的身份了，因为我们抢在奥克之前拿了战死同袍的武器，我们自己的军阶标志也因而一团混乱。

我被狠狠击中了好几次。我去军械库报到时，假如没有碰巧得到一顶新设计的头盔，只怕已经死了两回。还有一个战士看到我去拿一个牺牲者的剑，就提醒我用长矛更好。我们可以用长矛把敌人挡在一定距离之外，在落石之间，它是有用的杠杆，我们疲惫至麻木时，它还是支撑我们站立的手杖。我们相互间谈过，已经看淡了死亡。倘若我们战斗的地方不是我们的刚多林，会有不止一个人躺下来等死。图奥比我们幸运。他杀去寻找伊缀尔，并且找到了她，正好见证了王宫的崩毁。我们那位饱受打击的公主——现在是我们的女王了——穿着铠甲在他身边哭泣，而他就像一头护在母虎身边的雄虎，是我们的希望之星。

团聚之后，图奥看了看四周，眼中布满血丝，累得气喘吁吁。他沙哑着嗓子喊道：“行了！我们完了。想活的话，趁着他们忙着洗劫倒塌的王宫，我们必须离开这里！去找你们的家人朋友，告诉他们……”他接着就讲了那条逃生的隧道。我想，时候终于到了。我们离我家很近，我觉得真是幸运极了。我摇摇晃晃，尽快赶回了家。有烟从敞开的门里盘卷而出，但房子没有着火，甚至没遭劫掠，只是空无一人。我寻找、呼唤了五分钟，甚至下了地窖；我心中充斥的希望和恐惧各自参半。我只能祈祷，辛果蒂尔已经用上了我告诉她的秘密。

我在我们吃过无数顿餐点，擦拭得十分光滑的餐桌前停了一瞬，我感到房子开始颤抖，恰似厄运那大步流星的节奏。有什么来了。我丝毫不想弄清楚那是什么，从后门逃了出去。那样离去，几乎让我落泪。我曾经每天都是那样出门，去刚多林的图书馆和誊写馆，去——于是，我想起了儒米尔。

儒米尔肯定参加了国王的会议，然后呢？我不知道。当初规划刚多林的时候，儒米尔坚持要把他的私人住处修在图书馆里，以免拖着瘸腿走太多路。当时这似乎是明智之举，但包括图书馆在内的广场离倒塌的王宫近得要命。我不假思索就向那里奔去。假如我思索了，我可能就会认定儒米尔应该在王宫参加会议，与国王一起死了，就算没死，他也应该足够机智，早就逃到了隧道那边。但是，重新燃起的恐惧和希望令我热血沸腾，我压根没去理智思考。

我一路从尸体和倒塌的房屋旁经过，街上的血迹仍然是新鲜的。途中的一场遭遇战又给我添了创伤，让我更加痛苦。但我尽管伤痕累累，还是比当年那些罗圈腿的奥克跑得快。一条支巷通往我要去的广场，我停了下来。

刚多林的大图书馆——典籍馆犹自屹立着，但看起来坚持不了多久了。一条比两辆大车还长的巨龙蹲踞在广场正中，冲着图书馆的大门发出嘶嘶声。恶龙进入广场时，粗大的尾巴已经击倒了其它建筑。它伸长了脖子。我竭力绕过它，透过浓烟和缭绕的水雾张望。它的目标是一个——或几个——站在图书馆前的人。

“够了，”它嘶声说，“放弃吧。你说要誓死捍卫你的珍宝，但你马上就要死了！”那条巨大的爬虫显然以为，守卫图书馆的人是为了大批黄金和珠宝才准备背水一战。它用分叉的黑舌舔了舔嘴唇，说：“不如放聪明点，你把珍宝交给我一部分，我就饶了你的命。”

“爬虫，你真让我失望。”一个低沉的声音传了过来。我的心雀跃了，与此同时我的血却冷却了。那是儒米尔的声音。他还活着——跛脚又老朽的他，竟敢挑战一条恶龙。我保持在下风处，蹑手蹑脚地凑上前观看。儒米尔就站在图书馆入口的拱门深处，在嗓音可以激起回声的地方。他披着紫红色的大斗篷，掩盖了自身的虚弱。“我自从听说你们这个族类，就希望能和其中之一斗智斗勇。你不过尔尔，真叫人遗憾。”

恶龙大吼一声，盘起身体立了起来，弯下粗壮的脖子：“混蛋，我们火龙才不是‘不过尔尔’！这一点你马上就知道了。”它开始深深吸气，酝酿火焰。我举起拾来的长矛，自己也吸了口气，在那具鳞片覆盖的庞大躯体上选择攻击之处。

我还没来得及跳出去，儒米尔的声音就在恶龙吐出恶臭的火焰之前再次响了起来。他用他几乎不曾传授给旁人的维拉语高声念诵着，吟唱的词句中包含的力量令恶龙翻腾呛咳，就像喉咙中卡住了什么东西。它发出无意义的咆哮反抗，摇着可怕的头，但无论如何弓身挣扎都待在原地，就好像企图呕吐，却吐不出来。在它颤抖得最厉害的时候，儒米尔住了口，用我懂得的语言喊道：“你的黑暗已被驱除。魔苟斯曾经僭据了你，充以邪恶之灵，现在你恢复了原貌——来自巨灯纪元的野兽。你自由了！”

那头巨大的爬虫东倒西歪地爬了起来，它不再是一条恶龙了。它茫然打量着周围，棺材一般宽的嘴里滴着黑乎乎的唾液，松松地张着，露出刀一般的牙齿。它向左看看，又向右看看，越来越怕周围的陌生景象——它脱离了属于自己的时代，脱离了那个久已失落的纪元。但只过了一瞬间，它就把恐惧尽数化成了愤怒，眼中燃起了疯狂的余烬。儒米尔因为吟唱那首力量之歌，已经精疲力尽，他在摇晃，脚下蹒跚。我向他喊道：“儒米尔，当心！”而我们的敌人猝然狂怒地行动起来。如果它还是条恶龙，我或许也可以尝试跟它辩论，但它现在只是一头野兽。它用那暗淡的眼睛看见了我，便急转过身。随着一声更野蛮的吼叫，它用两条后腿站了起来，尾巴为了保持平衡挥了出去，正中图书馆前的柱子，扫开了优美的拱廊。优雅的建筑门脸本来已经因为之前的灾难而摇摇欲坠，这时终于塌了——砸在儒米尔身上！我绝望地大喊出声，在那头野兽摇晃着前行时飞奔到一边。

就在我以为所有希望都已破灭的时候，另一条身形比较修长的恶龙滑进了广场：“我说，这是怎么回事？这个地方你早就该收拾完了。快烤了那个家伙了事！”新来者的话唤醒了那头野兽由来已久的好胜心。它把嘴张到最大，向新来的恶龙冲去。“你永远听不得批评，”新来的恶龙嘶声道，窜上来迎战。它们扭打着，不久就弄塌了更多建筑。

那些我压根没去理会。我狂奔到曾经是图书馆大门的废墟那里，很快就找到了我要找的——只是一角沾着石屑的紫红色布料。我怎么都没想到的是，我抓住那角布料时，一只手挥了挥。“儒米尔！儒米尔，我是朋戈洛兹。”我说，把能撬动的石头全都从他身上移开。他的大半个身子仍然埋在拱门的大石下。“你被砸中了。”我又过了一刻才说。

儒米尔呻吟了一声。他的兜帽滑开了，露出了惨白的面孔，上面满是青紫的疤痕。“我想……恶龙……算是干完了奥克很久以前就开始干的事。”他咳起来，吐出了血。而我泪流满面。

我哽咽着说：“对不起，都是我的错。我要是没叫出声就好了，我要是早点来就好了……我这就用长矛撬开这些岩石——”

他粗声粗气地说：“别。我说，我已经不中用了。与其把我这副破烂骨头拖出去，你还不如抢救点别的东西。”他向我们背后洞开的图书馆摆头示意，然后像个骷髅头那样露齿而笑，“哪怕到了最后，它也是我的图书馆。就算只有一点点希望，我也不会离开它，除非我见鬼去。但现在就是最后了。那些书啊，那些古老的传说。”他又咳了起来，“要是奥克撕碎它们，用来干肮脏的事，那我就真要见鬼去了。你把能拿走的都拿走，去走伊缀尔那条路，剩下的——全烧了。”

“我发誓，”我保证。

他慢慢合上了眼睛。“我就知道你会。我的孩子，一路顺利。”他说。然后他就死了。

有一刻，我悲不自胜。广场另一侧爆发出一阵胜利的咆哮，惊得我跳了起来。那条脖颈粗壮的爬虫正撕咬着倒下的恶龙，锋利的爪子割下大块的血肉。广场又一次腾起了滚滚黑烟。我兑现誓言的时间不多了。

我撑着长矛爬过了瓦砾。图书馆那高大的山毛榉木门仍挂在门轴上，但破损到了我能挤过去的程度。我一瘸一拐地走过精心布置的门廊，它已经裂开了，倒塌了一半。我进了大书卷室。保存书籍——这是我的老师的遗愿，而我必须从一万多册书中选择应该带走什么。

对，我也希望你永远都不必做出这样的选择。我头晕脑胀了一刻，就一板一眼地执行了那个遗愿。我刨出了能找到的最大的书记员背包，那是造来装那些呈送给国王的记录的。我把我所知道的儒米尔亲手书写的东西都塞了进去。书是很重的。一层书架，只有一层书架，全部财富当中我就只搬得走这些，而我感觉这个负担可能会要了我的命。我考虑着要放火把剩下的烧掉，但我随即闻到了烟味。看样子，我大概没有必要动手了。

就在我抓捡着东西时，我听见图书馆建筑的门脸又坍塌了一部分。我走时依赖先前的成功经验，取道后门逃了出去，在应儒米尔的要求最后点火之前边跑边强迫自己高喊。令人惊讶的是，我这一喊，竟然叫出了三个哭泣的女馆员，愈发加重了我一路的负担——当时我满怀悲伤和恐惧，就是那么以为的。我想，她们的陪伴到头来救了我一命。是她们当中的一位履行了儒米尔的遗愿，她把自己带进图书馆制革处的灯笼投了出去，在我们背后点起了大火。有她们在侧，我没有为了复仇耽延，也没去寻找旁人，而是专注于保护我这些“负担”，务求成功赶去伊缀尔的隧道。

我们到达伊缀尔的隧道时，看到的景象着实叫人精神一振。格罗芬德尔大人还活着。他怒火高炽，刚多林的陷落似乎丝毫不曾让他消沉。他语气严厉，下令说我们既然来了，就必须进去撤走。没有回头路可走。那天我克服了对隧道的厌恶。那条漆黑的长通道起初崎岖不平，但之后就显得安全又干净了。

出了隧道之后，我们逃离刚多林花去的时间和经历过的战斗一样长，沿途还遭遇了更多战斗。比起刚多林的众多居民，我们这支不到八百人的队伍可谓微不足道，但我们必经的山路沿着险峻的隘口克瑞赛格林而行，宽度只容一人前进。对伤员和负重的人来说，这是一条可怕的路，而回头眺望一片疮痍的山谷中仍在闷烧的刚多林，只能令人怆然泪下。我当时虽然一瘸一拐，但还走在战士行列里，我后面只有四十个步行的人。那时，我们遭到了最后一次攻击，格罗芬德尔也迎来了他的最后一战。山路曲折，我从所在之处能看见那一切，但什么都不能做，惟余事后的回忆。我若讲述刚多林的陷落，它会成为核心，因为那场战斗集中体现了所有的争斗对抗——拥有压倒性力量的邪恶，颠覆了善良、美好和珍贵，但后者在反抗时也取得了一定的成功。

不过，这对我来说仍然没有结束。我们终于下到了克瑞赛格林的另一侧。图奥认识我，他命令我去清点幸存者，我迫不及待地照做了，想在人群中找到我的亲人。

但他们不在那里。

我的母亲和父亲，我的姐姐和她的丈夫子女，还有她子女的子女，他们全都没能从沦陷的刚多林脱身。我们这一小群人当中，也没有谁在逃跑途中见过他们。有一群人出了伊缀尔的隧道，决定不走克瑞赛格林，改去尝试主门，但他们也不在那群人之列。成千种噩运可能已经降临到他们身上——被奥克或食人妖杀死，被恶龙烧死，被困在大火中，被落石砸到。他们可能痛快一死，也可能惨遭玷辱。我一直都不知道。

那时我悲痛得浑浑噩噩。我们南下前往西瑞安河口的旅程，我没有一点印象。我们暂时托庇于西瑞安，抵达那里时，我幸存的几个朋友轻轻地将我从悲伤中唤醒。那年夏天余下的时间和整个秋天，我们全都不得不劳作，以免冬季夺走我们的生命，圆满了魔苟斯的作为。我们做得很好，但我动辄想起年少时在奈芙拉斯特的日子，只觉得心碎。就是在那时，我创作了那首长诗《刚多林的陷落》。我几乎是神智恍惚地写出了一行行诗句，眼前仿佛重现了那些伟大的事迹和英勇的战斗。那年秋天，我们办了一场宴会纪念逝去的亲人。那时，我第一次唱了那首歌。

可是，我无法在歌中表达我所不知道的。这么多年过去了，我仍然说不清是哪一点更让我无法释怀：是亲眼见到我度日的图书馆遭到火焚，夷为平地，而我的老师就在它的废墟当中；还是我的家人那座空荡荡的房子和他们至今不明的下落。

* * *

 

朋戈洛兹冷静地讲完了故事。他回过神来，说：“故事比我预料的长。我一旦沉浸到那些回忆里，就很难摆脱……”

艾尔夫威奈听得入迷，几乎不能自已：“我这辈子第一次听到这么可怕的故事。我很难过。”他伸出一只手，感同身受地拍了拍朋戈洛兹靠近他这一侧的肩膀，并且轻轻摇了摇。

“谢谢。”朋戈洛兹低声说。他碰了碰艾尔夫威奈的手，合上了那本薄书。艾尔夫威奈坐了回去，而朋戈洛兹说：“人们总是想知道故事如何收尾。所以你看，我既然不知道我家人的命运，他们的故事也就谈不上精彩。至于儒米尔——我的确试着写过一个包含他的版本，但我因为内疚，那一段总是写不下去。该哭泣的是听众，不是诗人。”朋戈洛兹伸出一根手指，抚摸着那本书皴裂的乳白色书脊。

“他们该更仔细地保管这本书。”艾尔夫威奈气愤地说，“它是来自精灵王的礼物，讲述了一座伟大城市陷落的故事，怎么能让它损坏成这样。”

朋戈洛兹柔声说：“我倒很高兴它旧了。假如没人读过，它就还是会像那边那本书一样美观——《1506至1647年间哈尔洛斯塔的产盐状况》。不过我承认，用点胶水修补是不会错的。”

艾尔夫威奈撑起身：“把它给我，我要去告诉那边负责的馆员。我要告诉他写这本书的学者就在这里，我很想看看他到时作何表情。”朋戈洛兹把那本薄书递了过去。艾尔夫威奈顺着大桌子朝馆员的书桌走去时，因为恼火，简直一点也不显得腿瘸。

比起刚多林那巨大的损失，一本书实在微不足道。它是可以修补好的。朋戈洛兹想，那本书，和他自己，这就是剩下的一切。

艾尔夫威奈正在和馆员说话，那人真的摘了紫色的帽子，可笑地挥舞着手臂，保证说这本书很快就会被漂漂亮亮地修复。

见到这友谊和同情促成的一幕，朋戈洛兹悲哀地笑了。讲这些故事起初显得不错，但他越是追忆过去，就越是感到他自己这本书的书脊上也有着累累裂痕。他环顾图书馆，又透过高窗向外望去。下方是繁荣的城镇，过了城镇就是波光粼粼的港湾，船只来来往往。他的朋友停在一个角落里，就在馆员的书桌边，而馆员已经站了起来，半躬着腰。

他们两人就要向他这边走过来了。他镇定下来，再次摆出埃尔达学者的风度，想看看面前这么多美好的事物——友情、荣誉和活力——能否给他提供些许慰藉。


	9. 胖子的故事

忽有一夜，朋戈洛兹没能睡好。即便太阳已经下山，天气也依然闷热，亚麻床单给人的感觉热如羊毛。他起床时，天光朦胧，罗门娜峡湾上空刚刚泛白。他边系袍子的带子，边蹭下楼梯，而艾尔夫威奈看了一眼自己的精灵房客，说：“你肯定打算穿得凉快点吧？暑热从昨晚就开始了。我那跛脚感觉得到。”

朋戈洛兹大惊：“这只是我日常装束的里袍而已。你们罗门娜人全都说夏天炎热，我还以为暑季已经过去一半了。”毕竟，一如莱塔列都过了一个月。

阿汤脸上已经满是汗水：“不，先生，今年春天拖得长。”他又补上一句恳求，“师傅，你今天能兑点解暑汤吗？”

“好，我们肯定会需要的。你去隔壁门前摘酸梅，记得先跟人家打个招呼。”阿汤趁着暑热还没到折磨人的程度，匆匆去井边打水。“天气闷热，医者说，太阳不下山，我们都必须喝解暑汤来消渴，等太阳下山之后才能喝葡萄酒，直到这样的天气告一段落。精灵不生病，所以我估计解暑汤你是不需要的。”

朋戈洛兹答道：“话说，我也许应该尝试一下。我一直在想，罗门娜比我待过的任何城市都暖和。”

一开始，盛夏时节给罗门娜带来了繁荣。全城单衣薄袖，或者根本没袖，孩子们嬉戏、尖叫，商人更换了货物，来海港的小船也比从前更多。夜里，酒馆园子里挤满了人，讨论着白天喝的各种解暑汤、草药茶或调味水的效力。然而随着蒸笼般的天气持续下去，这些夏日寒暄也渐渐变了。女人站在门口抱怨。男人晚上喝得痛快，打起来也颇为痛快。最糟糕的是，微风从阳光照耀的码头上吹来，带来一阵阵腥臭，苍蝇飞舞，叫人没法忘记罗门娜港口的营生是捕鱼。

艾尔夫威奈的生意最近明显不景气，朋戈洛兹不免也要担心。但艾尔夫威奈说：“这太正常了。现在所有的船都出海了，有钱有势的人都去了佛洛斯塔或埃梅瑞依。通常我连房客都找不到。”话虽这么说，他或阿汤驾着自家小船出去的次数却更多了，还带回鱼或虾蟹来吃，他们过去可没这个习惯。

气候一潮湿，艾尔夫威奈的腿就更痛，他对阿汤表现出了脾气中的暴躁一面，特别是事关使用小船的时候。阿汤这孩子不惯争执，他的反应是每天活一干完，就飞速逃离店铺。这些“远足”对阿汤挺有好处，日暮时分他回来时，皮肤被太阳晒成了红褐色，显得更健康了，另外适度的劳累也让他能集中精力。很明显，他花了不少工夫搭乘各种船只，兴高采烈地谈论它们，借口是艾尔夫威奈也许能从这些来来往往的船只当中找些活计。如此一连三晚之后，艾尔夫威奈打断了他：“小子，我不是傻瓜，用不着学徒告诉我怎么做生意。你要是想让我有朝一日说句好话，帮你登上一条船，做点比划船更像样的活计，你就要在这里好好干，在我需要你的地方。懂了吗？”阿汤好不容易喘上气来，同意了。“那就快表个决心，去井边再打点水。”

阿汤出去干活后，艾尔夫威奈对朋戈洛兹坦承：“他家里人送他离开阿美尼洛斯，不只是因为他在正规学院表现不佳，还因为他这副瘦长邋遢的模样不中看。他们觉得，等他长过了尴尬年纪，能上台面了，自家就能弄回来一个好歹还算体面的低级书记员。他们要失算了。他们的孩子出海之后，会有很多年都踪影不见。”

“你不打算留他帮你的忙？”朋格洛兹问，“他家里人要是像你说的那样，你要留他也不是难事。”

艾尔夫威奈揪揪胡子，慢慢摇了摇头：“不，他爱上了乌妮。今年他这种情怀更强烈了。我懂出海是怎么回事——碧波蓝涛，崭新的海岸和陌生的岛屿。我既然懂，就不能剥夺他自己选择的机会。”

朋戈洛兹惊叹于如此的无私，问道：“艾尔夫威奈，你到底是怎么成为这样一个好人的？”

“我是好人吗？近来我可没觉出来，湿气叫我血气不顺。”艾尔夫威奈又揪起了胡子，“我年轻时，每次有人折磨我或者说我坏话，我都发誓要做得截然不同。我作为一个瘸子，可见识了不少这样的例子。”

这时阿汤打水回来了。两个凡人又兑了一批艾尔夫威奈那大受欢迎的解暑汤。阿汤毫无怨言地削黄瓜皮时，屋里又清静了（艾尔夫威奈说黄瓜皮会让解暑汤变苦）。艾尔夫威奈扯着酸梅和薄荷叶子。灯光照在两个凡人身上，他们的皮肤都被太阳晒黑了，浓密的头发在海里游泳时洗得干干净净。朋戈洛兹边看边轻轻抖了抖自己的长辫子，这才意识到头发被炎热搞得有多油腻，不禁为之战栗。

第二天，他就去了罗门娜的一处公共澡堂。这类澡堂有好几处，挤在峡湾的山麓，以截住从山崖奔流而下的水。离国王镇最近的一处是座用灰石和木头修成的建筑，看着就湿漉漉的，分成男女两半。里面的洗浴设施自然比不得塔尔-米那斯提尔王宫里叫人惊叹的大理石浴缸，不过朋戈洛兹习惯了随遇而安，有木头浴盆和一捧软皂就满足了。男澡堂门口的看门人对他皱眉，他多付了一个硬币，于是得到了一个单独洗浴的木头隔间，不必去公共浴池边上洗。

朋戈洛兹着实擦洗了好一阵子，才终于觉得自己又有了个人样。他出来时，澡堂看门人似乎料到了他又要问什么：“院子就在后面。”朋戈洛兹想，这人显然懂得客人的需求。他高高兴兴地去了院子，准备在那里坐到黑头发晾干。

小院里的长凳围成一圈，坐在上面的男人都是那些付得起澡堂上等服务的，多数都在阳光下晾着或卷或乱的湿头发。有几个脑袋秃得发亮，朋戈洛兹估计他们是在享受阳光和伙伴的乐趣。有些人在小声说话，但叫朋戈洛兹莞尔的是，有个大块头的粗犷汉子正坐在长凳上轻声打鼾，身旁有个空位。朋戈洛兹也想静一静，就侧身坐到那人旁边，让头发完全披下来。

他就是在那时意识到，女人用的院子就在隔壁，跟男人这边只隔了一道薄薄的木板墙。他听得到另一边长凳上的说话声，而那个嗓音他是认识的——寡妇洛辛齐尔。

隔板背后，洛辛齐尔正在说：“哦哦！能坐下来一会儿，真是幸福啊。等我有钱了，我就要天天来这里，才不能只是每个月来一次。”朋戈洛兹毫不怀疑，洛辛齐尔要是见了王宫，肯定会改变主意。

“妹子，你可说着啦。”另一个嗓音粗些的女人说。朋戈洛兹想起了洛辛齐尔那个警惕的朋友，魁梧的普达妮。“做完昨夜的活计，我自个儿的脚一直疼到了脖子上。”

洛辛齐尔咯咯笑了：“那你还想让我跟你一起去伺候——还有挡开——那些酒鬼。”

“到他们全都烂醉的时候，他们就认为我跟你一样好看了。那时就该我挑了！我还能在家睡到早上。”

“我想也是，你通常一直忙到鸡叫。”片刻安静后，洛辛齐尔说，“没错，我也比拉车的马还累，但我一定得做点事。我要是留在原来的地方，那我就会一直是他们儿子的寡妇，他们儿子那个没生孩子的寡妇。不，那位好心的老太太埃泽兰说的没错，在这个地方卖松糕是个遇到正派男人的好办法。”听了这话，朋戈洛兹完全转过了身，瞪着那面表达着如此实用的看法的墙。

“你立刻就对一个人彻底心软啦，这可不太妙。还等着他‘过访并且开始妥当追求’你呢？”朋戈洛兹不禁听得更专心了，想知道艾尔夫威奈的情敌是谁。

“他已经开始了！”洛辛齐尔哀怨地说，“他开始了，然后——然后那个精灵就回来了。”朋戈洛兹盯着墙壁，仿佛洛辛齐尔能看见他那一脸震惊。他可从来没说过她的坏话啊。

普达妮似乎跟他有同感。她不以为然地问：“那又怎样，有啥问题？”

“问题多了。在他旁边，我……他美得叫人自惭形秽。我觉得自己那么卑贱。我几乎不知道该跟精灵说什么。我还是个寡妇，艾尔夫威奈既然跟精灵交朋友，没准就跟他们一个想法——寡妇不该再嫁。”洛辛齐尔沉默了一会儿，“但还不止这条。”

普达妮嗤之以鼻：“那就好，因为我就没听过比这更愚蠢的借口。大家都晓得，精灵总能再来一回。他们必须明白，我们是人，我们只有这么一辈子，没有更多了！”

洛辛齐尔的语声显得很忧虑：“我真希望是那样，但我曾经跟那个精灵一起走过路，我听他讲过一个故事。那就好像他施了个魔法，就好像——如果乌妮觉得你挺好，到你那家小酒馆去跟你一起端盘子，给你讲怎么像她那样迷住男人，那会怎么样呢？”

“嘿，这话我爱听，”普达妮来了兴致，“你觉得她会么？”

洛辛齐尔说：“看看，你这就已经高兴了吧？那就好像你自己进了那些精彩的老故事，你仍然是你，但你是特别的，被选中的。现实生活中的东西，我们的生活，跟这是不一样的。我听精灵讲故事时，也那么觉得。要是精灵住在我家，给了我这样的想法，我也不会腾出空来谈情说爱。”她叹了口气，某种程度上听起来像极了艾尔夫威奈，“我没那么迷人，并不是说光是我这个人就有魔力。我有办法让男人觉得自个儿像个男人，哪怕他不配，但我没办法——没办法让他觉得他活在自己的故事里。”

普达妮抱怨道：“你是说，本来挺好，但那个精灵在的时候就不好了？你叫我头疼。你和那个写字的很相配。这事咋就不能简单点，比如我叫他挨顿胖揍就好？”

洛辛齐尔又叹了口气：“他要是出海就好办些，我不用天天只见他那么一小会儿，激起一大堆新鲜闲话。那样我就可以跟别人似的，只去操心那些漂亮的水手小子和不顾一切要离开泥巴地的中洲女人了。现在这个样子，真是太奢侈又太吝啬了。我就是想有时间跟他在一起，没别的。”

“哪个他？精灵还是艾尔夫威奈？哪个我都不介意跟他混一阵子。”

洛辛齐尔笑了起来：“你知道我说的是谁。”

墙这边，有人叫朋戈洛兹，吓了他一跳：“先生，抱歉？”

朋戈洛兹抬起头，只见有个男人拿着肥皂水刷子、杯子，还有一把长剃刀。

“先生，抱歉久等了。您准备好刮脸了？”朋戈洛兹看见，就在来人身后，刚才坐在旁边的壮汉正满意地揉着新刮好的光滑下巴，大步走开。

朋戈洛兹决定点头。他想，毕竟什么事都有第一回。

他在脸上被人抹着肥皂时，企图继续听背后的声音，但什么也没听到。两个女人的声音都消失了，要么就是被变大的杂谈声淹没了。

刮脸完毕，朋戈洛兹摩挲着下巴，这时理发师又问他是否要剪个头发。朋戈洛兹拒绝了，并且赶紧抢在有人再问之前走了。等他大步下山，与澡堂拉开了好一段距离，他才又摸了摸下巴。皮肤感觉比以前硬了点也平了点，不过他路过一扇窗时扫了一眼，觉得自己看起来没两样，只是头发还湿着——他不等头发干透就逃之夭夭了。他开始找长凳，想坐上去让太阳把活干完。

朋戈洛兹已经下到了一片看起来很老旧的广场。它似乎是杂货商和水手出没的地方，有几家葡萄酒馆和啤酒馆，尽管罗门娜有夏天的迷信，它们还是人来人往。可能就是他们在广场中心那棵核桃树周围修了一圈白漆长凳。朋戈洛兹坐了下来。他准备一边在树荫里等待，一边观看路人。他赞赏地瞟了一眼那棵树。它跟那些荫蔽着艾尔夫威奈家后院的树一样高也一样粗。无疑，它们都是同时种下的，就是五十年前塔尔-米那斯提尔下令改善国王镇的时候。一群小鸟在啄青核桃，有绿鹪鹩，也有鲜红的奇林克。他一边放松地听着鸟儿呢喃，一边考虑洛辛齐尔说的话。

朋戈洛兹当然听说过凡人女智者安德瑞丝和精灵王芬罗德的辩论，那场辩论的轴心是安德瑞丝和芬罗德的不死亲族艾格诺尔之间的爱。从她那时到现在的漫长年岁中，精灵和凡人之间那道鸿沟上架起的桥梁可谓稀少。时间折磨着凡人，回忆折磨着精灵，总是在拆散二者，即便在他们相遇时——尤其在他们相遇时，朋戈洛兹想。他一直为自己和艾尔夫威奈之间这场友情而自我庆幸，艾尔夫威奈总是——他纠正自己——似乎总是乐于分享他的想法和回忆，他觉得他们找回了那种昔日的情谊。洛辛齐尔有女人的智慧，经历过悲伤和未满足的梦想，已经猜到为什么艾尔夫威奈会这样。但他自己呢？

核桃树的叶子沙沙作响，朋戈洛兹思考着。突然间，所有的奇林克都啁啾着飞了起来，树上没了那鲜红的一大群，只剩了大胆的鹪鹩。它们是被一辆驶进广场的大车惊走的。朋戈洛兹好奇地扫了一眼，接着就不由得凝目，因为他看见有人从一家葡萄酒馆里晃出来，迎接赶车的人。他痛苦地想，可不是么，一个胖子还能上什么地方去消磨时间？那个大块头、那副大胡子，正是滑稽演员的领头人物袖珍王，绝不会错。

袖珍王停下来跟赶车人聊天，朋戈洛兹则直直瞪着看。他一开始以为那个凡人掉了些分量，因为他看上去不那么臃肿了。但他仔细看了片刻，发现那其实是衣服造成的差异。这身衣服很适合那个凡人的体型，而不是绷在身上。此人扮成袖珍王时穿的冒牌华贵服饰故意做得尺寸过小，为的就是夸大他的体格。

袖珍王必定因为表演生涯而对任何观众都很敏感。他眯缝起眼睛，四面巡视，寻找是谁在看，于是发现了朋戈洛兹。他扬起了眉毛。然后，他拍了拍赶车人，两人不消指示就一起往朋戈洛兹这边看来。赶车人立刻就涨红了脸。胖子倒是容光焕发，径直走到震惊的朋戈洛兹面前，半鞠一躬：“我说！你是那个精灵小伙儿，对吧？你好啊？”

朋戈洛兹站了起来：“而你是那个滑稽演员，一而再、再而三地胡说八道，嘲笑我的族人。”

胖子答道：“欧西在上，那根本不是针对仙灵之民的。我照完镜子，总得想个啥法子给自己打打气吧。要我说，就是那么回事儿罢了。”他大笑起来，显然期待朋戈洛兹跟着笑。

朋戈洛兹不肯姑息：“你怎么敢拿伊姆拉缀斯围困开玩笑？我曾经在那里——我挨了三十二个月的饿，要不是那些同样被你嘲笑了的战士，我现在肯定还在那里。我们到头来几乎没嘲笑过奥克，而且让我们败退的不是软弱，而是惨重的伤亡。”话语戛然而止。他太气愤，指责时从一开始就在用精灵语而不是阿督耐克语，但尽管如此，对方还是明白了。

被痛骂一番的男人退了一步才能出声回答，用的也是精灵语：“我曾经见过人类回到努门诺尔岛国，仍然摆脱不了那场大战的影响；但我不晓得精灵也一样。我所见识到的，没有什么能像那样让人失去欢笑。所以我要请你原谅——双倍的，我认为，为了你在奇尔雅坦的船场宴会上受到的嘲弄。难道那不是令你更恼火？”

朋戈洛兹听了这个回答，放松了戒备：“船场宴会？没有。那个吻只不过是——是蠢行罢了。”

“好心的先生，在我的袖珍王国里，没什么只是蠢行。你是寄居在此的朋戈洛兹，对不对？”

朋戈洛兹缓和了态度，但警惕起来：“对，我是朋戈洛兹。你呢——先生？我只知道你是袖珍王。”

胖子说：“那么，你最好跟这个区的人一样，叫我努夫。我请你喝壶酒，淹掉所有的冒犯，你看如何？”

“我还以为，天热成这样，顶着太阳喝酒会生病。”朋戈洛兹说，私下里倒没什么不乐意的。人们开始聚集到广场边上，围观这异常不相配的两个人说话。

“塔尔-米那斯提尔即位的时候做了许多好事，但向平民宣传这种看法可不在其中。”努夫宣称，腔调到了讽刺的边缘，“你要去哪家店？‘母鸡和小鸡’，还是‘两个绿杏仁’？”

朋戈洛兹观察了一下那两家店。在“母鸡和小鸡”门口，红黄两色的招牌底下挤满了看热闹的女人，阳光晃得她们眯起了眼睛。朋戈洛兹从前那些在中洲边角旮旯的历练可不是白给的，他懂得一家“酒馆”能怎么做到不卖一杯酒也热闹依旧。他立即选择了另一家。努夫说：“就依你。”然后他对那群女人来了个飞吻，和朋戈洛兹一起进了阴凉的“两个绿杏仁”。

“两个绿杏仁”吸引的人群似乎文雅一些，大约能从店里稀稀拉拉的客人看出一斑——都是些显得挺有艺术气质的年轻人，脸刮得很干净。无论努夫邀请时是怎么说的，事实证明他点的“烈酒”就是一大壶解暑汤，不过里面除了必备的薄荷叶，还漂着昂贵的柑橘。他喝了一大口，说：“这闷热的天气可真糟糕。就只有这时候，我才巴不得上路回家，那儿乌妮的微风可不是从欧西的烂贝壳堆上吹来的。但人么，没法总是随心所欲。”

朋戈洛兹更有节制地喝了一口，欣赏着自己那份从凉爽的地窖里拿出来的红葡萄酒。他答道：“我懂。我们精灵爱好四季分明的凉爽乡野。你家在哪里？”

“在西南部的哈尔努斯塔。那是我们的葡萄酒之乡。在那里的田野上，炎热是有好处的。”努夫夸张地叹了口气，又倒满了自己的大杯子。

朋戈洛兹问：“那你怎么到这里当了滑稽演员？”

努夫说：“乌妮的奶子和尾巴啊，难道你没注意到？我肥胖！巨胖！偌大一坨板油！大船图茹方托能装的都不够我填肚子；我要是熬油做成蜡烛，够他们照亮整个阿美尼洛斯。没错，我要是去打仗，奥克就会内讧到死，争吵谁能拿我的肉汁去抹他们的半兽人面包。一句话：我，太，胖。”

朋戈洛兹回想起自己见到努夫时的第一印象，有点内疚：“这确实是个问题。但那跟当滑稽演员有什么关系？”

努夫放下大杯子，说：“精灵，你我的命运在努门诺尔被绑在了一起。我这就解释。你去了阿美尼洛斯，做了塔尔-米那斯提尔的客人。要是哪个划独木舟的纹身小子从南边群岛来，或者哪个黄毛丫头从乌姆巴尔来，他们在罗门娜下船，可不会得到国王的款待，哦不。全努门诺尔都知道米那斯提尔崇敬精灵，你就是因为这个才得到了邀请。我们知道是这么回事，因为多亏了米那斯提尔，过去他统治的一百年来，什么有精灵范儿，什么就流行。包括——”努夫冲着朋戈洛兹的鼻子竖起一根手指，“——你们的漂亮模样。据说，精灵眼光敏锐。在我们那位好国王的宫廷里，你可曾见过难看的年轻人，或胖子？”

“没有，”朋戈洛兹承认，“有些人长着灰白胡须，但就凡人而言，仅此而已。”

努夫点了点头：“所有的凡人都知道，精灵的漂亮面孔就是美德的代表。所以——”

“等等，等等！这是从何说起？我们精灵自己可没这么说。”朋戈洛兹抗议道。

努夫看起来又好气又好笑：“你说你们没这么说，这种话恰好就是有美德的人会说的。我相信你们没这么说，但你明白我们为什么会那么说，对吧？总之，你说你们没这么说之前，我在说，所以那些不好看的人在阿美尼洛斯就不受欢迎。”

朋戈洛兹震惊了：“他们怎么能针对那种事制定法律？”

“他们不需要。那档子事我是眼看着发生的。米那斯提尔接过权杖即位的时候，我还年轻。他的妻子是个美人儿，当然了，而贵族很快就看到了米那斯提尔怎么照着精灵的样子收拾自己——刮掉胡须，穿船上下来的精灵那样的长袍。他们也依样照办，机灵的就开始把好看的侍从和使女招进随从。美貌和高尚本性乃是一体的理论遍地开花。到现在，他们觉得自己懂得什么是美了，追求美的时候就变得越来越苛刻；谁也算不得足够美貌，尤其是在还有真货来访的时候——虽说相当少见。”努夫不客气地看了朋戈洛兹一眼，“一个胖子即便血统高贵，坐拥哈尔努斯塔的葡萄园，一旦到了那个宫廷里，就连地位最低的漂亮侍从也绝对，绝对不会说他好话。”他停下来，又喝了一口，“我家里有个妹妹。”他貌似随意地说。

到了这时，朋戈洛兹已经意识到自己成了一位叙事高手的听众。他没提自己的姐姐，而是点点头，暗示努夫说下去。

“对，一个妹妹。你一见到她就会知道她是我妹妹，不用怀疑。我可不想做个女人。一个胖子要是男的，到头来也还是能应付的。他可以做生意，可以跟人打交道，靠着伶牙俐齿胜过别人，嘲弄他们，赢得人缘。因为这个，滑稽演员的头头向来是个胖家伙。我的前任告诉我，我会觉得干这活儿真他妈的叫人舒坦，他说的没错。以前人人都避而不看我这副尊容，但袖珍王这个角色让他们可以随便看了，让我能引人注目。但是——我妹妹？”他摇摇头。有那么片刻，他眼中浮现了真正的苍凉。“还是就让她的哥哥在罗门娜闯荡，过着下等生活，嘲弄奇尔雅坦好了。在家照顾家人——没有比这更好的借口能让她免遭那些挑剔的眼睛打量了。尽管她不会去美尼尔塔玛山上伊露维塔的圣地，但雅凡娜的圣地是不会嫌弃她的。”他斜过大杯子，用它遮了一会儿自己的脸，然后就撂下杯子，擦了擦嘴。“妈呀，你听听，我竟然跟喝了烈酒似的变得多愁善感了。嘿，老板，你在这解暑汤里搞了什么名堂？”

朋戈洛兹说了先前对艾尔夫威奈说过的话：“你离开家乡，好让她可以安宁度日，真是非常好心。”

“哼，我看我其实是自私。只要天气好，我还是在这儿跟那些丑角伙计们厮混更舒服。”努夫见朋戈洛兹挑起眉，不禁大惊小怪地叫道，“可别告诉我你连那也没注意到！努门诺尔的糟粕全集中到国王镇来了，所有那些半点都谈不上像精灵一样好看的货色。那些米那斯提尔在阿美尼洛斯连刷夜壶都不要的小子和黄毛丫头，下了船就来这儿了。再说一次，这是塔尔-米那斯提尔干的好事。老港口挺好的，不过它有个坏习惯，那就是常常被烧毁，因为它是拿造船不能用的次等木材修的。米那斯提尔用新的石料重建了它，种了好看的树，挖了上等的井，就跟他在阿美尼洛斯做的一样漂亮——但他非要说，它是为了劳工们整修一新的。”

朋戈洛兹识趣地顺着暗示问：“这有什么问题吗？”

“没有，只不过，大多数努门诺尔人都爱美貌，渴望像精灵一样好看，所以呢，他们也富裕到了没人愿意当劳工的地步。那些有权得到住房的人出让了自己的租约，为的是强挤进罗门娜的好地盘里，而好地盘呢，就是国王镇外的任何地方。所有体面的新地方都充斥着认为‘劳工’只比‘泥巴地来的破落户’好一点的人。然后呢，你就来了，哈！一个精灵喜欢国王镇是一回事，但一个精灵喜欢国王镇超过阿美尼洛斯，喜欢到了肯在这里度过整个夏天的地步，这就叫大家都来劲了。”

“我明白了。”朋戈洛兹表面保持平静，实际正在理清若干印象。努夫有敏捷的思维、机智、讽刺和洞察这些手段长处。但朋戈洛兹有种更强烈的感觉，他过去认识一个相同类型的人，那人有着不同的名字、不同的外貌，但有相近的灵魂；他曾遇见过同一个模子里铸出的人。

他的专注凝视影响了努夫：“说实在的，你听我胡说八道够久了。现在，你要是愿意，我想听你说。你是个博学的精灵，你能告诉我一些我这辈子一直想知道的事。”

“问吧，”朋戈洛兹说，“不过我坐在这里听你说，了解到我其实生活在什么环境里，我感觉自己就像个傻瓜。”

努夫笑了，轻飘飘地挥了挥胖手，以示谅解：“好啦，好啦，要有智慧，首先就要做个傻瓜丑角，至少在袖珍朝廷就是这样！总之，回到我的问题。”他又变得阴郁了，“我们凡人知道，奥力出于爱造了矮人，魔苟斯因为仇恨造了奥克，而伊露维塔慷慨地把所有天赋都给了他的首生儿女，就是你们精灵。你们全都妥妥地跟维拉和他们的命运连在了一起。但凡人到底有什么用处？我们在这片中洲能做什么？似乎我们只有跟精灵搅到一起，才不是可有可无的。”

朋戈洛兹吃惊地往后一靠：“我们有些先知说，在末日决战中，你们的灵魂将会归返，与我们精灵并肩作战。”

“对，但为什么？到底为什么要费心造出凡人？我就是没法想象那位唱着歌的伟大造物主说：‘好了，我造了永远不会生病，永远不会变老，爱起来全心全意、忠心不二，总是美丽不改的种族。现在轮到第二批了，咱们要更上一层楼。’然后他就造了……我们？比如我？多少个晚上，我气喘吁吁、腰酸背痛的时候，只想知道为什么。”

努夫那双陷在肉褶里的眼睛呈现出一种锐利的冰蓝色。倘若它们不是命中注定长在一张胡子拉碴的肥厚面孔上，而是长在一张俊脸上，这样明亮的眼睛其实堪称典范。朋戈洛兹严肃地说：“我不知道。涉及此事，有人说，我们精灵被送到这里，是为了成为凡人的记忆。但我们的哲人从来没有解释过凡人——就是指你们——和必死的宿命。”

努夫呼出一口气，有片刻工夫显得小了一圈，但马上又用诙谐打足了气：“那是不是说，我们每当钥匙放错了地方，忘了老婆的生日，都该去找你们精灵？说真的，你什么时候如果真的发现了你们和我们为什么都在阿尔达，记得告诉我们凡人。”

“我向你庄严承诺。”朋戈洛兹说。

努夫嘲弄地往朋戈洛兹的酒杯里窥视：“要这么打过招呼之后，才肯庄严承诺！喝干上等陈年葡萄酒，常常有这种效果。”他发出了那种富有个人特色的轻松大笑，站了起来，把剩下的解暑汤都灌了下去。见朋戈洛兹掏出了钱包，努夫抗议：“别来这套，虽说精灵银币在这儿的葡萄酒馆里确实罕见。是我请了你，另外，我是这儿的业主，和其他几个人合伙，还有大多数——”努夫吃吃笑起来，没说出口，“咱们就这么说吧，奇尔雅坦他容忍我是有原因的。男人非得喝酒不可。啊，我终于让你微笑了。这可费了我好大的劲儿。既然我立下了如此大功一件，我这就要像所有高明的滑稽演员一样丢下你走了——我们的座右铭就是，‘丢下他们大笑’。”

朋戈洛兹说：“我跟你一起出去。”

他们往外走时，几个酒客里有人说：“帅哥，记得回来啊。”并且无耻地冲着朋戈洛兹挤了挤眼。然而那个酒客马上就缩了回去，因为袖珍王转过身来，用夸张的幸福口吻大吼：“亲爱的，我就知道你是真的爱我！”努夫这番调戏相当成功，朋戈洛兹跟酒馆里其他人一起大笑起来，然而他转念想到那些在阿美尼洛斯多半不受欢迎，但在国王镇找到了容身之地的人都是什么类型，就笑不出来了。胖子大笑而出，朋戈洛兹跟在他背后溜出了门，但他向努夫表达谢意时，努夫只是漫不经心地挥了挥手：“对我来说观众太少，不够让你忍受那种事。”

“话虽这么说，但你自己挺身而出当了被嘲笑的对象，而不是，啊，他本来的意思。”朋戈洛兹说。

努夫淡淡地说：“而我从来没提为什么袖珍王总是个胖子。瞧，那就是我们的特长。只要先嘲笑自己，再去嘲笑旁人，刺激就没那么难忍。”

说完，袖珍王就迅速告辞，坐着那辆他们谈话期间一直等在门口的大车离开了。赶大车的人吆喝牛起步时，朋戈洛兹意识到那个赶车人他其实也见过——穿着白长袍，戴着金色稻草编的假发，声称他是位美丽的精灵女士。

这最后的异事让他觉得疲倦到了骨子里。袖珍王一走，广场上的居民给人的感觉更加不怀好意。于是朋戈洛兹走了，回到了艾尔夫威奈店中。

他到的时候，生意仍然清淡。艾尔夫威奈和阿汤正在清理书架。他们似乎一直合作愉快，因为艾尔夫威奈开口时很开心：“看来你没找错澡堂。快来看看这个，这还是我过去的老师留下的。”朋戈洛兹过去看了。过了这样的一天之后，能如此轻易地回到他们这场友情里比较安全的地带，着实是幸事。

那天晚上，朋戈洛兹在谈话时引艾尔夫威奈开口，自己则保持了安静。他听了艾尔夫威奈年少时在贸易船上的故事，还听了一些艾尔夫威奈自己当学徒时的糗事。阿汤被吩咐上楼后，朋戈洛兹（负责地对偷听洛辛齐尔说话一事保持了缄默）说起了他和袖珍王那场会面。艾尔夫威奈听得津津有味，反过来又给朋戈洛兹讲了事发那片广场的上百年肮脏历史。他们一直谈到阿汤从他那烤炉一样热的阁楼下来，并且获准睡在铺地砖的小门廊上。

朋戈洛兹听着那孩子风箱一般规则的轻轻鼾声，写了一整夜。在探险者公会图书馆里那场谈话之后，朋戈洛兹一直打算为艾尔夫威奈写出完整的《胡林子女的故事》。（探险者公会图书馆里没有一本是全本——他怀疑，这又是米那斯提尔即位时下令清理的迹象。）那个残忍的故事提到了凡人图林和多瑞亚斯的贝烈格之间的不幸友情，而这坎坷的一天让他同时有了写下它和为艾尔夫威奈做些什么的情绪。它是精灵所知的最长的歌谣。他本来不可能一个晚上全部写完，但他之前已经动工了，因此天亮的时候，他成功停了笔。

艾尔夫威奈下楼时，朋戈洛兹打了招呼。艾尔夫威奈看着书页，说：“别告诉我你一整夜都在写这个。”

“我正是写了一整夜，趁着夜晚凉快——我已经向你们这里的气候投降了。”朋戈洛兹比艾尔夫威奈先听到街道上传来一个熟悉的声音，“我去洗掉手上这墨水的时候，你先看看吧。我在井边的时候要是洛辛齐尔来了，就帮我买两个松糕。我一夜没睡，还真是饿了。”他赶在她从前门进来以前从后门出去，进了院子，并且洗得不慌不忙。

这一天的生意比前一天还要清淡。艾尔夫威奈把朋戈洛兹写好的书页装订进了一套皮封面。朋戈洛兹在旁边看着，他们的谈话一如往常，让朋戈洛兹讲起了另一个古时的故事。他想起了过去那个跟努夫属于同一类型的人是谁。

* * *

 

我本来永远都不会遇到狄哈维尔，但我们两人的命运都经历了一场颠覆。我们这些逃离刚多林的人在西瑞安河口生活了几年，和奇尔丹的子民结成了联盟。他们当中很多人曾生活在雄伟的要塞布砾松巴尔，但要塞已经陷落了，他们也逃到了这片西瑞安河边的这片区域。泰勒瑞族那些靠海的城堡年岁悠久，都是在惟有群星闪耀的时代建成的。你们称为矮人的种族修建了他们的塔楼。（矮人收了珍珠作为报酬，在太阳出现之前就退回遥远的南方内陆，去了伟大的矮人故乡卡扎督姆。）这段时期，绿精灵和多瑞亚斯的难民逃离北方蔓延的邪恶和多瑞亚斯的沦亡，西瑞安成了他们的大避难所。

那些邪恶并不全是魔苟斯的手笔。难民中最有名的是年轻的埃尔汶，她的故乡多瑞亚斯在费艾诺众子发起的第二次大规模亲族残杀中覆亡。她和她的母亲带着传家宝——贝伦的精灵宝钻逃了出来。埃尔汶有着她祖母的美貌，而且或许也有她母亲的忧郁。楚楚可怜的她戴着那颗精灵宝钻，可谓难以抗拒，布砾松巴尔的领导议会见过她之后，无法赶她走，也不愿赶她走。但他们知道，乌欧牟的眷爱和他的河水能保护布砾松巴尔尽可能不受魔苟斯侵害，却不能把费艾诺众子阻挡在外。

因此，伊缀尔得以把水乐之岩的难民（其中有我们的工匠和设计师）与奇尔丹的子民合并起来。在昔日那些刚多林民的指导下，我们建了一道很陡的巨大城墙，它呈弧形护住了西瑞安海港，将港口围在西边的海崖码头和东边的石拱之间。等到消息传到那片饱受战争蹂躏之地，说西瑞安河口已经发展壮大，变成了坚固的要塞，就又来了更多寻求庇护的善良种族。

我们获准生活在西瑞安期间，我在那里遇到了多种多样的民族，他们带来的新知识让我再度感到了哀伤的刺痛。当时我是教埃雅仁迪尔识字的老师，地位比过去高了——倒不是因为埃雅仁迪尔吹嘘了我。那孩子把奇尔丹当作英雄来崇拜，渴望拥有他的船。他的肉体很早就长成了，他二十岁时就宣布我不必再教他。我几乎没法反驳这个奇怪的人，他的年纪照我们的标准只不过还是男孩，但他和他母亲一样美，和他父亲一样阳刚强壮，和去世的图尔巩一样高大。既然拥有这么多品质，他很快就赢得了美丽的埃尔汶的芳心，这似乎是顺理成章的。

他们成婚后不久，我就又忍受了一次离别。总算这次，那些离去的人是自己选择了离去。图奥渐渐老了。他和伊缀尔彼此深爱，决定尝试一同出海航向西方。几个他们最忠实的追随者也作为船员与他们同行，其中就有我多年的朋友沃隆威。伊缀尔要我占卜了旅程的征兆。我不得不向她保证了三次，我并不是在说她想听的话，它们真的预示着成功。但我从那些征兆中看出，我的命运与他们的旅程不同。所以我留了下来。

我像侍奉伊缀尔和图奥那样，继续侍奉埃雅仁迪尔；但伊缀尔和图奥一走，我就多了不少可以自己支配的时间。我和西瑞安那些不同种族和民族的居民结下了友情。以前从来没有，以后也不会再有这么多不同家系的精灵和凡人生活在一起。学到戴隆的如尼文的起源，比较欧西瑞安德和法拉斯的方言与多瑞亚斯的古老语言，听到伟大的《蕾希安之歌》和那个从束缚中得解放的故事——儒米尔假如还在，定会欣喜若狂。但儒米尔死了。我身为学者的技艺得到了拓展，我因为这一点，容许自己的生活里再度有了些欢乐，并且私下里庆幸自己选择了留下。

你肯定料到了，我就是在那时结识了狄哈维尔。

哈多家族余下的人只有很少的几群，狄哈维尔是跟着其中一群来的，保护着他的亲族。哈多家族的男人像图奥那样，有着蓝眼睛、黄头发，仪表堂堂，展示了精灵和凡人在我们的造物主头脑中拥有怎样的亲缘。狄哈维尔那群人跟贝奥家族的一些人联合，逃脱了被奴役或更可怕的命运。联合自然带来了更亲密的联系——联姻，狄哈维尔自己就是联姻的产物。他人高马大，是个熊一样的丑陋男人，长着一副黑胡子和一双深陷的眼睛。他从来都说自己是哈多家族的人，只对哈多家族感兴趣，但他长得一点都不像他们。我们彼此熟悉之后，狄哈维尔告诉我，有些更不开化的贝奥恩一族的人说他生来就是个熊人，并且提出要教他那一族的神秘传说。但狄哈维尔拒绝了变熊的可能。他被另一种奇异的命运驱使着。

在那时，所有的善良凡人都说辛达语。就连那些从来没见过精灵的人也为了反抗东来的征服者，说那种被东来者禁止的语言。狄哈维尔则更进一步。他会早早前来吟游诗人的圈子，最后一个离去，之后追着那些吟诵或唱歌的人，问他们有关那门专业技艺的问题。我吟诵时，几乎没人追着我发问，所以我欣然给了他不少时间。他最后向我提到了他那宏大但笼统的梦想——他要写一首关于凡人的伟大诗歌，就像我们大批关于精灵的诗歌那样。我给了他建议。我解释了诗歌的几种主要格式，我告诉他第一次尝试不要写得太长，以及，如果他能注意缩短残酷痛苦的部分，并且只在必要时才讲，就更容易吸引听众。这一点狄哈维尔可没有轻易接受，某几次还沉默下去并且争辩过。最后，我仍然祝他好运。他是个卫兵兼劳工，他不执勤干活时，我就会见到他独自坐着，嘴唇翕动着，推敲斟酌。他为一两行诗句饱受困扰的模样，真令人痛苦，就像一只熊在笨拙地拨动竖琴。但他没有放弃，工作的进展决定了他的情绪，他一时暴躁阴郁，一时又欣喜若狂。

狄哈维尔已经决定，他为哈多家族写的故事要讲胡林和他的亲人。他能写成这个故事，必然是命中注定。假如换一个时期，无论是之前还是之后，狄哈维尔都不可能遇到那些来自刚多林、多瑞亚斯、希斯路姆，对胡林的家族有所了解的人。而他的好运在一年隆冬，一个名叫安德维尔的人来到西瑞安时达到了顶点。安德维尔是跟着一群衣衫褴褛的人来的，他是安德罗格的儿子，是图林那群亡命徒中最后的幸存者。对安德维尔来说，狄哈维尔这个写诗的项目也值得庆幸，因为安德维尔经常小偷小摸，引来一大堆麻烦，有两次要不是因为狄哈维尔发话，他肯定会被赶出大门。安德维尔始终都是个骗子、乞丐和匪徒，他甚至不爱他死去的父亲，没兴趣讨好狄哈维尔，他讲的有关图林的故事也够贴近真相。狄哈维尔的谢意令安德维尔变得过于自信，以为自己有狄哈维尔的保护，在西瑞安的地位不可动摇。这给他埋下了祸根。一次，安德维尔令人厌恶地企图玷污一个弱智凡人女子的贞洁，狄哈维尔亲自把他撵了出去。总算那时候是春天。

春天将尽时，狄哈维尔说他准备好和我们几个人分享他的伟大作品了。我们这些曾经帮过忙的人应邀前去第一次聆听《胡林子女的故事》。起初，我很恼火。他的诗歌开头就充满了黑暗和冷酷；他改动了“纳恩”这种诗歌类型的严格传统体裁；随着我们听下去，事实也越来越明显——这首作品长得惊人。他违反了每一条我给他摆明的规则。听第一篇时，我以为我的礼貌态度会受到严峻的考验。两个钟头以后，眼看着吟游诗人和信差们哭得不能自已，我把所有的旧规则都丢到了脑后。狄哈维尔的技艺就像图林的命运，战胜了任何限制它的企图。

两天后，狄哈维尔应我们的强烈要求，为更多的人吟唱了一次，并且得到了应得的赞誉。他曾担心哈多家族残余的子民会挑剔他的作品，但他们说，他给那个老故事增添了光彩。我们精灵说，那是一个永远不会被忘记的声音，他笑了。我注意到，凡人的女人都积极地向这个获得盛赞的吟游诗人报以微笑。不过，一个悲伤老人的评论最让狄哈维尔开心，他告诉我们，那位老人对他说：“现在我们哈多家族在漫长的岁月里也有自己的声音了。”

假如费艾诺的追随者没有发动攻击，谁知道他还能写出什么样的诗篇？

西瑞安有过的最接近君主的领袖就是埃雅仁迪尔，他像从前他父亲那样驾船出海，想去寻找维林诺，恳求大能者为了精灵连同凡人的缘故，给予慈悲宽恕。他外出航海已有四年，音讯皆无，而这一点，费艾诺众子在送信来时无疑心中有数。那些信以所谓的联盟掩饰了强硬的要求，我记得埃尔汶读信后惊恐但固执（恰似她的祖父贝伦），她和我们余下的所有人一样，卷入了曼督斯的诅咒。迈兹洛斯和玛格洛尔要求埃尔汶交出精灵宝钻，否则她就将成为他们的敌人。他们提出了三次要求，三次她都加以拒绝。我给她整洁的第三封回信盖下蜡封时，手禁不住颤抖。我们建起海港的城墙，是为了阻挡魔苟斯的军队；但要用它阻挡别人，那些完全可以修建同样的墙，并且还建得更好的人……我不是惟一一个有不祥预感的。

迈兹洛斯和玛格洛尔带来进攻布砾松巴尔的军队若是放在泪雨之战的时候，肯定算不上大军，但威胁我们已经绰绰有余。他们就像黎明时分的长长灰影，自地平线缓缓逼来，一整天都驻扎在城门前。我过去曾经怀着欣喜看到他们的旗帜和盾牌，但当他们攻击的对象改成我们，那真是太可怕了。白天的时候，传令官来来往往，谈判协商。埃尔汶一定在心中唤起了她祖母的韧性和她祖父的固执，她通告费艾诺众子的大军，她不会让步。因此，夜幕降临时，战斗打响了。

我们守军起初占据着优势，因为一开始是弓箭手的战斗。泰勒瑞无论白天还是黑夜都能射得很准，但跟我们在一起的凡人跺脚抱怨，因为他们夜里看不见，无法射箭。突然间，攻击者拖出了隐藏在队伍里的小型机械，它们发射出有钩的圆棒，能卡入海港城墙的石头中。这些圆棒还连着绳索，我们的敌人当中那些身手敏捷的疾如闪电，几乎不需要其他帮助就开始爬上城墙。有些人中途停下来忙碌，用神秘的办法削弱了石墙，我们弓箭手改向他们瞄准，没意识到有些人已经爬上了城墙，到了我们当中。

直到有个人大叫一声跳到附近，我们才反应过来。我震惊到了骨子里——我从前听过这个提高的嗓音，那是狂欢的时候。他曾经是迈兹洛斯的侍从，对我来说无异于某个愉快夜晚遇到的朋友。“洛登迪尔，住手！你还记得我吗？”我喊道，一把拽下头盔，好让他看清我的脸。旁人退了回去，愿意让我尝试去安抚他。

洛登迪尔闻声朝我转过身，提起轻剑向我刺来。我成功地用自己的刀挡住了这一击，但只是堪堪挡住。我们刀剑相抵时，我看到他深陷在头盔中的眼睛瞪大了，他认出了我：“看在纳国斯隆德那场宴会份上，快投降！”

我用尽全身力气猛推开他，同时伸出一只脚勾住了他的脚踝，想绊倒他。“别逼我们这么做！”我喊道。他快得像条鳗鱼，及时控制住自己没有倒下，然后一边低头一边回剑往上，刺向我挡架他的手臂后方。

然后狄哈维尔猛冲了过来。他一听到兵刃相交的声音，就爬到了我们这一层。他大吼一声，把鹤嘴锄砸向洛登迪尔的后颈。洛登迪尔迅速俯身，踉跄一步，避过那一击后就跳了过去，左手用剑削向狄哈维尔的肚子。狄哈维尔的皮革胸甲被这一剑劈开了，我看到了血，但狄哈维尔吼道：“你可不是我的亲族——我一定要剐了你！噢啊啊啊啊！”朝逃走的洛登迪尔追了上去。我尽管毫发无伤，还是不由得靠到了墙上。我为这样的背叛心碎，但在同一秒又硬起了心肠。这是我们的战斗。

很快，战斗就集中到布砾松巴尔的城门前。事实证明，已经进城的少数费艾诺家族属下要做的事跟洛登迪尔一样，他们企图开出一条路，去放下城门。还有一些人攀附在拱门上，正在凿着拱顶石本身。我们弓箭手致力于除掉他们，我一箭命中臂甲和胸甲之间的缝隙，射落一个穿着板甲的费艾诺家族属下时，我的战友都为我欢呼。我先是自豪地咧嘴笑了，然后才意识到我做了什么。攻击我们的人把我们也变成了杀亲者。

我们的攻击者也意识到我做了什么。说时迟那时快，有人掏出一把弹弓，抡了起来，从他们栖留的地方抛出一个金属球，砸中了我仍然没戴头盔的脑袋侧面。这一击着实够狠，以至于我的最后一个念头就是：还真是种巧妙的武器。

不，我不知道击倒我的人是不是洛登迪尔。要知道，他们也戴着头盔。

我晕头转向地在一个形状不规则的木头房间里醒来，以为这种眩晕是头痛的结果。救了我的人就在我身边。他是个哈多家族的孩子，我知道他非常崇敬狄哈维尔。狄哈维尔身负多处创伤而死时，他就在旁边。他看见我虽倒下但还在呼吸，就把我拖出了沦陷的布砾松巴尔。他说，费艾诺众子攻下了要塞，但没得到它的珍宝，埃尔汶戴着精灵宝钻，纵身跳进了大海。“我们这是在哪儿？”我问。

“在奇尔丹的一条船上，跟吉尔-加拉德的战士在一起，要去巴拉尔岛。”

我们下船时，我又一次心碎了。我们的战友无论精灵还是凡人，都所剩无几。大多数撤出来的人都是我们的老弱妇孺。他们被送离战场，到了水边，目睹了埃尔汶那惊人的一跃，也目睹了高涨起来迎接她的迷雾。我们这些幸存者全都向吉尔-加拉德效忠，获准生活在巴拉尔岛上。我们余下的刚多林民都为第二度失去家园而深受打击，但我们尽了全力，再度开始新的生活。有一段时间，巴拉尔岛成了我们的避难所，那个救了我的孩子也在这期间长大成人，结了婚。

他是个好人。我为了报答他的救命之恩，满足了他的心愿，收他当了助手。是为了他，我第一次写下了《胡林子女的故事》。他做了很多务实的事，为人冷静，脾气温和。我可以信赖他完成任何工作。但他缺乏那种令狄哈维尔与众不同的灵魂之火，无论那是疯狂还是天赋。我不知道他俩要是生活在此时此地，会有什么样的人生。

* * *

 

朋戈洛兹说完最后一句，他们无言地坐了一会儿。朋戈洛兹在想，狄哈维尔即便在食物短缺的西瑞安也是个肌肉发达的壮汉，假如他在相对舒适的努门诺尔享受丰盛的宴会，不知会变成什么模样。

艾尔夫威奈在新装订好的书上压了重物，好在胶水干燥时保持封皮平整。是他先打破了沉默：“那两个人，我算哪一类？是务实的那种，还是火一般的那种？”

“都不是。你比一个更有悟性，并且比另一个清醒理智得多。假如他们有幸和平度过少年时代，也许就会达到你这样的平衡。”朋戈洛兹觉得，艾尔夫威奈早上跟洛辛齐尔说过话以后，绝对是显得更有悟性了。

他若无其事说：“我在想，这一两天，我要再去阿美尼洛斯暂住。既然船都出海了，贵族们也去了凉爽的住所，我应该可以不受打扰地在米那斯提尔的图书馆里花些时间。”

艾尔夫威奈说：“奇尔雅坦是出海了，如果你是这个意思。”

他俩都点点头。朋戈洛兹掏出钱包，拿出一枚鲸牙雕成的小令牌。他把它递给艾尔夫威奈，说：“我既然要去阿美尼洛斯，自然就不能去探险者公会的图书馆了。我不在的时候，你就拿这个国王的令牌让他们给你开门。”

艾尔夫威奈热切地接过了它：“我正要说你不在我会想念，但这几乎可以作为弥补了——等等，你搞错了，多给了我一个硬币，黄金的。”

朋戈洛兹说：“我有吗？你何不收下，好留着我的住处等我回来？你不应该因为我的来去而蒙受损失。”艾尔夫威奈要抗议时，朋戈洛兹垂下了眼，“如果换成凡人房客，你就会提出这个要求的，不是吗？而我若不公平行事，就会觉得自己不是个好朋友。”艾尔夫威奈听了这话，才收下金币。

朋戈洛兹开心地想象起艾尔夫威奈会怎样享受探险者公会的图书馆，以及他会如何度过没有房客的闷热夏夜。等朋戈洛兹回来，洛辛齐尔就不会再有什么抱怨了，而他已经证明，她担心他和艾尔夫威奈的友谊并不平等，是没有根据的。他微笑了，坚信他又提前一步，驱散了可能横在精灵和凡人之间的阴影。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [注释]
> 
> 《芬罗德与安德瑞丝的辩论》：令人纠结至心碎的全文出自《中洲历史》第十卷《魔苟斯之戒》。
> 
> 努夫（Nûph）：阿督耐克语中的“弄臣，小丑”。
> 
> 图茹方托（Turuphanto）：“木鲸”，阿勒达瑞安的大船之一。
> 
> 狄哈维尔（Dírhaval）：有关此人的正史资料，参见《中洲历史》第十一卷的“艾尔夫威奈和狄哈维尔”一篇。
> 
> [译注]
> 
> 奇林克（kirinkë，复数形式为kirinki）：一种只存在于努门诺尔和阿门洲的小鸟，有鲜红色的羽毛，据说叫声频率很高，凡人几乎听不到。
> 
> 按照《精灵宝钻》，埃尔汶的母亲宁洛丝其实死在了多瑞亚斯。《中洲历史》第十一卷确实提到，图林匪帮的成员安德罗格的儿子安德维尔（Andvir）在狄哈维尔写作《纳恩》时提供了信息，但他那时是很老的一个人了，大概不会犯下本文中写出的这种囧事……
> 
> 作者原文中特意选择了一些古语用词，译文也会尽力予以体现，但并不是所有的情况都能做到，见谅。


	10. 埃尔洛斯之墓

午夜过了一个钟头后，朋戈洛兹到了阿美尼洛斯。为了避开中午的高温，他是在日落前两个钟头从罗门娜骑马出发的。这若是哪个精灵的定居地，一定会有管事的人迎接他，但凌晨一点钟在阿美尼洛斯，醒着的只有几个吃惊的夜班卫兵。他一路走近，看见美尼尔塔玛高山沉沉耸立在阿美尼洛斯上方，不禁冒出了一种冲动。他意识到自己直到天亮都是自由的，便把坐骑和行李都托给了卫兵，说他清晨就会返回。他要去参观努门诺尔已逝的国王和女王的陵墓。

朋戈洛兹第二次登上圣山，一步步走进了迷雾。强风吹送云彩越过大地，撞上山峰，山被云中裹挟的水汽笼罩，只能隐约瞥见群星。习惯了罗门娜和阿美尼洛斯那铺设平整的路面，朋戈洛兹觉得薄靴底踏过那条土石小径时，有种令人愉悦的自然之感。他一度离开了小径，只为又一次站在一方草地上，并且享受了片刻柔软舒适的感觉。自从上次回到罗门娜，他就不曾感受过这样的草地，因为罗门娜是港口城镇，没有多少青草。然后，朋戈洛兹继续缓步上山，开心地呼吸着潮湿凉爽的空气。

不久，朋戈洛兹就到了第一座陵墓——埃尔洛斯的陵墓。墓穴的开口就在小径边。这是所有的陵墓中惟一一座真正面对西方的。陵墓入口上方刻着简短的如尼文，只写了埃尔洛斯的名字和统治年数。朋戈洛兹不得不略弯下腰，才能进去。

陵墓里面就是天然的山洞，空间只够一人站在石棺旁。棺盖完全按照埃尔洛斯全身的模样雕成，长度就如一个躺卧的男人。朋戈洛兹见过埃尔洛斯，因此仔细看了看，想知道它是否肖似其人。他觉得，它相当逼真，虽然精美程度不及如今努门诺尔艺术达到的水准。它让他想起了那些林中野人——德鲁伊甸人的石雕。

朋戈洛兹知道，凡人的灵魂有时会成为幽灵，徘徊不去。他站在棺旁等了一会儿，努力探查着迷雾、阴影和黑暗，看能不能感觉到鬼魂。他想，假如真有灵魂从世界的限制之外归返，也许他们当中有人能回答他的问题。

他什么也没感觉到。埃尔洛斯的灵魂已经离去，不曾流连。在这里，他不会找到任何答案。

朋戈洛兹悄然走去了下一座陵墓。埃尔洛斯的儿子诺理蒙因为父亲长寿，自己又满足于著书整理，从未登上王位执政，但他的陵墓仍获得了执政君王的尊荣。在这里，朋戈洛兹更加努力地尝试去感觉墓主的灵魂。他没感觉到，于是继续往山上走去。随着努门诺尔建国越来越久，陵墓也变得一座比一座宽敞，内部亦是越来越精致，渐渐多了柱子、铺砖的地面、雕花的墙板，长眠在棺架上的人形雕像也越来越细致。然而尽管有这么多装饰陪葬，陵墓里依然没有灵魂滞留。

在阿勒达瑞安的陵墓前，朋戈洛兹暂停了脚步。墓门前仍然堆满了人们带来的纪念品，自他上次来后，又添上了新的，是为了夏季出海的水手。更有甚者，微风中多了一种奇异的锐意，吹得青草令人不安地飒飒作响。突然间，朋戈洛兹生出了疑问：如果不是神圣的日子，人们是不是可以登上美尼尔塔玛山。他考虑着，在小径上踌躇。最后，他虽然好奇其他陵墓，也想继续登山，看看能否在星光下望见阿瓦隆尼的灯火，但还是下了山。他每走一步都更想回头，同时也越来越不确定自己这番游荡是否违背了律令。曙光初现时，夏日的强烈阳光已经初见端倪，他回到了王宫门前，只字未提自己去了哪里。

一如莱塔列的盛大宴会和节庆过后，阿美尼洛斯安静下来，几乎昏昏欲睡。朋戈洛兹意识到，在一年中的这段时期，王宫不是一个贵族往来的地方。塔尔-米那斯提尔的大厅空荡荡的，他的欢迎词也证实了这一点。“你这时前来，实是好运。假如我们不是正为中洲的大战收尾善后，我就会动身去西边海岸，白日处理国事，夜里从我的高塔眺望。今年，你倘若来得晚些，我就会动身去罗门娜，迎接最后一批大军越洋归返。”

“塔尔-米那斯提尔，我希望您在这次胜利之后，再也不必错过安督尼依的夏天——即便错过，我也希望那是为了有益于全阿尔达的事务，而非战争的责任。”朋戈洛兹鞠了一躬。

塔尔-米那斯提尔答道：“说得真是一如既往地精彩！我和你抱着同样的希望，还要补充：但愿你所言成真。你若愿意，就留在这里吧。既然你是为了我们的文献资料回来的，你可以自由查阅。”

这场对话令朋戈洛兹倍受鼓舞，这个开端可比上次他见到塔尔-米那斯提尔时好得多。从前，也许是没完没了的人群激发了塔尔-米那斯提尔那种王族的浮华虚荣。

大大不同于上次，这次朋戈洛兹无人干涉，得以自行其是。米那斯提尔着实有大量国事要处理，而且他相信朋戈洛兹以前已经得到了足够的赞誉，留下了足够深刻的印象。朋戈洛兹保持着猫头鹰一样的作息时间，在炎热的白天睡眠。如此昼夜颠倒，又不跟国王同席用餐，他几乎只跟图书馆员或仆人交谈。阿美尼洛斯明显比罗门娜凉爽，但朋戈洛兹没有拒绝冰和阿美尼洛斯当季的美食——冰镇蜜饯。他接受这些的时候，想起了艾尔夫威奈家里那些平凡的解暑法子，不禁有点惭愧，但还是接受了。他也注意到，照顾他的侍从和女仆都是正当青春年华，并且异乎寻常地漂亮。

为了说服自己接受周围这些奢侈品，朋戈洛兹勤奋地阅读着文献资料。努夫的问题如影随形地困扰着他，而且这也不只是为了努夫一人。若有答案，他就可以告诉艾尔夫威奈，说：你之所以天生如此，都是为了如斯缘故，那些讥笑你、伤害你的人都错了。他尝试去搜索这方面的努门诺尔学识，结果却令他惊愕。他被医者的各种书籍和手册吸引了——是过去的医者，因为在塔尔-米那斯提尔统治期间，对身体缺陷的研究已经告终。他读着近来的一份对开本报告，不禁摇头，那是一位自诩的专家就凡人的理想之美写下的论文。它不惜笔墨，绘出了大量号称完美的脸部线条和图形，注明了角度和对称的程度。朋戈洛兹不明白，一个凡人怎会在一生中花这么多时间做这种工作。

朋戈洛兹没有找到要找的，就转向了图书馆的另一个类别。其他问题浮现出来，就像搬开石头，便暴露出了下面蜷缩着的蜥蜴。努门诺尔的哲学家不曾为瘸腿和美貌思辨。对他们来说，死亡是更重要的课题。沉默的陵墓就是对死亡之秘的挑战，他们也曾经恳求死者带回哪怕一点慧见。朋戈洛兹的注意力被他们形容死亡的丰富词汇分散了整整一天。数不清的词语被用来形容葬礼或哀悼仪式的每个环节，以及陵墓里的陪葬品和装饰。关于死后有什么等待着离开世界限制的灵魂，他们也有各种各样的说法，把它要么描绘成天堂乐土，要么刻划成冰冷的审判。朋戈洛兹怀着一种敬畏读着这些内容，心情却很矛盾，既惊叹于他们的想象力，又觉得不知为何，如此想法是亵渎神明的，是对至尊者那不可知的真理的冒犯。既然他们的想象如此大相径庭，如何才能确知？

死亡一事，凡人从未被赐予答案，他们的哲学家也不曾接受过任何答案；朋戈洛兹甚至开始怀疑，这样的问题是否存在答案。有关努夫的疑问，难道不能简单地说他和艾尔夫威奈就是那样吗？艾尔夫威奈拥有十倍于常人的美德和才华。努夫这一辈子积累的经验和机智，已经超过了朋戈洛兹认识的很多精灵，那些精灵满足于像树木那样，周而复始地按照同一种方式生活。

朋戈洛兹忙着搞研究、做笔记，还尝试着提出自己的哲学理论，就这样耗去了一整个星期。虽然他沉浸在这些工作中，但他尽力去做个体贴的访客，他回复各种邀请，一边说服仆人们不要过度奉承讨好，一边向他们表达谢意。朋戈洛兹觉得，他们太年轻，过于热情了。然后，在傍晚变成夜间的时候，他第一次和塔尔-米那斯提尔不期而遇。

朋戈洛兹在图书馆里刚把当夜要看的第一本厚书放到一边，就听见了脚步声，脚步声之后则是门响。他抬眼看去，只见有双鞋放在了天文学者的露台外面（那个地方他仲夏时已经得体地赞美过了）。他很高兴自己不是惟一享受夜间时段的学者，并且留神听着那位天文学者回来。结果，那位观星者竟是塔尔-米那斯提尔，不过这只让朋戈洛兹惊讶了一瞬间——他既然在安督尼依观星，为什么不能在这里也看？“晚上好，塔尔-米那斯提尔——或者我该说，晚安？”朋戈洛兹说，“您从群星中读出了什么？”

“我子民的好运和繁荣。”米那斯提尔说。他是诚心诚意地相信这一点。时辰已晚，但他脸上过去清晰可见的皱纹有一些显得平复了。“事实上，我看不出今年余下的时间有任何不祥的预兆。天空中没有云彩，维拉的镰刀即便在这雾气弥漫的空中也十分醒目，预示着丰收。这附近最好的观星地点是美尼尔塔玛，但我很少去那里观星。你这么晚还没睡？你过得还舒适吧？”

“我在罗门娜的炎热天气里养成了夜间工作的习惯，这个习惯现在也很适合我。”朋戈洛兹说。

“你居然用这么少的蜡烛——仅仅一根。”米那斯提尔注意到。摇曳的烛光和阴影映出他那张英俊脸庞的轮廓，全然是位凡人。

朋戈洛兹答道：“精灵会评论说，我居然非得用它。我过去的老师儒米尔曾在双圣树的光辉中生活过很久，他能靠自己皮肤发出的荧光阅读。”朋戈洛兹想到过去老师的威严，面对尊贵的米那斯提尔本人，觉得有点良心不安，就说：“我能问您一个问题吗？除了三个神圣的日子，人们是否禁止前往美尼尔塔玛？”

“完全没有这回事。任何人都可以在任何时候去那里，只要遵守律法，保持沉默就行。你希望再去一次吗？”米那斯提尔问。

“不，我已经去过了。我一星期前来到这里时，趁夜沿着美尼尔塔玛山的小径登山，想仔细看看诸王的陵墓。”

米那斯提尔显得深受触动：“我们说，那个时刻有鬼魂出没。你可见到了任何鬼魂？”

“一个也没见到。”朋戈洛兹说。

米那斯提尔听了，高兴地应道：“若是身负使命或品行恶劣，鬼魂就会被禁止离开这个世界。所以，你没遇见我的祖先，这是好事，意味着他们全都为人高尚。”

朋戈洛兹说：“但您的祖先们在世时，有些我曾经遇到过。您长得非常像他们。您远比阿勒达瑞安更像埃尔洛斯。”

米那斯提尔笑了一声：“到了现在，我本来应该习惯这种事了，但你们精灵见证过、了解过最古老的历史，这总是令人惊异。”

朋戈洛兹连忙补充：“我并不熟悉埃尔洛斯，也不曾和他长久相处。但您若有兴趣，我可以为您讲些有关他的故事，以及那场他赢得王位的大战。”

米那斯提尔在朋戈洛兹对面坐了下来，因为渴望而显得有些不安，烛光在他深陷的眼中变成了专注和机智的火花。“那么，精灵大人，请讲吧，哪怕你需要一整夜时间！”

于是朋戈洛兹开始讲了。既然米那斯提尔渴望和精灵结交，朋戈洛兹以为，和艾尔夫威奈一样，这可以成为迈向友谊的第一步。

* * *

 

我们见到愤怒之战的第一个征兆时，正不无绝望地生活在巴拉尔岛上。你问“我们”是什么人？届时，我们这群人形形色色，精灵和凡人皆有，都是善良种族的残余，侥幸从奥克、东来者、魔苟斯的凶恶野兽这些敌人的魔爪下逃脱。我们的避难所巴拉尔岛是安全的，但它并不是我偏好的居住地。岛屿周围都是没完没了的沼泽，西风猛烈，十分寒冷。我们在那里生活了若干年，很多人都变得越来越忧心，或者说，我们的前景变得越来越不乐观。我们那位年轻的正统君王吉尔-加拉德已经开始提议返回中洲的海岸，当别人对他说我们将不得不为此而战，他的回答是：“那我们就战。”

是在那时，我们和中洲的其他人一样看到了征兆。一颗新星升上了天空。我们这些曾居住在西瑞安的人见过精灵宝钻之美，认出了它是何物，但我们不知道它的重大意义。我们以为，埃尔汶跳海后，乌欧牟把它从深渊大海中捞了起来。继这个吉兆之后，我很快就见到了这辈子都不曾见过的场面，在我们看来那是跟那颗新星一样的奇迹。终于，有船从西方来了。

那些美丽的船数量众多，它们在巴拉尔岛惟一的港口抛锚，我们发现船上载的是战士。他们的传令官需要有人翻译，因为到了那时，中洲和埃尔达玛海岸使用的精灵语已经有了很大差异。我就是弄清楚他们所言何意的译者之一。他们被派来告诉我们，维拉已经听取了埃雅仁迪尔的请求，大能者就要前来，把魔苟斯永远逐出世界的限制。来人都是我们的亲族，在这段战争动荡时期前来中洲，帮助能言种族。我们欢呼迎接了他们。他们属于高贵的凡雅一族，以及面对曼督斯的诅咒而悔改回头的诺多族。他们英勇俊美，装备着奥力的熔炉制出的精钢铠甲和武器，但最大的问题是，他们对自己来干什么毫无概念。我看到，他们眼见我们如何生活后目瞪口呆——可是，虽说我们住的不是往昔那样的岩石厅堂，但就当时中洲精灵的状况而言，我们过得其实也没那么糟糕。

那时，吉尔-加拉德展示了他真正的胆略和才能。他推测出哪些是他们的指挥官，与他们交谈，很快就说服了他们：如果让我们巴拉尔岛的居民作为向导和翻译加入，对他们更有好处。他告诉我们，我们的任务就是别让这些新来者送命。要是我们不得不阻挠那些杀亲者，这个任务不亚于抵挡奥克的进攻。于是，我们出发了。

我们的主要任务——也就是从阿门洲前来的这些精灵身负的任务——只是警告所有善良的能言种族离开贝烈瑞安德，此地很快就要成为维拉的战场。他们说不清为什么自己会身负这种使命，但我们全都努力完成了任务；我们前往残余的少数避难地，途中与奥克和匪徒打了很多场小规模的战斗。当时，所有的精灵都在大决战的旗帜下统一起来，这又是吉尔-加拉德促成的功绩。我们再次遇到费艾诺众子时，吉尔-加拉德成功制止了我们发泄愤怒。他们跟以往一样狡猾，因为他们把埃尔汶的儿子埃尔隆德派来做了使者，这令我们大为震惊。我们都以为，他在多年前西瑞安陷落的时候就被杀了。吉尔-加拉德亲自出面谈判，跟他们结成了特殊时期的联盟。幸好这些都赶在维拉到来之前及时做到了。

维拉亲至的第一个迹象是，那颗新星在天空中改变了轨迹。它不分昼夜，横越穹苍向东方移动，周围环绕着比它暗的群星的微光。然后，我们的马和猎狗似乎无缘无故地乱跳起来，继而又停下，放平耳朵，吓得一动不动。很多骑手都身不由己地被坐骑带去了遥远的南方。但就连我们这些步行的人也明白了这是怎么回事——那时，我们也感到脚下的大地在无声地震颤，仿佛被庞大的脚步撼动。我们当中那些森林精灵爬上了树，向西方眺望。他们说，地平线上罩着极光，海中出现了山脉——过去不存在的山脉。当大地上所有的鸟儿都大群起飞，向南遁走，我们就知道大决战的时刻近了。我们也把老弱妇孺送到了南方。我们当中那些渴望复仇的人在几处隘口附近安排人手，严阵以待。在那里，我们在数年间伏击了很多从大决战的毁灭中逃跑的奥克和东来者。哈多家族的人把座狼的皮毛拿来当作战利品，冬天穿上取暖。

我们达成了复仇，但维拉的大战即便从远方观看，依然会让最勇悍的人也觉得恐怖。北方破碎的大地上冒出的烟雾不时会让白天像黑夜一样，而别的时候，天空中会爆发炽烈的极光，燃烧的流星坠落，使夜晚一片辉煌。大风暴席卷大地，大地越来越常呻吟颤抖，留下巨大的沟壑。世界本身正在分崩离析，在改变面貌。等到天气和环境变得比偶发的战斗还要危险，我们就放弃了，撤回南方，与我们的族人会合。在几年的时间里，别的战士和使者也都得出了同样的结论，一群群零散回来了。我们谨慎地生活，经常搬家，以避开海边频繁变动的深水。

一天，我在一场异常猛烈的风暴后醒来，心中却充满了强烈的喜悦。一阵接一阵的雷声害得我没休息好，我本来应该脾气暴躁才对，但相反，我觉得身上就像除去了某种阴霾，迎来了我一生中第一个不受伤毁的日子。有这种感受的不止我一个人。鸟儿迎接黎明的合唱，汇成了一曲辉煌的连锁颂歌，附近的其他种族也同样乐观开怀。那天似乎将是美好的一天，事实也证明正是如此。

上午，美好的预感应验了。偌大一群哈多家族的战士终于找到了我们，这么多人我们已是多年未曾见过。吉尔-加拉德把我们这些翻译召去，以备不时之需。来向我们传达召令的是埃尔隆德，那时我们已经觉得这是天经地义了。起初，出于人情政治的缘故，埃尔隆德一直被当成吉尔-加拉德的平辈对手，但这两个人在精灵中都要算年轻，又都在战乱中成年，他们成了真正的朋友。埃尔隆德也有杰出的学者头脑，现在已经完全达到了成熟的境界。我觉得我真是幸运，得以那天早晨见证埃尔隆德与他的兄弟埃尔洛斯团聚。

那队战士花了很长时间才来到我们这里，因为他们一路接纳难民，壮大成了人数极多的一群。我敬仰地看着当先大步而行的一位高个子领袖，他披着狼皮，挂着一串串琥珀，长矛上挑着的奥克颚骨哗啦作响。等他走近，虽然他脸上描画着油彩，我们仍然看出他长着灰色的眼睛和黑色的头发，属于那些像精灵一般俊美的凡人。一个女武士大步走在他身旁，长长的金色发辫盘在头上，脸上和臂上绘着涡状的图案。他很快就超过了她，因为他向前冲来，不顾任何礼节，大声喊道：“埃尔隆德！埃尔隆德！我的兄弟！维杜玛维，我不是说过吗，他还活着！埃尔隆德！”

埃尔隆德的矜持就像骄阳下的柔和晨光那样烟消云散了。他也大喊着，迈着同样的大步冲上前去，他们拥抱时，我们都十分惊奇，因为尽管他们一个穿着丝绸和铠甲，另一个穿着毛皮、绘着油彩，容貌却一模一样，就像同一本书的两份整洁誊本。造化弄人，这对至亲在一场可怕的战斗之后分离，又在同一方各自参战，直到今朝才得重聚。埃尔洛斯拍着兄弟的背，快活地大叫，他所有的凡人同伴也齐声欢呼附和。埃尔洛斯带来的这一大群陌生人不需要繁文缛节就融入了我们的行列。埃尔洛斯显然是深受他们爱戴的领袖，他们非常尊重他的意见。

我们着实高兴，但当我得知，这些新来者认识一个曾在巴拉尔岛帮助我很久的凡人，而他已经被杀的时候，我不禁黯然。他们向我保证，他死得高贵无憾，尤其是对一个如此硬朗的老人而言。但我还是很难过。假如他是精灵，他就只不过刚刚成年，而他已经终于快要融会贯通某些语言艺术了。

你多半认为，如此令人惊奇的团聚一定是登峰造极，无可超越的。但到了日落时分，更了不起的事发生了，当时我们正在欢宴庆祝。我们被很多鸟儿的鸣叫惊动，抬头望向天空，然后就讶异地再也移不开目光。庞大的一群鸟儿正向这边飞来，暮色勾出了它们的轮廓，映衬着吸引它们之物，而那物我们全都从未见过——一颗漂浮在大地上空的星。它接近时，我们本来会被它的光辉刺得目盲，但我们没有，因为光辉柔和地散射开去。这就是那颗升上天空的精灵宝钻，还有那位戴着它的人。终于，我们满怀惊讶地目睹了它是如何被承载着的。它被一艘造型奇特的白船载着，甲板四周有着大窗，风帆是银色。此刻，船慢慢降到大地上，精灵宝钻之光从舷窗中溢出，被风帆反射出去。它着陆时，我们看到船的侧面刻着汶基洛特这个名字——虽被改造过了，但它正是那艘埃雅仁迪尔离开凡世海岸时乘坐的船。它非常美，但目睹它会让人像喝了烈酒一样头晕目眩，真是奇特异常。正是因为这种感觉，我很少提起那个时刻，就连书写编年史时也没有——谁会相信这种事？

在船的侧面，一条通道打开了，门变成了跳板，这艘奇特航船的船长和乘客都下了船。先出来的是乘客，外形就像一位高大俊美的男子，但周身笼罩着彩虹和极光的光环，因而模糊难辨。他开口时，周身的光环随之改变，他的形象也清晰起来。他运用嗓音时存在感最强，因为他是埃昂威，曼威的传令官。那是我第一次看见一位不曾投奔邪恶的迈雅。那些与魔苟斯结盟的迈雅引发了恐惧和绝望，然而相比之下，埃昂威仅仅是现身开口，就令我们全都心绪昂扬。“欢庆吧，万民！世界已被拯救，脱离了大恶：魔苟斯已被打败，逐出世界。现在，命定的时刻已经来临。首先，载我来此的埃雅仁迪尔将告知你们他的宿命！”

埃雅仁迪尔从埃昂威身后走了出来，讲述了他达成使命的经过。论起荣光辉煌，他惟一堪与自己的乘客比肩的理由就是他戴着一顶银头盔，盔上镶着一颗精灵宝钻。他大大改变了模样，服饰美丽但奇特，因奇异的命运而显得既成熟又崇高。我就在埃尔洛斯和埃尔隆德附近，我听到他们一个对另一个惊呼。“那是……”埃尔隆德开始说，而埃尔洛斯替他说完了心中所想，“我们的父亲？”他们对视一眼，说了句我没听清的话，就各自向埃雅仁迪尔投去了歉意的一眼，一起去人群中站到了玛格洛尔身旁。他们还在幼年时就被玛格洛尔收养了，但玛格洛尔没注意他们的到来。再度看见精灵宝钻，他神色中惟有饥渴的欲望。

埃雅仁迪尔说完，人群报以一阵欢腾，但埃昂威又说了下去。他告诉我们，厄运已经解除（这引起了近乎疯狂的欢呼大喊），任何精灵只要愿意，都可以再次旅行前去阿门洲，在托尔埃瑞西亚岛上生活（这个消息赢得了更大的欢呼和更多议论）。他接下来又说，那些企图逃离黑暗的英勇凡人现在可以如愿了，位于阿门洲和中洲之间、安全又美丽的大岛努门诺尔正在等待他们，将成为他们的国度和家乡，他们在那里将享有长寿、健康和好运。这又引起了一阵巨大的欢呼。最后，他宣布，只要再处理一件事，一切混乱就都尘埃落定了。“埃尔洛斯和埃尔隆德，请出来！”他们出来了，埃尔洛斯大胆，埃尔隆德犹豫，追随他们的人担忧地挤到了人群前。“赐予你们父亲和母亲的选择，也将赐予你们。选择你们的命运归属：是做精灵，还是做凡人？”

埃尔洛斯首先回过了神：“我们必须现在就选择吗？”

英俊的埃昂威毫不动容：“对。”

兄弟俩走到一起，私下商量了几分钟，不时扫视着周围。众人也开始议论自己的命运。终于，埃尔洛斯举起随身携带的大号角吹响，埃尔隆德则擎起身为迈兹洛斯的掌旗官所执的旗帜，用力一挥。等到再度吸引了众人的注意力，埃尔洛斯才高声喊道：“我选择成为凡人，如此我就能真正迎娶金发的维杜玛维做我的新娘！”那位常伴他左右的高大女武士奔到他身边，喜极而泣，他们在众目睽睽之下紧紧相拥。凡人们开始喧闹着念诵，重复着埃尔洛斯的名字，在那个热烈的时刻，很多精灵也跟他们一起念了起来。埃尔隆德又一次举起了旗帜，但人群不可能彻底安静下来，不过我确实听到他说：“我选择成为精灵；埃尔洛斯因为对凡人的爱而做出了选择，而我如此选择，则是因为热爱埃尔达。”

没听清他说了什么的人低声询问起来，但埃昂威举起一只光辉四射的手，开口时淹没了嘈杂：“埃尔洛斯，你的选择已定，你的新娘也已定下，你和你未来的后代都将是凡人。埃尔隆德，你的选择也已确定，但你的新娘尚未定下，因此你的后代也将面临你的选择。就如此定了！”

这些来自穹苍的访客留下参加了当晚的宴会，埃雅仁迪尔和他的儿子们谨慎地坐在贵宾席上，应付络绎不绝的祝福者和好奇者。埃尔洛斯很快就将成为一位国王，他也已经像国王一样待人接物了。我信步而行，和很多人交谈。想留在中洲的精灵比我料想的要多，他们都有自己的理由。巴拉尔岛的贵族都留了下来——爱着凡世海岸的奇尔丹，以及多瑞亚斯的贵族幸存者凯勒博恩和加拉德瑞尔、欧洛斐尔和他儿子瑟兰杜伊。费艾诺众子最后的继承人凯勒布林博直到几天后出了那些可怕的事，才作出决定。迈兹洛斯和玛格洛尔貌似打算推迟决定。也许他们真的想推迟，直到他们二人爆发了一场争论，之后他们去窃走了余下的两颗精灵宝钻，迎来了自己的厄运。在那以后，凯勒布林博接掌了迈兹洛斯和玛格洛尔那些丧失领袖的部下，其中很多人都有不回阿门洲的理由——他们曾令精灵之血玷污了那里的海岸。凯勒布林博性烈又高傲，但那时并无政治野心，吉尔-加拉德加冕一星期后，他发誓效忠了吉尔-加拉德。

但那些全都是后来的事。我当夜就决定了自己要怎么做。仅仅八十年的光阴，不过是眨眼之间，我生活良久的刚多林已毁，我们此后在西瑞安的家园亦然，巴拉尔岛也已经变得无法居住。无论接下来是什么，都一定是种改变。我本来可以在那时就渡海而去，但我听过了别人的看法，不想错过未来的有趣时代。用很多人的话来说，中洲是我的家园。黎明时分，宴会结束了，但那时已经有人打听出，我可以在吉尔-加拉德的宫廷里得到一个很有前途的职位。

然后就是五十年的建设和运送。林顿的殿堂修了起来，很多船只被造好；一船精灵，一船凡人，交替着启航离去。我还记得那个日子，我们精灵向最后一艘扬帆出海的凡人航船挥手，然后回到了林顿的灯光下。

就这样，世界分成了三个部分——维林诺、努门诺尔和中洲，三者在长久的和平中保持着平衡。但您知道，和平被打破了；我不知道平衡在岁月流逝时会如何改变。

* * *

 

米那斯提尔站起来，俯视着朋戈洛兹，波澜不惊的沉着风度消失殆尽：“塔尔-埃尔洛斯，竟然像个林中野人一样野蛮？他的王后竟然是个女战士？我们的传说，我们的历史，全都说她高贵又美丽。”他怒目而视，活像一位父亲得知行为端正的儿子在宴会上放浪形骸那样深受伤害。

朋戈洛兹也站了起来：“我想，那是因为你们的历史故事提到她时，用的是她不久以后取的精灵语名字。她确实美丽；我亲眼见过她。她也很高贵——照当时的标准来看。自从泪雨之战以来，凡人就不曾严格保留过详细的家族谱系。”

“即便如此，听说埃尔洛斯脸涂油彩，为战争而大呼小叫，这种事还是……”米那斯提尔摇了摇头，就像在努力把那种画面赶出脑海，“然而他是被你们的族人养大的——他有你们作为榜样。你们精灵从来不像那样醉心于战争。”

“我们不是，但埃尔洛斯不是精灵。”朋戈洛兹自己也有些不自在，“无论战争还是和平年代，他都是当时最伟大的凡人，并且理所当然地赢得了王位。此外，他是自由的——比任何精灵曾经和将来都更自由。”

“除了埃尔隆德，”米那斯提尔低声说，“但谁能自由到不顾心中所爱？一个爱着精灵一族，另一个爱着一个凡人。而我自己的话，假如我重新得到那样的选择，我也会为爱而选择，对世界的爱。如此丰富多彩的世界，有那么多智慧和艺术的宝藏有待发现。我能感到它加在我身上的束缚牵绊，但我明白，伊露维塔的爱从世界之外召唤着我们凡人，我们的命运就是那样造就。”米那斯提尔松开了刚才紧抓着的椅背，“朋戈洛兹大人，这段历史极有启发性。谢谢你讲了这个故事，揭示了精灵的人情政治。现在我要走了，我会再次考虑有关吉尔-加拉德和伊姆拉缀斯的问题。”他转身离开，全然是一派尊贵气度。

过了一会儿，他回来了，赤脚走到了无人理会的鞋子那边。“我总是忘掉我的鞋子。”他承认，微微一笑。他把脚伸进鞋子，亲切地挥了挥手表示晚安，就又走了。

朋戈洛兹精疲力竭地扑倒在面前的书本上，甚至没了力气去为自己被当成所有精灵习俗和命运的仲裁者而恼火。此外，米那斯提尔最后的微笑让他失去了戒心，有一瞬间，那个人恍若埃尔洛斯本人。朋戈洛兹想，米那斯提尔倘若不是致力于活得完美，确实很像埃尔洛斯。如他先前所想，那些哲人寻求的答案就在美尼尔塔玛。然而那个答案太简单，不能满足凡人在当今的鼎盛时期拥有的机敏头脑。假如那个答案没有断然给辩论画上句号，或许会令人满足也说不定。朋戈洛兹身在努门诺尔，自己亦有所感。时间之网捕捉了他，网索正在收紧。

朋戈洛兹把书放回书架，想起了自己那段中断的旅程。他所推迟的一切都因塔尔-米那斯提尔的渴望而显得美好了。他抵达埃瑞西亚时，可以享受它的美，可以与很多迈雅交谈，有朝一日甚至可以重见他失去的亲人复生归来。假如努门诺尔只有阿美尼洛斯一个地方，他早就会继续上路了。但罗门娜把自身那活泼的现在和朋戈洛兹久远的过去搅拌在一起，混合成了强大的诱惑。他还不想离开罗门娜，而且他希望罗门娜也还不会拒绝他。他作出了决定：最后一艘船，他会搭乘今年最后的一艘船离去。

他决定当晚不再工作，回了自己的套房。他打开门时，侍从从椅子里直起身来，眨眼驱走了睡意。朋戈洛兹本来以为不会有别人，不禁吓了一跳。“大人，您需要什么吗？换掉长袍？您肩膀是否觉得僵硬？”

朋戈洛兹不客气地答道：“没有，请别麻烦了。你若肯走，我会很高兴。你该睡了，去好好睡一觉，让我自己做事就好。”

侍从立刻沮丧了，紧张地迅速左右看了看：“好吧，大人。我这就去。早上见。”他说完就走了，溜出去时没有回顾。

朋戈洛兹听见门关上了，满意地听着那孩子轻手轻脚地走远。然后，他还没来得及再度陷入思索，就听到了窸窣声和一声低咳，以及另一个人轻微的脚步声。朋戈洛兹吸了口气，强迫自己没转过身去——那个声音就发自他背后的墙内。

等到除了自己的心跳再也听不见别的声响，朋戈洛兹转过了身。正对着他背后的是一幅描绘着乌妮之荣光的挂毯，她身边围绕着天鹅和海豚。朋戈洛兹揭起挂毯，审视着墙壁。在两块光滑的石砖之间，有一条没填石灰的空隙，高度与一个精灵或一个高个子努门诺尔人的眼睛平齐。他拍了拍墙，向缝隙里插了一张长纸条。墙壁很薄，极有可能是掩饰着后面的空间。朋戈洛兹站在缝隙前，放手让挂毯落回面前。织物已经被磨薄，成了纱幕，眼尖的人能透过它观看。

朋戈洛兹愤怒地检查了一遍套房。似乎没有别的监视洞了，也只有那一面有挂毯的墙背后是空的。但即便如此，他在阿美尼洛斯度过的每一刻还是都变了质，从那些年轻仆人的奉承到他和塔尔-米那斯提尔的相遇——会不会连那也不是偶然，会吗？冥冥中，他心中一动，想起了米那斯提尔那个强势的儿子，奇尔雅坦。

朋戈洛兹镇定下来。如果他被监视着，监视的一方肯定已经腻烦了，因为他们看见的行为举止都是无可指摘的。他不知道对方目的何在，但不管是谁企图抓他的把柄，都会徒劳无功。他知道自己接下来要怎么办，并且愈发笃定自己这场旅居很快就会告一段落。那会给他一个无可争辩的理由，让他可以第二度离开阿美尼洛斯。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [注释]
> 
> 维杜玛维——对，这个名字借自《王者归来》附录的一个事件，一个刚铎人娶了一个出身于北方人类的美丽女子，她的名字就是维杜玛维。我到处都找不到埃尔洛斯的新娘叫什么名字。谁能提供参考的话，我渴望知道。


	11. 旅行者的风

朋戈洛兹回到罗门娜，发现自己在阿美尼洛斯的经历很受欢迎。他为之愧疚的那些享受和见闻，他的大多数听众却觉得是纯粹的娱乐。他只对艾尔夫威奈说了绝大部分情况，坦承他半夜登了美尼尔塔玛山，还说了他的怀疑——他自从和塔尔-米那斯提尔交谈以后，就一直被监视着。

“有探子监视你——这可真像一出背景设在塔尔-阿纳瑞安统治时期的大戏。”艾尔夫威奈当时是这么评价的，“我同意你的看法，真有探子的话，多半是奇尔雅坦派的。探险者公会的誊写员说，奇尔雅坦把探险者公会的会长派去了林顿，一去就是很久，从而几乎篡夺了会长的权力。”

“这么说你去过探险者公会的图书馆了？”朋戈洛兹说，“誊写师还说了什么？”

“我上次去的时候，他们激动得很。他们不爱做奇尔雅坦交给他们的无聊工作，他们想要旧主人回来。我——咳咳——就提议说，我是有空做这样一些平常工作的。而他们为了自己的尊严，愿意慷慨地付出报酬。”精灵和凡人一起大笑起来。艾尔夫威奈说：“他们水平太高，不屑去做这样的酒馆海报。”他拿出了一份。

朋戈洛兹读道：“来做国王的水手——土地和财富——乌姆巴尔招募人手。”他低声说，“中洲那么多地方，为什么偏偏要选乌姆巴尔？那里太靠南，努门诺尔人去那里的话，对吉尔-加拉德不可能有任何帮助。”

“探险者公会说，他们在温雅泷迪港口的贸易很不景气，而且无论战士还是水手都咒骂埃利阿多的冬天。”

“也没那么差劲，”朋戈洛兹想起了刚多林的冬天，“但乌姆巴尔已经有人居住了，就在哈拉德地区的北端。有一次，一艘来自哈拉德的贸易船航行到了林顿，为的是北方有名的钢铁。无论精灵工匠还是蓝山的矮人，都对他们的货物不感兴趣。哈拉德人得到的不如想要的多，再也没来过。”

“他们带来了什么？”艾尔夫威奈问。

“香料，丝绸，银合金，一些没有光泽的宝石。”朋戈洛兹随口说。

艾尔夫威奈再看那张海报时，换了重视的态度：“香料？丝绸？银子？这一切，外加深水泊处……要是一座自由港，那乌姆巴尔听起来可真不错。”

就在这时，尽管是下午，洛辛齐尔却步履轻快地走了进来，快活地把空篮子搭在一边腰间。她把篮子挪到面前时，看见了朋戈洛兹：“噢，你好。你回来了？”

“这是我在此逗留的最后一段时间。”朋戈洛兹答道，没问洛辛齐尔为什么在干完了当天的活之后还要过来。

“那，旅行者的风会把你从我们这里带走。”她说。这不需要解释。朋戈洛兹已经知道，沉闷无风的夏季被一场美好的清风打破了，那意味着夏日很快就会开始过渡到秋天。“今年风来得这么早，看来是个凉爽的夏季！”她和艾尔夫威奈都赞同炎热时节很短，只是一个月而已，朋戈洛兹听了，不免庆幸自己选择了这一年逗留在此。他光是想象一下正常的罗门娜夏季是什么样，就觉得自己快要融化了。

艾尔夫威奈向她说：“你来得正是时候，没有你不知道的消息。你有没有听说过乌姆巴尔的人，或者南蛮子？”实际上，洛辛齐尔没听说过那类消息，但艾尔夫威奈认为她有如此权威，并且给了她一杯解暑水，这让她不禁面露微笑，扭了扭腰肢。她对朋戈洛兹很友好，阿汤办完差事，踢踢踏踏地蹬着凉鞋进来时，她也报以同样态度。那是一种略带焦虑的善意，是对恋人的朋友们一视同仁的亲切，生怕他们看她不顺眼。

她走后，朋戈洛兹和艾尔夫威奈聊到很晚，谈着朋戈洛兹在王室图书馆里做的工作。朋戈洛兹说起了那个困扰他的问题，就是凡人为什么会有缺陷，凡人的命运又何以如此神秘。艾尔夫威奈严肃地说：“你想得没错，我是真想知道那样的答案。我经常纳闷，是不是我的哪个先人被大海诅咒了，所以我的脚才会在潮湿天气里疼痛。要么就是更糟糕的可能，我在中洲的亲族有劣等血统。”

“劣等？你是什么意思？”朋戈洛兹问，“在我离开的那片大地上，凡人受瘟疫侵袭，那里的天气不那么受维拉佑护，所以他们挨饿的时候更多。他们的技艺也简单原始一些。但他们是勇敢机智的人——即便有些不是精灵的盟友。”

艾尔夫威奈张开嘴，欲言又止。最后，他低声说：“我也不知道我是什么意思。人们只要迁来努门诺尔，即便先辈矮小粗笨，下一代也会变得健康美丽。但我们仍然总是这么说。”

“也许那是因为你们感觉到阿尔达遭受了伤毁，这种感觉在潜意识中成形。”朋戈洛兹说，“我知道，魔苟斯造成的伤毁对凡人的影响比对精灵明显。自从你们的种族首度问世，你们就为这种感知而备受困扰。”

艾尔夫威奈没把他的说法当回事：“别过度拔高我的觉悟。我更关心自己那内翻脚的形状。”

“不是所有的伤毁都在表面。它也不单单折磨凡人。”朋戈洛兹说。

艾尔夫威奈和蔼地说：“你是位好朋友。你不必只为了宽慰我就拿自己开刀。”

朋戈洛兹正要开讲，一听这话，倒笑了起来：“你又来了，我这边还没开口，你就平空猜出了我的想法。”

“总得有个赢过你的时候啊。”艾尔夫威奈露齿而笑，很高兴自己猜得没错。

“你要是能见见我的老师儒米尔多好！我另外一些朋友也行。你们肯定会相处得非常融洽，你根本不需要开口，只要动念就够了。”朋戈洛兹想起他和塔尔-米那斯提尔那短暂的心有灵犀，不禁黯然了。有过那么一个钟头的时间，国王的头脑是开放无忌的，但那没能敌过保护性的骄傲。

与此同时，艾尔夫威奈在他面前微笑，被朋戈洛兹的想法吸引了注意力，就像二人首次相遇时一样热切又惊奇。现在，略微退缩的是朋戈洛兹自己，为的是隐藏那种刺痛——他想起，他们的情谊再过几个星期就会走到尽头。

接下来几天，朋戈洛兹发现自己那晨昏颠倒的作息正好可以让朋友在下午的时候谈情说爱。他重新在国王镇一带安顿下来，过去抬头不见低头见的人，有些会过来跟他打招呼。他随时都保持着警惕，但没感到有人监视他。回来四天后，他为了检验这一点，甚至故意作态，吸引人的注意。太阳落山后，他打开商店的百叶窗，点燃了几支蜡烛，坐在光晕下书写，摆出一副任好奇者观赏的架势。同时，他在店前和店后的窗前撒了被炎热夏日烤得又脆又干的碎叶子，以暴露任何凡人的脚步声。不过，朋戈洛兹并没有听到有人逗留。

检验之后的第二天早上，艾尔夫威奈迎来了不寻常的顾客。那群人走进商店时，他和朋戈洛兹刚吃完早点，洗过了手。朋戈洛兹可没料到会在罗门娜见到德鲁伊甸人，德鲁伊甸人同样没料到会在罗门娜见到精灵。那些身材矮小、肤色黧黑的人鱼贯而入时都挑起了眉，惊讶但安静。一共有十个人站在柜台前，有女人也有男人，还有两个孩子。成人全都背着大袋子。朋戈洛兹想起他和艾尔夫威奈的讨论，觉得这些是他所见过的最好看的德鲁伊甸人，他们身材虽然不高，但很挺拔，肤色虽黑，衣着也朴素，但显得很优雅。

其中一个人问艾尔夫威奈：“你读，写？”

“是的，先生。”

来人伸手从怀里拿出一封看似平常的信：“读这个要多少钱？”

艾尔夫威奈开了一个适度的价钱。那个男人把信递给了他。

艾尔夫威奈开始缓慢清晰地朗读：“我，库茹奇尔号的船长洛隆吉尔，庄严声明我的船会把吞-努里-吞先生和他的九位亲属安全送往中洲的林顿港。旅行的条件在《国王律令》中有所规定，即……”他读出了余下的内容。

吞点了点头：“好。我们不会忘记。”他转身对亲属用一种喉音浓重的流畅语言说了句话。朋戈洛兹靠着自己在中洲的经历，从中听出了熟悉的片言只字，但说话的人口音很重，他听不清具体的词。他们全都点点头，拿起了刚才搁在地板上的袋子，抱起了那个最小的孩子。吞把一个小硬币放在柜台上作为服务的报酬，与此同时艾尔夫威奈也放下了信。艾尔夫威奈锁紧眉头，认真地补充：“我听说洛隆吉尔是个很有名的好船长，但他要是现在出海，他除非一到目的地就立刻回头，否则就得在中洲过冬。你可能得待很长时间。”

吞朗声大笑：“好。那样我们很高兴。我们会去南方，找过去的亲族。”

朋戈洛兹吃惊地说：“先生，当心。去南方的路不好走，而且途中还可能遇到战乱和邪恶。”

吞坚定地说：“水手们说，王储爱船。在这个地方，爱船就意味着不爱森林。我们是森林的居民。我们脚下的这个岛不稳。是离开的时候了。”吞代表这群人交易，但可能并不是他们的领袖。余人一个个离开了商店，一个女人看着吞的眼睛，歪了歪头。吞看看朋戈洛兹，深邃的眼睛里分明写着有话要说，但他只是点头致意，结束了交易，什么也没说就走了。

艾尔夫威奈目送他们离去：“他算德鲁伊甸人里特别健谈的了。我猜，他们也传染了我们努门诺尔的习俗。”

“我们在贝烈瑞安德说他们跟矮人一样行踪隐秘，但他们选择在广阔林中过危险的生活，这是很有精灵色彩的。”

艾尔夫威奈回道：“归根到底，就是洛辛齐尔说的，旅行者的风。这个月和下个月，趁着风和日丽，谁要是有地方可去，肯定会去的。”

他们都沉默了，考虑着这件事。风把一些干树叶吹进了店。艾尔夫威奈吸了口气，打算喊阿汤，但朋戈洛兹说：“我来吧，这不算什么。”然后扫走了树叶。

艾尔夫威奈抱怨道：“那小子上哪去了？我叫他去洗衣场，他就非得绕个路去趟码头不可。”等阿汤终于拿着衣篓回来，艾尔夫威奈立刻一头扎进去翻找，从里面挖出了他最好的蓝黄两色衣服。“这是为了明天的婚礼，对吧？”朋戈洛兹问。

阿汤办完差事，还在气喘吁吁：“你不肯娶那个订书匠的女儿，他还邀请你去参加她的婚礼，我不明白这是为什么。”

艾尔夫威奈答道：“他是想炫耀，叫我知道我当初拒绝她是错过了什么。”

“你后悔吗？”朋戈洛兹问。

“我听说了她要嫁谁，就不觉得后悔了。”他俩曾经花了一晚上剖析这件丑闻，而阿汤眼看着两个长辈笑得不怀好意，一脸迷惑不解。“难怪她父亲拼命想找平衡。不过，我会笑到最后的。”

“因为你要带洛辛齐尔去？”阿汤问。

“别说这种话，”艾尔夫威奈严厉地说，“带一个女人去参加另一个的婚礼，这可不是随便的事。依我看，我得等到过些年仍然生意兴旺，才能笑到最后。”

“说得好。”朋戈洛兹喃喃道。然而，当阿汤终于去安放余下的衣物，朋戈洛兹看了艾尔夫威奈一眼。

艾尔夫威奈显得热情过度：“你都活了二十辈子那么长，骗你是不可能的。我的感觉比我告诉那孩子的更复杂，但本质上我是由衷的。”

第二天，艾尔夫威奈去洛辛齐尔的住处找她，带着水晶作为婚礼礼物，葡萄酒作为宴会礼物。他把一副拐杖留了一根在家，也没带自己的学徒，前者是为了空出一只手去挽洛辛齐尔，后者是为了帮助朋戈洛兹。艾尔夫威奈回来之前，朋戈洛兹要打点他的业务。

朋戈洛兹代替艾尔夫威奈做的惟一一项生意是给一个满怀敬畏的搬运工人的宝宝取名。随着下午过去，阿汤似乎故态复萌，躁动不安起来。他先开始绘制一张地图，接着写了些什么，却不肯给朋戈洛兹看。然后，他先是提出要帮忙，被告知不必后，又请求去院子里坐着。他去坐了十五分钟就回来了，又一次尝试去做自己那初学者的功课。朋戈洛兹不忍看他拿边角碎纸书写练习，就给了他一张白纸。那孩子明显手足无措起来，几乎把墨水瓶打翻在纸上。

朋戈洛兹笑了：“我发誓，我的老师第一次给我一张上等羊皮纸时，我跟你同样反应。应付的办法只有一个，就是把它当作练习用的普通碎纸。”说完这话，他坐了回去，装作专心写自己的东西。阿汤以为没人注意，绘出了说得过去的地图。朋戈洛兹一直等到阿汤的笔跟纸拉开了相当一段距离，才说：“那看起来很好。艾尔夫威奈差不多就是这个时间让你出去自由活动的，对吧？”

阿汤扭着手里的鹅毛笔。他结结巴巴地说：“是的，先生，但如果你不忙——但你显得很忙——我真想听你讲个中洲的故事。”

被人如此崇敬着，就像喝了烈酒；无论意图如何，不管酒是好是劣，都让人晕头转向。朋戈洛兹问：“你想听什么故事？”

阿汤先是为成功而目瞪口呆了一秒钟，然后才说：“我不知道。不要那些人人都耳熟能详的，讲个您经历过的故事吧。比如宫殿、珍宝、恶龙，还有战斗。”

朋戈洛兹回忆起奇尔雅坦在国王席间提出的要求，不由得微笑：“还真是王侯的品味。我没有心情讲恶龙，但我可以满足其余的要求。”

“我们能不能出去坐在院子里那棵树下？那样的话，呃，比较，呃，有精灵味儿。”

“也比较凉快。”朋戈洛兹同意了。天色渐晚，西斜的太阳正烤着商店。

“我，呃，我去做点准备！”阿汤又毫无优雅风度可言地跑了出去，活像多长了一条腿。朋戈洛兹一边纳闷怎么去准备一棵树，一边把死寂的商店打了烊。不过他一到院子里就知道了。阿汤拖了一条宽大的凳子到树荫下，还在上面盖了一张大帆布篷：“因为凳子上有鸟粪印子。”

“你真体贴。你跟艾尔夫威奈学得很好。”朋戈洛兹坐了下来，阿汤在他面前席地而坐。那孩子永远都是那副注意力不集中的样子，左顾右盼看着树和地面，然后才认真起来。院子里仍有些叫人分心的事，几个主妇在井边闲聊，有些海鸥在争面包屑。朋戈洛兹摒除了所有杂念，开始讲述。但面对这位听者，他讲述的进程却是意想不到的。

“你要是想听听宝藏，那我就给你讲讲近些的年代，属于世界的这个第二纪元的日子。伟大的愤怒之战结束后，我加入了吉尔-加拉德麾下，在他的宫廷里得到了一个职位。我们在林顿生活了一百年，期间它变成了中洲的明珠，古时的精灵有很多住在那里。我在我们的至高王宫廷里拥有一个职位，另一位名叫埃瑞斯托的学者亦然。他更年长，并且成了家，所以当我在宫廷里赢得了比他更高的地位，他非常吃惊。”

“为什么是你而不是他，先生？”阿汤问。

“问得好。那个有争议的职位所需的技能，有很多他都跟我一样精通。然而在林顿建立前的一段时间，精灵曾经分裂成不同派系，后来派系得以融合，但我自始至终站在吉尔-加拉德一方，而埃瑞斯托在某个阶段没有，这给人的印象就不是太好。埃瑞斯托有了一个特别漂亮的女儿之后，就愈发不满意了。他为她而非常伤心，因为——”

阿汤兴奋地打断了他：“你爱上了她，而你们那是禁忌之爱，因为你和她爸爸是竞争对手，所以你们企图一起私奔对吧？”

朋戈洛兹憋住了一声叹息：“根本不是那回事。不，埃瑞斯托其实是感到哀痛，因为她刚一成年就上船去了托尔埃瑞西亚，任何精灵都可以那么做。他的妻子接着又生了个儿子，结果也一样。他们为此伤了心，不愿再住在海边，就跟一些精灵族人走了，去建立一个新国度——埃瑞吉安。去的人有很多过去都属于同一个派系；余下的单纯想要改变，包括那些想要珠宝和黄金的人，它们是他们技能的核心。”

阿汤又插话了：“他们为什么非得去那里找宝石？我以为精灵全都有很多宝石。”

“我就要讲到这一点了。他们去埃瑞吉安是因为——”朋戈洛兹住了口，僵住了。某种本能让他侧耳聆听。他倾听着周围他刚才有意滤去不听的声音，共有三种声音混在一起：谨慎的呻吟，树叶的沙沙声，还有木头折断的噼啪声。他扫了一眼头顶，正好看到一根摇晃的树枝掉了下来，另一个半大小子跟着摔到了石板地上。

“噢！噢！”新冒出来的少年爬起来，径直对阿汤说，“对不起！对不起！对不起！”

“孩子，你在那里干什么？快说！”朋戈洛兹说，一反常态地严厉。难道到头来竟然是这么回事，一个孩子被雇来监视他？

新来者惊慌地脱口而出：“我只不过想听故事！”

阿汤压低声音骂了一句，站了起来：“你们其余的人最好也下来吧。”

“其余的？”朋戈洛兹问。回答是另外四个从浓密的树叶中爬下来的少年，年纪从十岁到十五岁不等。朋戈洛兹感到有什么东西撞到了腿，两个小些的孩子正从帆布蒙住的凳子底下钻出来。朋戈洛兹问阿汤：“是你安排他们在这里听的？”

阿汤点点头，脸红得好似一大盘甜菜。他挺直身子，摆出一副准备领罚的高尚姿态，然而结果是大跌眼镜。因为朋戈洛兹眼看着这群形形色色的儿童和少年，如释重负地大笑起来，甚至笑弯了腰，直到他们也都跟着笑起来，只有阿汤没笑。

“你们不如都留下来，”朋戈洛兹说，“不过我要提醒你们，我可不会改讲别的故事。”

没人离开，于是他讲了下去：“刚才我们还没照面的时候，我说过，我在维拉的大战之后留在了林顿，否则我就没故事可给你们讲了。”

一个少年举手问道：“你为什么不去托尔埃瑞西西亚，而要留下来？”

“是埃瑞西亚，只有一个‘西’。至于为什么，”朋戈洛兹停了停，“起初我留下是因为疲倦——我们全都从伟大的愤怒之战中幸存下来，我失去了我所熟知的一切，只剩了一些好同伴。然后，吉尔-加拉德王想任命我为他的学者之首。这给了我自由，我可以去做很多我想做的事，我重建了旧日的学会拉姆贝英葛墨，就是言舌颇丰的精灵学者组成的学会[1]。”少年们发出了窃笑。朋戈洛兹断然澄清：“不是说他们有很多舌头，而是他们懂各种各样的语言。我们精灵的口——语言随时间渐渐改变，存在着诸多方言变体。我们把这些都完整记录下来之后，就转去研究凡人的语言，先是埃利阿多的西部语，接着是那些不出名的民族的语言。我们把很多人类民族的交流办法记录备案，有洛斯索斯的冰上居民，有东方的驭马人，还有南方的哈拉德人和黑蛮地的流浪部族。恩特，就是百树的牧人，对我们有求必应，把他们的语言讲解给我们，并帮助我们学会了更多鸟类和野兽的语言。”

朋戈洛兹顿了顿。年轻听众无动于衷。

他赶紧点明了正题：“一千多年后，只剩了一种语言我们精灵一无所知，它属于烈性的矮人一族，他们是追求宝藏的高超铁匠。我就是为此去了矮人最伟大的国度卡扎督姆，见识了它的宝藏和秘密。”

孩子们一听这话，都来了劲。朋戈洛兹继续说：“林顿附近的蓝色山脉里就有矮人，但他们对我们精灵族人司空见惯。他们吃我们的面包，喝我们的酒，买我们的金属，但他们已经养成了封闭和保密的习惯。我们在那里不觉得开心，其余几个学者得出了结论，那就是我们永远都不可能学到他们的语言。

“我先前讲过，我过去认识埃瑞斯托，而他去定居在了埃瑞吉安，那片土地有平原和丘陵，邻近卡扎督姆之门。我们分开之后，反而比在同一间誊写馆里共事时相处得好，我们之间的公文通信往来发展成了友谊。他告诉我，他们跟卡扎督姆的矮人打交道，还说我若是前往他们那传说中的秘银门，或许会碰到更好的运气。因此，我安排了一年的学术休假，暂时离开了我在王廷里的职位。而在那之前的一年，我做了林顿任何一个精灵想赚钱的话都会去做的事——在林顿的海湾里潜水打捞珍珠。等我积攒了足有满满一捧的珍珠，我就以为自己可以去跟远离大海之地的矮人协商了。”

朋戈洛兹的听众又开始插话，有些惊叹那些珍珠要值多少钱，并且跑题说起了努门诺尔采珠人的逸闻。朋戈洛兹抗议道：“好啦，好啦！我们说回中洲和去卡扎督姆的旅途。春天，我跟着一大队商人去了埃瑞吉安。碰巧，我很久以前认识的一个人成了埃瑞吉安的珠宝匠公会格怀斯-伊-弥尔丹的一员。多亏了他，我很快就跟一个来自卡扎督姆的矮人攀谈起来。”

那个矮人名叫纳维，在族人中有些地位。我这就给你们讲讲他看起来是什么样子，那样你们就会知道矮人外表如何。他们的身高超过一个高个子精灵的一半。纳维因为常在埃瑞吉安顶着太阳旅行，脸色红润。他的衣着特别华丽，以至于我起初把他当成了他那一族的王侯。你问他带了什么宝物？他身上装饰着几乎任何一种你们叫得出名字的宝石，他的兜帽用厚实的锦缎做成，他的胡须棕红相间，垂落在编得如同鱼鳞的锁子甲上。他携带着上等的镀金武器，做工精良，随便哪件都配得上王室之用。我了解到，卡扎督姆的财富就是有这么惊人，这些只不过是一位家境不错的公民的服饰罢了。

我立刻提出了交换条件，想用珍珠换取学习一点他们的秘密语言的机会。纳维大笑起来，把我拉到一边私下交谈。我们独处时，他是这么对我说的：“精灵，你的条件确实让我动心。珍珠是上等的珍宝。但我们卡扎德人不会仅仅为了珍珠就改变传承万年的习俗。我们的秘密语言是奥力赐给我们的，它比你的珠宝更珍贵。你能拿出什么珍贵的知识作为回报？你能教给我们什么我们不懂的语言？”

我大吃一惊，态度谦卑下来，学习这种宝贵语言的强烈渴望像野火那样烧灼着我。我跟他说起精灵的各种语言，包括错综复杂的方言和形形色色的如尼文字，暗示这些或许能帮助他们贸易。

纳维说：“你提出的，我们都已经知道了。还有什么？”

我又提起了五花八门的人类语言，但无论我提到哪个民族的语言，矮人都要么已经学会，要么并不重视。他们把本族的语言当作无以伦比的珍宝，认为研究学问的价值有限。我意识到，纳维想要一种他的族人用得上的语言，也就没法再把愿意教他们富有韵律的恩特语的话说出口。

但恩特这件事提醒了我，我想起了自己懂得的最后一类语言。我迟疑了，但我记起了我过去一位勇敢的老师，他认为这类语言曾经救了他的命——而且还是在地下。因此我提出，我可以教他们如何与飞鸟和野兽交流。

纳维挑起了一边眉毛。他抿紧嘴唇，沉默了片刻，最后问道：“什么样的鸟？”

二十分钟之后，我们达成了协议。我很走运，因为矮人敬重的生物寥寥无几，其中就包括了那些交流起来最容易的鸟儿——乌鸦、较小的鹰和画眉鸟。我付出了自己的大半珍珠和跟这些鸟儿交流的技艺，换来了这样的安排：我将住在纳维的幽深洞府里，与他同桌进餐，学习卡扎德人的秘密语言。第二天，我天一亮就起身，跟纳维一起出发。当我们到达山岩当中的秘银大门前时，太阳才升起两个钟头。纳维愉快地说：“去吧，你去开门。”我读了大门上方的铭文，不禁莞尔。我只需要说出一个平常的词，“朋友”。我说了那个词，门便自动敞开了。这道魔法之门是纳维的手艺，门上有他的署名。我称赞了他。我们进去后，大门就紧紧关闭，连一丝光线都无法透入。就这样，我在地底深处的旅居生活开始了。

我们一路走过小径、阶梯、矿井，到处都用白铁灯笼照得通亮。纳维对我说了他是如何与精灵结交的。埃瑞吉安的精灵拥有大量宝石，并且对工艺有着狂热，一来就和卡扎德人进行了不同寻常的贸易。我从他的话里听出，卡扎督姆的矮人是他们那个种族中最自信也最富裕的。他们起初以为是示好的生意往来，很快就变成了很好的合作情谊。

纳维是位珠宝匠兼商人，他的祖先在过去难以忆及的年代也都从事过同样的行当。他在自己族人中的角色，好比一位干劲十足的探险船长。精灵领主凯勒布林博曾在他家里住过，说来奇怪，但他和纳维确实成了密友。“从前，我觉得他老得惊人，我是说凯勒布林博。现在我结婚了，有了孩子，我选择了自己的骨头要葬在哪里，可我的朋友却显得更年轻了，仍然活得一如既往地轻松。他的稳健牢靠全都注入了石艺。来！到我家门口了。进去，是款待来宾的时候了。”

矮人的住处是这样的。纳维的大厅凿自天然的岩石，长如一艘赛艇，天花板下足以容纳正常的桅杆和风帆。大厅中央是个巨大的地炉，两侧各有一张高大的石座，而在其中一张上坐着另一个矮人。即便从我站着的地方也看得出，此人周身上下金光闪烁，穿着一身锦缎长袍，胡须下戴着一串又一串的项链。我猜这位是纳维的父亲，以矮人的标准计算还很年轻。

那位尊贵的矮人起身说了几句矮人语，迎接纳维，还流畅地打着手势。纳维跪下以表敬意，然后示意我向前，似乎在介绍我。他展示了珍珠。然后，那两人凑近了，鼻子碰到一起，然后吻了彼此。

我错了。这是纳维的妻子！

一间凹室里跳出了几个小些的矮人，严肃地排成了一排。纳维依次问候并且亲吻了他们，还给了他们每人一颗珍珠。他们变得高兴起来，那是我注意到的第一个迹象，再加上他们的短胡须，表明他们是矮人小孩，最大的一个就和你们当中最小的那个一样大。

女人和小孩都长胡子这种说法当即引起了轰动。片刻之间，所有的少年就达成了一致意见，认为这是他们这辈子听过的全阿尔达最不公平的事，他们真希望自己也一出生就有胡子，而不必等着胡子长出来。最高的少年叫他们全都闭嘴，要求朋戈洛兹继续讲。

纳维把他们全都介绍给了我。他的妻子十分隆重地给了我一片面包和一个饮水的角杯。我现在是他们的客人了。

我在纳维家里学会的矮人语缓慢、冗长、深沉。他们声称，自从第一批矮人开口，这种语言就没变过。这一点他们异常坚持，甚至到了不肯创造新词表示新事物，而是把已有的词串在一起的地步。这种语言的重复音节，呼应了矮人在大山核心那种重复生活的本质。虽然我活了两千多岁，已经开始感觉到时间的负担，但在那里我觉得年轻，因为矮人已经以完全相同的方式生活了五倍于我年龄的时间。

很多他认识的矮人都从来没有见过太阳的光辉，并且心满意足。在我寄居的头两个月里，我们就对此有所见识，我正是在那个时候教了纳维和另外一些矮人鸟类的语言。这也涉及寻找和教导鸟儿，所以我们到高山上漫游。矮人们一学会跟渡鸦交谈，就问渡鸦是否能给其他矮人定居的地方带去有关贸易的消息——典型的矮人做派。

教学完毕，纳维确信我们的协议不错，便把我带去了更深的地方。我们走遍了熔炉和矿道，穿过了卡扎督姆的宏伟厅堂，岩石拱顶高得惊人，好似天空本身，其中的灯笼就像无数繁星。

“但是宝藏呢？”阿汤问，别的孩子也附和着，“对啊，宝藏。”

“他们的宝藏，就像你们罗门娜的鱼。它来自他们所住之地，无处不在。我见到了他们用来融化秘银矿石的炽热坩埚，我还见到了堆积如山、等待加工的秘银，还有他们用秘银制成的精美器物。有一个山洞里储藏着钢材，另一个同样大小的洞里储藏着黄金。这是他们国王的财产；在那时，他名叫都林。矮人认为，他们的首位领袖会不断重生，每次他们认为这又发生了，统治者便采用都林这个名字。都林穿了一件华丽的秘银锁子甲，直覆到膝，戴着金色的头盔；他眼中蕴含着奇特的智慧，竟让我不由自主地想象他们的信仰可能是真的。都林的儿子站在他身边，尚未成年，也穿着一件秘银甲。六位王国智者站在他的花岗岩宝座周围，每一位都是技艺高超的铁匠或工匠，长着苍老的白胡须。

“但他们始终坚持古时的习俗，对精灵就说精灵语，甚至连本族的名称也不例外——瑙格人，这个名称含有贬义，意思是‘发育不良者’。我走过最宏伟的厅堂时能听到他们在远处说矮人语，但在我附近，他们要么沉默不语，要么改用不那么秘密的语言。所以，最后我其实是在纳维家中，从纳维的孩子们那里学到了大部分矮人语。他们还没有完全陷入长辈那种刻板的格局。向我示范词语，让我重复，直到我说出适当的粗哑发音，这些在他们那严肃的脑子里，无异于游戏。纳维的妻子监督着他们，常常是一个孩子先去找她，然后才向我吐露一些知识。是他们教了我Iglishmêk，矮人的手语。

“我注意到，纳维的妻子从不出门，即便纳维出门在外一段时间也不例外。等我学会了足够的语言后，我就问她为什么不自己出去，她回答说，女人生养之后就不离开家中，这是他们的习俗。我没有资格批评什么，所以我没妄加评论。随着时间推移，我更理解了；她不像是个囚犯，更像一位私人领域中的女王。所有来访的男矮人都把她当作女性典范来尊重。她接待未婚女矮人来访，经常和别的‘统治’着自家厅堂的女人交换刻在石板上的信，为全家向奥力敬献，施展强大的法术——最后这一项要求任何一族的男性都不得在场。我住在那里的时候，有一次她带着女儿们走了，去参加女矮人的集会。在女矮人们出去漫游的三天里，纳维、他儿子和我都不得不留在家中，而其中奥秘从来没人向我解释。她作为一位矮人夫人的生活拥有特权，也拥有精神上的重要性，但我能理解为什么有些女矮人想逃避这种生活，不肯结婚。

“矮人们已经习惯了我的存在，但我结束寄居生活时，还是觉得自己留得实在太久了。生活变得令人厌倦，吃同样的干面包，一次又一次和初识的矮人说着同样的简单对话，我渴望阳光和自由的空气。学习那种语言，过如此奇怪的生活，是我这辈子作为学者遇到的最大挑战，但尽管矮人要我发誓不得泄露我学到的很多东西，我仍然庆幸自己经历了这些。我回去时，我可以自由传授的学识已经足够让拉姆贝英葛墨喜出望外了。

“我写了一本薄书，记述我旅居的经历和我学到的新知识。我理当把它好好抄录几份送给埃瑞吉安的几位族人，以及纳维本人。但我回到埃瑞吉安时，为时已晚。纳维的遗骨已经葬入他们在大山根基里的长久归宿。他的继承人还记得我，我把本来打算送给纳维的那本书交给了他儿子。那位矮人结婚很早，因而从不曾像纳维那样花费时间与精灵结下深厚的友谊。他住在父亲的家里，地炉边接受尊敬的换成了另一位女矮人，并且他向我自豪地保证，一切都跟过去一样，毫无改变。我感到的确如此，而这令我心生寒意。我没有逗留，而是回了埃瑞吉安。”

阿汤的问题打破了卡扎督姆的魔咒：“后来呢？”

“我去拜访了我那些住在埃瑞吉安的朋友。但我留得不如我希望的那么久。因为我在埃瑞吉安的时候，埃瑞吉安几乎爆发了战争。”

一听“战争”这个字眼，最小的孩子就抱紧旁边照顾自己的姐姐，开始大哭。少年们不耐烦地抱怨起来，而孩子的姐姐拍了他一巴掌，说：“闭嘴！我想听听那是怎么回事！——他只是不爱听说大战，因为我们的父亲去当兵了。”

朋戈洛兹俯下身，面对着小男孩说：“嘘，孩子。我不会讲到战斗。你想不想听点有趣的事儿？”男孩吞吞口水，点了点头。

“好吧。我这就讲讲那是怎么回事。”朋戈洛兹使出讲故事的浑身解数，吸引住他们，以便讲述时不受打扰。

那是战争前段的事了，就是你们的父辈从努门诺尔前去帮助我们的那场战争。我们林顿的精灵先作了尝试。我们去了南方，试图在邪恶大敌和他手下的奥克攻来之前保卫我们在埃瑞吉安的族人。我们心急如焚地急行军，起初公然走了南方大路，然后改了路线，这样就能更好地隐藏行迹。很多溪流和两条河汇到一起，成了格瓦斯罗河，那里水道交错，水流舒缓，使周围的大地绿意盎然，生机勃勃。

我们悄然穿过沼泽，沿着流过沙岸和柳荫的溪流前行。那是我们那次南行之旅中最美的一段路。战事对沼泽毫无影响。白天鹅在池塘里悠然游动，养育着小天鹅，鸢尾和芦苇在春天里盛开。我身为翻译兼探路尖兵，骑马走在前面，而别人都下了马，走在潮湿的地面上。

我们在一段沙河岸旁停了下来。“这些看着真像奥克洞，你说呢？”有个战士问。沙岸上打出了一些隧道，它们大得不可能是水獭或獾的杰作。我们判断这一带阳光充足，环境清洁，不会吸引奥克，但也没发现野生动物留下的排泄物或踪迹。我们的队长打算确证一下，就俯身朝一条隧道里窥视，并且把矛往里戳去。他的后背肯定是个富有诱惑力的靶子。有人从看不见的地方朝他丢了个有壳的核桃，正中目标。他着实恼火，回头直起身来，结果又飞来几个坚果击中了他的铠甲，叮咚一阵音乐般的乱响。这位队长之所以能当队长，显然是有理由的，因为他忍着坚果雨站在原地当了片刻靶子，然后就打了个手势。几个精灵战士悄没声地潜行到火力的来处，扑上去向那些拿坚果当武器的敌人发起了大举进攻。从我们所在的地方听起来，那可真是一场酣战。

两分钟后，四个精灵滑下河岸，全都跟队长一样恼火，并且半盲，忙着抹掉糊在眼睛周围的泥巴。一个抱怨：“只不过是几个凡人小孩！”另一个说：“不对，是矮人。我早说了，他们仍然打心眼里憎恨精灵。”“我们只抓到一个，但你看看就知道了。”队长听了这些互相矛盾的报告，就叫我过去。我是翻译，需要辨认俘虏，说明他是什么，判断他是善良的还是邪恶的。

两个活了差不多有你们的国王七倍寿命那么久的高大精灵战士把俘虏拽了过来。我从来没见过他这样的生物。他只比我们的战士的一半高一点，比矮人矮，但跟我一样没有胡子。可他并不是孩子，而是他那个族类里的年轻人，深色的卷发垂在颈间额前，眼里满是机智、怒火、恐惧和勇气。他身上都是刚才跟我们的战士混战时沾的泥土，但不考虑那一点的话，他很体面也很干净，穿着简单的家织衣服。他全身上下最奇妙的部分是脚。他光着脚，没穿鞋，身材虽小，脚却很大，比我自己的脚还大，并且覆盖着厚厚的卷毛。对，脚上长着卷毛。

你们都笑够了吗？我可要继续讲了。

我们一群人站在那里：我，那个奇特的家伙，我们的队长和战士。我单膝在那位很不情愿的客人面前跪下，这样我就更接近他的身高；然后我们试图交流。我从他的语言里听出了其他凡人语言的痕迹，但那些不足以让我真正理解他的意思，而我尝试的每一种语言他都一无所知。于是我就做了最基本的尝试——我把手放到胸前，说了自己的名字。他脑筋灵活，领会了我的意思，也依样照办。我微笑了，因为我明白了第一批精灵，那些星光下的精灵，是如何跟其他种族建立交流，促成了语言的。他回应的欣喜态度在我们的队长从围观众人里举步上前时消失了。队长用命令的口气问：“好啦，他是什么东西？”

如此唐突草率着实叫我恼火。我知道这位不是什么，他不是邪恶的生物；但我不知道他是什么。我真希望能有机会从头学习一门新的语言，通过它了解一支新的种族，但这是战时，我们没有时间。因此，我选择了一个可以救这位陌生人一命的答案。我无比牵强地说：“从他的奇特方言来看，我相信他属于矮人的一支亲族，或许就是著名的诺吉斯·尼宾，‘小矮人’。”

队长大声道：“但他没长胡子！”

“他的脚长了。”我说。

幸运的是，我们这位绝望的俘虏换了一副严峻的表情，这给他添了些矮人风采。队长看看他那一脸怒容，说：“好吧，好吧！我们可绝对不想拿长矛去刺都林王的子民，惹他发怒。给他点金子，放他走。”

到头来，这位伙计又差点把他自己害死，因为他看黄金的眼神充满怀疑，没哪个矮人会是这种反应。他摸了摸其中一块金子上刻的图案，被它的工艺折服了。然后，他指了指我腰带上挂的镶着黄铜的号角。“他想要号角？那就也给他。”队长说。

我把号角和佩饰从腰带上摘下来，递到他的小手上。他把它举到唇边，猛吹一声，把我们全都吓了一跳。然后他笑了，干净利落地鞠了一躬，接着就不见了——惊人地快，跟我们一样安静。我们走时没有就此多作评论，因为我们已经耽搁了，必须赶路跟上。我们这支部队只是在报告中记下，我们已经向诺吉斯·尼宾支付了买路钱。

我再也没见过那个奇特的泽地小人，也没见过他的同类。战争结束后，我们踏上归途，我所属的部队在伊姆拉缀斯附近的一个凡人小村庄停了一阵。在他们那里歇脚的一个牧人告诉我，我见到的是一个霍尔比特拉，传奇中提到的洞中居民。

朋戈洛兹那群年轻的听众听到这里，顿时爆发了。他们人人都从曾祖父或老姑婆、牧羊女或老水手那里听说过霍尔比特拉。他们争先恐后地向朋戈洛兹报告自己所知道的。他们的零散故事混合了矮人和精灵的学识传说，一锅烩地打造出了一个难以捉摸的疯狂种族形象，朋戈洛兹听着他们那些臆想出来或半记半忘的误解，好不容易才保持了严肃。

太阳下山和乱成一团的讲述给聚会划上了句号。有些少年感谢了朋戈洛兹，有些没有，但绝大多数走时都给了阿汤一个或半个硬币。“等星之日我们在码头见面时我再给你钱，那时我就有钱了。”一个少年边走边说。

最后一个少年走后，朋戈洛兹站了起来：“你——为了这个——收取费用？”

阿汤的耳朵又变红了，但他很固执：“这布置起来麻烦得很。要用长凳，要选好时候，诸如此类的事儿。”

朋戈洛兹厉声说：“你觉得你的师傅会怎么说？”

“说我该分你一半？”阿汤说。

不等朋戈洛兹反应过来阿汤的罗门娜逻辑，男孩就说了下去：“我本来想把故事写成小册子来卖，但那样的话我就得跟艾尔夫威奈师傅要纸，而他肯定要看我在纸上写的练习。我也没法像你那样讲故事。我想自己赚点钱，这样师傅结婚的时候我就可以送他结婚礼物，给他一个惊喜。”

朋戈洛兹的怒气被惊奇推翻了：“他向她求婚了？”

“还没有。但他会的，”阿汤说，异乎寻常地有把握，“自从你去了阿美尼洛斯，他们就一直像两头海豚似的谈情说爱。你回来的前一天，他把你给他预留住处的金币拿到做戒指的珠宝商那里去了。请别跟他说是我告诉你的！”

“我自己本来也该预料到的。虽然很快……”朋戈洛兹低声说。他注意到阿汤又愧又怕：“古老的故事和历史属于每一个人。你可以随意把它们写下来。那些孩子有谁特别想听有关我的事？”他问，又一次想起了间谍。

“人人都想了解你！”阿汤说，俨然一副就只有朋戈洛兹自己蒙在鼓里的架势。

“人人？肯定有些人特别感兴趣吧？”

阿汤检查了下凉鞋：“有那么两个人总在问，特别是你不在的时候。”

朋戈洛兹简直控制不住迫切的语气了：“艾尔夫威奈告诉他们我做什么了？”

“哦，没有。他还告诉我别说。”阿汤解释，“他们要是不知道，那过几天就会再来，对生意有好处。”朋戈洛兹犹在权衡，没有回答，于是阿汤问：“你真要告诉艾尔夫威奈师傅我干了什么？”

“这个故事太有趣，没法不告诉，”朋戈洛兹承认了，克制着不笑出来，“但并不是要让你挨骂，如果你是怕这个的话。但要注意，你保持现状就好，而且别跟人说有关我的事。”

“是，先生，当然，先生！”阿汤张开手，把那菲薄的收入给他看，“您要一半吗？”

拿的话，就会给阿汤一个教训。但朋戈洛兹决定：“不。孩子，用它去买纸吧，要么就去买送给艾尔夫威奈的礼物。但将来你若是安排一场娱乐活动，表演者该拿的份额是收入的四分之三，而不是一半。”他们忙着争辩这是否公平合理，一直讨论到晚些时候，艾尔夫威奈回来。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [注释]
> 
> 温雅泷迪（Vinyalöndë）：在塔尔-阿勒达瑞安统治期间，努门诺尔水手企图在中洲的格瓦斯罗河入海口建立的海港，很可能在塔尔-米那斯提尔统治期间得以巩固。参见《未完的传说》中“阿勒达瑞安和埃仁迪丝的故事”。
> 
> 德鲁伊甸人（Drúedain/Drúedan）：努门诺尔有德鲁伊甸人生活一事出自《未完的传说》中“德鲁伊甸人”一篇的脚注7。德鲁伊甸人是复数形式，单数形式为德鲁阿丹。
> 
> 本章中的矮人相关细节参见《中洲历史》第十一卷中的The Later Quenta Silmarillion的注释。托尔金写作时一度把这些信息片断冠以“朋戈洛兹有关瑙格人的说法”这个标题。多处提到，精灵对矮人神话和生活习俗的信息，主要来源于两处：朋戈洛兹在矮人当中度过的时间，和莱戈拉斯与矮人吉姆利的友谊。
> 
> 诺吉斯·尼宾（小矮人）：《精灵宝钻》中的图林一章和《未完的传说》中Narn i Chin Húrin一篇都介绍了这个较小的矮人种族。
> 
> 霍尔比特拉（Holbytla）：本文中采用的最接近“霍比特”或“半身人”的名称。在精灵和霍比特人首次相遇时，采用“佩瑞安族”这个精灵语说法似乎还早了些。
> 
> [译注]
> 
> [1] Elvish masters of many tongues，本意是“懂得很多语言的精灵学者”，孩子们却理解成了“长着很多舌头的精灵学者”，因而发笑。


	12. 海上钟声

“我要去求婚，”艾尔夫威奈说，“今天下午，等我们探望过我父母的船回来，我就要跟她说。我已经选好了地点，就是从贸易码头回来时小路拐弯的地方，从那里你能看见下面的整个海湾。”

朋戈洛兹掩饰住忧虑，出了一声表示赞许。当他精心安排自己的日程，给艾尔夫威奈腾出一些时间来追求洛辛齐尔的时候，他可没料到他们会这么快订婚。在精灵看来，艾尔夫威奈结识这位年轻寡妇才两个月，这段时间可够短的。但艾尔夫威奈接着说：“我要随身带上戒指送给她。”他拿出了戒指。它是一个通体刻着缠绕花纹的银环，镶着一颗很小的紫水晶。努门诺尔的悬崖和山脉里出产基本金属，但不产宝石，因此任何不镶珍珠而镶宝石的首饰都很值钱也很显眼。“这颗宝石跟她的眼睛正相配。”

“你真的在热恋。”朋戈洛兹微笑着说。

艾尔夫威奈把戒指塞回小口袋，放进衣袋：“我最好是。现在我要是不向她求婚，将来就不一定有机会了。你也听见了，洛辛齐尔怎么津津乐道那场王储的游行。昨天最后一艘载着战士的船回来了，现在这城里到处都是没结婚的男人，瞄着任何一个尚未有主的女人——以及某些已经有了主的女人。总算这也让我的父母驾着贸易船到了这里，寻找愿意付个好价钱，搭快船回安督尼依的士兵。我可说不准他们下次什么时候能回来见面。这是个好机会。”

“你该不会以为别的什么人会旋风一样赢得她的心，娶了她吧。”朋戈洛兹说。

艾尔夫威奈板起脸答道：“我担心的就是那样。我都能想象出那种场面——她那死去的丈夫的某个同袍好友想起这位漂亮的妻子现在成了寡妇，跑来跟她甜言蜜语极尽奉承，说自己受托照顾她。”

朋戈洛兹听了这充满嫉妒的想象，耐心地点点头：“有可能。她人长得漂亮，性子冷静，是位出色的糕点师——”

艾尔夫威奈急切地补充：“她把自己的生意打理得很好，干活勤恳，没有债务——有些等在这里的女人债台高筑。她觉得没有孩子也没有多少努门诺尔血统是她的劣势，但我的血统也没那么纯，所以我们的寿命很可能差距不大。”艾尔夫威奈又把装着戒指的小口袋拿了出来，自得地咧嘴一笑，“无论如何，她被我邀请去参加别人的婚礼之后，要是还对今天下午毫无准备，她就不是洛辛齐尔了。”他换了话题，“你留在这儿没问题吧？阿汤走前会帮你的忙。”

“他要去哪儿？啊，我想起来了，你准许他晚上去捕鱼。”那孩子和另外两个学徒因为表现好，所以被放了假。他们会在艾尔夫威奈的船上吃掉捕到的水产，在托尔乌妮岛上宿营过夜，觉得自己成了出门远征的精英年轻人。“你自己的夜间捕鱼行动要是顺利，也许你就不会回来了吧？”

艾尔夫威奈哼了一声，笑了起来：“珠宝商说他给宝石施了爱的法术，不过我相当肯定他对每个买的戒指比素圈好的顾客都这么说。但如果我没回来你就累了，不用等我……阿汤！”他喊道。那孩子手忙脚乱地进来了，眼都不眨就接受了艾尔夫威奈的指示，尽管他被要求去做的两件事互相矛盾——照顾朋戈洛兹和出去玩得开心。

艾尔夫威奈交代完，就拄着一根拐杖，步履轻快地走了。

阿汤探身出门，目送他离去：“我不晓得我今晚该不该去。他追求她时总到处逛，之后他会想泡泡脚。”

“我可以帮他，要是他回来——等他回来。”朋戈洛兹说。他注意到阿汤一脸忧郁，就小声问：“你喜欢洛辛齐尔吗？”

阿汤挠挠头，说：“艾尔夫威奈去追求她的日子就好像放假，但不会总这样的。别的学徒说，师傅——无论男女——结婚之后，你就得更努力干活。我倒不介意也给她干活。”

朋戈洛兹一个没忍住，还是说了：“也许她会邀请年轻的女士朋友来这里？”

阿汤显然狼狈得不行，咳嗽了一声：“我最好也走啦。我们还打算潜水捞珍珠来着，看看能不能找到一颗。”他也出了门，扛着装满夜间用品、杆子和渔网的大篮子，快活地晃悠着走了。

所以这个星期第二次、总体来说第三次，朋戈洛兹独自留在了艾尔夫威奈店中。

他端详着店里的一切，把它们一一铭刻进记忆。长凳、椅子、木制的工作台，近处的柜子，远处的货架，还有那些为探险者公会准备好的海报，周围折着一张干净的画布。后院里的阳光糅合了树叶的翠绿。奇林克鸟的啁啾歌唱中穿插着手推车的吱嘎声和街头小贩的叫卖声。朋戈洛兹想知道，像艾尔夫威奈这样自主的誊写师在托尔埃瑞西亚会不会有任何业务可做，以及那里会不会像这家小作坊一样有种世外桃源的感觉。

他无从得知，因此就去动手继续书写。他估计，当夜他就能为艾尔夫威奈誊好那份第一纪元的历史。他书写着，思考着，回忆着，直到夕阳的灿烂光辉穿过店面的橱窗，悄然透入室内。他想，这会儿，艾尔夫威奈和洛辛齐尔多半已经到了小路拐弯的地方。他在心中祈求那位司掌情爱的维拉舞者奈莎赐予他的朋友好运，祈求雅凡娜让他们多子多福。有人吱嘎一声打开店门时，他正垂着头。

他抬起头，只见有人背对着阳光走了进来，因而面容模糊难辨。然而来人穿着探险者公会的红斗篷，如贵族一般身材高大。艾尔夫威奈无论何时都向公务在身的顾客敞开大门，朋戈洛兹也不例外。他开口说：“艾尔夫威奈先生现在不在，我能否……”

这位探险者公会成员大步走来，与他擦肩而过，停在店中央。被他强势的气度一衬，店堂也似乎缩小了。“你肯定能帮我的忙，朋戈洛兹先生；而且非你不可。”

听到努门诺尔惟一一位王子那深沉自信的声音，朋戈洛兹惊得僵住了。乔装打扮的奇尔雅坦掀开兜帽，看看周围，翘起一边嘴角微笑：“我可以说，我是来检查我的工作进度如何；你那位房东的报酬来自探险者公会的库房。但我知道你会在这里，独自一人，而我想跟你谈谈。我来，是要向你提供你想要的。”

奇尔雅坦知道这些，必定是安插了探子，而且就安插在这条街上。朋戈洛兹防御性地走到了柜台后面工作用的一侧：“先生，这怎么可能？我什么都不想要。”

奇尔雅坦嗤之以鼻：“那你为什么在这里？吉尔-加拉德宫廷中一位颇有地位的官员，居然没有明显的理由，就决定推迟前往阿门洲，在风景秀丽、有益健康的罗门娜留到夏天，随心所欲地造访所有睿智人等居住的地方。他的行为举止简直模范到无懈可击，尤其还主动去觐见了国王。在那里，他愈发确信，凡人永远休想挑战优越的精灵。我的族人在大战里拯救了你的族人，你想必很乐意削弱他们对我们那份感激之情吧？”

“假如我的动机当真如此，那着实恶劣——但我要重复的是，您的子民救了我的命。然而我为什么不能逗留？您的国度比您以为的更美，就连你们的劳工区国王镇也不例外。”朋戈洛兹说，有意指明了地点。

奇尔雅坦说：“是啊，全努门诺尔那么大，你就偏偏要把我造船的地方当成老窝！我聆听我所有子民的说法——我是说，这里的子民。第一天你是惊奇之源，但现在你成了刺激之本。你不断提醒他们想到不能成为也无法拥有的一切，你代表着不可能实现的渴望。你要是没有赖在这里不走的重大理由，就是在乱管闲事、打听窥探，把你那经年累月的智慧挥霍在文字游戏和贫民窟里。所以，为了匡正这种胡闹，我向你提供你想要的，即便你还没意识到那是什么——我父亲的参谋一职。”

朋戈洛兹正要抗议，却住了口。眨眼间，他就想象出了一大堆他可以借此成就的事。他动心了。但奇尔雅坦的浅淡笑意把他拉回了当下。他说：“奇尔雅坦，您对我并无好感。既然如此，您为什么向我提供这样诱人的条件？”

“精灵路过的话倒没什么，但在这里，你格格不入。我相信凡人就要过凡人的生活。不过，我父亲爱吹捧你那一族。我不是精灵，也不是那类能讨他欢心的阿丹埃蒂尔。既然我自己没法去讨他欢心，我就要给他派去能这么做的人。”奇尔雅坦死死地盯着朋戈洛兹，仿佛要看他有没有胆量驳斥这个要求。

朋戈洛兹答道：“我有幸住在王宫时，我……感觉到了一些您注意到的问题。究其原因，和您说我在这里惹了麻烦一样——我作为一个精灵，格格不入。”他短促地吸了口气，“抱歉，但我必须得问，这跟那位美丽的女士劳琳魁有关吗？我听说您喜欢她。我向您保证，我对她没有企图。没必要把我关起来监管。”

奇尔雅坦尖刻地笑了一声：“没有企图！你要真有企图，我对你的印象反而会好一点——假如你能表现出一些堪比凡人的劣迹和渴望的话——但看来没有凡人配得上你。我喜欢的人，我乐意让他们得偿所愿。”朋戈洛兹倒抽了一口冷气。奇尔雅坦为了缓和气氛，油腔滑调地说了下去，朋戈洛兹却几乎充耳不闻。“既然你对这类消遣没有兴趣，你显然不想念你的族人。我相信，你是明白你在这里能得到什么好处的——在我们的大图书馆里度过数个星期乃至数个月的时间，有机会称心如意地乱管闲事，这些无疑可以取悦吉尔-加拉德，即便你不是他的线人——照你的说法不是。我可没兴趣疏远我的主要盟友，要知道，我对自己的国度和中洲的海岸都有规划。”奇尔雅坦扫了一眼艾尔夫威奈的店铺，把店中的一切尽收眼底，又补充道，“我想，你会发现你的房东巴不得在阿美尼洛斯有这样的关系。”

朋戈洛兹仍在为奇尔雅坦的说法里暗含的意思晕头转向——既指他的女友，也指他的父亲——我喜欢的人，我乐意让他们得偿所愿……他几乎没听清奇尔雅坦最后那些话。

他说：“我必须拒绝。”

奇尔雅坦皱起了眉头：“那我就再也不能容忍你在这里添乱了。你要么动身去阿美尼洛斯，要么就搭乘下一班精灵船离开。”

“但船在下一个满月的时候就要来了，离现在还不到一个星期！”朋戈洛兹叫道，“我本来计划秋天一到就离开——要是我乘再下一班船走，肯定——”

“更多时间！”奇尔雅坦打断了他，“一个精灵竟然跟一个凡人索要更多时间！我要是能把这话裱起来该有多好！你这两个月来引起的骚动还嫌不够？不行。你不肯为我父亲效力，就得走人。你胆敢藐视我的话，就等着体验努门诺尔律法如何追捕逃犯吧——以及那些收留逃犯的人。”

他们像两只野猫那样互相瞪着。就在那漫长无言的一刻中，钟声响了起来。

“怎样？”奇尔雅坦追问。

另一阵钟声加入了合奏，然后又是一阵，无关时辰，也无关时段。自从乌妮的竞赛以来，朋戈洛兹还不曾听过如此喧闹的钟声召唤。

奇尔雅坦不由得向声音的来处转过身去：“乌妮的奶子啊，偏偏是现在——快回答，精灵！”

夕阳的余晖正照在朋戈洛兹脸上。他不看奇尔雅坦，而是迎着阳光说：“奇尔雅坦王子，我会走，这样您就知道我的朋友艾尔夫威奈是诚实守法的。我向您发誓，我会搭乘下一班船离开。”

奇尔雅坦终于微笑了：“我喜欢守法的臣民。我相信，你的朋友会继续受到探险者公会青睐。”他大步走到门口，“我父亲很快就会来到镇上。我一定会告诉他，你要我代表你向他亲切体面地告别。”

这时，钟声已经近乎疯狂。人们从附近的房子里奔出来，连妇女和儿童也不例外。

朋戈洛兹不得不问：“钟声在召唤什么？”

奇尔雅坦在门廊里转过身：“港口——一个奇迹，一种危机。我必须去处理。精灵先生，记得快点上路。”他说完就走了。朋戈洛兹瞥见他往港口冲去，丝毫顾不上王子风范。

“老天啊，到底怎么回事？”朋戈洛兹纳闷地低声自语。他竭力想跟上那位王子。街头巷尾到处都是往水边奔跑或大步赶去的人，几乎要算拥挤了。人们为奇尔雅坦让开道路，等他过去又归回原位，因此朋戈洛兹很快就陷身于越来越多的人当中，落到了后面。一个住在附近的艾尔夫威奈的熟人走到他身边，说海上钟声意味着有种庞大的海中生物过了托尔乌妮岛，进了主港。朋戈洛兹谢了他，继续跟着人群前行。那可能是一头或数头鲸鱼，起初他很渴望看看它们，但他意识到那种场面为何会引起恐慌，不禁走得更快了。一头受了惊吓的鲸鱼进了港口，可能会损坏码头或船。何况，艾尔夫威奈和阿汤两个人刚才就在水上。

朋戈洛兹像箭一样穿过人群，跟着那些不知是够勇敢还是够鲁莽的人到了一处码头上。在那里，他惊奇地停了步。要不是已经有了心理准备，他会信誓旦旦地说海港里浮起了一座新岛，它那光滑的拱顶平坦得差不多可以在上面行走。几艘船正从水面上逃开，比照着它们估计，新岛超过三十厄尔长。如果这是个宽大的头，这么庞大的鲸鱼怎么可能在港口里游动？当它抬离水面更高时，这个问题得到了回答。它根本不是鲸鱼。它是巨大的海龟，一只法斯提托卡隆。

那只大圆盘一样的生物伸长脖子，在水中翻过了身。它下潜之前，一条鳍状前肢伸展开来，足有二十厄尔长。片刻之间，它就肚皮朝上浮出了水面，这下更像一个岛了。然后它在海港当中激起一片巨大的水花，掉过头来。海龟的巨头上长着狡黠的眼睛，它窥视着四周，仿佛在倾听周围的钟声和人们震耳欲聋的喧嚣。他们高呼，既是为了眼前的奇观和乌妮眷顾的兆头，也是为了吓阻这头海兽，不让它接近海港的木桩和停泊的船。

港中的绝大多数船都尽快往停泊处驶去，但有一艘单桅赛艇向它迎了上去。大胆的船员当中，有一位穿着探险者公会的红斗篷。那人举起了什么东西，朋戈洛兹凭着敏锐的眼力辨出了镶银海螺的闪光，它曾在那场向乌妮致敬的竞赛中吹响。种种喧闹盖过了号角声，但法斯提托卡隆似乎注意到了。它那巨大的黑眼睛瞥了瞥侧面正在接近的单桅帆船，张开喙，深深吸了口气（不知何故，它差不多像在微笑）。然后它又潜了下去，有几次心跳的时间，它仿佛化成了水中的影子。它浮出水面后，便从托尔乌妮的另一侧加速游走了，再次游进了外面更宽广的峡湾。

陆陆续续地，钟声停了下来。

挂着白帆的单桅帆船掉头驶回了泊处。朋戈洛兹周围的人全都同时开始议论，讲着海上钟声响起时自己在哪里，这有多么不同寻常，那只法斯提托卡隆过去可能吃掉了多少人或船。朋戈洛兹离开码头，发现人群还留在那里，没有散开。很多小贩和街头艺人聚集在水边的大广场上，给回来的士兵提供饮食和服务。有点心和娱乐来消磨休闲的下午，又有刚刚过去的恐惧和奇迹，谁也不急着离开。

朋戈洛兹心怦怦跳着，听天由命地靠上了一堵阴影下的墙。有人殷勤地轻拍了他一下，说：“先生，船会在满月时到来，还要等四到七天。”

朋戈洛兹扭过头，发现来的是一位普通的海港管理员：“船？”

“对，先生。我猜您一直等在这里想弄清楚？”朋戈洛兹听了这话，才意识到自己停步的地方正是精灵船停靠的大凉篷处。

他回过神，说：“谢谢。”港口管理员鞠了一躬，碰了碰额头，仿佛面对着一位贵族。

经历过那场与奇尔雅坦的正面冲突，这位官员的表现无异于给了朋戈洛兹肚子上一记重击。可能的话，朋戈洛兹真想把他拉起来站直。他之所以得到如此礼遇，只因为他是个精灵，别无理由；而见到这一幕，他又一次意识到奇尔雅坦是对的。

好在那个人走了，留下朋戈洛兹一个人受着煎熬。他本来以为，离开中洲的悲伤已经变得模糊麻木，但法斯提托卡隆的出现撕开了旧日的伤痕。罗门娜曾经如同一处避难之地，并且不像中洲那样包含了广大蛮荒，但他见到法斯提托卡隆，就意识到这里固然是一片福地，但仍属于更大的世界。他并非在二者之间休息，而是在拖延——在这里拖延。正如奇尔雅坦指出的，那并无益处。

朋戈洛兹反思起自己在宫廷的逃避和说教。他不寒而栗，因为他由此意识到，他在艾尔夫威奈身边时，曾为成百上千件小事摆出了一副貌似机智圆滑、实则居高临下的姿态。他只字未提自己如何纠正阿汤，以及自己偷听到的洛辛齐尔的担忧。还有米那斯提尔那侵害了自身的渴望，恰似他赖以得名的塔楼修得太高。直到这时，他才感到这些全都揭示着那些他自以为曾经努力去改变，却反而助长了的弊病。他回忆起自己最引以为傲、最居高临下的一刻，那场他和努夫的冲突，他的心像一条上钩的鱼那样扭动挣扎。谢天谢地，那个人当时一笑置之。

而想到那段过往，朋戈洛兹忽然领悟了。

全是因为哀伤和震惊，他才得以在纷繁思绪中发现努夫那个问题的答案。但它是正确的，条理分明，那种感觉就像他破解了一种新的语言。这样的认知令他在哀伤的同时也觉得兴奋。他冒出了把它写下来的冲动，这才想起他丢下艾尔夫威奈的店铺无人照管，并且忘了锁门。他像来时那样飞快地往回奔去，边跑边又痛骂了自己一回。

他到达时，街道很安静，店门半开着。朋戈洛兹窜进店里检查了一番。看样子，什么都没丢。无论奇尔雅坦如何恃强威逼、夸夸其谈，这里仍然是努门诺尔。然而，他没法完全相信。这座小房子感觉起来还不如过去一半安全。他又检查了一回，把先前在写的历史扫到一边，聚精会神地快速写了半页纸。然后，他读了一遍，斟酌一番，来回踱步，又读了一遍。

艾尔夫威奈闯进来时，朋戈洛兹已经平静下来。艾尔夫威奈笑得合不拢嘴，进来时摇摇晃晃，与其说是因为畸形的脚而站不稳，不如说是喝多了酒的结果。“她答应了，朋戈洛兹，她答应了！”他走过来，双手捶着柜台，接着就高兴得大叫起来。嚷够了之后，他又大笑了一声：“你能想象吗？她一直盼着我向她求婚！她说，没有比我更好的爱人了，而且她结过婚，所以清楚自己在说什么！她说，她要嫁给一个内翻脚的男人，而谁要敢为此说她坏话，她就要当面啐过去，还要把篮子摔到那人头上。维拉啊，她发脾气时可真是迷人极了！真是个了不起的女人！”

朋戈洛兹露出微笑，但没意识到自己的笑意并没到达眼底：“你们什么时候结婚？”

“再过两个月，苹果成熟的时候。我们……你不赞成吗？”

“不，那妙极了。但我大概参加不了你的婚礼了。唉！我奉奇尔雅坦的命令，这个周末就要乘船离开。”朋戈洛兹坦白道。

“什么？”艾尔夫威奈吼道，“他到底跟你有什么过节啊？”

朋戈洛兹解释了一番。末了，他说：“因此，我表现如何并不重要，只要奇尔雅坦打算拿它来做文章，就可能害惨了你。我不管是去是留，都必须遵从奇尔雅坦的命令。”

“真难以置信，他竟然亲自来这里说这样的话，”艾尔夫威奈说，“我真不能相信，王储来到我店里，却是为了这么一个目的！”他苍白了脸，倚到柜台上。

朋戈洛兹控制住悲伤，坚定了决心：“恐怕我只是人在这里，就已经置你于不利的境地。奇尔雅坦嫉妒他父亲对精灵的尊崇，他想迫使我去伴他父亲左右，以赢得他父亲的褒奖。但艾尔夫威奈，我们精灵并不值得被这样尊崇——像人们给予的那种尊崇，那种阿谀奉承，那种模仿，那种向往。相反，我们向往你们的命运。”

“你们想要像我们那样死去。我听你这么暗示过。”艾尔夫威奈喃喃地说。

朋戈洛兹冷静地说：“是要像你们那样活着，然后死去，离开世界，得到自由。”他凑得近了些，灰眼中目光炯炯。他们之间只隔着一道柜台。“奇尔雅坦跟我谈过之后，我终于领会了伊露维塔如何改良了你的族人，领会了那个问题的答案。”

应艾尔夫威奈的催促，他说道：“你们凡人很多方面都与我们精灵不同，其中差异最大的两项密切相关：你们对自身命运的重塑，和你们的戏言欢笑。凭着这两样，凡人让遭受伤毁的一切都有其归宿。我们精灵从不那样做。我们追求自己认为美好的事物，我们排斥遭受伤毁的一切。曼督斯的诅咒昭示，我们的命运就是我们的枷锁，我们无法逃避它，也无法任意扭曲它。我们并不改变，即便衰微之后亦然——事实上，我们或许永远不会真正得到医治。但你们凡人颠覆了秩序，你们容许任何可能，你们重新创造了世界。”

“你莫不是在说，我们那些小丑——比如袖珍朝廷那一伙人——将会消除伤毁，让阿尔达恢复原样？”艾尔夫威奈难以置信地问。

朋戈洛兹摊开双手：“并不是他们，而是激励了他们的灵感。你们那位袖珍王和他朝廷里所有的王后要是没了疯狂的角色，将会何去何从？他们以此获得了我们精灵所羡慕的自由的极致，自由到甚至可以反抗你们国王的至高裁决。”

“所以我们根本不该努力去模仿精灵……而整个宫廷……”艾尔夫威奈困惑地笑了起来。

“恰恰相反，我们精灵应该努力变得更像你们，向整个阿尔达打开心扉。”

“我认为你不全对，”艾尔夫威奈说，因不快的回忆而沉下了脸，“戏言可以是残酷的。”

朋戈洛兹附和道：“千真万确，因为它们磨利了世间之道。但那也可以反过来加以利用，去削弱强权和邪恶，不是吗？”

艾尔夫威奈考虑着这话：“你真的没办法留下？难道你不能把这些领悟呈送给国王？”

“我该吗？我是说，这应该由一个精灵来做吗？”朋戈洛兹摇摇头，之所以迟疑的理由也脱口而出，“我担心，那恰好会成为奇尔雅坦声称我惹出的麻烦——灌输狡猾的主张，说我们精灵最博学、最优越。他很可能会认为我要接受他的提议，去做米那斯提尔的谋臣。对这个看法，我们精灵自己也有不少研习要做。如果我尽我所能，把这些告诉精灵，你能不能把这些告诉你的族人？”

艾尔夫威奈伸出了手，举动中流露了属于凡人的优雅尊严，甚至超出他自己的想象：“你说得就好像那是多大的难事。我当然会。我虽人微言轻，但我会告诉那些肯相信我的人。但有一个条件。”

“尽管提，”朋戈洛兹急切地说。

“既然我们既在庆祝也在惋惜，今夜我们要一醉方休。因为我再清楚不过，我会很难过让你走。”

就像他们初次见面时那样，朋戈洛兹把自己的手按在艾尔夫威奈手上，两只手上的墨迹重叠在一起。“我也一样，我的朋友。我……”朋戈洛兹眨了眨眼，用左手遮住了眼睛，“你说得对，一醉方休。我们什么时候开始？”

是在他们开始畅饮的时候，艾尔夫威奈提出想听一个故事，就像之前的很多个夜晚那样。他提了一个具体的问题；朋戈洛兹喝干一杯酒，给出了回答。

* * *

 

谢谢你问我最后是什么促使我离开中洲。令我心力交瘁的，是你们这里所谓的那场大战。索隆进攻埃瑞吉安时，我们林顿的精灵赶往那里保卫同族。虽然我们及时赶到援助，但我们严重寡不敌众。于是，我又一次见证了一个我结交过朋友、拥有过欢乐时光的精灵国度遭到毁坏焚烧。我必须得说，索隆没能纠集起古时的全部邪恶。没有恶龙，没有战争机械，没有离奇的野兽，只有奥克和投奔到他旗下的凡人。但他们多得数不清，都是精明狡诈的生力军，一心渴望战争。如果那还嫌不够，我还经历了伊姆拉缀斯围困。

那场围困，我记得最清楚的就是我们吃掉了我的马。

没错，到头来我们就是有那么绝望。我这就给你讲讲那是怎么回事，这样你就会明白，米那斯提尔派你们的战士来拯救我们时，是给了我们怎样的一份厚礼。

埃瑞吉安沦陷后，我们林顿的精灵尽了全力。我们救出了埃瑞吉安主城中不到一半的人口，一同向北逃去。索隆的军队紧追在后。我们以为可以摆脱他们，直到侦察兵发现一批奥克正从残酷的贡达巴德山下来。我们被邪恶势力前后夹击，只得躲起来，藏在一座山谷里避难。

我们找到的山谷可以让我们在等待吉尔-加拉德援军的同时休整，照顾很多伤员，并且多半能给我们提供数月的食物。那是个美丽的地方，幽深的裂谷里长着橡树和栗树，悬崖顶上生着芳香的松树和冷杉。一条水流湍急的河在谷底奔流，甚至还有几片草地可供我们的马吃草。我们的四位领袖——埃尔隆德、凯勒布莉安、加拉德瑞尔和凯勒博恩——估计它能给我们提供数月的食物。他们都是有智慧的人，结论也是正确的。

只可惜，我们被困在那里足有两年多时间。

现在我们知道，那是因为迷雾山脉的奥克自西挡住了瑟兰杜伊的援兵，而索隆的主力转去攻打林顿外围，留下的人手刚够监视我们所在的山谷，把我们封锁在内。我们意识到自己的处境有多么恶劣，就想办法分配我们剩下的一点点食物，靠橡子、河鱼和马肉勉强糊口。这就关系到了我的马。她很长时间都幸免于难，倒不是因为我那不高不低的地位，而是因为她是一匹母马。我照顾她，这帮助我缓解了悲伤。我不常骑她，但围困期间，骑马是我的一项消遣。可她过了两个冬天仍然没怀马驹，唉，于是她就……我们这么说吧，被征用了。

那天晚上，尽管我的手枯瘦得都能数清骨头，那顿用我的好坐骑做的饭我还是没去吃。有人找到了我。我看见她走近，就站了起来，既是表达对一位女士的敬意，也是准备好接受任务。“凯勒布莉安女士，我能帮您什么忙？”我抬头看着她问。

凯勒布莉安是两位高挑贵族的女儿，她继承了双亲的身高。在你们看来，她的面容很年轻，她长着波浪般的长长银发（精灵中有时会出现这种发色），眼睛是银灰色。凯勒布莉安的母亲年轻时曾是一位女战士，她女儿继承了她这一面。凯勒布莉安敏锐、大胆，非常热衷于骑马。她带着同袍的同情对我说：“我问过军需官了，他们说今天的马是你的。我想告诉你，我听说时很难过。她是一匹好马。”

这无异于悲上加悲，我本想控制情绪，结果反而冒出了诡异的幽默感。我说：“啊，这么说您已经尝了些腰肉？他们说那是最好吃的部位。”

凯勒布莉安说：“我无法迫使自己吃马肉，所以我不知道她是不是好吃。”我重新打量了她。她也一样因为围困而消瘦过度了。然后，她按住我的肩，化解了我那糟糕的笑话：“我注意到你也一点都没吃。我懂，因为我亲爱的坐骑被派上那种用场时，我也极其难过。但我们都知道，我们的需要确实迫切到了这种程度。”她不必说我也知道，她自己的雄马是最先被杀掉的。

她善意的目光和碰触中包含的同情，我无法用言语描述。就在那一刻，埃尔隆德走了过来。我并不恼火，因为他这一来，就免得我在她面前落泪。他说：“女士，朋戈洛兹先生，你们好。凯勒布莉安，我在我们的好参谋面前说话没问题吧？”她点点头，他便接着说，“有个问题要解决。我们当中的卡扎德人战士想再拨出一匹马作为口粮。”

她叹了口气，凑近他低语：“有时候我真是深深理解我父亲，你懂我的意思吧？”见埃尔隆德同情地点了头，她说，“他们的意思是，不要一星期一次，而是现在就要，或者一个星期过半时要？”

埃尔隆德离她不过咫尺之遥，但站在原地没动。他坦言：“这种具体问题他们还没仔细想过。他们只忙着愤怒了。”

“外加固执？”她挑起一边秀眉问。

“外加固执。”埃尔隆德承认。

他们异口同声：“他们没把铁砧留在家里！”然后他们大笑起来，两人靠得更近了，就像两棵大树迎着同一阵风摇晃。我不明白他们为什么觉得这很好笑，但我看得出这个心照不宣的玩笑意味着什么。

凯勒布莉安注意到我面露痛苦，抽空又向我投来了同情的一眼。但我已经不是在为我的马悲痛了，而是看出——无疑比他们二人都早——凯勒布莉安和埃尔隆德正坠入爱河。我几乎不提自己的私人生活；我能说的是，一个我非常希望活着的人，因为埃瑞吉安的战争而死。目睹眼前这一幕，我觉得那份哀痛又添了一层。

“朋戈洛兹，请千万原谅我。我知道如此不得已之举是不该拿来调侃的。埃尔隆德大人，我们走。我会去行使您如此好心地替我强调的权威。”她对我行了一个老式的屈膝礼，便走了，埃尔隆德跟在她身后。我很快就听说，矮人们面对她的女性权威，作出了让步。

又是一个星期过去了，同伴们想办法宽慰我，但我还是闷闷不乐。艾尔夫威奈，你我第一次见面时，你认出我穿着拉姆贝英葛墨的外袍。唉！大战对我们这些语言大师的影响可谓残酷无情。我们公会的三十位学者，惟有我一个幸存。但我在那里找到了一个意想不到的朋友——埃瑞斯托。我们一起艰难度过围困的日子，忍受着各自的悲伤，我们旧日的较量竞争也随之消解了大半。（我必须坦白，还是剩下了一些，足够我们玩文字游戏，互不相让地激烈争辩。）那天，我对他说，既然我的母马只剩了回忆和一张花斑马皮，我大概可以再次面对马肉了。我刚说完，就有一只鹰在头顶掠过，清晰地呼唤。我们全都惊呆了。几个月来，它是第一只逃过奥克箭矢的传信鸟。它带来了福音。

事实证明，我那可怜的花斑母马是最后一匹作为口粮而死的马。在山谷四周，战斗爆发了，那道围困我们的防线开始瓦解。努门诺尔的大军得到了黑森林先锋和林顿战士的帮助，三支力量组成的联军正在奋力解救我们。我们做好了准备，要么进行最后一战，要么结束这场围困。

两天后，围困告终了。

来救我们的人纷纷下到山谷里，他们以为我们会欣喜若狂。我们也确实欣喜若狂了——在吃饱了之后。很多人重新聚首，我们交换着消息，消息中有多少欢乐，就有多少悲伤。在林顿，我们的族人有很多被杀了；逃离埃瑞吉安的人也比预料中少。尽管如此，却是在那时，我遇到了本来可以令我继续留在中洲的人，如果真有什么能令我留下的话。

埃瑞斯托在重聚的拥挤人群中找到了我：“朋戈洛兹，有个来自黑森林的人说他是你外甥。”

我难以置信：“外甥？很久很久以前，我的外甥们就都死了。他到底能是谁啊？”

埃瑞斯托从容应对：“我不知道，但那个年轻人长得很像你，简直就像你儿子。你最好去看看。”他带我穿过新来的人群，“就是那边，那个年轻人。”我屏住了呼吸。他真的极像我那些在刚多林陷落时死去的年轻亲人。我不安地对埃瑞斯托说：“他的头发颜色比我的浅，他的眼睛颜色比我的深。而且，他不够高。”

“但还是像得惊人。你确定你一个活着的亲人也没有了？”埃瑞斯托问。

我还没来得及回答，那个身份仍然存疑的精灵就无意间发现了埃瑞斯托。他一溜烟跑到我们旁边，充满年轻的活力，着实神采奕奕：“就是他吗？你就是朋戈洛兹？——舅舅！见到您真是太棒了！”

我举起一只手：“小子，打住，先别给我扣上这顶帽子。你是谁？你说你跟我有血缘关系，有什么根据？”

“先生，我名叫美尔珀迈恩。我家人传说，我们有位祖先娶了诺多女子。他有个儿子当了诺多族宫廷里的骑士。”等他把这个故事和盘托出，其中惟一靠谱的内容就是我父亲和我的名字。不知怎的，有些远亲模糊记住了我为儒米尔当学徒一事。我纠正了这个误会，我们理清了这份亲缘的来龙去脉。最后，我说：“这么说，你是我父亲的兄弟的女儿的儿子。我父亲去奈芙拉斯特时，他兄弟去了多瑞亚斯。所以，你是我隔两辈的外甥。”

“你不是我舅舅？”这位美尔珀迈恩一听就泄了气。

我不免有点同情他：“我们可以说，我算是你舅舅。我是。”

他顿时来劲了，又叫：“舅舅！听家里人讲了那么多故事，能遇见您真是太好了！您是不是靠着操纵如尼文的魔法从战斗里活下来的？”

埃瑞斯托在我左边很想憋着不笑，但还是败了。而我抗议道：“不是！我是个学者，不是法师。至少，我不是像旧时学者那样的法师。”

“有区别吗？你是干什么的？”年轻的精灵问道，困惑地拧起了乌黑的眉毛。

“近年来我一直在战斗。但在吉尔-加拉德的宫廷里，我的职责是制作和保存书籍，以及研究我们如何说话的学问。我能读写很多种语言，我做书记员和翻译官的工作。”

美尔珀迈恩说：“哦，黑森林总有各色人类来来往往，我们那里做生意的个个都能说很多种方言。但说到写字，那可是法师的艺术啊！只有瑟兰杜伊宫廷里那些祭司懂得怎么刻如尼文。”埃瑞斯托和我交换了一个眼神。这个年轻人用了“刻”这个词，他显然只知道戴隆那些直线形的如尼文。

“你是想说，你，我的亲人，不懂读写？”我问。

美尔珀迈恩大吃一惊：“国王说，只有法师才会用那些大书，他还说，他宫殿里随便哪个像样的吟游诗人都必须把那些长长的故事和歌谣记在心里。”

我旁边的埃瑞斯托咳了一声：“那是欧洛斐尔的意见。长久以来，他一直认为用滕格瓦书写长篇作品是一种诺多的奢侈行径。既然你的国王仍然对我们的族人心存怨怼，你来这里是怎么回事？”

“欧洛斐尔王说，不肯帮助你们的话，就等于杀害了你们。那种事他是绝对不会做的。”美尔珀迈恩自豪地说，“他对邪恶可比对诺多族恨得多了。”

“真高兴听说，”埃瑞斯托发牢骚道，对我低声说，“你应该教他戴隆的如尼文和滕格瓦，让他识了字再回家，就当是答谢欧洛斐尔这次慷慨大度的援助。”

美尔珀迈恩没听出来埃瑞斯托的讽刺。他急切地说：“那样的话，我就也能当祭司了，可以解读公文，还能获准去看那些大书。你真能教我吗？是不是得学很长时间？

“这取决于你是不是有天赋。”我说。

美尔珀迈恩连忙说：“我能背下来一百二十首歌，还懂三种语言。军官说他们会留一些人驻扎在这里，把这个地方变成一个落脚处。我可以留下来学习。”

“我——我得想想。”我咆哮。

埃瑞斯托动了动，脸绷得紧紧的，就像一匹渴望扬蹄驰骋的赛马：“你先跟我们说说你已经知道什么了。你不是一出生就会一百首歌的，对吧？无论如何，你怎么参军的？”他问美尔珀迈恩。我那新认下的外甥把自己的生平故事一股脑灌进了这位年长学者的耳朵，埃瑞斯托还偶尔鼓励一句，引他继续。他们两人一拍即合，正是那种师生之间必备的默契亲和。

我本该觉得嫉妒的，但我没有。在我面前展开的这一幕就像发生在传说中，感觉遥不可及。我眼看着美尔珀迈恩的青春活力，却无法挥走那些我爱过但已逝去之人的影子，每看一眼，我的心都是一疼。他是一种延续，一道桥梁，一个希望，但对我来说不是。我的心已经容纳了太多悲伤和疲惫，他理应得到的，我无法给他。

埃瑞斯托打断了我的思绪：“听起来全都不错，挺有前途。朋戈洛兹，你怎么看？你会不会收下他？”

他们二人都看着我。

我摇摇头：“我要回林顿暂住一段时间，我在那里有不少职责。另外，外甥，这不是针对你这个人——我从来都不是很擅长教学。在那方面，埃瑞斯托比我强。就在刚才，他对该问你什么胸有成竹。”

美尔珀迈恩紧张又渴望地看向埃瑞斯托：“也许……我能不能请……”

埃瑞斯托竭尽全力显得严肃：“你不会只学学如尼文和新语言就完了。你有大量工作要做。等你出师的时候，你可能就会觉得当兵是件轻松差事。我的学徒得学习制书的全部细节，因为我将留在这里，帮助埃尔隆德大人。”

美尔珀迈恩的眼睛亮了。他开始向埃瑞斯托保证，他会遵守学习新知识的冒险历程中每一项要求。我慢慢退开，悲伤却满足。我看到了他们的前景，就好像一切都已写就。美尔珀迈恩会汲取新的故事和知识。埃瑞斯托将得到他一直想要的继承自己学识的人，由此将减轻哀伤，他效忠于埃尔隆德的生活也会更容易度过。而我，我不会改变我一得知获救就已订下的计划。为我的同侪和亲近之人，我的哀伤依然深重。我会回林顿去，合上我的书，做我已经推迟了这么长时间的事——永远离开中洲。

因此，我用了两年时间把林顿的誊写馆移交给旁人管理，就动身离开了。

然后，我到了这里。

在这里，我一度发现了我爱过的那些回忆，那些旧时的人们，那个过去的世界。它们足以唤起追忆，但又不像美尔珀迈恩的面容那样，并未尖锐到再度伤害我。但是，艾尔夫威奈，往昔一去不再。我决不能继续欺骗自己。无论你还是我都不应陷在其中。我们都要继续生活下去，我要接受命运带给我的机遇，你则要享受你对抗命运而赢得的一切。

再来一杯——朋友，这正是我需要的。之后还要再来几杯。接着轮到你来讲故事了——你和洛辛齐尔的全部经过。

* * *

 

那夜，他们的确一醉方休。艾尔夫威奈吐露了他和洛辛齐尔那些卿卿我我的全部细节，他们每喝一杯，他说的事就更私密一分。反过来，朋戈洛兹给艾尔夫威奈讲了大量精灵的学识传说，讲了图林的故事以外，别的某些故事是如何被修订删改的。第二瓶酒喝到一半的时候，他们冒出了哲学家情怀，一致认为有必要适当保留如此智慧，以惠后人。

第二天早上，他们一边清理这个殊为不智的书写项目的产物，一边攀比谁的头更疼。朋戈洛兹拿起一张纸，斜过来看着：“我真说不好哪点更糟糕：是我居然写下了这种东西，还是我写的时候选了这么刁钻的角度。”

有人笃定地叩了叩商店的前门，朋戈洛兹不由得一凛，急转过身。但来的并不是来监视他的卫兵。一个清亮的女人声音正在欢快地叫：“哦嗬！艾尔夫威奈先生在吗？我是洛辛齐尔！”

朋戈洛兹看看手里那几张写了字的纸，把它们对折起来。“她能看懂精灵语吗？”他悄声问。

艾尔夫威奈低声说：“阿督耐克语的话，她能，但精灵语就不能了。反正这些精灵词汇我也有一半不认识。”话虽这么说，他还是手忙脚乱地收拾了剩下那些纸页，然后才叫道：“亲爱的，请进！”

洛辛齐尔脚步轻快地走了进来，眼睛闪闪发亮。带着一个备受珍爱的女人的自信，她咕哝道：“早上好，精灵先生！艾尔夫威奈有没有告诉你我们的好消息？”

“长篇大论，清楚无比。”朋戈洛兹把那些蘸着酒写的纸页塞进了一个货架，“恭喜你们订婚。艾尔夫威奈这家伙真是幸运。”

“我也很幸运啊。快看我可爱的戒指！”朋戈洛兹于是又赞美了那枚紫水晶戒指一番。洛辛齐尔对艾尔夫威奈说：“亲爱的，你问过他了吗？”

“啊，我希望你在场，”艾尔夫威奈说，腔调活像已婚人士，“昨天我们还想，不知你愿不愿意在我们的婚礼上主持婚誓。”

“这个，我——你们打算什么时候结婚？”朋戈洛兹发现自己居然忘了，窘迫地问。

洛辛齐尔答道：“我们想很快就办——两个月以后吧，大约在收获季节。”

朋戈洛兹闷闷不乐地摇了摇头：“女士，我在那之前就必须得走。我一周内就得上路。得知我要错过你们的婚礼，我深感遗憾。”

洛辛齐尔瞪大了眼睛，因失望而流露出沮丧之色。艾尔夫威奈夹在朋友和未婚妻之间，明显左右为难。他看着朋戈洛兹说：“我能告诉她昨天的事吗？”他说的是阿督耐克语，这样洛辛齐尔就能听懂。

朋戈洛兹回想起洛辛齐尔那可靠的判断力，又想到奇尔雅坦可能还会有后续行动，便点了点头。他们向她和盘托出了一切。

洛辛齐尔的表情混合了释然和遗憾。朋戈洛兹料到了前者——哪有人希望自己度蜜月的房子里有房客？——但后者令他既惊讶又欣慰。“王储要是找麻烦的话，我们总能想办法应付。而且精灵大人一走，他肯定会把这事忘到脑后。至于我们，我们可以……提前结婚？”她贸然道。

艾尔夫威奈说：“你是说，在他的船出发以前？但是，亲爱的，你不要名声了吗！”朋戈洛兹听了这话，一头雾水。

洛辛齐尔把头一扬：“名声的话，我会损失一点点，但你会收获一大票；相信我，我可知道人们怎么说！我反正想不出什么别的办法找来一位仙灵之民——不消说还是你的朋友——来主持婚誓。自从塔尔-阿勒达瑞安以来，我还没听说过谁有幸获得这样的祝福。”她说话时，含着骄傲。她是努门诺尔人，而无论是好是坏，是对是错，精灵仍然是受到崇敬的。

每个人都安静了一会儿，思索着这个建议。最后，洛辛齐尔更加犹豫不决地说：“要是艾尔夫威奈觉得没问题——”

她开口时，朋戈洛兹刚好开始说：“如果你们希望那样，我当然愿意为你们效劳——”

与此同时，艾尔夫威奈也出声了：“如果我现在就向探险者公会交付这项工作，我们下午碰面——”

等人人都闭了嘴，大家达成了一致——总而言之，婚礼将在一周内举行。 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [注释]
> 
> 阿丹埃蒂尔（Adanedhel）：“精灵一样的凡人”。这个说法本来是用来形容图林的，指外貌极似精灵的凡人。
> 
> [译注]
> 
> 美尔珀迈恩（Melpomaen）就是电影里那个原创人物名字Figwit的精灵语形式。


	13. 喜结良缘

婚礼前那一个星期的时间很快就过去了，期间流言蜚语甚嚣尘上，然而令人始料未及的是，闲话的主要对象是奇尔雅坦。

奇尔雅坦跟朋戈洛兹当面摊牌之后的第二天，阿汤就从港口忙不迭地奔回来，带来了更多有关奇尔雅坦的消息。“大海龟一走，王储就一阵风似的去了探险者公会，冲上阳台，劳瑞女士就在那儿和公会的会长看热闹。王储宣称公会是国王的股肱重臣，而他将要把公会和王室合而为一，如果——”阿汤停下来喘了口气，“如果劳琳魁肯嫁给他！然后他就从自己手上摘下一个戒指送给了她，金子做的，镶着一块金刚石！贵得够买一整条船！”

朋戈洛兹挑起了一边眉头：“这时机选得可真有意思。”

“这肯定让奇尔雅坦王子成了关注的焦点。”艾尔夫威奈说。

“不必搞太多人情政治，并且如此一来几乎保证能赢得父母的欢心，”朋戈洛兹若有所思地说，“你能想象他们会生出什么样的后代吗？”

阿汤对这些一概如堕五里雾中。少年一脸困惑，直到艾尔夫威奈问：“你有没有听说他们什么时候结婚？”

“不晓得。告诉我这事的女人之后就没完没了地说些裙子礼服之类的事儿。”阿汤看了看洛辛齐尔当天早些时候留在店里的篮子，“你，呃，你和洛辛齐尔女士上次处得挺好吧，师傅？”他们全都不再谈论奇尔雅坦订婚的事，而艾尔夫威奈说了他自己跟洛辛齐尔的婚约。

奇尔雅坦那戏剧性的求婚，绝大多数罗门娜人都喜闻乐见，就好像他们个个跟劳琳魁沾亲带故似的。公开表示不满的只有单身男人，他们抱怨说，现在任何一个期盼订婚的女人都要求自己也得到一枚镶金刚石的金戒指。艾尔夫威奈去街上的葡萄酒馆为自己的小型婚礼订酒时，酒馆老板说：“艾尔夫威奈，你可真走运，抢在这一切之前就用一枚银戒指搞定了。精灵就是那么做的，对吧，先生？”最后那句是对朋戈洛兹说的。

“对。精灵订婚时，男女都戴银戒。等到结婚时，他们再交换金戒。”朋戈洛兹回答说。

“男人也有礼物拿，我看这可不错。可惜我们再也不像精灵那样办婚礼了。奇尔雅坦开了先河，没错。”酒馆老板说。

老板娘匆匆忙忙地出来了，艾尔夫威奈的消息仿佛让她大动感情：“你要结婚了！这么快？不过我看这是必要的，对吧？”她飞快地扫了艾尔夫威奈一眼，目光好似在重新评估，“她会是个好妻子，而且我敢肯定，你这么正派行事，她会心满意足的。我们全都巴不得奇尔雅坦明天就结婚，想想吧，一个罗门娜姑娘的王室婚礼！我们活着的人就没有谁见识过王室婚礼！塔尔-泰尔佩瑞恩——一如福佑——一辈子没结婚，而塔尔-米那斯提尔在继承王位之前，年纪轻轻的时候就低调地结了婚。你订了什么？”她丈夫把字板倾斜过来给她看。“给他们打九折——不，八五折。而你呢，你可得告诉大家你是从我们这里订的婚礼用酒，没问题吧？很快，从奇尔雅坦结婚到大兵回家以前，会有很多婚礼要办！”她冲他们喜气洋洋地一笑，拿胳膊肘捣了捣她丈夫，就又回后面去了。

“她真好心，”两人一起出了店门后，朋戈洛兹说。

艾尔夫威奈揪了揪小胡子：“她才不是！害我没法讲价要求打七五折，仅此而已。”

他们还去了治安官那里，登记借用向平民百姓开放的美丽花园，并且费了一番工夫才为婚礼当天雇到一位烘培师傅。古板的治安官和红光满面的烘培师傅都像葡萄酒馆的老板娘那样，认为这场仓促的婚礼是出于必要、照顾面子的结果。朋戈洛兹在归途上一直调侃艾尔夫威奈，讨论他将来那些小孩的名字——人们预计六个月后他们就要问世了。

婚礼当天早晨，朋戈洛兹得出结论：这场仓促筹划的最大问题就在于他好几天都不能跟艾尔夫威奈独处。艾尔夫威奈的母亲和洛辛齐尔几乎就没走过。朋戈洛兹知道这是为了他的缘故。离婚礼还有四天时，洛辛齐尔十分烦恼艾尔夫威奈要穿什么，朋戈洛兹就主动拿出了吉尔-加拉德赠送的精美衣饰。洛辛齐尔为华丽的面料大为着迷，朋戈洛兹见状，干脆就把袍子送给了他们两人。她和艾尔夫威奈的母亲把银蓝色的衬袍和长裤重新制成了洛辛齐尔的礼服，把天蓝色的丝绸外袍和配套的腰带改成了适合艾尔夫威奈的尺寸。期间，两个女人成了朋友。

艾尔夫威奈一直忙于应付祝贺，他的几个朋友也从中洲的大战中一起回来了。他们晚上带着酒和食物来访，与洛辛齐尔那些女友们打情骂俏，连艾尔夫威奈的母亲也没能幸免，而这期间朋戈洛兹就坐在一旁。他对他们不无嫉妒，但感激之情更甚。与他们为伴时，他意识到艾尔夫威奈从哪里学到了交友的技艺。阿汤身负成百上千的任务，忙得脚不沾地，在这些归来的战士旁边显得很腼腆，跑到安静的朋戈洛兹这里来避难。

婚礼的前夜，朋戈洛兹得以松了口气。天空中升起了满月，但那天精灵船并没有到港。他没费多大劲就说动了阿汤，两人一起在午夜时分溜出门去，在罗门娜游荡。他们一同在月光下的暗处谨慎行动，找到并摘下了最好的鲜花和绿枝来编婚礼花环。“实在来不及征得同意了，对吧？”朋戈洛兹帮阿汤翻过一道花园墙时，阿汤低声问。

“我敢肯定，雅凡娜是赞同把鲜花用在婚礼上的。所以我们要是被人逮个正着，你可得记住，我们这样做是为了一位女士。”朋戈洛兹嘘声说，跟着悄没声地跳了进去。“不，不要那一种——劳琳魁树上一朵也别摘。你去摘茉莉，我去爬上那边，摘些奈莎美尔达。”结果，香气馥郁的奈莎美尔达花周围居然有一吋长的荆棘把守，他强忍住才没骂出声。

婚礼当天早晨，烘培师傅在后院里做准备，旁观的艾尔夫威奈见了他们编的花环，大为赞叹。然后，参加婚礼的人们渐渐聚集起来，他则穿着礼服来回踱步，紧张得不行。婚礼安排在中午。要不是有个信使在上午过了一半时赶来，等待的过程本来会很沉闷。“大人，精灵船到港了。奇尔雅坦说您希望得到通知，因为您今天要搭船上路？”信使看着盛装的人们，迟疑地说。

朋戈洛兹叹了口气：“刚到吗？”令他释然的是，信使点了点头。“他们会等到潮水改变的时候再走。我可以一直留到深夜。艾尔夫威奈，我会从头到尾参加你的婚礼，这将是我在这里要做的最后一件事。朋友，先别走——我有行李要装上船。”朋戈洛兹忙乱了一大通，一身绿袍子下见了汗，才总算把行李送到了船上。他回到艾尔夫威奈那里，剩下的时间还够他梳理好头发，戴上树叶花环，加入艾尔夫威奈的婚礼行列。

美尼尔塔玛是努门诺尔惟一的一处圣地，但精灵和凡人有着同样的强烈愿望，爱把举办仪式庆典的地方安排在住所附近。在已经消逝的刚多林，这样的地点是一片种植在城墙内的神圣小树林；在罗门娜，为小规模的庆祝仪式设立的地点也和那差不多。久用就成了习俗，那片美丽的小树林已经变成了一处果园兼花园，种了各种各样的植物，从而一年四季都有花朵盛开。夏末的繁花在雅凡娜弥瑞树下形成拱门，累累的猩红果实压弯了树枝。这里还有别的装点，和这种用场相称——几条长凳和一个漂亮的日晷。艾尔夫威奈这一小群人进来时，一大群同样参加婚礼的人正从里面出来。

他们在花园当中草被踩实了的地方等了一阵。洛辛齐尔来时花的时间要长得多，因为她是新娘，必须亲吻途中遇到的每一个想被亲吻的人。终于，她那更加人多势众的一群来了，欢声笑语嘈杂一片。等他们到了，新郎的父亲埃亚德威奈接过艾尔夫威奈的拐杖，然后把欧幽莱瑞和芬芳的奈莎美尔达编成的长花环挂到了儿子颈上。艾尔夫威奈那位性格冷静、容长脸面的母亲静静地递过了儿子要送给新娘的花环。他们退到一边，双方人群都安静下来，陷入了努门诺尔人认为象征着神圣的寂静。做过一次寡妇的洛辛齐尔独自穿过草地，向艾尔夫威奈走去。他把用奈莎美尔达和新鲜玫瑰编成的长花环搭在她肩头，她则撩起头发，让它垂落在颈间。然后，他们都向朋戈洛兹望去。

精灵的誓言会提到生死与共、与世界同寿的婚约，但那对丧偶的洛辛齐尔来说无异于侮辱。朋戈洛兹一边希望新的誓词得体，一边开了口，先用的是辛达语，接着用的是阿督耐克语。他是这么说的：

“正如本岛上的万物，你们受到维拉和伊露维塔的眷爱。正是一如·伊露维塔，创造了将会聆听世界之歌的一切。这支歌是联系万物的纽带，它的和鸣便是相亲相爱；正是这支歌，引你们在此结为连理。在你们共同生活在阿尔达的时候，请真诚深挚地相爱，如此便不致遗憾有爱意未曾出口，有善举未曾付诸行动。请做一面明镜，映出对方应得的美好；请日日悉心照料彼此，让你们的心跳动如一。如此的奉献将大为取悦一如，因你们的爱本身也将由此化为歌曲，历经坎坷起伏，经久不衰。”

说完，他问他们：“从此以后，你们会不会共同生活，彼此深爱？”

两人手指相扣，说：“我们会。”

“那么你们二人，洛辛齐尔和艾尔夫威奈，艾尔夫威奈和洛辛齐尔，就此结为伴侣。现在拥抱吧，一吻之后，你们就是夫妇了。”

他们接吻了，此时林中风起，摇动了雅凡娜弥瑞的树枝，惊起了所有休憩在花朵中的蜜蜂和蝴蝶。他们分开后，阿汤给艾尔夫威奈送上一个精美的小木盒，里面放着两个黄金戒指。艾尔夫威奈给洛辛齐尔看了戒指内侧镌刻的精灵文，然后把其中一枚套上了她的手指。她眼中闪动着惊喜，依样为他戴上了戒指。朋戈洛兹深感欣慰地露出了微笑。艾尔夫威奈说过，他们这样的朋友之间不需要任何礼物。但朋戈洛兹还是力劝艾尔夫威奈允许他熔了自己剩下的一些精灵黄金，做成了这两枚戒指。他找的借口是：既然他是作为精灵被请来主持婚誓的，那么要是没有金戒指来交换，他就会觉得仪式不够妥当正规。

仪式完成后，艾尔夫威奈的母亲从篮子里取出了别的东西——一份文件，以及笔和墨水。在宽大的石头日晷上，当着所有参加婚礼的人的面，新婚夫妇签了一份书面协议，分享微薄的财产。艾尔夫威奈有一些积蓄，并且事实证明，洛辛齐尔也一直没有滥用她那份寡妇的财物。处理完这项实际事务，双方的客人都明显松了口气，相信己方的亲人会得到公平对待。艾尔夫威奈折好那张纸，吻了吻，然后把它递给了洛辛齐尔。她吻了一下他的嘴唇吻过的地方，把那张纸塞进了怀里。朋戈洛兹觉得，两位恋人这样就等于履行了协议。

新婚夫妇（艾尔夫威奈拿回了拐杖）打头，所有人都一起向艾尔夫威奈的店铺走去，现在它也是洛辛齐尔的家了。一位艾尔夫威奈的生意伙伴对朋戈洛兹说：“棒极了！说得真精彩。我喜欢老式的婚礼。你主持婚礼的话，收费很高吗？”

“恐怕我不会为别的努门诺尔人主持婚礼了。我今夜就启程前往托尔埃瑞西亚。”朋戈洛兹灵光一闪，赶紧补充，“不过我不清楚艾尔夫威奈怎么收费。你不妨问问他。”

努门诺尔的婚礼宴会要在新婚夫妇的住所举办。决定谁能赴宴的规则只有一条，那就是：不管是谁，只要从花扎成的宴会拱门下走过，就必须带来两件礼物，一件为新房，一件为宴会。后者立刻就会被用在当天的娱乐享受上。艾尔夫威奈惊讶地发现，居然有那么多邻居从花环拱门下走过，从他们的店铺里带来货物作为礼物，并且带来食品供宴会之用。洛辛齐尔那些俏皮的女友热情地跟艾尔夫威奈认识的归家士兵们打成了一片。

欢笑一直持续到最后一丝晚霞淡去。渐渐地，人们离开了。阿汤帮着把吃剩的食品和饮料搬进了店里。零碎的肉食和吃了一半的菜肴铺天盖地，摆满了店里的双层柜台。朋戈洛兹估计，说完再见，这些食物就会被送到店中凉爽的地窖里去。他第一个告别的是阿汤。为了给新婚夫妇一些隐私，阿汤会在埃亚德威奈的船上度过至少一夜。

最后只剩了朋戈洛兹、艾尔夫威奈和洛辛齐尔三人。朋戈洛兹站在他们面前，摊开了双手：“现在，我也该走了。我很难过，但我又很高兴能在离去时知道你们这样新婚燕尔。无论时间带来什么，请记住这一点：在我的记忆中，你们今天的样子永远鲜活，将存续到世界的尽头。”

艾尔夫威奈轻声说：“我会永远想念你。”

“凡人永远都不能去精灵的海岸吗？”洛辛齐尔问。

朋戈洛兹答道：“如果世界改变，或许可以。你们，或者你们将有的儿女，也许能到阿瓦隆尼来。请用你们的名字为他们取名吧，那样倘若他们真的来到，我就可以认出来。”

洛辛齐尔抽了口气：“儿子和女儿？你怎么知道的？”

朋戈洛兹没来得及回答，因为就在那时，店外传来了一阵熟悉的喧嚣——袖珍朝廷那极具特色的走调号角声和假嗓歌声，外加牛铃声，愈发显得聒噪。小丑们浓妆艳抹的脸压在橱窗玻璃上，怪模怪样，开怀大笑，朋戈洛兹见状不禁恼火。吵嚷的核心是反复的呐喊：“袖珍王要收税！袖珍王要收税！”

洛辛齐尔小声骂了一句，然后说：“那些可恶的小丑！每当寡妇或鳏夫再婚，他们都要过来嘲笑。我还以为有位精灵在，他们就会彻底收敛呢。真是倒霉！”

“至少他们没好意思来搅闹婚礼本身，”艾尔夫威奈说，安慰地拍拍她，“我们剩下的酒够多了，他们会满意的，很快就会走人。”他向朋戈洛兹补了一句，“我们可只有这个时候能跟他们顶个嘴。等着瞧吧。”

嘈杂声更大了。洛辛齐尔理好自己的花环，高傲地说：“最好开门吧。你要是不开门，他们只会越闹越起劲。”

朋戈洛兹依言照办了。袖珍王那人高马大的身影顿时撑满了门框：“我听说，我们的好王子订婚啦，但居然这么快就结婚？奇尔雅坦啊，你去把花环套到新娘子头上时，肯定把脚都跑崴了吧。”在他身后，其他小丑们大叫着纠正他，于是他装作吃了一惊：“啥？原来是做书的艾尔夫威奈？别逗了！别的蜜蜂都出去叮人的时候，这只雄蜂可一直忙着对吧！要是连那么一个满身墨水、一辈子瘸腿的男人都能娶到老婆，你们这伙剩下的小丑也不差什么。”

朋戈洛兹听了这话，不禁一缩，因为那个星期已经有人私下风传过好几次这类说法了。艾尔夫威奈还嘴道：“你们这帮爱跟着垃圾船跑，拿石灰把自己抹白的笨鸟，我这就拿墨水把这话记录在案！我可能跛脚没错，但只要我一天没到你们的婚礼上跳舞，这事就不算完。”

袖珍王脸上泛出一个巨大的笑容：“嘿，那这位小女人又怎么说？我听说，她可是相看了国王镇一半的男人，才挑好了一个，而所有人外加闲杂人，可都尝到了她的松糕。人家说啦，不错的松糕。相当不错的松糕。实话跟你说，是最最不错的松糕！”他一边打着夸张的手势，演示着如何上下其手那想象中的“松糕”，一边继续补充，“现在呢，看样子，我们的糕饼师傅已经成了马倌。据说，就数寡妇最擅长调教种马！她肯定晓得，一匹瘸腿马照样能成上等坐骑——而且还不会晃悠出去找别的母马偷腥！”

洛辛齐尔狠狠一跺脚，用力过猛，连花环都滑下了一边肩膀：“你们这群眼红的老混账，少来跟我胡说八道！就知道你们在可怜的寡妇重新嫁人时，非要过来羞辱人家不可。你从前那些王后都哪里去了？你肯定是把她们全都吃了，才长得这么胖！”

朋戈洛兹也开口帮腔：“蜜蜂，松糕，马，这都是些什么乱七八糟的侮辱啊！把这些都扫回客栈马厩去，那才是它们该待的地方。好国王啊，你跟我们说这些无稽之谈，一定是吃多了胸脯饱满的母鸡，把机灵的脑袋搅得一团浆糊——要么是吃了绿杏仁蜜饯也说不定。跟我们大家说说吧，到底是哪个？”

袖珍王假装蹒跚起来：“哎哟，真是的。我可手无寸铁啊，我说，我可抵挡不了这么猛烈的进攻。不过不管怎么样，总有人要结婚，要幸福的。好心的人儿啊，你们既然得到了我的祝福，肯不肯给袖珍朝廷缴点税呢？”

洛辛齐尔冲食品一指：“都在那儿了，你这猪头，跟你那些小猪崽子一起享用吧！”

小丑们高高兴兴地鱼贯而入，把店里挤得满满当当，向剩下的食品和饮料发动了攻势。袖珍王滚进门时，朋戈洛兹迎上了他的目光：“真有必要这样吗？”

努夫哈哈大笑：“对我的肚子来说可没必要！这就是风俗罢了。不过酒看着不错。”他拿起一个大酒罐，直接用它喝起来。

朋戈洛兹悄声说：“王啊，我找到了你那个问题的答案。”

努夫的眉毛在壶嘴上方飞扬起来：“真的？”朋戈洛兹只是点点头，努夫见了，精明地补了一句：“啊。你找到了答案，但你没说会不会告诉我。”

“我告诉了艾尔夫威奈。你最好还是听他给你讲。”朋戈洛兹说。

努夫略一沉默，咧嘴笑了：“精灵汉子，比起你那不疼不痒的侮辱，这可真是双倍地恼人啊。这番胡闹外加新婚之夜，你要害我为了它等上一天。”

“你和艾尔夫威奈可以谈论的不止那些。”朋戈洛兹说。

努夫漫不经心地一挥手：“你要是在想办法让我留心照顾你那位伙伴，我会的。别担心，假如奇尔雅坦看他不顺眼，那只会让照顾你朋友这事越发有乐趣。所以，你就别再忙着拉拢了！问题就在于，你们精灵啊，真是没啥幽默感。我听说你要走啦。跟我们最后喝一场吧！”

朋戈洛兹本来只打算再留片刻。然后，他不期然跟洛辛齐尔作了最后的告别；然后，他又跟艾尔夫威奈作了倒数第二次告别，边谈边喝了第二杯蜂蜜酒。不知怎的，他开始帮着袖珍王后把假发的辫子扎得更稳妥，而就在那时，卫兵擂响了门：“喂喂！都快半夜了。这地方还住着要干活的人，人家要睡觉了。你们这帮小丑，快出来，回家去！”

一阵呻吟抱怨声中，朋戈洛兹压低嗓音说：“我得赶紧走了！如果他们是奇尔雅坦的人，又看见我在这里，那就坏了！”他拽住个子最高的滑稽演员的手肘，“你，跟我换换斗篷，快点。那样他们就不会认出我了。”

“你肯定喝多了吧，我的斗篷只不过是帆布做的。”那人抗议道，伸出手臂，任由赛艇用的红黄两色帆布垂下来。

朋戈洛兹只好恳求：“我一定得离开这里，这样他们就不知道是我——他们要是认为我逾期居留——别问。我求你了！”他一边说，一边解开自己那件用丝绸和羊毛做的上等苍绿色斗篷。

“呃，好吧。反正赔本的是你。”那个滑稽演员懒洋洋地说。交换了斗篷，他向朋戈洛兹使了个眼色，就摆出一副大摇大摆的架势，朝前面旋了过去：“喂，各位，看看我！我是个精灵学者啦！”袖珍王跟着吼了起来，人人起而附和，招得卫兵又是一阵猛擂。

“好吧，哦，好吧！”努夫呻吟道，“但我得带我这位新参谋一起走。”那个高个子的小伙子和努夫先出去了，立即就开始调戏卫兵。

在后面，艾尔夫威奈打开了另一道门，洛辛齐尔站在他身边。朋戈洛兹溜了过去。他们站在那里，互相凝视了片刻。“这么多天来，我一直都知道这最后的一刻终究会到来，但等真到了这时，我还是觉得意想不到。”朋戈洛兹说。

艾尔夫威奈伸手去拉朋戈洛兹的胳膊，又或许，是朋戈洛兹过去拍艾尔夫威奈的肩膀。他们拥抱了。艾尔夫威奈说：“我会很快给你写信。我会托精灵船把信带去。”

朋戈洛兹答道：“有些精灵船是反向而行，我会给你们回信。别了，我的朋友，保重。”

“有了今年夏天得到的一切，我怎么可能不保重？”艾尔夫威奈说，扫了一眼挽住他手臂的洛辛齐尔。他温柔地伸出裹在丝绸衣袖里的手臂，搂住了她。

到头来，洛辛齐尔终于显出了腼腆：“我希望你能找到能让你开心的——呃——无论什么。”

朋戈洛兹明白她的意思：“也许。我会盼望的。但我想要找到的话，就必须得拔腿飞奔了。愿群星永远照耀你们！”

朋戈洛兹拉起了小丑的斗篷兜帽，然后转身大步流星地穿过后院，沿着街道向港口奔去。道路他了然于心，只管在月光下猛冲，就连从两个卫兵身边跑过去时也目不斜视。他冲进港口的大广场时，在乌妮塑像的影子里暂停，如释重负地喘着气。码头边仍然看得见精灵船的白色桅杆。他正准备最后冲刺一回，就听见有人说：“喂，那个长脚家伙！就是你，穿得花里胡哨那个！”

朋戈洛兹霍然转身，只见一群狂欢者正离开另一场体面些的集会。他们必定是刚刚离开广场比较上档次那一侧的某座大房子。有些人醉得比别人更厉害。清醒一些的人都被他们那位红脸的朋友逗笑了，他歪戴着华丽的帽子吆喝：“你是袖珍朝廷那伙人里的吧，滑稽演员？那就给我们讲个笑话好了，说啊！”

朋戈洛兹不假思索地说：“好心的先生，我没有时间。精灵船就要启航去阿瓦隆尼了，我要搭上船的话，必须得跑了。”

听者喉咙里发出了一声低沉的大笑，惊讶和赞赏兼具。“哦嗬，这个笑话可够新鲜的，”他咯咯笑道。

“是真的！我必须跑了！”朋戈洛兹声明。

众人一听这话，全都爆笑起来，一两个甚至鼓起了掌。那位中心人物咧开嘴笑道：“你们小丑可真是进步不断啊！给，这钱你赚到了！”他笨拙地抓出钱包，冲着朋戈洛兹扔了一把硬币。

朋戈洛兹眼疾手快，利落地接住它们，一个也没漏。然后，他一把往后扯下了兜帽：“先生，荣幸之至。”他风度翩翩，动作夸张地鞠了一躬，就撒腿跑了，丢下一群人在后倒抽冷气。

他加速穿过广场，跑过优美的码头，冲上跳板，跳到精灵船的甲板上，站在那里上气不接下气，晕头转向。“赶上了！”他抽了口气说。

精灵乘客们吃惊但仍淡定地看向了他。船长清了清嗓子。他打量一下那件帆布斗篷，然后决定视而不见：“林顿的朋戈洛兹，既然你来了，我们这就启航。你的行李安顿在你的舱位旁。你若愿意，可以到下面去。”

朋戈洛兹喃喃道：“等我们启航……”

船起锚时，他慢慢地来到了栏杆边。他的心跳放缓了，恢复了正常的节奏，与此同时，他感到那种精灵同伴和精灵语言的熟悉气氛在周围稳定下来。航程开始时，他把硬币揣进口袋，然后站在能看到城市和城中灯火的地方，直到罗门娜渐渐后退，没入夜色，隐藏到守护之岛托尔乌妮背后。岛上那座灯塔卡尔明登的光辉，就是他眼中罗门娜的最后一点痕迹。

光辉消失后，精灵船长走到了朋戈洛兹身边。他开口评论时，多多少少带着一丝尊严受到冒犯的腔调：“你其实没必要跑。我们在等你。”

朋戈洛兹自己也说不清，听了这话，他为何大笑起来，而没有哭泣。


	14. 尾声

在孤岛托尔埃瑞西亚，在书房中，朋戈洛兹让硬币从指间滑过，叮当响着落进了碗里。他轻轻地叩着工作台那打磨光滑的木质桌面。当初他一踏上托尔埃瑞西亚的码头，就不再向往中洲了。这里有种特质立刻与他的存在产生了共鸣，就像一个美好的音符，或是童年记忆中那些美丽的小径，焕然一新，却不含黯然和遗憾。然后，他经历了既温馨又鲜活的快乐，还有始料未及的团聚。但是，在这么长时间之后，他听说有个凡人来到了精灵家园的海岸，仍然又一次被激起了深深的好奇。他们带着那个凡人走到哪儿了？到了这时，朋戈洛兹简直是迫不及待地想听他的故事，想了解自从最后一个精灵来到孤岛以来，中洲发生了什么样的变迁。

他等得不耐烦了，便打开一个下层抽屉，快速翻动着一些文件，但他没去阅读。它们的内容，他记得清清楚楚。有艾尔夫威奈写来的信，讲到他的儿子埃亚德威奈和女儿汶基洛特的降生和成长；有艾尔利尼安在出海探险的间隙，暂住在罗门娜时写来的几封信函；然后，艾尔利尼安和汶基洛特一起写来了信，讲述了他们自己的人生，以及埃亚德威奈的漂亮面孔如何为他赢来了一段妙不可言的姻缘。等到了他们两人的儿子（又取名为艾尔夫威奈了）的时候，通信逐渐懈怠停止了。对他来说，朋戈洛兹仅仅是一个名字，而努门诺尔已经时过境迁。到了奇尔雅坦统治的末期，凡人已经不兴再去做精灵之友了。

朋戈洛兹并没有为此不满。实际上，他听说罗门娜在努门诺尔的黑暗年代成了那些忠于伊露维塔和精灵的忠贞派的避风港，还觉得不可思议。或许，这是他那场很久以前的友谊的遗迹回音，又或许，那意味着现在轮到精灵之友在宫廷不受欢迎了，他们被放逐离开了安督尼依的故土，在国王镇一带避难，混迹于流浪汉、不讨喜欢的人和粗俗的骗子当中。朋戈洛兹曾经近乎绝望地希望，他的朋友那些后世的子孙不曾被努门诺尔后期的邪恶侵蚀，而是作为忠贞派逃脱了岛国的可怕结局。

他亲笔写下了那个结局。“努门诺尔与其上所有的孩童、妇人、少女以及高傲的贵族女子，一同沉入大海，它所有的花园、殿堂、高塔，陵墓与财富，绘画与雕塑，珠宝与绫罗绸缎，音乐与欢声笑语，以及智慧与学问，全都永远消失了。”

朋戈洛兹打开一扇窗子，唤了一声。一只眼珠明亮的喜鹊翩然而落。他用一根染了墨迹的手指点向鸟儿，说：“你回家去，请这样说：朋戈洛兹今天会晚归，有不寻常的事要处理。”鸟儿跳了跳，重复了一遍，轻快的语调含着嘲弄，然后它期待地歪过了头。“你到了那边，就会为此得到答谢。”朋戈洛兹答道。鸟儿咂咂喙，振翅飞走了，而朋戈洛兹就在这时听见了接近的脚步声。脚步声很沉重，那种声音他曾听过，但很少在精灵城市里耳闻。门打开时，他已准备就绪。

至少，他本来是这么认为的。进门的凡人与他心心念念的友人们毫无相似之处。这个人更冷硬，更警觉，明显经历了艰苦旅程的考验，他扫视着周围，就好像以为塔芙洛贝尔[1]的石墙会像梦境一样冰消雪融。在他晒黑了的水手面孔上长着一双灰眼睛，深陷但闪亮，棕色的头发里夹杂着灰白。他谨慎地回头看了一眼带他过来的精灵，直到他的向导打手势催促，他才进了书房。这个陌生人向朋戈洛兹鞠了一躬，然后环顾四周，目光在一面墙上停了片刻。那里挂着一件用红黄两色的帆布做的破烂斗篷，就像一面旗帜。这件小丑的斗篷，就是努门诺尔的舰队残存下来的一切。

“你好。你叫什么名字？”朋戈洛兹吐字清楚地问道。凡人后退了几步，又看了看向导，寻求提示。见他真的一点精灵语也不懂，朋戈洛兹便决定从头开始。他把沾染墨迹的手按在胸前，说了自己的名字，然后向那个凡人打了一个邀请的手势。

凡人神情依然严肃，把晒黑的手按在胸口，说了自己的名字。朋戈洛兹微笑了。他已经很久不曾听到一种新的语言了。凡人也报以微笑，然后，朋戈洛兹终于察觉了他身上的熟悉之处。他向房中临窗的宽大软椅打了一个“请”的手势。凡人小心翼翼地坐了下来。

朋戈洛兹转身面对向导，点了点头：“你可以走了。我想我们会谈上一段时间。”即便在两支智慧种族之间，最初的基本交流也要费一番工夫；先是事物的名称，然后是语法和动作。而且，朋戈洛兹或许会了解到，那位凡人的名字是否有着他能辨明的含义。他有种感觉，那是很有可能的。

 

（全文完）

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [译注]
> 
> [1] 塔芙洛贝尔（Tavrobel），孤岛托尔埃瑞西亚上的一个城镇，出自《失落的传说》。
> 
> [注释]
> 
> 朋戈洛兹所写的有关努门诺尔的段落，引自《精灵宝钻》中的《努门诺尔沦亡史》。


End file.
